A Saiyan's Worth
by Dark Wolf AG
Summary: Vegeta soul searches to find himself, does he have what is needed to become a Savior and reclaim his title as Saiyan Prince? Complete !Fixed!
1. Rememberance of a Saddened Soul

Hey guys, I'm going to try and stay as true to the show as I can, even though I haven't seen all the episodes (I've seen everything up to when little Buu attacks the planet of the Kai's....so bear with me!) Enjoy and please review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta sat in the tree on the grassy park layout with a flat scowl pasted to his Sayain visage. He watched his family stumble about in compliance with everyone they knew and loved as the smell of cooking meat floated from the barbeque grill in the air around the gentle oaks and fields. Another anniversary, another year alive, another year on earth. How was it that Vegeta was subjecting himself to this type of living? He wasn't sure as he pulled on his red shirt with a navy blue stripe, looking down at it half way disgusted. Usually he would find himself grabbing armor, but as of late, he was wearing khaki's and polo shirts instead. But for some reason he felt at peace, there was no reason to worry about things anymore; but at the same time it gave Vegeta an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was he saying? He loved to fight, and for the most part he use to go and look for them. Now and days he just waits instead, and when they come...well you know how it goes.

"Vegeta!"

He turned to look down the tree at the half Sayain, Gohan. Gohan was waving at him with a ridiculous grin plastered across his face. Vegeta scoffed returning back to his normal position with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. He quickly closed his eyes as if he didn't hear Gohan relentlessly calling his name.

"Hey Vegeta! Come on! I know you hear me!"

"What's the prob Gohan?"

Goku walked over to his son with a red Hawaiian shirt and beige cargo shorts that looked fresh from the Crock Hunter's personal stash. Goku blinked a few times before he looked up with his son towards the tree tops.

"Nothing much dad, but I can't get Vegeta to come down here."

"Oh well have you tried asking him?"

"Well I'm trying to but he won't listen."

"Oh I see."

Goku cupped his hands around his mouth taking in a deep breathe.

"YO VEGETA!? COME DOWN AND GET SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

Vegeta opened an eye slightly turning his head over to look down towards the two Sayains.

"I'm not hungry."

Gohan and Goku looked at each other puzzled. Those were foreign words to Sayains. They blinked with curiosity.

"Dad is that possible?"

"I don't know son, but it scares me half to death."

Goku chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his hand across the back of his head forcing Vegeta shake his own calmly with a scoff.

"Imbecile..." 

Goku floated up the trunk of the tree next to Vegeta. The Sayain prince rolled over putting his back to his rival in conformity with his mood. Goku tapped Vegeta on the back again.

"Hey seriously Vegeta come on down. You've been up here all day."

"Leave me be Kakarot, I'm not in the mood for your festivities."

"But they aren't just mine Vegeta, they're everybody's. Bulma, Chi-Chi, every one...we consider family. You're part of the family now too!"

Vegeta rolled over now looking squarely at Goku. He rose a curious eyebrow to the man whom was there in front of him. Family? What was he rambling about? Vegeta did not consider him family to a single degree, well not out loud anyway. Besides he was perfectly happy enjoying the spring breeze in the simple oak, rather than running around for no apparent reason. Goku frowned up slightly at Vegeta's silence.

"Okay Vegeta, I'll leave you alone."

Goku floated back down next to his son.

"Could you get him out dad?"

"No, Vegeta wants to be alone indefinitely, so I guess we should leave him be."

"But dad...Bulma won't be happy."

"What else is new?"

They chuckled to each other slightly walking away towards he picnic tables. Vegeta watched as they walked away with care free grins on their faces. Vegeta scrutinized his own offspring playing football with some of the others. 

"Trunks my son...does it bother you that your father does not hold rank?"

Vegeta let out another sigh, before finally hopping out of the tree.

******

Bulma was all smiles as she tossed another large spare rib on the grill. She had become quite the cook with Vegeta and Trunks around always demanding food. She actually learned to love it, it was like her own personal work of art that would be devoured later. She got a joy out of hearing Trunks proclaim that her meals were masterful. Vegeta on the other hand would finish the food off, washing it down with his beer, and head towards the gravity room or the den to watch TV, often calling for Trunks to join him. She had gotten to the point where it didn't bother her as much. She knew he loved her and appreciated it, he just didn't know how to express himself. He did how ever tell her once, but that's another story for later.

"Videl hand me that pan would you?"

Videl searched around the table for the aluminum container. 

"I don't see it?"

Chi-Chi seasoned more meat for Bulma while replying to Gohan's girl friend with a motherly tone and warm smile. "It's under the bench dear."

Videl gave a subtle gasp as she looked over at Chi-Chi with a nod. She quickly shot under the table, bending over to grab the pan from underneath only to pop back up with a red face. Someone had violated her personal space, mainly in the posterior area with all arrows pointing to Master Roshi. The old man stood there with the widest of grins, cackling in the style they all knew well.

"Good job sweetheart! Keep it up, hehehe."

And with that Videl promptly smacked him silly.

"Nice Shot Videl, you've been training haven't you?" Goku stated as he arrived just in time to see his former master plastered. He placed himself down on the benched seats of the picnic table. Videl smiled as Roshi got up rubbing his cheek. 

"Goku, where's Vegeta?"

"In his tree still I guess."

Bulma looked up at Goku for a moment without saying a word. She was worried about Vegeta, it wasn't like him to be moping about. Isolate himself yes, but mope no....and she could feel it in her heart that he was doing just that. His depression was obvious mainly in the aspect that he didn't even train as much as he use too. If that wasn't a dead ringer than another time she could recall was.

________________

Bulma shot up from her sleep with a sense of dread in her chest. For something felt wrong to her, something felt out of place; She looked over to her side in search of Vegeta, but he was gone. Only the sounds of thunder rumbling was in her presence. It was strange, but Vegeta never left her alone at night. It was then that she knew of his love, he'd wrap his arms around her and not let go. Even though he never said anything, and he'd scold her for squirming, he'd still hold her. It was those time she could feel the tender spirit he truly had hidden deep within. But he had left her this time, and it seemed as if he wasn't coming back. He hardly left her this long at night. And so she uneasily slid out of bed, stalking out the large bedroom into the hall, clutching her silk robe closed in hopes she'd see him. Thunder blasted again the instant she wondered into the kitchen in hopes he was down their fixing a snack. She wished he was in there drinking milk from the carton, so she could yell at him, mainly out of concern. Yelling seemed to be good for her spirit; yelling was her way of releasing her frustrations. She wasn't a fighter like everyone else...at least not in the physical sense. So she had to express herself someway right? Either way, she'd been peeking around for him everywhere, and he was no place to be found. She quickly turned at a bumping sound coming from the living room behind her. Bulma's heart jumped quickly at the sudden echo from the room just in the distance but quickly shook it off, slanting her eyes as if knowing it was Vegeta. And since it was him, Bulma was going to give it to him for her troubles. 

"Vegeta you should have said....."

She stopped as she noticed it was nothing but one of her fathers pets playing on the floor. She blinked again with a hint of worry. Lightening flashed once more as she caught a glimpse of a figure in the backyard. She squinted hard, looking as to see what fool was out in a storm like this, and in her yard no-less. That fool was Vegeta! She opened her mouth as if going to yell to him, but stopped as she slid the glass door open. Something didn't feel right about it. He was standing there staring into the dark rain riddle sky in only his black boxer briefs. Bulma slowly stepped out into the rain rushing over next to him. She watched him as he stood like a statue. Bulma looked up as well, but there was nothing else in the sky but darkness.

"Bulma..."

She quickly looked back at him. He didn't change his position.

"If I were to die, would it matter to anyone but you and the boy?"

Bulma looked at him solemnly.

"Vegeta I..."

"Would it make a difference? I have done nothing of importance, and I hold none of my own...."

Bulma looked at him.

"Vegeta you're a Sayain Prince! That's saying allot isn't it!?"

Vegeta bowed his head in defeat. Bulma shuffled around quickly to his face as he responded.

"How can you be a prince of race that does not exist...?"

"Vegeta you use to be proud of your heritage. Every night you'd tell Trunks not to forget who he was, not to forget his people...."

"Stop it, there is no people any more! We have fallen! I have fallen! I use to believe that the Sayain race could still emerge and flourish as it once did....but it won't."

"Vegeta you must value it more than..."

Vegeta quickly shot his eyes back to Bulma with a harsh indifference glowing within him. It was as if he had snapped, growing tired of living in the large looming shadows of his own legend.

"Value? It has no value...I have no value anymore! I can't even call myself a savior...never once have I done something to save this world..."

Vegeta's eyes filled with an agitated passion. It was strange, almost as if he was about to cry out of sheer rage. Bulma reached up placing her hand to the side of his facial features before cupping his chin.

"Vegeta! You've done so much..."

"Have I!? Tell me what Bulma? I couldn't stop Frieza. I didn't beat Cell, and without Kakarot, Buu made me look like a joke! Where is the honor in that? What have I done that Kakarot could not accomplish on his own?"

She couldn't answer. Goku had done so much on his own, and most of the time it seemed like he would never need assistance. But that's not what she needed to say, that's not what he needed to hear. Her silence however was enough to force him to transform into a Super Sayain 2 in front of her. He looked at his hands, clutching them as the electricity ripped around them.

"This Bulma...this is what I have to show for my struggles and hardships...power yes, but it's still a few steps short."

His eyes quickly grew soft as he continued.

"What do you see in a failure Bulma...tell me?"

"You're not a failure Vegeta. I believe you can do anything."

"But you know I can't...why believe?"

Bulma wrapped her arms around him as he radiated with energy. And in one of those rare showings of affection he did the same, then promptly moved her away from him. He just looked at her.

______________

"Hey Bulma you okay?"

She quickly snapped back at attention looking into the face of Yamcha. His glace was concerned as he placed a lone hand on her shoulder forcing Bulma to smile weakly in response to his apprehension.

"Yes Yamcha I'm fine. Now go ahead and fix a plate."

She closed the lid on the grill, cooking the meat that was still there all while placing the pan filled with barbequed red and white meat on the table. She backed away as the group began to talk and fix themselves something to eat. Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta..."

"What?"

She turned to see her husband behind her. He looked at her with the simplest of stares. She smiled falsely again as she shook her head. 

"No nothing...I...I was just wondering where you were that's all."

"You lie, you knew where I was woman."

He walked past her with his hands in his pocket, he stopped only a few steps in front of her turning to look back at his mate.

"Bulma, do not concern yourself with me alright, it'll only cause you grief...."

Her eyes widened as he silently mumbled the last bit of his statement.

"...and that's the last thing I want for you."

He continued to pace towards the table in order to eat with the others. 

END OF PART I

*announcer guy"

Next time on Dragonball Z, the mighty Sayain prince is still lost in his trance. Thirsty to prove himself in some way he challenges Goku to a "friendly" competition. Else where Trunks and Goten find a strange new area with strange tendencies. Is this a blessing or something more extreme...you won't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z!

Into The Cave of Wonder.


	2. Into The Cave of Wonder

Thanks for the review Unromanticpoetess! I hope to have many more from you. I've never written a Dragonball Z fic before, but my Gundam Wing fic is pretty good so check it when you can! As far as the SSJ2 level killing Bulma...I don't think I would, but who knows eh? Well enjoy this next chapter!.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goten laid on his back looking into the clear spring sky, breathing in it's crisp, clean, air. The gentle breeze was refreshing, cooling his sweaty brow from the activities of the day. He and Trunks had been playing football with some of the other kids in the park. But now those others had left, and all the adults were at the picnic tables indulging themselves in the feast that was prepared by Trunks' mom, leaving the pair bored with nothing to do for at least another hour. Trunks sat Indian style, grabbing at grass and tossing it to the wind, watching it swirl off past his best friend to parts unknown. Surprisingly enough neither one of them was that hungry and in all honesty what they wanted to do was spar. But their mother strictly forbade them from doing anything "abnormal", which was boring the hell out of them. "What fun is being normal when your not?" Trunks argued, but Bulma was a seasoned pro at winning over verbal disputes, and so he found himself playing football with a bunch of kids his age and a tad older. It wasn't that bad except for the fact the others weren't nearly as good as he and Goten. Goten rotated his foot humming a simple tune he'd heard his mother sing some time ago. Trunks scratched his fingers against the now bald spot on the ground while speaking without looking up.

"Hey Goten are you bored?"

"Yeah."

"Well hurry up and think of something, all this sitting around is going to make me...get older or something."

Goten sat up, moving his eyes around in thought. Trunks did the same as he crossed his arms staring at the ground. Goten popped up looking at Trunks.

"Hey let's spar!"

Trunks sighed.

"Goten, we can't remember....dumb ass."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

The two sat again continuing the plotting process. Goten leaned back tilting his head towards his shoulder blades with a heavy sigh. Goten stopped in mid exasperation, blinking rapidly at the vision he was seeing upside down. There stood a strawberry blonde with the prettiest purple eyes. 

"Hey Trunks look at her."

Trunks looked at Goten before turning around. There she was, the most beautiful vision Trunks had ever seen in his 13 years of existence. His secret crush from school, there stood Amber in a white belly shirt and blue jean skirt. The matching blue clip in her shoulder length hair complemented her outfit and beauty well, forcing a slight blush to creep up in his cheeks. Trunks had never felt like this about anybody... so naturally a simple smile of male stupidity spread across his dazed face when she looking in his direction.. 

"Maybe she wants to play, you think Trunks?"

The simple smile was eradicated, changing into full blown stammering clumsiness as his entire face went blood vessel red. 

"W...with who? Me? Us?" 

"Who else dork?"

"Umm..."

Goten looked at him somewhat surprised , he'd never seen Trunks, the remarkably smooth ladies man, react like such a bumbling idiot. And because of this rare opportunity Goten found himself thinning out the evilest of grins at Trunks' expense.

"I bet you like her huh Trunks?"

"Me...no way."

Trunks crossed his arms again looking away in what seemed to be a final attempt to disguise what was a badly hidden crush. 

"Then you won't mind if I go play with her!"

"Wait!"

Goten hopped up running towards her forcing Trunks to hurry behind.

******

Vegeta sat there, quietly gazing upon the group of warriors and so called friends. The men talked of times long since past while the women listened in playing cards. Vegeta on the other hand didn't have much to say, and he didn't play cards really at all. Krillin would make jokes of his own personal set backs, but Vegeta could never bring himself to laugh about his demises and defeats. He was too ashamed of them, but he listened and remembered most of those battles the others reminisced on. Videl often asked Gohan what it was like beating Cell, and Gohan humbly gave descriptions of the battle. But he would always credit Vegeta for the energy wave that helped him turn the table on Cell. Vegeta however just turned his head in disgust. He didn't have the power to do it alone then while, Gohan however...

"What would you say was your toughest fight Dad?"

"Oh Vegeta by far!"

Vegeta looked over at the only other living full blooded Sayain alive with a curious expression on his face.

"Tougher than Majin Buu?"

Videl asked leaning across her boyfriend to get closer to the conversation. She was no Sayain, but Videl loved a good fight as much as the boys. With that, she continued.

"I mean Vegeta is really, really strong but he's still no Majin Buu."

Vegeta slanted his eyes at Videl comment of sheer disrespect. While she may not have meant it that way, it sure did come out as if she was calling him weak. And Vegeta wasn't fond of being called weak. 

"What would you know of strength girl?" Vegeta snapped back, fiercely uncrossing his arms in the same motion.

"I know plenty!"

"Is that so? I find that hard to believe, after all you thought that clown of a fath..."

"WELL Videl, Vegeta is a really smart fighter on top of being strong!" Goku intervened.

"Yes it's not always the strongest who win the fight."

Piccolo reached out grabbing his glass of water, sipping on it while looking at Goku, he then continued.

"Tell us some more Goku...and don't do it with your mouth full."

Goku swallowed another large chunk of meat before beginning again. 

"Well it was when we were at the Worlds Marital Art's Tournament about 5 years ago...." 

_____________

"You will fight with me Kakarot...unless you want another part of the stadium remodeled."

"Vegeta!"

__

Vegeta had reached a new high of and Ascended Sayain that was unimaginable! I didn't know if I had the strength to beat him at the time, and as he fired an energy wave into me, I had no choice but to get out of the way of it! Talk about power!...

______________

"Stop this Kakarot! That power was not my own!"

"But Vegeta...it was still you."

Vegeta clinched his fist with frustration at how easily Goku forgave and dismissed the situation.

"No it was not, and you still played me for a fool...you didn't even use your Super Sayain 3 technique."

"I explained to you why already Vegeta...."

Vegeta stood up grabbing Goku by his shirt yanking him across the table.

"That's nothing but a pride-less excuse! Did you not know my humiliation!? I was ashamed of the outcome of our battle! It wasn't even a true victory!"

Goku smiled sheepishly.

"You won didn't you Vegeta?"

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN A POSITION TO WIN THAT FIGHT! I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED MY DEFEAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST FOUGHT ME TO YOUR FULLEST CAPABILITIES!"

Vegeta shook Goku by his collar annoyed. What was it going to take to get his point across?

"Dammit Kakarot! I want a rematch right now!"

Then entire party stopped then and there. The whole gang watched as Vegeta clutched his fist in rage. Even Maron and Bra stopped playing dolls by the bench to look at the last true Sayains in existence. Goku tossed his hands up as if submitting to the Sayain Prince's will.

"Okay Vegeta I'll be happy to come over and duke it out with you sometime this week."

"You idiot I said now! As in this precise moment!"

"But Vegeta we made a promise to everyone we wouldn't fight. It's not good to break promises!"

"What!? Kakarot you are not 6 years old! You're a man, and this man wants to fight you! Kakarot, the warrior! Not the boy scout!!"

Bulma stood up.

"Come on now you two made a promise..."

"Quiet woman!"

"Quiet!? I'll..."

18 promptly grabbed Bulma dragging her off before she enraged her husband further. Chi-Chi, stood closing her eyes while shaking her finger like a referee counting out a fighter in a boxing match.

"You're right Vegeta, there is no stopping you two if you want to fight, how ever can I suggest a more gentlemanly mean?"

Goku and Vegeta both looked at her in wonder. 

*******

"Hello! Wait up!"

The beautiful Amber stopped turning to a pursuing Goten. She gave a kind smile with a polite response. 

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hey how's it goin'!? I'm Goten."

"Hey Goten, I'm Amber."

Trunks came stumbling up second just behind Goten slapping his hands on his knees puffing in deep breathes. 

"I said to wait Goten...."

"Trunks Brief?"

Trunks stopped his mumbling tirade to pop his head up at the mention of his name. His gaze instantly locked with hers and in that same instants his face became a blood shot red.

"Hiya...A...Amber. Hehehe...what are you doing here? _God I sound like a moron ._Hehehe._"_

"Walking around, I like parks ya know?"

"Do you?"

"Yep, I just said so didn't I?"

She smiled sweetly chuckling a bit, brushing several loose strands of hair behind her ears.

Goten looked over at his best friend. Trunks was locked in a trance of foolishness at the mere sight of her shiny hair getting such attention from her soft hands. Goten elbowed him hard in his rib causing him to snap loose. Whispering to him.

"Go on man, say something smooth."

"Oh...right. Um your...uh....your hair looks pretty, that can't be your natural color."

Goten slapped himself hard on the forehead as Trunks quickly through his hands out in defense realizing what he just said.

"No...what I meant was....t...that your hair is such a rare color that it's freakish ya know...no bad choice of words! I was saying that..."

"It's okay Trunks, I know what your trying to say...it's awfully sweet of you."

Amber began blush slightly herself. They both began to laugh wildly at each other. Goten shook his head before walking off.

"8th graders...."

Amber and Trunks watched Goten flip and roll around in the grass just left of them. She quickly snapped to grabbing Trunks by the hand.

"Ah! Trunks you and Goten have to come with me I've got something to show you! It has to be you!"

******

Vegeta glared at Chi-Chi before looking down at Goku again. He chuckled under his breathe nervously as Vegeta refocus on her.

"All right Chi-Chi, you've managed to peak my curiosity a bit. What is your proposal?"

"Basketball."

"Basketball?" Goku and Vegeta responded simultaneously looking back at each other before returning to Chi-Chi

"Yes play a game of basketball Vegeta. It's allot more fun than some silly old fight."

"I doubt that, but seeing how it'll give me another way to defeat this clown of a husband of yours, I'll do it."

Vegeta looked down at the mighty Sayain still locked in his grip.

"What say you Kakarot? A basketball contest for now?"

"Fine by me Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed as he let him go onto the table. The entire group sighed for the moment as one disaster was avoided and one grand bout was about to take place.

******

"I've always wanted to go on, but I was always too afraid to go by myself."

Amber slid down the sloping hills of woodland property owned by West City with Trunks and Goten not far behind. It was only a little while out of the way of the main park area, but still most normal people wouldn't have found it. In some instances it made Trunks like her even more so due to the fact that she held such an adventurous spirit. Most of the girls his age didn't like to do anything but look in mirrors and play childish flirt games with the other boys. Trunks had his father to thank for keeping him out of the cross hairs of the girls at school. He actually sat him down and told him the dangers of the women. 

__________

"Trunks my son, you are becoming a man now. And with man hood comes the female species. NO matter what my son; do not take their silly garbage! They may seem pretty and cute, but they are evil!" 

Trunks only blinked looking down at his wrapped present then back at his father as he pumped his fist towards the sky.

"Really, more so than Buu?"

"A thousands times greater! They'll drag you shopping facilities and ask you if they look fat in their feminine garments!"

"What do you do?"

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to Trunks pulling him in closer. Vegeta's eyes wondered around to insure the security of the information he was about to pass on to his child.

"Well women are tricky son. They always tells you to be honest...but they do not want to hear the truth. Take your mother for instance. She inquired upon me about a piece of clothing if she looked large in it, and I told her yes."

"What she do."

"Just answer no Trunks."

Vegeta stood up shaking his head slightly as Trunks shot him an attentive look.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, do not let them get you in the pink shirt, because if they do, it's over with! Cursed article of clothing...just stay away from them, you will be fine."

Trunks shrugged as his father paced out of the room pulling at a pastel pink shirt with the words "bad ass" written across the back..

__________

"Pink shirts..."

"What?"

Trunks looked down at Amber whom had stopped just short of the bottom with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say that my dad has brought me here thousands of times and I never knew this existed."

"Me neither." Goten added as they all hopped down onto and open plane.

"I fell down here once when I was a kid and I found this area, come on we're almost there."

The trio ran towards the dark cave peering in. The sound of water running was roaring in the back ground. 

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked at Amber with curious eyes. She smiled.

"Turn into that shinny golden thing so we can see."

"Huh!? How did you know we could do that?!"

"Like nobody saw you do it at the tournament a few years back...champ."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like she's got us pegged Trunks."

"Yeah, okay I'll do it, stand back."

Trunks clutched his fist tightly extending his arms. Amber stepped back behind Goten as Trunks transformed into a Super Sayain.

"Wow, you're cute as a blonde!"

Trunks began to blush wildly as he tried his best to look tough. Goten was all but amused by the shyness of his long time friend and ally. It was with that Trunks walked into the cave and the others followed.

******

Vegeta dribbled the ball on the hard blacktop, he had already taken off his shirt at the expense of embarrassment, as Bulma whistled riotously screaming, "You go stud!". 

"Come on Kakarot, it's time."

"Give me a minute Vegeta. You don't expect me to play in these sandals do you? Let me tie up Gohan's sneakers okay?"

Videl sat on the bench next to Gohan. She looked around as the whole gang gathered on the side to watch the ensuing contest. 

"This should be interesting."

"Very." 18 responded nodding at Videl.

"Okay you both should already know how the game works...no special powers you two. First to 11 wins. And that's by ones. There are no two pointers from beyond the three point land."

"Okay Chi-Chi." Vegeta and Goku both responded in unison. Vegeta however sounded a bit more dramatic in his response.

"Videl dear?"

Videl looked over to the mother of the man next to her, shocked to hear her name out of the whole thing.

"You keep score alright."

"Okay."

Chi-Chi quickly got up walking over to the side with the others.

"Gosh mom, you sure know allot of street ball rules."

"This isn't street ball Gohan, it's more like a duel. Besides I played allot of basketball when I was a kid you know."

Vegeta checked Goku the ball getting down in a defensive stance.

"So Kakarot...are you ready for the challenge?"

Goku ducked down to meet Vegeta's eyelevel, pressing the ball in his palms holding it away from Vegeta in an offensive position.

"I was born ready Vegeta...let's go."

END OF PART II

Sorry if it seems slow but I believe in plot development! The good stuff is still to come so hang in their folks! Please Review!

*Announcer Guy*

Trunks, Goten, and Amber stubble deeper into the cave, and when the confident Trunks and Goten get in a skirmish they find deeper secrets to the cave! Elsewhere Vegeta and Goku give an all out battle on the black tops of West City, it's an all out Sayain free for all on the next installment of Dragonball Z!

Secrets Within The Darkness


	3. Secrets Within The Darkness

My bad Poetess, I didn't have my glasses on! But thank you for the support! I haven't gotten around to reading any of your fics yet, but I will! That goes for every one else who reviewed, thank you so much. It's so much harder writing a good Dragonball Z fic in my opinion than my claim to fame GW, But thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm always appreciative! Please review this one as well! Enjoy! Also I apologize about posting the wrong thing! As some of you might know this fic was reformatted and redone all together so that was from another fic...so here's my real chapter 3,Please review this one as well and Enjoy! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two stood there in dramatic fashion awaiting the other to make the first move, it seemed fitting enough, but possibly too exaggerated for the simplicity of the situation.

"You know Kakarot I am no stranger to the basketball arena, I can contend rather well."

The growing smirk on Vegeta's face forced Goku to smile.

"So I've heard Vegeta...I respect you in every aspect."

"Then make the first move Kakarot."

"Alright however..."

It was then Goku took to his attack, placing the ball on the court with a simple cross. Vegeta bit to defend the move but Goku wisely pulled up firing a long distance shot, draining it nothing but net. Vegeta threw the ball back into Goku's chest with a dark grin as he continued.

"You don't have two son's and not know how to play a little bit yourself."

"Fair enough...come now!"

Goku started his drive again dribbling slowly as Vegeta followed. Goku quickly went to a spin move but was only cut off by a streaking Vegeta. Once more Goku went to his cross, but Vegeta stayed on him tight. His defense was superior. He flowed to the ball like water, and Goku was pinned at almost every move, Goku again went to his jumper, this time it was a fade away. Again Vegeta was not prepared for this move, and as expected Goku landed a perfect shot.

"For a big guy you sure shoot allot."

"You leave me no options Vegeta."

"Check."

Goku checked the ball, and Vegeta bounced it back readying himself for defense once again.

*****

"You know Vegeta isn't fairing too good."

Bulma looked over at Videl with a gaze.

"He's only getting started Videl."

Bulma shot off a big proud smile as they all refocus on the court.

******

Goku began to drive quickly again this time he actually blew past the tight nit defense of Vegeta driving in for the lay up. Goku's grin was wide as he felt a 3-0 lead coming with his finger roll. Vegeta however was not amuse, coming from behind pinning the leather ball to the steel back board with a loud crash. Vegeta scoffed pulling the ball down to the ground.

"Not this time Kakarot!"

"Ah man!"

Goku landed turning as quick as he could to get back on defense, but Vegeta put the play to rest with authority. The two hand tomahawk made the goal shake and the group shout out with the pain felt on the back board. With that jam, several people began to stop as they were passing by on the out side of the fence with a curious lean, watching the contest. Vegeta laughed as he checked the ball to Goku, whom now was smiling again. The thrill they were beginning to feel was one close to that of combat and there was no way ether one was going down. Vegeta began to dribble in between his legs before taking off to Goku's left, he stopped pulling back and setting to shoot. Goku immediately took to the air to pluck the ball out of the sky. Vegeta beamed at him chuckling. Goku cringed as he knew he made a mistake. Vegeta easily pulled up draining the shot. He laughed as more people slowly began to watch. 

"2 all." Videl shouted.

Vegeta walked back to the take out point shaking his finger.

"That was just poor Kakarot, you should know as a defender you never leave your feet until you get a commitment."

"Yeah I know...but it's a lot of game left."

"Exactly what I like to hear Kakarot! Never say die!"

Vegeta took to the offensive again and Goku quickly snapped after him on defense.

******

"Alright Vegeta! You can do it hun!"

Bulma shouted as she pumped her fist in excitement. Chi-Chi too was joining in the cheering calling for Goku's victory. Krillin and the others were participating much the same, with the exception of Piccolo whom just seemed to be enjoying the skill the two were emitting. Roshi watched observing the contest in his great wisdom, stroking his beard as his dark shades gave off a worldly flash. 

"Those two push themselves to the limit in all that they do, it's amazing the skills they possess even in just a simple basketball game."

"This in no way is a basketball game." Sharpner added.

"Definitely."

Erasa nodded in agreement. Roshi continued to run a stray hand down his beard.

"Yes there is only one thing that separates this from your average game."

"Is it the extraordinary skill Master?" Dende spoke up.

"No...there are no cheerleaders in short skirts! Wahehehe!"

The whole group promptly fell over in the tradition so well know to anime. Bulma was the first to rebound.

"Say where is Trunks, he loves basketball?"

Chi-Chi looked around as well.

"Yeah so does Goten...wonder where those two are?"

******

Trunks lead the charge as the three walked deeper into the cave dark cave. The tunnel was a long one, filled with different rock formations and the sounds of rushing water still echoing just in the distance. Trunks looked around still radiating with Super Sayain energy.

"Hey Trunks when do you think we'll find where that water sound is coming from."

Trunks sighed heavily shrugging.

"Dunno Goten but hopefully it's soon we've been walking for almost like 15 minutes."

"It's close."

Trunks stopped looking at Amber as she closed her eyes, almost as if to feel out the cavern ahead. Trunks looked forward again hoping to catch a peak of what his gorgeous accomplice was talking about. 

"Amber, how do you know?"

"Call me crazy Trunks but I've been feeling like I've been being pulled here ever since the day I found this cavern. Dreams about what was deep in the depths of these walls have been coming to me for so long."

They continued to walk looking around.

"So how come you never tried to check it out?"

"I've been to scared Goten...but now that you and Trunks are with me I feel much safer."

Trunks blushed again.

"Yeah I wouldn't let anything happen to you Amber."

Amber ran up next Trunks with a smile and a hit of blush herself.

"That's so sweet Trunks, I knew I could trust in you. Your like my hero or something?"

"Really?"

"Yeah you're super strong, and brave. I wish I could be like you."

"It's no biggie, I'll show you some tricks sometime."

Goten rolled his eyes as Amber was hanging onto him tightly, the grip became closer and tighter as Amber jumped from a pack of bats fluttering past. The two then quickly separated as they realized exactly how close they had gotten. Goten again rolled his eyes. _They should just kiss and get it over with, jeez._

"Wait I feel like we're close guys!"

Trunks looked at Amber with a smile.

"How close?"

It only took a few steps for all three of them to fall deeper into the dark nadir of the cave.

******

"4-2 Vegeta!"

Videl barked out as Vegeta had landed another jump shot taking, advantage of his Super Sayain counter part. Vegeta again checked the ball going to a behind the back crossover almost instantly as he brought the ball up court, Goku however picked the ball off as it came back to Vegeta's left

"Way too slow Vegeta!"

Vegeta clutched his teeth as he rebounded on defense, hustling back to the play, only to be left on the ground from another Goku cross over . The some what larger crowd yelled out with excitement as Goku laid it in. It was now 4-3. Again the ball was check and the two went back at it with Goku once more trying his best to get around the cat like Vegeta; whom covered him like a glove. Goku quickly shot a bounce pass to himself off the back board and with a ruthless aggression slammed it down hard. Vegeta scoffed as Goku tauntingly hung on the rim slightly before letting go. The crowd applauded and whooped at the battle.

"4 all!"

Goku checked the ball hard into Vegeta's chest forcing him to return the favor as play started again. Goku once more tried to go to his killer cross.

"Too many times Kakarot!"

Vegeta intercepted the ball turning to shoot instantly, and again Vegeta drained the shot. Who the victor would be at this point was unclear, but one thing was certain, it was going to be a seesaw battle to the bitter end.

******

"Hey Trunks...you okay."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes to Amber smacking his face in an attempt to revive him. Goten cocked his head quizzically as they both watched him sit up and look around.

"Whaaa...what happened?"

"We fell Trunks, you hit your head. You've been down for sometime but I took care of you."

Trunks rubbed his hand across the knot beginning to form on the tip of his cranium.

"Geez thanks..."

"Don't mention it!" Amber smiled.

"Whoa!"

Trunks turned to look at the beautiful cave. It's walls illuminated a purplish haze color with ancient markings of all kinds across the many sides. It was definitely a sight to be hold with the numerous crystallizations all over the cavern, hanging down from it's circular form. In the center was a huge under ground lake and a water fall that shot from another caver just slightly under the whole they had fallen through. Trunks pulled himself to his feet still looking around slightly lost. Not waiting for Trunks to finish taking in the scenery, Amber quickly scampered off towards the large water fall.

"Wait! It might be dangerous over there!" He said alertly.

Amber stopped, motioning for Trunks to follow. Naturally he did without a second thought. Goten shook his head and followed, running with them to the area of interest. Amber halted in front of the large wall looking up into it's Emerald covering. Ancient scriptures were written across the wall with pictures of warriors of old. The three gazed in marvel as Amber ran her hand across it, outwardly feeling it out.

"I feel connected to this place somehow...I don't know why but I do."

Goten put his hand on the wall starring at it blankly. He then placed his ear to it moving his eyes as if there was a conversation going on the side. He then tapped it with the back of his hand.

"Hey uh, Trunks? I think Amber is a loon...I don't sense anything."

"Shut up Goten, if she feels something it's there okay!?"

"Gawd you suck Trunks! Whatever happened to us!?"

"US? What us!?"

"Me and You, without her!"

"Hey she's cool!"

"Yeah you just wanna do..."

Trunks quickly grabbed Goten by his shirt.

"Shut up!"

Goten quickly turned his middle figure up into a more offensive gesture at his long time friend.

"Make me!"

The two promptly turned into Super Sayains, growling with scowls written across their faces.

Amber quickly backed away as the wall gave off a deep glow in response to the two Sayains massive energy levels. 

"Trunks!"

She grabbed him by the shoulder pointing at the large barrier. Trunks and Goten both looked at the wall with estranged looks, they saw nothing. 

"Told you she was whacked..."

Trunks tossed Goten down, quickly rushing over to Amber.

"Are you okay?"

"Y...yes. Can we just go now?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah...."

Trunks scooped up Amber flying back towards the whole leaving Goten to follow sulkily.

******

"10 up! Game point!"

Videl sat on the edge of her seat as Goku and Vegeta again sat in battle position. They exhaled heavily, dripping with sweat from the duel. The crowd on the outside had grown incredibly large as bystanders in the park had paused to watch. They cheered and screamed with excitement. It was time for the last hurrah. Vegeta checked Goku the ball as everyone was getting louder. Goku returned it with a bounce slowly walking the ball up court. The two had removed the challenging smirks from their faces and replaced tem with determined glares. Vegeta quickly took to the offensive, driving towards the goal. Goku followed in bound step for step with the Sayain prince. Vegeta did a gorgeous move spinning towards the goal. He took to the air in a similar fashion going for the 360 finish. Goku's eyes widened as his fate seemed sealed. Bulma jumped to her feet with the rest of the crowd. 

"Vegeta never misses the 360, it's over!"

Vegeta how ever did. The ball shot upwards as the crowd gasped with disappointment. Goku quickly rebounded clearing the miss. Vegeta took after him swiftly. He knew Goku was going to shoot soon as he set his feet. He was aware of the potency of Goku's shot and if he didn't get there in time to disrupt the play, it was game for Kakarot. Failure was not an option as he sprinted hard to the perimeter were Goku stood looking at the basket. Vegeta was dead on as Goku quickly pulled to fire the final blow, and jumping was he, putting a well placed hand in his face. It worked as the shot rung off the rim towards the other side of the court. Vegeta and Goku both scrambled with a grunt, chasing the loose ball down. They both dove simultaneously gripping the slick surface in an attempt to rip it away from the other. The ball shot loose farther down court as the two crawled over each other in a desperate scuttle to regain possession. It was Goku who came up with the ball, braking towards the basket with Vegeta hot on his trail. He went up strong but Vegeta stripped it from behind regaining the ball. He instantly turned to shoot, but Goku regained his balance batting it down, forcing it to shoot high in the air. They both hoped after it with Vegeta tipping it away and Goku picking it up. He turned immediately to throw it down in the net, Vegeta did the same in a last attempt to stop it. The crowd watched in silence as the two went up for a head on collision.

"11-10....Goku wins...." 

Bulma clutched her hands to her chest.

"Oh Vegeta....."

Vegeta sat on the black top as the after math of the game sunk in. He looked up to the sound of heavy breathing from Goku and an extended hand..

"Hey good game Vegeta. That was a great effort"

Vegeta stood up refusing the help from Goku picking up his shirt from off the ground. He began to walk away clutching it in his hand as he looked back slightly.

"But as always Kakarot...not good enough."

Vegeta took to the sky in defeat, he had fallen once more.

END OF PART III

Hope you liked it. Please review people.

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z it's Carnival fever, and what a better time for the young Trunks to harness his budding romance!? It's all that and a load of fun on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

Meeting in a Special Place.


	4. Meeting In A Special Place

The shower always seemed to be his refuge from the world. The hot steam would cloud around him and fog the views and judgments that were often imposed on him. His hair stuck to his back as the water cleansed it down into a straightened mane. He gazed into the steaming water, not blinking, not flinching. It never seemed to bother him at all. It was a few days since his defeat...and 500 times normal gravity seemed that much more maddening to him. He usually didn't strain too much, but here he was, in the shower after quitting again. Never say die...lately he had been saying the entire eulogy. And so there he would stay for hours on end , no words, no singing, no yelling at Bulma for walking in to use the bathroom while he was in there....just silence. Bulma found herself in the bathroom once more, staring at the occupied shower as her husband didn't draw back despite her presence.

"Vegeta?"

Nothing still. The reality of it all was he didn't want to move, he didn't have much reason to. So she continued because she felt compelled to. She could see his pain, his grief; it was on his sleeve for a change instead of being buried deep beneath the surface and for that reason she began to take off her clothes. She kicked her pants to the side hastily, pulling her top off next. She stood still watching for a response, and still got nothing. It was then she unhooked her bra, and slid her panties down, kicking them gently off her foot onto the pile of clothing she just made. In her bare state, Bulma steadily paced towards the shower, and he still didn't move. She slid the door to the side stepping into the shower behind him. Bulma continued to just stare with sympathetic eyes at him before finally wrapping her arms around him from behind, gently kissing his back with a stray tear.

"You aren't alone Vegeta..."

His eyes only wondered back to her as she snuggled her head into his back. He then returned his original state, it was then he truly knew that she was there for the long haul as his true companion.

******

Trunks sat in Algebra II doodling in his book, yawning in boredom. He hated being so smart. Not that having everyone look at him like a god wasn't cool, but it put him in a bunch of classes with boring teachers that had no flavor or style. He looked across to Goten, he was scribbling notes attentively without a hitch of indifference. Goten was pretty smart too, Chi-Chi was more relaxed on the studies with him than she was with Gohan...but he still had to study! So here he was taking a high level class with him. Too bad he wasn't as smart as Trunks, then he wouldn't need to study as much, and it'd be natural. Right, too bad. Trunks looked back down at his pad. He had drawn a picture of his dad standing on every imaginable bad guy, From Cell to his rendition of the monstrous Frieza.. He smiled with pride thinking about his powerful pa and with that he looked to the ceiling watching the roof in the auditorium style class room. He had just turn 13 and already he felt like he was wasting his life sitting around in this place all day, not to mention as good a looking guy as he was, he could be running around picking up girls. It was even easier when his mother kept him with the latest fashions and shoes. They shopped allot, and even though Bra was only 5 going on 6, and she was developing a fashion sense of her own. Vegeta stayed pretty nice too, wearing suits and GQ type outfits to places-well he'd stay in his room in the house if he had the chance, but Bulma would drag him places with her on her quest to find him a job-but his dad was a pretty neatly dressed guy...well on the other hand, he wore what Bulma went out and bought for him. Trunks leaned his head back down turning it to face Goten, whom was looking back at Trunks with a large sweat drop. He looked down a row to the recently transferred into class Amber, she was doing much of the same, along with the guy next to her, and so on with the entire class. Trunks finally turned to the front of the class. The teacher stood tapping his foot impatiently causing Trunks to look back at Goten with a shrug. 

"....What did I do?...."

"....You were thinking out loud again...."

Trunks blushed a little before shooting up, with a humble bow.

"Sorry. Mr. Jackson!"

"Trunks....am I boring you son?"

"No sir."

"Then try and act like it boy. Now as I was saying the interval variable x is..."

The white haired man turned scribbling more notes on the chalk board. Trunks sighed again as he sat back down. He looked back at Amber who giggled at him sweetly turning back to her work. Trunks gave a simple smile. In the end it was a small sacrifice. His pride to impress Amber...what would his father think of such a thing? He quickly turned back to his note with the repetition of the phrase "pink shirts" silently to himself.

******

The bell rang signaling for the end of day and as usual, Goten waited for Trunks by the door. They would fly back to Goten's for lunch and a little sparring, then Trunks would head back to West City for a light study and be with his family for the rest of the day. 

"Come on Trunks! I'm starving man."

"Yeah yeah calm down, I'm coming okay?"

Trunks walked beside Goten down the long hallway towards the elevator. They're lockers were placed together on the 3rd floor. It seemed as if Trunks and Goten did everything together, they even called each other cousins, but that's besides the point. The two stopped when they finally reached their lockers. Trunks flipped the combination opening his locker first.

"Hey Trunks you gonna go to the carnival this weekend?"

Trunks pulled out his book bag placing it on the floor unzipping it.

"Naw, I think I'll pass."

"Hm, why?"

"Well...I uh...got nothing to wear."

Goten looked at Trunks from around his locker door with an unbelieving eyebrow raised. He looked at Trunks from head to toe. He was wearing a brand new baby blue valure jumpsuit, a new chain and matching shoes, Goten however, wasn't close to being as pricey as his Sayain counter part, but hey at least he wasn't coming to school in a potato sack. 

"Nothing to wear Trunks...?"

"Y..yeah."

Goten shook his head as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. 

"Come on man! Hey why don't you double with me Trunks!? Michelle wants me to go with her so I am! You can bring Amber!"

Trunks reddened up slightly looking to the side trying to be tough.

"Ahem...uh...w...why would I do that?"

"So it can be fun! It's only a carnival Trunks."

"Yeah like she'd ever want to go anywhere with freak of nature like me?"

"Why don't you ask me and find out?"

"Cause you'd say no?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you wou...."

Trunks and Goten both stared at each other with wide eyes before snapping their head back in the direction of Trunks. There she stood, armed with a smile and closed eyes. Trunks and Goten looked at each other for a second before turning to face her again.

"How long you been there Amber?"

"Right before I heard you ask Trunks about the carnival. And I'd love to go with you Trunks, I'll meet you there at 5!"

Amber kissed Trunks cheek before running off with a wave and a giggle. Trunks rubbed his cheek stupefied with a blush, Goten only buried his head in his palm.

"Oh Trunks, stop being a dork..."

******

"Carnival huh? Why do you wish to partake in such foolishness?"

"Vegeta, it's not foolish, it's fun."

Bulma said as she sat a huge plate in front of Vegeta coming to Trunks defense.

"Fun you say? Pha! I see it as a bunch of rickety carriages riding around on rusted tracks with sticky foods and annoying sideshow freaks!"

"What about the clowns?"

"Especially clowns! I wish I could just blast them all..."

"Vegeta why do you always have to blast everything?"

Bulma spoke with an annoyed pitch, slapping a hand on her waist as Vegeta slammed his fist on the dinner table hard preparing to answer his wife's question. Bra laughed as her spaghetti jumped up off the plate and right back down on it again from her fathers...excited response. 

"Because dammit....it's the only way to do things right."

"But dad, my friends are going."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow looking at Bulma leaning over with a whisper.

"The boy has friends other than Kakarot's children?"

"Yes Vegeta quite a few actually..."

"What for?!"

"Vegeta not everyone likes to train all day and blow things up."

Vegeta laughed coolly with a demonic smirk.

"Then you haven't lived woman."

"Gawd Vegeta."

"What?"

"Hey yo I'm still over here waiting you know?"

The two stopped their whispering to look at their son. He glared at them both, playing in his food with his fork.

"So you guys gonna let me go or what?"

Vegeta gazed at his son firmly.

"No."

Bulma popped Vegeta in the arm again.

"Vegeta! Of course you can honey."

Trunks jumped from his seat clutching his fist with excitement.

"Ah! You guys mean it?!"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta with a hard look. Vegeta knew that look, it was one of those do as I say or else looks. So he crossed his arms looking in the opposite direction.

"I suppose..."

"OH thanks guys! You're the greatest! I'm gonna go call Goten!"

He ran kissing them both on the cheek before rushing up stairs while Vegeta instantly began to rub it off. Bulma smiled.

"See was that so hard?"

"I guess. It matters not to me, I won't be there."

"Well I thought it'd be nice if we went as a couple."

"WHAT!?"

Vegeta slammed his hand on the table again. Bra once more laughed at her food shooting up off the table and back onto her plate. She returned to eating her food with a smile.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper it'll be romantic."

"Once more you and that...thing?"

"Romance?"

"Yes! Whatever happened to just mating and getting it over with?"

She smiled at him.

"That's part of it Vegeta, but a woman likes to be romanced from time to time."

Vegeta shoveled a large bite of food into his mouth.

"I let you have your way is that not good enough woman?"

"But Goku romances Chi-Chi."

"He does, does he...."

Bulma gave Vegeta a sly look.

"Yes he does...quite well at that. Gives her foot massages and everything. She even says he can go for hours on end too..."

Vegeta stopped eating his dinner and returned his gaze to Bulma who quickly changed to a look so honest Gabriel would look like one of the devil's own.

"Woman, we go to the fair! Then I shall pitch woo 10 times better than Kakarot!"

Vegeta continued to eat his food as Bulma looked to the notorious 5th wall with the V and a grin.

******

"Now who rules?!!!"

Hercule Satan stood holding his championship belt high in a sign of victory. Despite not defeating Buu he was still incredibly loved by the public as being the greatest "human" fighter ever, and they still think he was the one who defeated Cell. It was part of his new slogan. 1 for 2, now who rules?! The crowd would pump there fist and chant his name without a hitch, playing into his hand like pigeons on feed.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

"Thank you my loyal fans! I, Mr. Satan would like to welcome you to the West City Carnival in glorious celebration of...me! HAHA! What do you think of that?!"

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

Videl watched with Gohan as her father interviewed a gang of reporters. Mr. Satan tossed his hand up in victory again shouting his slogan.

"I'm 1 for 2, now who rules?!?!"

The crowd cheered responding again.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

Gohan laughed as he looked over at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Well at least he's a good showman."

Videl rolled her eyes slapping her hands on her hips.

"That's about all he is."

"Oh give him some slack Videl."

"I don't get it Gohan, if I were you I'd be mad."

"What for? I didn't do it for the glory Videl, I did it cause I wanted to help."

"He really did it cause it's in his blood."

The two looked back at Vegeta as he walked up with Bulma and Trunks. 

"Mom can I..."

Bulma nodded as Trunks ran off into the carnival grounds, blowing between Videl and Gohan.

"Bye Videl! Bye Gohan!"

Gohan waved at the streaking Sayain.

"Bye Trunks...hey Bulma where's Bra?"

"Back with 18 and Krillin, they're baby sitting so me and Vegeta can hang out."

Videl re-concentrated on Vegeta, continuing the conversation.

"What do you mean his blood?"

"Yes Videl, it is in his Sayain blood. Battle courses through his veins probably more so than the memories of you two after prom."

Vegeta winked at them with an evil smirk and a suggestive chuckle. Videl and Gohan blushed wildly. It was then that Videl hit Gohan hard in the stomach and walked off.

"Creep, that was suppose to be our secret!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta shocked as Gohan chased after her holding his gut trying to explain. Bulma smiled.

"Vegeta...what did they do after prom, did they...?"

Vegeta gave Bulma a devilish grin.

"Yes...they went to Red Lobster."

"Then?"

Bulma circled her hands wanting to get to the juicy part. Vegeta only shrugged.

"Then what? That's all Kakarot told me."

"You think that's a big deal?!"

"I remember thoroughly the last time we went there. It's one of my fondest memories."

Bulma's gossipy gaze dropped to one of disappointment as Vegeta walked forward with his hands in his pocket. He stopped looking back at Bulma.

"Woman! You said you wanted to come here now let's get moving."

Bulma sighed sulking in after Vegeta.

******

"Hey Trunks!?!"

Goten stood waving while leaning against a trash can with Michelle sitting eating an ice cream cone on top of it. Michelle was a pretty little lady Goten's age. She had short brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore just some simple jeans and a T-shirt. Goten was dressed similarly except he had on an orange hooded sweat shirt. Trunks frowned slightly he felt over dressed in his designer jean outfit but shrugged it off as he went over to his friends.

"Hey Trunks, look what Goten got me, ain't he sweet?"

Goten smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. They laughed as if it were a game, didn't they feel the pressure of puberty at all!!!? Trunks simply smiled shaking his head. They were both so carefree, it was if they were prefect for each other. _Speaking of perfection_ "Hey have you guys seen Amber?"

"Yeah she was around here earlier, but my dad got her."

"Your dad!?!?"

"Yep, she wanted you to win her a bear, but you weren't here, so dad went to get her one."

The three looked over as Goku gave a lighthearted smile and next to him was a big purple bear with a pair of boots next walking underneath it. 

"Hey Trunks."

"Umm...hi."

Goku laughed as he could see the jealousy on young Trunks face as his date pulled in with a over grown stuffed animal that he wanted to win her.. 

"Don't worry Trunks, she's too pretty for a guy like me."

"Thank you Mr. Goku."

Goku laughed rubbing her on her head.

"No just call me Goku! I'm not that old. Goten just let me and your mother know when your ready to go home okay?"

"What if I can't find you?"

"Well um just raise your ki and I'll come get you in a flash! Have fun!"

Goku turned to walk off again waving to the group of teens and pre-teens. Trunks looked at Amber. Her taste was similar to his with designer jeans and matching tank top. They sat looking at each other silently for a moment as if they were admiring the moment. Goten quickly snapped the silence grabbing Amber and Trunks.

"Hey come on let's go!"

They agreed and followed on.

******

Vegeta and Bulma watched as the performers juggled flaming sticks and swallowed knives. Bulma was in awe with the rest of the crowd with their act as they flipped high in the sky on the tight rope without a net. Vegeta shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, that isn't dangerous."

"Sure it is Vegeta, they aren't using a net." 

"Psh! If they fall they could just fly to safety."

"Not everyone can fly Vegeta. I can't."

"That is because you are too heavy to fly...those guys are light as 10g's."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.

"That's awful nice of you. Not like you ever complain."

"I do all the time, you must not pay attention."

"I was being sarcastic you loser! Besides it's suppose to be entertaining."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't see anything impressive about it. It was a bunch of humans in leotards dancing around doing nothing. Not to mention the clowns in his vicinity were starting to annoy him with their mime jokes trying to make him laugh. Vegeta gazed darkly at the clown that made his way up next to Vegeta mimicking his expression. The crowd laughed at the clowns playful antics, cheering for more. Vegeta gaze quickly turned to a smirk, as he looked into the mime's face directly.

"So you want to play with Vegeta...?"

The clown smiled nodding prompting the crowd to give Vegeta some inspiration. Bulma shook her head at the clown motioning for him to run. But he paid it no mind as Vegeta's voice deepened.

"Then let's play..."

Vegeta held his hand out in the clowns face. The clown laughed mirroring Vegeta whilst the crowd clapped with anticipation. Bulma simply slid away from them as Vegeta's hand began to glow. The crowd stopped laughing as the clown watched curiously. Vegeta fired a blast in the clown's face sending him flying into the main ring area. Vegeta quickly followed him landing in the center ring. He clutched his hands tight and began to power up, rocking the carnival tent causing the entire place to crumble. The performers ran for their lives as several of the wild animals got loose and began chasing them. Vegeta stopped powering up, smiling at the chaos around him, sitting down on the ring masters stool. 

"This is more like it."

Bulma smacked her self in the forehead as Vegeta waved for her to come down to him. She reluctantly came, dodging civilians and entertainers alike that tried to reach the blocked exits that Vegeta sealed with broken earth during his power up and sat on his lap as they watched the people in the tent run for it from the wild beast set free.

******

The night had been fun as the quadric of teens, were enjoying the games and rides...but for some reason the circus show was closed down. Go fig.

"Let's go on the Monster!"

Michelle grabbed Goten's arm in excitement. Goten was more than willing to nod in agreement. After all he wanted to ride too. Michelle looked back at Trunks and Amber.

"Well?"

Trunks nodded with a smile. Amber however stepped back.

"You guys go without me."

Goten and Michelle shrugged getting ready to run towards the massive roller coaster. Trunks held out his hand stopping them.

"Wait, why not Amber?"

"Trunks, I'm... uh, afraid of roller coasters."

Goten and Michelle shrugged running off again stopping only at the sound of Trunks voice.

"Wait! Come on Amber nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"But...I'm too scared Trunks."

Goten and Michelle for a third time shrugged running off. Trunks intervened yet again.

"Can you guys calm down for two seconds?! jeez! Amber, I'll hold your hand okay?"

"Y...you will?"

"Yeah just hold on tight and that way if something happens I can come save you or something okay?"

"A...alright."

She grabbed his hand with a gentle smile they hurried off to ride the roller coaster.

******

There was nothing but smiles after the ride as Amber conquered her fears of the big bad roller coasters. She turned to Trunks with a whisper.

"Trunks...I always seem to feel safe with you. I want you....to come back to the cave with me right now."

"What?"

"Trunks, that wall, it's always in my dreams, and it has such a strange and scary feel to it. But when I'm with you, everything feels okay. Everything feels right. So I want to go see it, with you..."

Trunks watched as Michelle and Goten continued to laugh and walk in the opposite direct. Trunks then scooped up Amber and jetted for the park. Goten put his hands behind his head laughing with Michelle and a wide grin.

"See Amber! Nothin' to worry about, yep. What do you want to do now guys? Guys?"

They stopped, turning around to see the two were no longer in their presence. Michelle shrugged.

"Maybe they wanted to be alone...they were awful hugged up on the ride?"

"Yeah sissies!"

The two left not paying it a second thought.

******

The duo of Amber and Trunks ended up in the cave again starring at the large wall riddled with ancient scriptures. Trunks watched as she stood behind him with a nod. 

"Trunks...let's bust that wall in! I have faith in you."

Trunks nodded turning into a Super Sayain. It was time to explore the cavern deeper.

END OF PART IV

That was long! Anyway keep reading people I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please review!

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku, you won't want to miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z! Love seems to be Trunks' mo as he unlocks the mysterious cave's final secret. I don't want to give it away but let's just say Trunks has got to reap what he sow's ! It's punishment to the third degree as evil is reborn on the next Dragonball Z!

Forced Ascension


	5. Forced Ascension

Trunks reared back preparing to launch an energy wave at the large wall that was erected in front of him . He screamed out as his energy began to raise rapidly. Amber brushed the stands of stray hair blowing back in her face from his power behind her ear, stepping away from the young Sayain prince. Trunks gave a heavy nod launching a ray of energy into the wall, rocking it's structure upon contact. The cave seemed to shake from his immense power as his blast came to a halt. He sat still locked in his release position with a meaningful glance. Trunks exhaled, charging another ray up. Once more he fired, blasting away at it's surface, denting it slightly with his rage. He looked back at Amber whom nodded with confidence in the young Sayain warrior. It was then that Trunks raised his energy up to his maximum firing another blast into the belly of the ancient barrier.

******

Vegeta handed Bulma yet an added bonus of her 7th prize of the evening. The simple games offered at the Carnival were nothing more than down graded version of simulations he had done in the past. Throwing a baseball at a stack of bottle was the same as firing a ki blast at his enemy. The difference was, he bottles were quite stagnant. Bulma squealed with excitement looking down at the arm full of fuzzy animals in her arms. She felt like a child on Christmas morning. Not really because of the gifts she was getting, but at the fact that Vegeta was at least trying to make her night good, even though he hadn't smiled since that whole tent incident. Bulma didn't really mind , she felt she could live with that. 

"Hey Vegeta, let's go get some food I'm starving..."

"Fine, let's go..."

Vegeta suddenly halted. His senses were alerted. The Sayain Prince could feel a strong power in the distance, and all his bets were on the fact it was his son. Vegeta knew his son's ki too well. Bulma looked back at him, knowing all too well that it had to deal with Trunks. Her intuition was marvelous. It was a shame she never took the time to develop her ki, despite Vegeta's efforts had to do so. 

"It's my baby...what's going on with our son Vegeta?"

"I do not know. Trunks has raised his energy for some reason."

******

Trunks continued to scream out as his energy level steadily rose. His eye's gleamed the shade of emerald known all to well as the trade mark of Super Sayains. Without giving it another thought he ranged a final defining blow to the large wall, rumbling the entire cave as Trunks continued to push his blast into the large structure. It slowly cracked at the point of impact, as Trunks attempted to raise his blast higher. The wall finally gave way , yielding a seemingly perfect hole. Trunks exhaled heavily as he lowed his level down to the point where he stopped radiating as a Super Sayain. He motioned with his head, causing Amber to follow. She took a deep breath heading into the freshly made entrance.

******

Goten gave a defining pause, stopping in mid stride, dangling his left foot just above the dust carnival ground. Michelle watched him as he looked around in the air as if searching for something coming in from the distance. She blinked sweetly before looking up herself. She saw nothing as Michelle stood on her toes, placing her hand flat over the top of her eyes, blinking in rapid succession.

"What's up Goten, I don't see anything."

"It's Trunks...come on! We gotta find my dad!"

"What? What about Trunks?"

Goten grabbed Michelle by the hand taking off in search of his father.

******

"Let's see what's in here."

Trunks climbed in through the hole. He hopped down into the new area looking around again.

"Hey Amber come on!"

Amber peeped her head through searching for Trunks. He stood only several feet under on the sandy soil of the cave bottom

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

Amber nodded hopping from the hole into his arms. He put her down flat on the ground as her necklace began to glow. The two stepped back starring, as if mystified by it.

"Amber what's up with that chain of yours?"

"I don't know. I...it use to be my grand mothers. It's been in my family for years."

"Well it's obvious now it has something to do with this weird place."

"Trunks...I have a bad feeling."

Trunks placed an arrogant hand on his hip as he laughed with confidence.

"Come on...there's nothing down here I can't handle."

Amber smiled again grabbing close onto his arm.

"Right. Let's go Trunks."

******

"Dad! Mom!"

Goku put down the baseball at the dunking booth turning to look at Goten. Chi-Chi peeped around from her husbands left side, smiling at her youngest son.

"Goten how's your date?"

"Your growing so much! I'm proud son."

Goten shook his head throwing up his hands.

"It's fine, but that's not it..."

Goku cocked his head to the side.

"Then you're ready to go home already? You sure, it's still pretty early son?"

"Dad it's..."

"Hey bro, how's the date?"

Gohan and a still slightly steamed Videl appeared from behind, strolling up gingerly next to the pre-teens. Goku smiled.

"I dunno but I think he's ready to go home."

"Huh, not having fun Goten?"

Chi-Chi interrupted her eldest with a commanding shake of her finger tip.

"Now I don't think that's right. How could he not have fun with such a sweet girl as Michelle? What do you think Videl?"

Michelle blushed grinding her foot in the dirt as shyly as she possibly could. Goten on the other hand clutched his fist in irritation. Why was it no one wanted to listen? Videl crossed her arms looking at Gohan with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, the more intimate moments a couple share should be sacred after all. You'd never do a thing like forsake that bond would you Gohan?"

"I didn't tell him about it honest Videl..."

"Yeah right...I'd expected better from you Gohan but it looks like conversations in the gravity chamber are just like locker rooms."

"I told you I don't kn...."

"EXCUSE ME BUT WILL YOU ALL LISTEN FOR JUST 10 SECONDS?!!!!!!!!"

They all looked at Goten as he clutched his hands in rage. 

"Well what's wrong son?"

"Dad I'm worried about Trunks....."

******

"Whoa, what is that thing?"

Trunks gazed towards the far area of the circular room. There was a dingy looking skeleton, dressed in seemingly light combat armor chained down in a shrine area. The whole room was filled with sutras and ancient writings. It was an odd sight to say the least. Trunks walked up to the skeleton tapping it's armor.

"Must've been a woman."

Amber blinked looking walking up next to Trunks shivering slightly from fear.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the armor is shapely and light. See...."

"Yeah..?" Amber responded slightly enlightened. Trunks gave her a reassuring nod before she spoke again.

"What's up with that mural?"

Amber pointed to the area behind the skeleton. There sat a pair of large gates, flames had been pained against the back drop as if they lead to the gates of hell themselves. The ancient writing began soon glow just like Ambers necklace. The stone obviously had some kind of connection to this place. A connection neither of them could put a finger on.

"Pretty creepy huh?"

"Trunks look!" 

Amber ran over to the main petal stool. On the top sat a circular carved hollow. It radiated green similar to the scriptures in the room. In the depression was a symbol, it reacted causing a similar symbol to emerge on Ambers amulet causing her to look back at Trunks.

"Maybe I'm suppose to put this here?"

******

"Goten calm down. Why would you be worried about Trunks?"

"Dad he was raising his power level to it's maximum just a little while ago! I think that something may be going on..."

Gohan nodded looking at Goku.

"Yeah I felt it too dad. But Goten, Trunks was probably showing off his power for that girl."

Goku followed with a laugh, seemingly amused by the prospect of Trunks bulking up for his lady friend like the guys on TV sitcoms.

"Trunks may be a tad cocky, but he isn't a show off like that!" Goten responded

"Come on what is there possibly to worry about?" Gohan said with a shrug.

******

"Go for it...maybe we'll see what's been calling to you."

Amber nodded, she detached the amulet from around her neck slowly holding it out towards the hollow.

****** 

"Gohan!?! Dad!?!"

"Hey come on Goten, don't worry about it okay...Look will it make you feel better if we go tell Vegeta?"

Goku smiled placing a loose hand on his sons shoulder. Goten quickly pulled away in resentment. 

"I'll still feel the same, I just think something really bad is about to happen."

******

"I can't..."

Amber snatched her hand back away from the alter. She looked at the amulet again. It's glow intensified greatly as she looked upon it in fear. Trunks walked up behind her wrapping one arm around her neck. She looked back at him with compassionate eyes as he spoke.

" I guess you don't have to if you don't want to. But it's going to haunt you Amber. So why not do it now when I'm here to protect you? I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."

Amber nodded again with a renewed sense of confidence, once more holding the stone to the alter.

******

"Okay Goten let's go find Vegeta...then we'll see what to do from there."

Goten nodded as they all touched Goku where ever they could. Michelle wasn't sure why they were all touching him, or why Goku had two fingers pressed against his forehead, but what the hell, they wouldn't be doing it just for fun. They soon disappeared towards the Sayain prince due to instant transmission. 

******

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta and Bulma turned back to see Goku appear with, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Michelle hanging off of him. Michelle looked around completely shocked as to how they had got there. She looked at Goku in awe.

"I wanna go again!" 

Vegeta gazed at them with stern eyes for the moment. 

"Hey Vegeta, did you sense Trunks raise his power level?"

Vegeta looked away for a instant before nodding.

"Okay, cause Goten feels that Trunks could be in danger..."

"He probably is."

They all looked at Vegeta in shock as he fixed his eyes into the distance towards his sons whereabouts. 

****** 

Ambers hand shook slightly as she held it towards the flashing light. Trunks watched with anticipation as she finally set the stone in the alter. The alter was instantly consumed in a deep green light, overwhelming the room with a pulsing gleam. The glowing lights recessed almost as soon as they came, and the cave sat dimly lit once more. Trunks and Amber only looked at each other some what disappointed.

"Ah man, that was lame, let's go Amber..."

Trunks turned getting ready to walk away and head back to the carnival when another green light flashed.

"Trunks!?!?!"

Trunks turned wide eyed.

******

"The hell?!?"

Vegeta's eyes twitched in fear. They all perked up as a foreign power shot through the roof, alerting them all to look blankly in the direction where Trunks and Amber went. Vegeta clutched his fist apprehensively while Goku shot him a concerned glance.

"That power, it's massive! We need to do something!"

Vegeta continued to twitch. Goku looked at him harder.

"Vegeta! Come on, we need to go help Trunks!"

Vegeta did nothing. Bulma looked at him in shock, waiting for him to go save their little boy.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to kill Trunks! He's my best friend!"

Goten screamed out in passion, transforming into a Super Sayain. The crowd of Carnival goers watched in terror as the fierce winds kicked up from the young Sayain's energy. Goten took to the air, but was intercepted by Vegeta.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!"

They all peered at Vegeta in shock once more. Had he lost his mind? Trunks was in danger and here he stood stopping the Calvary from coming. 

"But he's your son! Your going to leave him to die!?!"

"Quiet Goten! My son is of no concern to you...we will not go to his aid_...yet._"

Vegeta turned looking into the distance as he felt the growing of an awful power.

******

Amber ran back behind Trunks. She clutched to him tight in fear as he set in a defensive position. The skeleton stood roaring in fury as the green eyes of the creature radiated. Slowly the skeleton began to retake shape. The bony fingers turned to delicate hands, sliding into the burgundy gauntlets. The skeleton began to rise from it's entombed position, being held down only by the chains bonded to it's body. The feet formed next sliding into the long knee high boots. The thigh straps seemed to just snap in place like a belt that circled her shapely legs. Her torso seemed to materialize after that, sliding into the revealing armor. It was low cut on the creatures cleavage, and the entire abdomen was exposed due to the removed stomach area. It appeared to be a spandex material much like Vegeta's famed armor. It's duel shoulder guards stood at a high point, reaching just beyond the head. Speaking of which, it soon appeared of elegant beauty, long shimmering chest nut hair and eyes that matched that of the Super Sayains. The woman clutched her hands, screaming out in rage breaking the chains surrounding her body. The broken chains quickly integrated into her armor as if they were extensions of her self, waving like tentacles, and with a final scream and energy burst, is was done. The amulet shot to her chest bonding into her skin above her breast line. She exhaled floating down in front of them starring at the ceiling in all of her grace and glory. Trunks backed up slightly as Amber yelped again in fear, clinging to him as tightly as she possibly could. The creature brought her head forward slowly as the chains wrapped around her shapely frame so as not to be loose.

"Freedom..."

Amber clung to Trunks tighter.

"Trunks I'm scared..."

"It's okay Amber, I'm not afraid. I won't let that thing get you."

The being smiled, rubbing the tip of her long pointed ear lobe between her index finger and thumb.

"Amber you say...? Such a pretty name."

She gave a humble bow as she continued. "My child I should thank you. After all being imprisoned for 4000 years is no fun, but how ever did you get in here hmm? It was sealed shut by the strongest of Mages."

She took a step forward as Trunks and Amber did the opposite. She gazed into Trunks face. 

"Ah this handsome young warrior, his energy feels like the one that broke the passage. I should thank you as well."

"Save it lady! Who are you and what do you want?!"

She stopped placing a hand delicately across her chest, batting her thin eyes in the most shocked of fashions .

"Oh my...now that was rude of you. One should not be so disrespectful to there elders."

"Yeah, well welcome to the 22nd century toots! Get use to it!"

Trunks growled again setting back in a fighting position.

"Toots? What strange tongue you have boy. But...I am grateful for you releasing me, so I will let it pass. Mistress?" 

Amber looked around pointing to herself.

"Me?"

"Yes child, would you happen to know where the other 4 fate stones lye?"

"Fate stones?"

The creature rose a curious eyebrow.

"You mean neither of you knew what this was until now?"

Amber and Trunks shook her their heads slightly. She shrugged sighing with a demonic smirk.

"Oh....well neither of you are any use to me. I shall destroy you now."

She quickly whipped a chain grabbing Amber from behind Trunks. Trunks eyes widened in terror.

"AMBER!"

"TRUNKS!"

She held Amber in front of her, swaying her back and fourth in the grip of her chain like a tiny pendulum. Amber shuttered feeling the cold steel against her flesh, closing her eyes tightly looking away in pure fear. Yet that woman grinned at the sight, giving an arrogant scoff.

"Do not fear child, you will be a part of me now, and will proceed across time as a piece of the unlimited power of Alexial!"

Trunks charged up raising his energy to it's maximum, jumping into the air to take to the assault. But Alexial was quick grabbing a hold of Ambers chest and pulling backwards. A green light was ripped from her chest and absorbed into the demon Alexial. She shuttered in ecstasy before looking at Trunks. 

"Catch boy!"

She tossed him Amber's limp body. He floated down clutching her in his arms.

"Amber..."

Her flesh was turning pale as she looked at him shivering.

"Trunks...."

She rose her hand touching the tears on his face.

"Trunks...yo...your crying for...me?"

"Amber, I'm sorry..."

"Don...t...be. You made...me...confro...nt my fear...I'm greatful."

Trunks grabbed her hand. She spoke again.

"The...day I met you....was....the happiest time in my life...Trunks...please give me something to remember you...by..."

"I..."

She pulled herself weakly towards Trunks face. Tears streamed from her face as well as his. Trunks knew what she wanted and in a final act he pulled away slightly, causing her to collapse in his arms; resting eternally. He laid Amber down on the ground as Alexial chuckled slightly. He stood looking at her cold beauty.

"I won't kiss you good-bye...cause it isn't over. I'll get you back...."

His energy began to swell as he slowly looked back towards Alexial. She once more rubbed her ear lobe with her index and thumb, chuckling seductively.

"Well young man, are you prepared to join her?"

Trunks clutched his fist as tears continued to roll down his cheek.

"I will.....make you SUFFER!"

Trunks yelled out in furry as his energy began to rise beyond his previous limitations. The ground cracked and crumbled beneath his feet as the high winds brushed Alexial back slightly. She watched with open curious eyes. She had heard of such transformations, but never had she witnessed one and who thought it would be so powerful. Slowly but surely Trunks energy was on the brink of an explosion.

******

They all watched with fear. The winds of the young Sayains power began to reach them even on the surface. The ground shook causing people to scatter, and scurry for their lives. Trunks was several miles away, but his fury was being felt amongst them.

"Trunks! We're coming!"

"No!"

Vegeta looked back at Goten again. Videl stepped up looking at Vegeta in anger.

"Vegeta! Trunks will need help against that strong power! Why don't you want to help him!?"

"This is his battle, not our own! You will not interfere! Trunks has to find his own worth...his own reason to fight..."

"But Vegeta h...."

Goku cut her off.

"All right, Vegeta. I trust your judgment."

They looked at Goku lost as well. What had gotten into him? Vegeta floated back to the ground as Bulma ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He didn't respond as he looked into the distance.

__

Trunks, my son. You've made me proud...

******

Trunks continued to power up as the cave rocked crumbling at different points with the mighty Super Sayain's final yell. Electricity shot from his pores engulfing him as his hair thinned and straightened...Trunks had joined Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku as ascended Sayains. Trunks was now focused on making Alexial feel every drop of his power, by all and any means.

END OF PART V

Go Trunks! I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. And much love to Poetess for the loyalty and support! I promise I'll get around to read your fics eventually. Please review!

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku! Well, Trunks has finally reached Super Sayain 2 against what could be this planets greatest threat ever and Vegeta is keeping the troops at bay! I hope you know what your doing Vegeta. Watch the son of Vegeta take out his frustrations on the next unbelievable episode of Dragonball Z!

The Son of Vegeta Attacks


	6. The Son of Vegeta Attacks

Thank you all for the reviews. Shortibebop, I'm getting there, please have patients, it is a fic mainly about Vegeta, but I try to keep my plots as thick as possible, it's like I told the Poetess, story development! After all Dragonball Z is really suppose to be about Goku, but there are many Episodes where he isn't a factor in the story except for a by stander (as a matter of fact isn't that what he's doing now on the episodes on TV? But no worries, he and Vegeta will be back very, VERY soon! ), which Vegeta will be for a chapter or two. I was just using Trunks to introduce the villain. But thank you for reading, and please keep on doing so, it's going to get good! Plenty of Vegeta to come!. As for my dear friend Poetess, I have only well what you see, A Sayains Worth was originally a different fic I cooked up, but it developed too quickly and I didn't like where it was going...so I changed the story line to make it more interesting and thick. I just thought Alexial was a good name for an ancient female warrior so that's why the main villain is named Alexial! What you saw was a deleted chapter that was never meant to be seen! So I guess that's a reward for you checking out my fic so vividly! Again thank you all for reading my fic! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The electricity coursed through Trunks as he gazed ahead at the treacherous female warrior in front of him. His eyes pulsed with anger and fury. He was ready to go, ready to avenge. His power coursed avidly as he clutched his fist tightly while Alexial chuckled.

"Are you upset boy?"

Trunks stood their watching with razor sharp eyes. Dagger eyes thirsting for vengeance. Alexial began to rub her finger tips against her ear lobe again watching him gaze through her black soul

"Well?"

Trunks answered with lightning speed, running a balled fist into her gut, causing her to topple slightly. She began to step back from the young Sayain still shocked by his strength and speed. Trunks followed with a quick round house sending her into the very shrine she emerged from. 

"Get up...."

Alexial sat up, twitching in anger as Trunks slowly paced towards her, emotionless and cold.

"You little brat, how dare y...."

Trunks followed with a knee to the chin. As Alexial fell back from the blow, Trunks appeared from behind kicking her in the back of her neck. Her head snapped back, forcing her to gaze into his eyes from an upside down vantage point. Trunks again screamed in anger turning his power back up, firing a massive blast in her face. The cave rocked as Alexial was sent flying into the cave walls, cracking them severely. She opened her eyes weakly only to see him pacing towards her again. She sat up fully, slowly pulling to her feet, instantly beginning to dust herself off. As she looked up again, Trunks was gone. Alexial's eyes darted from side to side fearfully, gritting her teeth slightly agitated. 

"Give her her energy back..."

She turned around fully to see him floating upside down with his arms crossed. She smiled.

"Now why would I do that?"

"If you don't I'll just have to beat it out of you...."

"Come now boy you don't have a chance."

Trunks flipped down in front of her, turning his energy back on. The smile disappeared from Alexial's nervous brow as she sat into her fighting stance. Trunks took to the attack swinging away with rapid punches. He gave out several meaningful cries as she blocked, countering them with her forearm, fist, and palm. Alexial instantly sprung into a series of round house kicks, Trunks dodged them with relative ease, blocking her axe kick with his crossed forearms. He gave a dark smile as he grabbed her ankle spinning her around, flinging her through the roof of the cave. She grunted in pain as she flew limply into the night sky. The cave again rumbled heavily again as she departed from its bows. Trunks looked around assessing the situation for a moment. He went over to Ambers limp body picking her up. He gave her a heavy glance before taking to the freshly carved hole, escaping the under ground cave moments before it's collapse. As Trunks exited he took a hellacious boot to the jaw. Alexial took advantage of his rescue pounding him while still holding Ambers limp frame. He grunted, absorbing each fiery shot. 

"You...should...have left...that...wench!" Alexial proclaimed as she fired blow after blow into Trunks, whom was doing the best he could to shield Ambers corpse while protecting himself as well. Alexial finally finished with a hard axe, smash shooting him down into the park terrain. He turned his back absorbing the full impact as not to damage the woman he held in his arms. Trunks slowly sat up brushing several stray strands of hair out of her eyes before placing her on the ground gently. Trunks closed his eyes taking in a deep breathe before turning to his air born opponent. She rotated her neck slightly as Trunks again screamed, turning on his energy. He continued to stare spitting the blood from his mouth. Alexial posed in arrogant fashion, once more rubbing her ear lobe.

"Well you take beatings good. Would you like another."

"I've proven I can damage you, so I wouldn't be so cocky..."

"Boy you caught me off my guard. I am ready now...come let's dance!"

Alexial bowed as if to summon Trunks into a ball room for a waltz. Trunks smirked.

"Pleasures mine lady."

They charge each other once more.

******

"How long are you going to let him fight that thing on his own Vegeta!?"

"Be quiet boy! What would you care?!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes to look at Vegeta.

"Trunks is my family Vegeta! And family should stick together right!? We shouldn't let him fight this one alone."

Vegeta didn't say a word as he continued to sense the battle.

******

The two countered each other blow for blow, finally halting the assault nailing with hard right hand shots to the jaw. Alexial rebounded much faster than Trunks, grabbing his wrist and slinging him. She cocked back with her right hand firing another energy wave into his body, driving him to the ground again. Once more the tenacious Trunks shot out of the hole powered up and ready for combat. He went to the attack drilling, Alexial with every single punch in the book as fast as he could. she felt every shot cringing up uncontrollably as his hands came across her face with great speed. He soon followed by punting her higher into the air, flowing in sync with his attack by coming over top with a double hill kick, driving her head into the ground. Trunks flipped back, unleashing a grand array of energy blast from his hands straight to her body. He floated back slowly as he attacked, crushing his adversary into the ground. Trunks clinched his teeth together while cuffing his hands high above his head. Trunks glared hard into the creator which she laid buried under the massive level of dirt clouds. A yellow ball formed in his hands. He turned his Super Sayain 2 level up looking down at her.

"This ones for my father!! Galic Gun...."

Alexial opened her eyes standing up with a smile. Trunks clutched his hands tightly as his energy level blasted through the roof.

******

"No he can crush the whole planet with that blast!!"

Dende twitched his eyes with concern as he, Piccolo, and Popo watched from the look out.

"I don't think he'd put that much into a blast like the Galic Gun at such a close range Dende."

"Piccolo is right, have a little faith Dende." Popo said with a confident grin.

Dende looked down hard as the glow from Trunks could be seen from the graces of the look out.

"I know Popo, but if he blows up the planet I think that would mean I failed as guardian wouldn't you agree?"

******

The entire group was watching from the carnival grounds as the yellow light radiated in the distance...the winds once more kicked to a sever level.

"Vegeta! You have to let us go help him!"

Videl shuffled around, standing there, pleading with Vegeta. He just looked away, besides he was more concerned with the reaction of the Sayain that stood just adjacent to him. He knew Kakarot would have had something to say about him by now. Noble, pure hearted Kakarot always did. But Goku hadn't made a complaint yet. It was everyone else who was pleading with him endlessly to allow them passage. And even though his wife had made several impressive threats on the Sayain, he hadn't budged. He couldn't, he would not allow himself to do it, he'd let his son make his own choices...like he did so long ago.

______________

"You stay! You fight Buu!"

The portly pink blob held his hand out towards the fleeing Piccolo with a subdued Trunks and Goten under each arm. Somebody hit Buu, and Buu wasn't happy about it. The green thing had to have done it...for Vegeta was getting the life beat out of him and quite frankly, no kid could handle Majin Buu right? But it was Vegeta who stared at Buu with anger in his eyes. How dare he ignore the Sayain Prince like that.!? And so he yelled out, drawing his attention to him.

"YES!"

Buu turned to Vegeta in surprise as the Sayain Prince looked through him deeply.

"Your fight is with me, the others are of no concern to you..."

Vegeta clutched his fist hard, shaking with pure hatred for his opponent.

"Got it! You big bloated balloon freak!"

Buu gazed at Vegeta with anger in his eyes. He clutched his fists tightly, blowing hot steam from his pores.

"Buu no like you! Go pow pow pow!"

Vegeta chuckled starring hard into the creature.

"I think I finally understand you...let's go!"

He turned on his power, preparing for one last stand.

_______________

__

It was then I choose what road to walk...it was there I sacrificed.

_______________

The wind he was creating was viscous. It ripped hard through the atmosphere, forcing the rocks to collapse around him. His energy was massive, he caused a deadly tornado swirling around the two warriors, borne of his sheer will determination. It was if he was a god. And like a god he would smite those who challenged him, Buu had challenged him, completely oblivious to the on coming wrath he was to endure, and so he made his threats.

"Maybe I make you chocolate, or cracker and cheese!?"

Vegeta laughed once more as his spirit energy began to become unleashed around him and the monstrous Buu.

"You are a fool! I'm going to crush you...and throw you to the wind!"

Buu suddenly began to gaze at the glittering light surrounding him. It was like someone was sprinkling sugar through the very air they breathed. Vegeta turned looking into the horizon one final time.

__

Trunks...Bulma...I'm doing this for you. And yes even for you...Kakarot!

Vegeta clutched his fist charging for his final blow as Buu screamed out in terror. Vegeta vanished with the blinding flash of light, finally returning his debts.

________________

__

But I failed you my son....

"Vegeta!?"

Vegeta looked back at the uneasy group. Bulma had lost the angry timbre in her voice. It was now desperate as Bulma looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please help him..."

"I'll save him Miss Bulma! Yeah!"

The infamous Mr. Satan had found his way towards his daughter and the rest of the "family" toting a big smile. They all looked at him before looking back into the distance where Trunks was battling. Not even entertaining a word he said.

******

Trunks held his energy wave strong preparing to unleash it's malicious power upon this woman standing just below him.

"Now....YOU CATCH!"

She clutched down in a defensive stance looking into Trunks' eyes. They gleamed with nothing short of rage and detestation. She flicked her hands as if begging him to throw it.

"....FIRE!"

Trunks unloaded his fathers custom blast with extreme force. The thick ray screamed as it barreled towards Alexial and the planet. Alexial screamed out extending her palms into the night air preparing to accept the blast. The wave of power fell with great speed, singing with strain. Alexial's eyes lit up as the green gem on her chest radiated. The Galic Gun connected hard, driving the struggling Alexial down into the planet. Trunks continued to push the blast deeper and deeper, making his attack as forceful as he could. Alexial strained heavily, grimacing in pain, struggling more than she had anticipated. Her eyes fluctuated quickly as she continued to fall deeper and deeper into the planet. Perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew this time around? Maybe he did have the power to do her in!? She watched Trunks press hard with his energy blast, praying to crush her where she stood. Slowly but surely she regained her composure and herself, floating upward while pushing the beam back towards it's master. Trunks' eyes twinkled with fury once more. _You'll pay for what you've done!!!!!_

"NO! YOU SUFFER ALEXIAL!!!"

Trunks' cry of battle echoed deep to all parts of the planets, as now anyone who could sense ki had no choice but to watch. Trunks raised his beam as high as he could, hastily pushing Alexial back down into the crust. Her chains dove into the ground in an effort to keep her stance, unfortunately Trunks was way too over powering for that. Alexial began to panic with wide eyes. This boy could pack quite a wallop...and almost as soon as she panicked, Alexial smiled. With a blink of an eye, the beam suddenly disappeared. It was gone! It vanished into thin air. Trunks shivered in disbelief. He watched as she floated back up to his level. 

******

"Ah! Where did it go!" 

Vegeta shuttered slightly. The winds, the flash of light, the signal the blast was giving off, it all vanished into nothing. It was nonexistent. Vegeta was now beginning to have second thoughts...his son was in for a worse battle than he originally assumed.

******

Alexial looked at him with a smile. She licked her middle finger smoothing out her eye brows.

"Well...that was quite an attack. Shall we continue?"

Trunks shook heavily from disbelief as she set into her fighting stance.

END OF PART VI

How's that for a plot twist?! Please review!

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z! The battle between Alexial and Trunks continues! There's more to Alexial than meets the eye, and Vegeta can't stand to take it any longer!! Can the other Z fighters get to Trunks in time, or does the young Super Sayain 2 have what it takes to finish off Alexial on his own!? Does he even have the strength!?! It's that and more secrets revealed, in the next episode of Dragonball Z!

Trunks Falls


	7. Trunks Falls

The battle's tide had shifted abruptly. Trunks shivered as Alexial sat back in an attack ready position. Her chains had once more wrapped around her body as she chuckled. Trunks couldn't believe it. His blast was gone, one minute he was winning and the next...he's starring at his adversary with wonderment and shock.

"What's wrong young one...I thought you said something about beating her energy out of me?"

She busted out in wild laughter as Trunks' rage slowly started to build again.

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy my little magic trick..."

"Shut up!"

Trunks powered up, his energy radiated with immense speed. The electricity flashed from his skin, cracking into the landscape and sky around him. She continued to laugh as he clutched his fist, gritting his teeth with a growl.

"Well come little doggie, let's play some more."

Trunks screamed out as he took to the charge.

******

"Something...isn't right about her."

Piccolo clutched his right hand as he felt Trunks was in grave danger. Dende looked up at the Namakean warrior. 

"Piccolo...she's a demon warrior what else could there be?"

"No I mean there's something else to it. Dende I'm going to try and help Trunks, you stay here."

"And do what!?"

"Pray..."

Piccolo leapt off the lookout soaring with intense speed towards Trunks location.

******

"Looks like Piccolo is on the move. But why hasn't Goku and the others left to help Trunks?"

Tien sat at Roshi's with the usual residents. He twitched as concern riddled his face. Bra tugged on 18's shirt as she reopened her eyes looking at the child.

"Aunty 18, what's Mr. Tien mean by helping Trunks? Is my brother in trouble?"

18 gave the child her best feasible smile, while rubbing a hand on her soft blue hair.

"He's fine sweetie, go play with Marion."

She nodded as she went back over to the corner with her best friend. 18 looked over at the others whom clutched tighter as the battle waged on.

******

Trunks swung as Alexial disappeared in the same motion. She appeared behind him driving a fist at him of her own. Trunks spun slightly to the right of her fist rolling up her arm planting an elbow into her chops. She grunted as he followed with a head but. She floated backwards clutching her forehead at the same time, Trunks charged with boiling rage. He fired a punch while she narrowed her eyes throwing up a forearm to block. The two went into a viscous speed cycle of countering blows, landing similar shots to the gut and jaw. Again Trunks fired an array of energy blast. She batted them all away before instantly discharging a shot of her own. Trunks caught it in his hand dashing to her position. He screamed out as he flung it at her. The blast landed in her face as she flipped down towards the planet. She caught herself flying a knee into Trunks face. Blood shot from his jaw as he went back from the shot. She wrapped a chain around his throat instantly squeezing him. Trunks gagged kicking his feet pulling at the chain.

"Come now...just give it up boy."

"My....name...is....Trunks!"

He clutched the long part of her chain flipping her up into the air. Her eyes widened in surprise as he drove her into the ground. The planet rumbled with ever repeated shot, he did so several times. Alexial gave in letting go. She flipped backwards and Trunks followed. As he neared her she locked her legs around his neck. And in a simple follow through, tossed her opponent into the ground, keeping the scissor lock on his neck. He again squirmed in a desperate attempt to get loose. She smiled squeezing her muscular thighs, opening them and quickly slamming them shut on the young Trunks. Trunks let out a yelp of displeasure as she did it again before finally locking them up once more.

"You know Trunks...I usually enjoy having handsome men's heads between my legs....your no exception."

She tightened her grip as Trunks struggle to stay alive.

******

Vegeta's power began to swell as he could feel his sons energy level slipping. The others all gazed at Vegeta as he failed to make a decision on Trunks fate. Goku was beginning to twitch nervously with the others. Perhaps Vegeta was allowing this battle to continue way longer than it should. With Instant Transmission they could reach Trunks easily, but Vegeta was intent on holding his ground. 

******

Alexial squeezed unrelenting. Again she opened her leg preparing to chop his head in twain, Trunks quickly threw his hands up blocking the attack, her then turned punching her with a hook in the lower abdomen, he rolled away flipping to his feet shooting another round of ki fire. It exploded on contact. Alexial hopped high out the cloud of dirt, flinging her deadly chains at Trunks. He batted them away in rapid succession, catching the last one pulling her towards him greeting her nose with his flat palm . She stepped back clutching her nose as blood seeped through her fingers. She looked up at him enraged. Trunks smiled setting back into his battle stance. She looked at him from head to toe.

"What kind of human are you!? I've never seen a human warrior this powerful!"

"I'm not a human...I'm a Sayain..."

"As in the warrior race Sayain? How did they make their way here...the planet Vegeta is on the other side of the Galaxy?"

"Don't ask me lady...all you need to know is that I'm here now, and I'm gonna make you suffer for everything you did to Amber...and to me..."

"Noble sentiments Sayain...perhaps you'd like me to make it up to you?"

She took her hand off her nose, rubbing the back of her gauntlet against her nostrils to wipe away the blood. Trunks looked at her wide eyed as she continued.

"Allow me to start by giving you back what's yours."

She extended her arms spreading her fingers apart digging her feet into the dirt.

******

Vegeta and the others twitched in fear again. A sudden familiar source of energy was rapidly beginning to reappear. Goku stepped up shocked.

"She can't..."

******

Piccolo paused sensing a disturbance in the atmosphere. He looked around confused.

"It's....coming back?"

Piccolo quickly shook it off pressing on harder.

******

"Go on and take it Trunks!"

Alexial's gem began to glow it's dark haunting green she began to laugh slowly as a rip appeared right in front of her. Trunks watched estranged as the rip opened slowly. What was this...? Trunks eyes opened wide.

"NO!!!"

Alexial clutched her self into the ground as a huge yellow ray came spiraling out of the rip. It was Trunks' Galic Gun attack! He didn't know where it came from, and so Trunks quickly leapt to the side to avoid the attack. Trunks screamed out in agony as the blast caught his right arm and some of that same leg. He hit the ground hard, skidding to a bloody stop. His pant leg and right half of his jean jacket was gone. Trunks held back the tears as the blood streamed from his wounds. His right arm was completely useless now, and his right leg was close to similar shape, but at least not as bad off. Alexial paced towards him as he tried to stand tall. She callously allowed him to stand before unloading a hard kick to the damaged leg. Trunks screamed out as she gave him another, and another till he collapsed screaming out in agony, tears flowing. She stood on his leg grinding her heal into it with a dark smile spread across her face.

******

"Vegeta...this can't be ignored any longer. You had to have felt that? Trunks is down to a third of his energy now. I can't let you leave him to die...not when we can do something about it!"

Vegeta looked over at Goku. He finally spoke out against it. Trunks had lost, that should have been enough. That was enough as far as Goku was concerned, so he spoke out...looking hard into Vegeta's stone cold face. Goku could read him as could Bulma. They knew he was hurting worse than any of them. He had wanted his son to do it on his own, like he had tried so many times, but Trunks was to be different. Trunks was to succeed where Vegeta could not. But as the saying goes; Like father...

"Kakarot...."

******

Alexial began to maliciously whip Trunks with her chains striping him of his clothes, slashing them into shreds, searching for the flesh. She laughed at his cry's of pain and in a final bawl of desperation, of hope…

"FATHER!!!!!!!"

******

"Hang on Trunks I'm coming!"

Piccolo pressed hard, he was almost there.

******

"Come on what are you waiting on Vegeta!"

Krillin slammed his fist hard onto the table, knocking off the vase, shattering it on the wooden floor. They all watched feeling the same sentiments as Krillin.

******

"No Trunks you've got to hang in there...Piccolo is almost there!"

Dende clenched his guardians staff as even he too could hear Trunks holler in pain.

******

"Vegeta..."

Bulma grabbed her husbands hand with sobbing eyes. His veins could be seen through his black muscles shirt with each vibrating blow his son was dealt. He looked at her as she began to coddle in his hand…she was faltering. The pushy ego of Bulma collapsing in for the world to see, begging Vegeta to grant devine mercy to their son. His eyes twitched as her tears kissed his palm. He whispered to his mate from his position.

"Bulma..."

******

Alexial picked up Trunks by the throat with her long gripping chains. She clutched them tighter as Trunks stood their lifelessly. She pounded another punch into his stomach as he spat blood up some more. His eyes were sealed shut. She laughed.

"A word of advice boy...never fight a Sonajow without a game plan."

She held her hand out placing it against his bloody chest. She pulled them back with a smile.

"I was going to steal your soul but...you're no threat. I guess I should just finish you."

Trunks opened an eye.

"And...Am...ber...was...?"

"Very much so...if she would have figure out she was a Mage I could have been in trouble. Fortunately for me she was just a youngster that hadn't grown into her skills. Why do you think she had the stone boy? You couldn't sense her potential energy? You are useless..."

Trunks bowed his head in defeat gagging from the grip.

"Time to go...and I'll use your favorite little attack to send you away with honor."

She slowly moved him away giving her a little room to open the rip once more.

******

Vegeta turned to his long time rival, instantly transforming with his Super Sayain energy.

"Kakarot! Take me to Trunks!"

Goku nodded, doing the same before placing his finger tips to his forehead. Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. They disappeared before the others got the chance to latch on. Goten was the first to turn Super Sayain again.

"Let's go! The park isn't that far!"

He and the others quickly took to the air. Bulma tossed an air plane capsule out of her purse, she waved her hand to Chi-Chi, Michelle, and Mr. Satan.

"Come on, we'll follow in this!"

They nodded hopping onboard leaving the large crowd of stunned spectators behind.

******

The rip slowly began to emerge, glowing with yellow light. Alexial laughed as wind began to rip from within it. Piccolo stopped just over head. He had finally made it. He placed his finger tips to his forehead charging his blast and unloading.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"

"FINAL FLASH!!!!"

"KA-MEA-HA-MEA-HA!!!!"

The three seemed to arrive simultaneously. They prayed their blast would make it before Alexial finish Trunks. 

*announcer guy*

Oh no! Trunks is in a whole heap of trouble, as the young Sayain's end is near. Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta have arrived in the nick of time. But as they watch their blast head for the treacherous Alexial, they can't help but pray. Goten and the Others are in hot pursuit, but will they make it in time to be a difference?! Or is this curtains for Trunks! It's all coming to a head on the next exciting installment...of Dragonball Z! 

END OF PART VII

I don't want to tell what happens so I let the announcer go early this time! Hope you enjoyed it please review and don't miss the next chapter!


	8. Vegeta Avenges

Trunks dangled from her deadly grip as she slowly moved him away from her, extending her hands preparing to once again summon Trunks Galic Gun wave. His eyes opened slowly as the rip began to open up again. Vegeta gazed down hard as he and Goku arrived in the nick of time.

"Trunks...my son, no!"

Vegeta clutched his hands together. His energy flaring it's golden light. Goku followed cocking back with a Kameahameaha wave. The two Sayains nodded in preparing to unleash the blast.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"

They looked up. Piccolo didn't hesitate for a single moment using his best technique to help save the young Sayain. Vegeta and Goku followed.

"FINAL FLASH!!!"  
"KA-MEA-HA-MEA-HA!!"

The three blast came spiraling towards Alexial.

******

Goten flew as fast as he could, pressing his ability to it's maximum. Gohan followed closely behind. Videl not being as fast as the others tailed the best she could. Her eyes were riddled with sympathy for Goten. His best friend looked to be finish...she narrowed her eyes clutching her fist. _NO! We can still make a difference! We need to get there now!_ Videl turned on her energy, pressing to catch up.

******

"Can't this thing go any faster!?"

Chi-chi banged on the controls as Mr. Satan shot her a gaze.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, I didn't make the blasted thing I'm only flyin' it!"

"Well do something Herc!"

"I'm tryin' Chi-Chi, but if ya keep yellin' I can't do anything!"

Michelle shook her head looking at Bulma. She picked up her hand and patted it. Michelle didn't know what was going on. But she wasn't so blind as to see Bulma was in pain. 

"It'll be okay Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma gave her the best smile she could as Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi continued to bicker.

******

"Come on you guys can do it!"

They all watched from Roshi's Island with anticipation in their eyes.

******

Dende just sat and watched with Popo, and now Yajarobi with the company of Koren. They felt young Trunks pain as it looked to be over.

******

Alexial looked up at the three blast heading her way. She gave off an agitated grunt.

"Dammit more pest, better take care of this one and get out the way bef..."

As Alexial lowered her head to finish Trunks, he exploded with rage, his energy braking the chains, freeing him from her grasp.. Alexial watched shocked as he fired a final blast into her chest which simultaneously pushed him out of harms way. She crumpled in pain before getting one last look at the three energy wave quickly closing in. They landed, crushing the park grounds into a large whole in the ground. They looked on waiting for her to re emerge.

"I didn't put enough into the Special Beam Cannon to kill her...I didn't want to hurt Trunks."

Goku nodded looking over at Piccolo.

"Same here."

The two suddenly looked down. Vegeta was already standing over his son. Trunks laid there motionless, passed out from the exertion of energy and pain. Vegeta's eyes laid fixated on his sons broken and battered body.

"Trunks...."

Vegeta began to flinch with rage. Electricity popped and fizzled from his form. Vegeta clutched his fist screaming out changing into his Super Sayain 2 form.

"WOMAN! COME OUT NOW AND FACE ME!"

He turned looking into the large cloud of dust. He stared at it for several short minutes before yelling in fury again.

"IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WISH TO PLAY IT, FINE! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!!!"

Goku and Piccolo both watched as Vegeta leapt into the air over the creator.

"Vegeta wait!"

The Sayain Prince held his hands out firing rapid and random energy blast into the set hole. He screamed out in anger firing, crushing the terrain that surrounded her. He paused discharging a large blast. The yellow ray rocked the planet, causing winds to kick up at a high rate. Vegeta resumed his assault with more of the same. Piccolo and Goku shielded their eyes from the energy and intense winds. 

"He'll blow the whole park away if he keeps this up! Vegeta!!"

Piccolo's statement was well thought out as the creator continued to grow. He finally stopped exhaling as more of the park collapsed on top of her.

"Rotten....bitch....I'LL KILL YOU!"

Goku held out a futile hand.

"Vegeta no!"

He quickly dove into the clouds of smoke. With in an instant a loud explosion ensued, Alexial came spiraling out bloody and battered, and Vegeta was in hot pursuit. His eyes narrowed with anguish as he came across her jaw. She yelled out in pain while blood flew from her mouth. Vegeta relentlessly pounded her, with left and right hand combinations to the face. He grabbed her by the hair, flying towards the planet, driving her face down. She grunted as she scarred and slashed her skin against the turf. Vegeta followed up, dropping a heel right between her shoulder blades. He glided out of the fresh hole, pissed and ready, hands extended with a flat palm, fingers tight. His eyes twitched as he waited for her to move. She slowly pushed herself up. She glared down into the ground which Vegeta had driven her through. Vegeta's hand lit up, and with an angered yell he fired yet another blast into her body. He floated down to the ground in front of his son.

"Trunks...you did well my son. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner..."

Alexial screamed, crushing the abyss with her grand power. Vegeta slowly turned his head to her as she floated back onto the level ground. Vegeta smirked.

"Well, looks like you've got some fight left."

Alexial slowly picked her head up with an angry gaze at the Sayain prince. He placed a hand in his gray khaki slacks, nonchalantly looking at her from head to toe in Super Sayain form. She stood up tall dusting herself off.

"Another Sayain I presume..."

"Not just another Sayain...the Sayain."

"Got a name...boy."

"Hnhm...Vegeta."

"Ah...you're a prince?"

Vegeta turned to her fully now.

"Well you must be rather well acquainted with my people to know all that."

"Only the royal blood line is allowed to take the name of the planet itself."

"Did you figure that all by yourself, or did you have my son tell you before you beat him to a pulp!?"

She smiled at Vegeta wiping the blood from her lips.

"Your son huh?"

"Yes, and what ever issues you had with him you can now take them up with me...he is of no concern to you."

Alexial smiled as her stone again glowed healing her battle damage. Vegeta's eyes narrowed to a point as she popped her neck. Again she resumed rubbing her ear lobe. 

"Well Vegeta...I guess it won't hurt to ask. Would you happen to know where the other four fate stones lye?"

"Stones huh, is that what you're looking for?"

Alexial's eyes lit up as Goku and Piccolo landed behind him with crossed arms. They looked at each other then back at her. They gave a smile to match Vegeta's cocky grin. 

"So you know of them!?"

"Sure, I have two of them with me right now..."

Alexial blinked with anticipation.

"What?!"

"Yeah I keep them in a sack in my pants."

Alexial rose a curious eyebrow. Vegeta slowly moved his hand from his pocket to the front of his pants. He then grabbed his crotch flipping her off.

"There are two big ones for you."

Goku and Piccolo gave off dark chuckles as did Vegeta. Alexial was red with embarrassment. She did not like being toyed with. She yelled powering up again crushing the terrain around her even more. 

"Fools! Do you not know who I am!? I am the Great Alexial! And you're all dead!!!!"

Alexial quickly leapt from her position nailing Vegeta in the jaw with a sturdy right hand. Vegeta coasted away in the air as she began to fight with both Goku and Piccolo. Goku attacked heavy from one side while Piccolo from the other. She countered them both with intense speed and skill. She elbowed Piccolo away turning to kick Goku. He blocked with his forearm, swinging at her several times and missing. She finally landed a blow to his ribs. Vegeta came soaring back with a jump kick, busting her in the stomach, he followed with an uppercut and instantly with an elbow to the back of her head. Goku returned from underneath punting her back up to Vegeta. He shot an energy blast, knocking her down to Goku, whom in turn, round house kicked her to the freshly rebounded Piccolo. He grabbed Alexial in a bear hug squeezing her tightly. She screamed out kicking her legs making threats. Piccolo then flew down into the ground with great speed releasing her just before they hit. She barreled into the ground with a painful yelp. The three the fire energy blast on top of her. They sat back ready. Waiting for her to pop her head out. She did so flying in the middle of the three. Simultaneously they powered up. Piccolo to a Super Namek, Vegeta and Goku to level 2. Alexial unleashed her chains glowing with a dark green; grabbing Goku and Vegeta by the throats chocking the life out of them. Piccolo attacked with rapid speed. Throwing punches and kicks. She dodged them, finally catching his fist and hitting him with both Goku and Vegeta, however she didn't relinquish her grip. She continued to pound the two Super Sayains, into the entrapped Piccolo. She finally spun, kicking him clean across his jaw, throwing the rivals after him. She gave an evil smile as she reopened the void, blasting Trunks Galic Gun attack at them. Vegeta opened his eyes as the three streamed back towards the planet. He regained control tossing his hands back in the familiar attack form. 

"Galic Gun...."

The fuchsia light formed in his hands.

"FIRE!"

Vegeta unleashed his signature move ramming it into the oncoming blast. He cringed holding his attack against Alexial. She laughed as the beam effortlessly was matching Vegeta's. Piccolo stopped next. He flew back to Vegeta, crossing his hands.

"Masanko....ha!"

Piccolo's blast entered the fray, slightly giving Vegeta an edge. The two strained in their super forms. Goku float back next to them. He watched before looking up at Alexial. He placed his fingers to his forehead, and with Instant Transmission, Goku was behind Alexial. She turned her head as Goku charged up momentarily to level 3. Her eyes lit up in shock as Goku cocked his hands back in a double axe handle.

"SUPER KAO KEN!!!!!"

A red flash took over his body as he drilled her hard, knocking her concentration off and sending her into the blast. Goku wisely used Instant Transmission again to get out of the way. The blast shot Alexial high and off towards space. Vegeta smiled looking back as Goku reappeared next to them.

"I remember what that's like...no fun at all."

Goku changed back to his normal form. Wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah, it'll take her a while before she gets off that thing."

"Then I'll finish her off."

Vegeta clutched his hand in rage.

"Hold on a minute Vegeta, she is way stronger than any of us seem to be giving her credit for, you see what it takes to beat her. All of us, not just one."

Vegeta turned to Piccolo with a dark glare.

"What would you know!?"

"I know that she's probably been toying with us up until now. You saw what she did to Trunks, it only took a few moves and he was out for the count. We need a plan."

"What _I_ need is for you to shut that whole in your face! Wait till she gets back...hnhm."

Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta le..."

"Don't touch me Kakarot!"

Vegeta pushed him away. Goku and Piccolo both gave Vegeta a shocked look. He hadn't been like this in years. It felt like something was bothering him. Like he had something to prove. Vegeta only looked up into the sky awaiting Alexial's return.

******

Alexial spun off the beam floating in space. She healed her wounds again, looking down upon the planet.

"I will crush them!"

Alexial turned on the juice rushing back towards the planet. She stopped looking into the atmosphere. 

"No....I cannot fight them all at once. I need more power...not to mention I was never at full strength to begin with."

She gave a devilish smirk, ascending back into the clouds again to confront the trio that waited below.

******

Vegeta smiled as he sensed her coming from the distance. He charged back up, pressing into the sky after her. 

"Vegeta!!"

Goku began to head into the air after him. Piccolo grabbed his foot.

"Goku no! We need to take advantage of this opportunity! Vegeta should be fine for the moment."

Goku looked back before floating down next to Piccolo.

******

Vegeta flew at a blinding speed after Alexial. He squinted his eyes passing through cloud after cloud. _Wait till I get my hands on that no good..._

"What the!?!"

Vegeta was quickly hammered by two Alexial's. Vegeta caught himself as a third came down next to the first two. Vegeta gave a cocky smile.

"The multi-form technique huh? It bothers me in no way shape or form..."

He continued as a fourth one emerged.

"....and while there are more of you, you're also allot WEAKER!"

Vegeta flew up punching the first one square in the mouth. She flew back slightly in the same motion as her head. He smiled, but it was quickly wiped from his face when he realized the energy signal she was giving off. He looked around at the others, they too had similar signals. Vegeta looked around with a panicked expression.

"That's...that's impossible!"

They all powered up, raising their power levels. Vegeta was trapped. Their energy was enormous, and he had no way of telling which was the original.

__

NO...I will not go out like this! 

Vegeta turned on his energy as well looking at his surrounding captures.

"I am a Sayain elite! Born of royal blood! I will not be defeated by some hell spawn reject!"

Vegeta fired a blast nailing two of them off the bat. The other two slapped him hard with their chains driving him towards the planet.

******

"Hey it's Vegeta!"

Gohan was pointing as they neared the park, watching their Super Sayain comrade fall quickly into the planet. Gohan turned it on pushing harder to reach their destination. The others followed best they could.

******

"Ah no Vegeta!"

Goku and Piccolo both hopped out the way as Vegeta was drilled into the ground where they once stood. The pair fired shots into the atmosphere hopping to hit the demonic Alexial. Alas they too were shocked when four touched down on the planet instead of one. Goku perked up sensing their power levels, they were all as strong if not stronger than the original...but which one was the original? They removed their chains from across Vegeta's back. Piccolo looked back to him as he slowly stood back on his feet.

"Hey Vegeta you okay!?"

"O...Of course I am!"

The proud Sayain turned around turning back on his power. He stumbled slightly still a bit stunned from the long fall. The four Alexial's sat into battle stance ready for war.

******

Alexial held her rib damaged as she floated still high in the atmosphere.

"Fools....now I can escape uninhibited...then when I return I'll make them feel my pain."

She held her energy lowly as she slowly flew off away from the battle field, with a scheme nesting in her head.

END OF PART VIII

How's this fight going to turn out....please review!

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z! Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta battle the Alexial clones in an all out fight for survival! It's man vs. demon on the next Dragonball Z

Bulma to the Rescue?


	9. Bulma to the Rescue?

Big ups to UnromanticPoetess on her great fan fics. Go check them out! Oh and Poetess a small tip that helps me when I write action is to listen to some of the tracks from the actual show! Sounds strange but I own the first three volumes from the DBZ American Version composer Bruce Faulconer (and I just ordered the one for the Buu sagas )and I listen to them when I draw (yes I can draw this stuff off the top of my head...and well at that!. I hope to get a career as graphics designer they do video games and animation. It would be like a dream job!) and write, for some reason I get the vision that the producers would from the show. Strange but helpful. So enjoy this next chapter kids! And by the way if obscenity is good enough for Eminem...dammit it's good enough for me!( but seriously though the real version of Dragonball Z would do something like Vegeta's gesture...it could be considered one of the most obscene little animes you've ever seen. Just trying to stay true to the show! No prob though, it didn't upset me Poetess.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta wasted no time being the first out the blocks to start his attack with nothing short of vengeance and worth as motivation. In a spiraling motion he nailed one of the clones hard, sending her bawled over clutching her face. He turned again instantly attacking another. The clone countered floating back away from Vegeta. He grunted out loud in determination and fury. His punches reigning out like explosions, Vegeta disappeared going behind his current nemesis. He fired hard with a knee that was again blocked. Alexial's image became impatient firing rapid punches of her own at the pumped up Sayain Prince. Vegeta returned the favor matching her every shot with a mirror attack. She soon whipped her chains at Vegeta in frustration, Vegeta dodged, laying a swift boot to the gut, He spun following up with a kick to the side of the head. She gasped out in pain with the final shot from Vegeta, a viscous back hand to the opposite side of the head. She went flying towards the planet. Vegeta turned his energy back on full power chasing again.

******

Goku battle two clones at once in his Super Sayain 3 form, they were incredibly skilled as he could barely turn and fend them off. He swung nailing one in the jaw hard, but the clone on his adjacent side wrapped a chain around his wrist to prevent his further pounding of her simulated sister. Goku turn his power on pulling the chain to his best ability.

"Hang in there dad!"

Goku looked up as Goten came rushing through kicking Goku's captor clean across the head, sending her flying in the opposite direction. 

"Goten go find Trunks and keep an eye on him okay!? I'll help Dad and the others!" Gohan barked out, giving chase to the flying copy. Goten gave a simple nod before floating into the air. Goku powered back down to a Super Sayain 2 in order to conserve energy. He looked across at the clone he had nailed as she stood up wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Funny...I didn't think copy's could bleed."

Alexial turned on her power as Videl landed behind Goku. She watched, still in awe as ever with her boyfriends father. He stood tall and proud like a lion of sorts with grand energy and ability at his disposal. She looked off in the distance as Gohan had caught up to his target and they began to do a waltz of their own. Piccolo landed just behind her. She turned shocked, as he stood battered a bit. He grunted as he crossed his hands again.

"MASANKO.....HA!"

His blast ripped into the distance followed by a scream.

"You okay Piccolo!?"

"I'm fine Videl, just stay on guard incase anything happens okay?"

She nodded. She could feel Goku fighting behind her, again the clones of Alexial were matching blow for blow with the Sayain group. 

"Videl look out!"

She looked up as Goten was gazing at another female body flying towards her in the form of dead weight. She leapt to the air as Alexial hit the ground, sliding across the park. Vegeta came rushing through in hot pursuit.

"Videl I can't sense Trunks! Help me find him please..."

She looked over at Gohan whom had now gained a slight advantage, kicking his attacker in the ribs. She then looked back at Goten. Concern was his oblivious emotion, seeping through his tough gaze in a cracking voice. She nodded .

"Right, besides..."

The pair dodged again as Goku flung his opponent in between the two youths, screeching behind in between them with a simple "Coming Through." as his reply. Videl shook her head looking back at Goten.

"I don't think..."

Instantly they dodged again as Goku was smacked back between them with a loud grunt. Alexial chasing him back through the same path. Goku rebounded as he collided with her again throwing an array of attacks. Videl finally continued.

"I don't think I'm much use in this fight anyway."

The two flew off in search of Trunks in the midst of an all out free for all.

******

Bulma rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve her stress, closing her eyes tightly moaning with each rotation of her finger tips.. Michelle looked at her with a smile.

"It'll be okay Mrs. Briefs, Trunks is really strong! Not to mention Gohan, Goten and Videl!"

Chi-Chi leaned back over the seat.

"Yeah! Goku and Vegeta are there too!"

Mr. Satan gave off a wide grin.

"YEAH! They've got the stuff Bulma! But I gotta know why did Vegeta wait so long to go?"

Chi-Chi sat back in the front seat looking over at Hercule. 

"You know, that's a good question. Vegeta is usually the first to run to a fight."

Michelle ran a hand through her hair with a blink.

"Maybe he was scared or something?"

Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"No...there had to be a good reason for all this."

"Hey look! There's the park."

Mr. Satan pointed in the distance as bright flashes and shaky winds came rushing from the area. Not to mention loud crushing noises. Mr. Satan turned on the thrusters.

"Okay let's go!"

The jet shot off towards the melee taking place in the horizon.

******

Alexial floated slowly now miles away from the battle taking place against the universe's greatest warriors. She couldn't help but smile as her energy dwindled lower and lower. She gave a dark smile. Her confidence was at a high. 

"It's all going fine considering the set back of those Sayains and the Namek. No matter I shall acquire the stones in a matter of time."

She chuckled as she continued on in the night air.

******

Gohan battled hard, flinging punch after punch at his mocking aggressor. Alexial soon smashed him down upon the planet. Gohan was slowly and surely beginning to loose his fight. He looked up at her as she stood in the custom stance of her original. Legs cross, one hand on her hip, and the other used to rub her ear lobe with narrowed eyes. It was one of the cockiest stances he'd ever seen, and that said allot considering he had known Vegeta his whole life and done battle with the Ginyu Force as a child.

"Are you done yet boy...I have an appointment to keep."

Gohan fired a blast of energy at her. She vanished. And without any sound or logic appeared in front of him. Gohan's eyes lit up in surprise, what type of technique was that!? It was twice as fast as Instant Transmission, and thrice as mind boggling. Gohan quickly shook it off, firing an empty energy blast at her. Again she did much of the same. Gohan didn't know what to think.

******

"STAND STILL SO I CAN FINISH YOU!!"

Vegeta swung hard, again missing ridiculously as Alexial's body seemingly appeared next to his fist on every punch. Vegeta had been crushing the clone until a few moments earlier. She gave him a simple smile, soon laughing with the statement "It's over...". Vegeta radiated in anger. He went into an outstanding attack firing punch after punch. Kick by damned kick, and the occasional ki blast to keep her on her toes. But the more he attacked, the faster her movements became more illogical, appearing where she shouldn't have within the blink of an eye and derailing his attack with a weak kick or punch. She was toying with him, that much was slowly becoming obvious with the perturbed Sayain. Vegeta's fuel began to drop, his hope dwindling slowly, and his pride not in the shape it once was, leaving him scarred and bruised. Alexial's attacks becoming more and more intense slowly, the end of Vegeta's fight was creeping up on him.

******

Piccolo was rocking backwards. His direct attacks were being dodged in the most peculiar manor. As he began to throw his punches, she ended up in a different spot. Anticipating her movements were futile, as there was no way to tell where she was going and when she left! Even Goku when using Instant Transmission left some kind of after image just after he left. But her movements were like unnatural flashes. Piccolo couldn't think his way out of this one for a change. As her fighting style was too undefined to conquer.

******

Goku locked hands with Alexial, gazing hard into her stone glare. Another difficult fight, but in Goku's eyes it was a simple hurdle to clear. He powered up, pushing her back slightly. Before he knew what happened, she was behind him nailing him into the ground with a hard roundhouse. Goku flipped away swinging and again a similar result. Goku sat into his fighting stance as she taunted him. Alls he could do is smile. _Great...what now? She's moving entirely too fast...but no it isn't super speed. There are no vibrations in the air. Oh man...well Goku, you asked for a challenge._ Goku charged her again in hopes to land some kind of offense.

******

"Goten! Down there!"

Videl pointed in the distance. Trunks laid next to a woodland area in bad shape. His face had been cut up and he was covered in dry blood, his clothes appeared to have been slashed leaving his body exposed. The two nodded flying down landing next to the battered Super Sayain. Videl covered her mouth in horror as the two inspected him closer. His back and body had been scarred severely. His flesh was stripped clean off in some places, exposing the meat underneath. Trunks hair stuck to the wounds on his face along with dirt and sweat. Goten walked up to Trunks as he made slight gagging noises trying to stir, trying to awaken. His fight was that of his fathers. A tear seemed to stream from his eye as his nails dug into the dirt. Goten's eyes narrowed in pity for his fallen comrade. The royal blood line of the Sayain race had taken more than it's fair share beatings, but Goten wasn't grieving for that. In his mind he remembered Vegeta, Vegeta telling them to stay put. Telling them to watch, and that feeling of resentment was there. Not only to Vegeta, but towards his own father. Goku was just as guilty. He allowed it to go on, he allowed it to continue, a senseless beating....he deserted him. Goten loved his father, but that little bit of hate was there as well every time he looked in the mirror. For he was carved in his fathers image. And all those years when Goku wasn't there, when he thought Buu had taken his brothers life, they were clear as a bell. It was as if he were trapped in some kind of bad dream.

"A...a..."

Goten was bought back to reality as he and Videl watched Trunks exert his dwindling will attempting to sit up.

"No Trunks...don't move! We're gonna get you some help okay?"

"Go...GO...Goten..?"

Trunks and Videl both smiled as he opened his eyes slowly. Goten kneeled down beside him setting him up with a strong hand on his comrades back, powering out of his Super Sayain form.

"Hey Trunks...you look bad."

"A...amber...Goten, ge...t Amber..."

Videl walked up next to him looking around.

"Where?"

Trunks feebly exerted him self in attempt to stand. Goten leaned against him, helping him to his feet. Trunks promptly collapsed on him. Goten cringed as he felt Trunks wounds against his bare hand, and once more the thoughts rose to his mind. _Why weren't you there....?_ The trio slowly progressed to the woods just outside the old battle grounds. There she was laying limply in the brush. Her strawberry hair spread out in the form of a fallen angel. Her once fair skin was pale. Videl picked her cold frame up. Again she looked at Trunks as he hung his head in defeat. He failed to protect her, and her life was the cost. They didn't ask question as they flew back towards the others.

******

Vegeta cringed in frustration looking at his hands as everything he had tried failed. Alexial posed in her stance looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...come now. You must have more power than this..."

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed with anger.

"More power...you want to see more power do you!?"

She smiled setting into her fighting stance, chains uncoiled lofting in the air like tentacles. Vegeta complied floating back in the air, cuffing his hands forward. Alexial smiled. Vegeta's power began to rise rapidly as he turned back on his energy.

******

The plane landed just short of the battle field as the foursome stepped out. They looked around at the frustrated power of the Z fighters. Bulma gave nervous glances everywhere searching for her son.

"Where's Trunks?"

"I dunno but that Vegeta looks pretty pissed if you ask me!"

Mr. Satan pointed into the sky as Vegeta was emitting grand energy. His power caused the night sky to darken even more. They were captivated by the rage of the Sayain prince, knowing rumors but never witnessing it truly with their own eyes. They didn't see either battle Vegeta fought against Goku, nor Cell, and the only glimpse they got of his battle with Buu, a burnt out engine and a near death experience. Videl's train of thought was the same as the others as she and Goten neared her fathers location. Goku and the others only paused Vegeta's anger was swelling up.

******

Krillin's eyes popped open as he remembered, he had felt this before...

_____________

The planet rumbled involuntary from Vegeta's rage. The ground just seemed to melt away as rocks flew into the sky crumbling. Trunks watched with concern next to Krillin as they barely held their ground from the fury Vegeta was putting out.

"You're going to destroy the whole planet! FATHER!?! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT!"

Krillin backed away in the air preparing to make a desperate escape.

"TRUNKS!?! LET'S GO!!"

Vegeta held his stance as the large yellow orb glowed in front of him. Vegeta without a second thought unleashed his wrath. 

"FINAL FLASSSSSSHHHHHH!!!! AGHHHHH!!!"

Cells eyes popped open in fear as the direct blast sped towards him with unimaginable speed.

"What's this!?!"

It made contact, plowing through him destroying everything around him. Cell yelped out in extreme suffering and pain as the world around them went black, only lit by Vegeta's shot.

_________________

"Vegeta's going for his ultimate finishing move!!"

Roshi looked back at Krillin.

"Final Flash?"

Krillin nodded as Yamcha grabbed his shoulder.

"The Final Flash isn't that powerful...is it?"

"The one he uses normally is a modified version, the energy is too radical and it takes to long fire his real version. But since his enemy is standing there, and he's loosing the fight..."

"He's going for broke!" Oolong cut in.

"Oh those guys better take cover and pray West City is still there!"

"No Yamcha....they better pray that side of the earth is still there!"

Krillin closed his eyes tight again as he waited for Vegeta's release.

******

Dende twitched in fear as Vegeta's energy signal had grown to monstrous proportions.

"Vegeta!?!"

"Dende he is under control relax..."

"But Master Koren?"

"Vegeta knows his technique well. If you want to worry about someone...worry about his opponents....this ones gonna be a doozie."

******

"What's goin' on man!"

The people of earth tripped and stumbled from the earth quakes and tremors. The buildings cracked some crumbling and falling over

"Not again! It's always somethin'!!" 

******

Vegeta continued gritting his teeth awaiting his blast to reach it's fullest potential. The veins in his arms pulsed, pumping with pure adrenalin and Sayain pride. His eyes had gone completely white with rage and his energy surrounding him a blazing gold. The dark sky opened up around him, the sun poured through upon his power despite it being in the dead of night. Everyone watched and anticipated Vegeta's death blow. A plane drop of sweat slithered down Alexial's brow. The fury was making her nervous. Vegeta laughed through his power.

"You wanted to see my power! Here it is! See it, take it, and feel it all the way to your grave!!!!"

Alexial's eyes went white as everything went black. A pale glossy outline surrounded Vegeta as the radical winds were calm. A deep golden light appeared in Vegeta's hands.

"ULTRA FLASH!!"

Alexial screamed out in fear as his attack blazed around her, destroying her physical form. The remaining 3 shuttered in shock as the blast tore their ally limb from limb, disintegrating her frame. The beam stopped still radiating in his hands as he turn to the next one. She quickly fused with the other 2 to gain more power. Vegeta unloaded his hell in a beam, firing towards her, however....Alexial jumped into it. Vegeta watched shocked as she threw her chest into his attack. She screamed out unleashing her chains bracing herself for impact. The green gem on her chest blazed its dark luminosity. The blast crusted into her body driving her hard into the planet. Vegeta turned it up in an attempt to over power her, screaming in an all out frenzy. Bulma quickly noted what was going on screaming to her husband.

"Vegeta stop it! That won't work!"

The single Alexial clone grinned as the gems light took over, sucking the beam into her gem. Everyone gazed in utter fear as she sucked the entire blast into her chest. Vegeta backed slightly as the atmosphere began to go back to normal. Goku slammed his fist into a near by rock. Vegeta's blast hadn't helped the situation, though it did cut down the number of opponents by one. But now her power had increased substantially. Vegeta's folly began to eat at him instantly. Eyes wide, anxiety replacing the nucleus in his veins. 

"That's quite an attack Vegeta....unfortunately..."

She turned on her power charging him and with a sharp blow to the mouth everyone knew Vegeta was in for it. She began to pound him, again using her unorthodox method of movement to keep the Sayain from retaliating. Bulma's eyes began to tear, she couldn't stand to see Vegeta getting pounded, not to mention holding her son in such a shape but as she continued to watch the fight, those tears quickly vanished as she noticed Alexial's movements.

"Time Compression...?"

"W...what?"

Trunks wearily looked up from leaning on his mother. 

"Well if I didn't know any better, she's using time compression to move."

The entire group looked at her now.

"What the heck is that?" Videl Asked.

"Of course!"

Gohan looked over at Bulma. 

"When I was fighting her it was as if she was just appearing in different places instantly. That would explain why it's hard to hit her!"

Videl again looked at the two brains before asking again.

"What is time compression?"

"Well in actuality it's a theory. It's the act condensing time to the point it freezes allowing at physical plane to exist in between dimensions."

"Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure Chi-Chi, again it's only a theory, human's shouldn't be able to exists within that void."

"How is it you know all that Bulma?"

Bulma temporary weakened status seemed to vanish instantly. Her cocky nature beamed through as she looked over at Piccolo with an arrogant smirk.

"Hey I'm Bulma! I don't need an explanation. But if you must know it's been the lead experiment at Capsule Corporation and I might have something that can help Vegeta!"

Bulma dug into her pocket pulling out a capsule. She looked up as Vegeta was smashed hard again. She nodded tossing it to Goku, it was hero time again.

END OF PART IX

What does Bulma have in the capsule, and can it help Vegeta!? You'll have to read to find out! Please Review!

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku, and you won't want to miss the next episode! Vegeta continues to give his all and even though his new final flash was a bust, he needs to hang in there just long enough for Bulma's device to work.....say what exactly does this thing do anyway? It's answers, questions, and a boat load of action all rolled up in to one on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!!

Diminished Dimension and Pride


	10. Diminished Dimension and Pride

I hope everybody is enjoying the fic so far! I think it's going well for my first DBZ fic. Angel of Death, Alexial's motives and energy source will be revealed soon enough, so please keep reading! Again much love to the Poetess who has be a loyal and avid reader! I appreciate it! And I didn't know they did that with the Dragonballs after Buu...told ya I've only seen to where kid Buu attacks the planet of the Kai's so how the entire Majin Buu thing ends is still some what of a mystery. I understand about the guy humor thing too but what can I say...I'm a guy. I'll try to throw in something more international next time so we can al laugh and play in the warm sun...oh god what was that last thing I just said *smacking myself* that's not the way you talk to the people Wolf! *smacking myself* Too damn cheerful! *smacking myself* But don't worry Poetess I didn't take it as criticism! But anyway, everyone enjoy this next chapter! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goku gazed at the capsule that sat dormant in his hand. He looked up at Bulma.

"So what exactly does this thing do?"

She adjusted herself applying more support to Trunks' dead weight before looking back at Goku with a razor sharp glare. 

"Well why don't you press the button and find out!?!"

Goku threw his hands up in mercy with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bulma. Here goes nothin'..."

Goku pressed the switch atop the capsule tossing it on the ground. They all watched with curiosity as the capsule exploded in it's normal fashion, awaiting the dust to settle in. They all shot up with an oooh. Bulma grinned on cockily.

******

Vegeta was getting pounded by the overpowering Alexial, she was smacking him around mercilessly. She kneed him in the stomach before grabbing the back of his pants slinging him around in a circle. She slung him hard towards the ground tossing her chains in pursuit snatching him just before he hit the ground, Vegeta looked up, blood streaming from his mouth and nose as he gritted his teeth. He rolled over to gaze at his enemy. She stood there mocking him in her stance. Vegeta powered up again grabbing the chain, yanking her to him. Alexial was surprised at his strength and determination. She was even more stunned when his fist made an acquaintance with her jaw several lightening quick times. He followed up grabbing her face gripping it tight. Alexial tossed her hands around his wrist pulling and scratching at him. Vegeta's grip was one of great magnitude.

"Never count a true Sayain out of a fight!"

Vegeta then took his other fist driving it into her throat, chopping at that same point. Alexial gagged out still in shock he had power left. What was with this generation of warriors?! They tended to bounce back when you least expect it....this was something she definitely wasn't use to. Vegeta looked down at her cleavage, there sat the green stone that took his energy wave. Vegeta then proceeded to clutch it.

"What! What do you think you're trying to do!?!"

Vegeta smirked tightening the grip on her face.

"What does it look like!? No jewel, no power!"

Alexial was pulling her hardest to try and get Vegeta's grip off her face. Vegeta in return was trying his damnedest to rip the stone from her breast line. Both were grunting in a struggle as Vegeta wrapped his legs around her waist. Vegeta turned on his power, pulling, trying to gape the gem away from her. He had no choice but to use his other hand. Alexial's face bled in five different area's where he was digging his nails into her skin. Enraged, she unleashed her chains wrapping them around Vegeta's torso, pulling and squeezing the life out of him. They both screamed in writhing agony as the struggle was immense.

******

The group stared as the clouds of smoke finally settled. There sat a small box like contraption with tons of loose wiring and an orb on top. It had a high tech look to it. 

"What exactly is that thing?"

Bulma walked over to Mr. Satan with a smile, patting his cheek.

"That my dear Hercule...is the Capsule Corps Warp Gate!"

Mr. Satan looked at Gohan and Videl and they returned the puzzled glance. Bulma held Trunks arm up offering his limp semi-conscious body to him. He nodded picking up Trunks off her shoulders, holding him in his arms. Bulma popped her knuckles sitting down Indian-style in front of the machine. Piccolo was the first to walk over leaning over her shoulder.

"So this thing will open up the dimension Alexial is using to fight Vegeta?"

"Well it should...I'm not exactly sure how many planes exist in the point of compressed time, and we've only just begun research, but it's better than sitting around watching Vegeta get the crud kicked out of him!"

"Actually he appears to be winning..."

Bulma looked over at Michelle who was now looking up along with the others.

******

Vegeta began landing unrelenting blows to Alexial's face. She continued to squeeze him hard. Vegeta yelled out before again refocusing on her stone.

"You die Sayain!"

She continued to try and pry him away, still holding him in the most deadly of holds with her chains. Vegeta coughed up a slight amount of blood from the pressure of her attack. He spat in her face with an arrogant smirk.

"Bite ME!"

She smiled complying, opening her mouth chomping into his right hand. Vegeta promptly drove a fist into her face before rekindling his handle on the stone. 

******

Bulma shook off her stare at the battle; beginning to press in a series of code. The small orb on the top of the machine shot into the air, splitting into several smaller orbs just in front of Bulma. They opened turning into micro-satellites spreading into a circle about 6 by 6 feet apart. She smiled typing in another code as a blue light was reflected between them all opening a rip in the dimension. They all took their eyes off Vegeta placing them back to Bulma and her invention. A brown void was in the satellite radius. It was like looking through a frozen mirror. The radical wind blowing the dust seemed to freeze everything in the range of that void. It stood still even though activity was going on behind that direct spot. Gohan peered in closely.

"Wow time is frozen in the whole area…?"

"Not exactly. Just the void. in that dimension that precise moment of time has stopped. That is how she is able to get around Vegeta. She is freezing him moving away and stepping back into the physical plane!"

"Of course! That's why it doesn't pick up as speed, she's phasing..."

Bulma looked up at Gohan with a nod placing her hand under her chin.

"That's right. But how is she able to exist in that plane...theoretically, going into the void will entrap you in that precise moment and time…?"

Piccolo watched as Vegeta continued to struggle with Alexial.

"Then if we can't go into the plane to intercept her, how is this contraption any use to use?"

******

Alexial began to scream out in intense pain as Vegeta began to slowly rip the gem free from her chest. He gave her a smirk as the chains slowly loosened, turning on his power once more.

"This is pay back for my son..."

Vegeta ripped the jewel clean from her flesh. The entire gang watched stunned at Vegeta's will and strength as the stream of blood trailed from the Sayains hand to the new crevasse in Alexial's chest.

The injured Vegeta flipped back down to the planet holding the gem firmly in his hands, he then crushed it. Alexial looked at him shocked.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but it looks like I broke your toy. Clumsy me...."

Everyone watched astonished as Vegeta placed a hand over his scarred ribs, laughing his insane, arrogant laugh. Alexial's eyes fluctuated in rage. Vegeta continued.

"What's the matter you look upset...want me to buy you a new one?"

"You....IDIOT!!!!!"

"Idiot am I? I wasn't the moron wearing jewelry to a fight. Maybe you should have thought that one through more thoroughly. Hn, what ever will you tell your mother when she finds out you broke your precious charm she gave you for Christmas...?"

She clutched her fist again as he looked up at her. She was red with anger, gazing into his arrogance.

"And here she thought you were a big girl now..."

He began laughing in mockery again. 

"Stop that! This isn't funny!"

"I'm laughing..."

He continued to laugh as her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe she forgot. Alexial clutched her fist turning back on her green glow. They all looked up as her wound healed...and a new stone fazed up to replace the old one, passing through her skin and halting Vegeta's insane laughing with an open mouth. Alexial began laughter of her own.

"Alexial made me so good I forgot I was just her shadow...the real Alexial and her stone are miles from here. What you crushed was simple a hunk of hardened flesh..."

Piccolo and the others shot up. They were certain she was the real deal, after all, the other copies did fuse with her to make the warrior that floated above them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes attacking her once again. He was almost instantly intercepted with a ki blast of her own nailing him in his chest. She followed quickly with a stream of blast in a similar fashion. Vegeta felt every last shot, screaming out with every single blast. Alexial shot down after him planting a boot to his face sending Vegeta stifled , backing slowly with his head cocked back from the shot, she began to use time compression again to avoid the attacks of a retaliating Vegeta, placing in uppercut, after kick, after punch onto the Sayain warrior before finally blasting him again, sending him skidding across the shredded terrain. She demonically floated out into the air as he struggled back to his feet. His entire left pant leg gone, and half his shirt ripped away, leaving his bare bruised and bloody flesh open to her attacks. Vegeta stood there, his right eye shut, gripping his ribs. Hopping for another energy burst. Vegeta screamed out again as the radiating light of his Super Sayain 2 form jolted on.

"I'm not finished yet! Come on!"

Vegeta left his feet charging towards her with ki energy surrounding his fist. He cocked it back as Alexial stood their confident. Vegeta rushed her swinging and punching at her, she simply phased behind him grabbing his fist. He looked back at her shocked as she shoved his hand into his own chest exploding the attack on Vegeta. He flew off towards the others skipping limply across the ground. Vegeta struggled even worse to try to get his feet now. Alexial flew after Vegeta, kicking him in the ribs shooting him farther than the initial blast. Vegeta stubbornly tried to stand again.

******

"Bulma you better do somethin' quick! Vegeta isn't looking to good at this moment."

Mr. Satan looked down at Trunks whom much like his father tried stirring in the most willful of ways. Bulma's fingers seemed to grow wings as she type with intense grace and speed, a simple tear dancing in her eye as she could hear Vegeta's shrieks of pain from Alexial's beating of the Sayain Prince.

"Now if I reverse the mechanisms function....it should take an adverse effect on that dimension."

Bulma continued to type with great speed.

******

Alexial ran her foot repeatedly in Vegeta's ribs. He coughed up blood screaming out as he continued to try to stand and fight.

******

Goku looked at Goten. His eyes were fixated on the Sayain prince being pummeled and pounded. He then looked back at his father with piercing pleading eyes. Goku screamed out in rage as Bulma pushed the final button on the machine.

"It's done!"

She looked over at Goku who, turned on his energy. He gazed back over at Bulma. She nodded to him.

"Goku...save Vegeta...."

Goku transformed into a Super Sayain 3 taking to the air with nothing but anger in his eyes. The satellites on Bulma's device flipped upside down emitting blue waves into the sky. They all watched wonder...what in the hell did Bulma just do?

******

Goku sped towards Alexial ripping with power. She looked up with a smile preparing to become un-hittable...except Goku planted his fist clean in her jaw sending her flying into the distance. Goku hopped back on the attack chasing after her, placing blow after blow on Alexial. She threw her chains after Goku in a desperate attempt to snag an advantage, he caught them, breaking them then firing an energy wave into her. She spun towards the planet as Goku hopped on her crushing blow after blow into her body. Alexial didn't know how to handle the situation...it appeared as if she had lost the ability to jump time! Without that advantage she wasn't much of a match for the Super Sayain 3 form of Goku. Goku deliver a straight kick into her mouth, spinning into an elbow. He then followed by grabbing her by the throat conveying a blast at point blank rage into her. She flew off limply as Goku cocked back preparing to attack.

"KA-MEA-HA-MEA....."

The blue light blackened the sky as he prepared to unload the finishing touch.

"HA!!!!!"

Alexial was nailed clean by the wave sending her body into the ground. Goku floated down in front of her holding a hand out into her face. Alexial's eyes widened in terror. Goku had gained an unruly advantage over her quickly as his attack lit up in his hands. She smiled.

"No matter my master lives....and you won't live to see the day of her glorious reign..."

The clone began to glow laughing wildly. Goku figured it quickly, as he turned hopping over to Vegeta, picked him up and using instant transmission, fled from the vicinity. Alexial's shadow exploded, in a final act to kill Goku. The winds ripped flying over to the others blowing them back slightly. They all watched as the dust settled and Goku appeared next to them with a battered Vegeta. Bulma ran over to him kneeling down next to him as he sat crumpled on one knee.

"Why......"

They all looked back at Vegeta. He looked up at Goku with teary eyes as both the Sayains returned to their normal states. Goku wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What's that Vegeta?"

"Why..."

They all looked at him now as he stood. Bulma tossed one limp arm over her shoulders to support him as he clutched his damaged ribs with his other. He continued with a hitch of resentment in his tone.

"Why...why must you always interfere!? Why are you always there to play hero!? Noble Kakarot...willing to give his all for the sake of his love ones! No second thoughts or questions asked! All out of the goodness of his own heart!"

Goku turned to him with sympathetic eyes.

"Vegeta, I wanted to help y...."

"I didn't ask for help! I didn't want it! All I wanted to do was fight my own battle, win for once without someone coming on as my crutch!"

He looked over at Bulma pushing her away from him. He doubled over onto his knee's again, tearing slightly.

"I can't even save my own son with out the help of a half breed, his low class father, and a Namek! Have I gotten that weak that you don't even let me finish my own battles any more!?"

He looked over at Bulma who was taken aback by Vegeta's reaction. She had thought he was over this some what, but again his pride dwindled, questioning himself, wondering if he was good enough...wondering his worth. He looked around as no one said a word.

"Bulma...your invention. I saw you use it...used it to help Kakarot save my hide. Should I add you to the list woman?! Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks and Bulma! My knights in shinning armor..."

Vegeta shuffled through the pack looking over at Trunks in Mr. Satan's arms. 

"I still think you're strong Vegeta. I only wish I had half your strength, so I could fight with you guys...so I didn't have to fake any more."

Vegeta looked at Hercule.

"Well I'd gladly give you my strength...cause I'm tired of fighting loosing battles! I'm tired of being a martyr! I'm tired of ascending to the strongest warrior in the universe...."

Vegeta clutched his fist with passion before reopening his hand staring into his palm.

"....and having it snatched away." 

They were stunned. Only Bulma had ever heard him publicly acknowledge his true power. Vegeta had never given himself a secondary rank, and rarely had they seen him act so...mortal. The impossible seemed to have happened. And over the decade and a half they had known the Sayain Prince, the one thing he was always known to have and keep had fled him in front of their very eyes. Vegeta had lost his pride.

END OF PART X

Poor Veggie...keep reading as there's more to come! Please Review!

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z! While the Z warriors regroup and recuperate, Alexial tries to regain her original strong hold back! Else where Gohan and Bulma plunge into Alexial's demonic tomb hoping to recover valuable information! It's time to rethink and re-strategize on the next episode of Dragonball Z!! 

To The Strong Holds of Alexial


	11. To The Strongholds of Alexial

Just for the record I don't own Dragonball Z...that is obvious. Disclaimers are pointless cause I only do this for the enjoyment of myself and other readers whom are DBZ fans. I will not make this statement again because...IT ISN'T NECESSARY!! Thank you and enjoy.

Oh and I agree fully Poetess. Most people don't give Vegeta the credit he deserves, cause Gohan was loosing to Cell before you know who nailed him in the back, breaking his focus. And thanks to DarrenK as well, that is true and I have noticed that point as well! That's why he is my absolute favorite! He's hard! And Goat, big ups! Thanks for the complements everyone! Anyway, back to me story...enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta had refused medical attention from his wife and family back at Capsule Corp. He didn't want to lean on anyone any more, he didn't even want to fight. What was the point? He seemed to never make a difference in any ones eyes. Sure as Gogeta maybe...but then he was simply a piece of Goku as well. Why didn't he posses the powers the others did? Even Gohan was able to keep pace, and he hardily trains anymore with college and Videl consuming most of his time. So he sat. Submerged deep in a trance of thought in the living room. Starring at his bottle of beer with both hands clasped in front of his face leaning on them on his lips. He just looked at it...drowning in it's content. At that point, Bra ran down the hallway stopping just short of the couch, captivated by her fathers presence. She didn't know her father was sitting there, he was usually in the training room at this hour, and she also knew he didn't like her running in the house. He'd tell her to take it to 20g's. And so she did...sort of. She didn't like to train, she was more into all the stuff her mother did. Electronic mechanisms were fascinating to the young Sayain princess. She wished she had one now, one that would make her vanish, but surprisingly...she didn't need it. She just looked at him look at his beer.

"Daddy?"

Vegeta slowly turned his serious gaze upon his daughter. It lightened to just a flat one.

"Yes child?"

"You okay?"

She slowly walked up to the couch leaning on her fathers knee looking up at him.

"Bra..."

She smiled at him nodding with anticipation for his question.

"What....are you proud of me?"

"Yes! You're the best daddy in the world and you know why!? Cause you're super strong! You can throw light beams and turn into a Super Sayain and eat lots, and lots of food! And you can beat up bad guys and stuff and and..."

Vegeta looked at her nonchalantly, She was ever so talkative when she got going on a subject she had some knowledge of. Trying to squeeze every bit of information out so you couldn't say she didn't know that already. She was a brilliant child, just like her mother and could explain almost anything...that's why he usually didn't ask Bra too many questions, he couldn't take all the noise of her incessant yet often incisive jabbering. But he still loved her regardless and would answer her numerous questions about nothing most of the time, surprisingly enough he didn't loose his temper with her like he use to with Trunks when he got too talkative at her age. But...he wasn't the person then he is now. So he humored her.

"...and that's what makes you so great! Not everybody can be a Prince you know! Daddy if you're a Prince does that make me a Sayain Princess!?"

Vegeta nodded as she slid up on the couch next to him. 

"Does Trunks get to be a Prince?"

"I suppose."

"Why so? He doesn't act much like royalty does he daddy? Doesn't look like it either? Can we not tell him?"

Vegeta chuckled placing an arm around his daughter.

"No child...you are of Sayain blood. No mater what, you must stick together. Even with Kakarot and his children. We are the last of a Grand race...."

Vegeta tailed off. Bra gazed at him with the eyes of innocence he so yearned for himself and he felt dread creep in his stomach. He didn't believe in what he was saying anymore. He felt like calling himself a Sayain was an insult to the very blood bestowed upon him by his own father and mother. He looked back at his child again.

"....and no one can take that from you."

"Daddy. I'm proud to be a Sayain like you!"

Vegeta felt the sharp pain in his stomach again...and it wasn't coming from his wounds. He only nodded.

"Now go check on the boy for me, okay?"

Bra leaned up kissing her father on the cheek before sliding off and running back into the back area, leaving Vegeta alone again. He took a swig from his bottle laying back on the couch looking into the ceiling.

"Sayain pride...."

******

Alexial floated just outside of a small city, still gripping her ribs from the battle damage she and her shadows had received. Despite having her power grow from the energy she absorbed she was too badly wounded to heal herself back up again though she did manage to patch the actual external wounds. She could sense her old dwellings near. The Sonajow exhaled closing her eyes in an attempt to sense power levels. She was careless last time picking a fight with a gang of Sayains and a supped up Namakian. She opened her eyes to the widest of levels...two grand powers dwelled down below. 

"Hn...where did all these powers come from!? This planet is littered with warriors with tremendous energy. I can't even steal souls from there if need be.... I must get back to my shrine unnoticed. I can't afford another fight in this condition.

******

"I don't know why you insist on living all the way out here..."

"Would you prefer me stay on that island with you, Krillin and the old man?"

"At least you could see your niece that way. She ask about you all the time."

"What can I say 18...the brats love me."

17 leaned against the wall watching his twin pick out food at the market shops. 18 often came to visit her brother who stayed deep in Short Isle City, a small town by the coast. She would stop by, sometime with Marion and rarely with the others. 17 avoided them as much as possible, even though he wasn't considered an enemy and vice versa, they just seemed too...cheerful for his taste. Besides he was an avid bachelor on the island and enjoyed laying in the sun and sowing his oats, he couldn't do that at Roshi's. 18 was planning on cooking him something on this visit. She found herself rather motherly these days...even though she never hesitated to give a threat or two and back them up if need be. But regardless of the circumstances she was there for her brother.

"So how's Trunks..."

18 looked at him.

"You sensed it too huh?"

"Yeah, well tell Vegeta I'm sorry for not jumping to his aid...I was out."

18 rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. Not like you would have been quick to help anyway."

"Oh now that hurts..."

Her brother gave a cocky smile that matched his monotone voice. 18 shook her head as she continued to flush through the vegetables.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do with those?"

"I've seen your fridge 17..."

"Are you implying that I do not eat proper nutrition?"

18 didn't look at him still tossing food in her basket.

"That's right."

"Spare me."

She looked at him with a smirk as they continued on.

******

Alexial landed in the city. She wrapped her chains around her frame in a way that would make them appear as if they were a statement of her taste in fashion nothing more. She knew humans all to well. They were an excitable bunch and from the knowledge she had acquire from the soul of young Amber, she knew acting as nothing was wrong would make her just look like a weird punk. So she did. Pacing down the street hoping to make it to home just on the beach.

******

"How are you Trunks?"

"Mom is Amber gonna be okay?"

Bulma was shocked. Those were the first words out of his mouth and he had been unconscious for days now, passing out just after they had got him on the bed and Amber in a oxygen capsule. She knew Trunks had quickly fallen for her, even to the point he was willing to sacrifice his very body for her. Again as the saying goes like father...

"Well she's not dead...not alive either."

"What?"

"She's in a strange state. She is showing all the normal vital signs...but it's like her life force is missing. She looks dead physically cold lips, pale skin."

"She lost her soul..."

Bulma stopped unwrapping Trunks' bandages looking at him. His eyes narrowed before he shut them tight.

"It was after we awoke Alexial from that cave...she grabbed Amber and placed her palm on her chest..."

Trunks reached his hand out mimicking Alexial on his mother placing his hand on Bulma's chest. Trunks continued as he yanked back showing her how it was done.

"..and she pulled a green light out of her body, stealing it away in her stone...Amber's stone."

Bulma leaned back placing a hand under her chin in thought.

"Cave? Awoke...I'm guessing since you said Amber's stone, that gem on her chest did the trick. Where did this happen?"

"In the park...deep in a cave. It's probably buried now."

She began to dab alcohol on her sons wounds. He flinched in pain trying not to scream out so his father would hear. Vegeta's opinion meant the world to Trunks. He tried his best not to show any kind of weakness in his fathers vicinity. Vicinity meaning anywhere within an ear shot, and Vegeta had keen ears. Speaking of sound, they both turned as they heard Gohan tapping at the Window outside with a smile and a few books tucked under his arm. Bulma looked at Trunks whom in return shrugged. She hustled over, opening the window and he slowly floated in with a saluting wave to Trunks.

"Hey bro, how've ya been?"

"Ah, I'm okay Gohan."

Gohan placed the books down on the counter as Bulma continued to work on her son. Trunks quickly knew what it was.

"Homework?"

"Yep. Goten sent it over...he would have come himself but mom is making him study tonight. I was dropping by so..."

Gohan patted the books. He then stopped at the eerie silence. He looked at his watch before looking at Bulma.

"Where's Vegeta...shouldn't he be in the gravity room?"

"He hasn't been in much of a mood to train today."

"That's odd..."

"Yeah I can't get him to move off the blasted couch. He just sits there sucking on Budweiser's. I need him now and there's...." 

Bulma then gave a crooked smirk.

"Gohan how about we go on a trip?"

"Huh?"

"Well I want to go investigate something and I need a Sayain to go with, Vegeta and Trunks are pretty much out of it, so you're lucky contestant number 3 bud!"

"But…"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Her foot began to tap forcing Gohan to shrug..

"Sure I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Great! Just let me patch up Trunks and get my things and we'll head to the park."

Gohan leaned against the counter wiping the sweat from his brow as Bulma continued to dab Trunks with rubbing alcohol. 

******

"I'd feel better if I had a normal pair of garments instead of my armor...I am not sure fully of these peoples reactions."

Alexial perked up as a car sped by honking with several young men stopping to back up next to her making cat calls.

"Hey baby wanna take a ride with me and the guys huh?"

"Yeah come on sweetheart, we just want to hang out with ya beautiful."

The other 2 whistled as she slowly turned with a dark gaze.

"Are you speaking with me...?"

"Of course sugar who else! Now hop in we'll go crusin'!"

He revved up his engine to the delight of his buddies who continued to shout with excitement. She continued to walk. They backed up again still giving chase.

"Come on baby you know you want to get in these pants!"

The man on the passenger side stood up hoisting himself in her direction. She stopped as they all laughed their evil suggestive laughs. She turned looking at them. She smiled.

"Actually I would love to..."

They gave each other high fives howling with excitement. She held out a hand to them as they helped her in the car. She smiled pointing to an indiscreet alley back behind what appeared to by a farmers market. The men laughed as they pulled into the parking their car readying for action, touching and groping at her. She again held a hand up.

"Wait...we go outside the vehicle."

She hopped out slowly removing her gauntlets with a seductive chuckle. She than began to peal out of her armor pulling her right arm out cuffing it inside her low cut chest guard stopping. The four men drooled waiting for her to bare it all. She smiled.

"Now who is first?"

They fought trying to fall out of the car to get to the gorgeous Alexial, but the first one to fall out was the driver. He simple hopped out instead of fighting. He ran to her walking in like he was expecting a kiss. She held a hand up and he walked straight into the extended hand.

"Now wait..."

She pointed at his pants and shirt.

"Off..."

He complied excitedly whispering "oh yeah" to himself. 

"I want some head baby yeah!"

She laughed preparing to take off her armor. She then stopped again.

"On second thought...you all aren't my type."

Quickly four chains shot out, gripping them around their necks. They twitched, gagging as she drug them all into her. She then proceeded to pull the souls from their bodies absorbing their spirit energy. Their bodies fell cold as she snapped their necks popping the head clean from the body allowing the corpses to hit the ground. She held the man's shirt and shorts in her hand proceeding to strip out of armor and change into the acquired articles. She dusted them off as she opened a small void tossing her armor in it. She looked back at the headless bodies one more time.

"Well they wanted me to give them head...."

She walked off muttering the words "perverts" as she turned the corner in more civilized clothing.

******

Bulma flew next to Gohan in her air car looking down at the park that had been demolished. The piles of rubble and creators did the park no justice. It's beauty was simply wiped out by the whole battle. Bulma looked over at Gohan pointing to the surface. He nodded turning to float down ahead of Bulma. The two touched down shortly after. Gohan walked over to the air car helping Bulma hop out. 

"Great, thanks Gohan."

Gohan nodded walking forward looking around.

"Quite the mess we made."

"Looks that way Gohan. Now go look for the cave."

Gohan looked around at the damage. The numerous creators created wasn't going to help the search.

"Um...did Trunks tell you where to find it exactly?"

"He said it was at the bottom of a hill by the tennis courts with a couple of large rocks."

Gohan scratched his head again.

"But Bulma that whole area is a creator now."

She smiled. Smacking him on the shoulder.

"That's why I need a Sayain."

"Oh boy…."

Bulma went behind him pushing Gohan over to an area she "assumed" the tennis courts use to be, and thus the search began.

******

Alexial strutted down the boulevard, pulling at the man sized clothes. They were obviously too big, but it was better than walking around in her armor. Her chain's had mended to her body into her skin along with the jewel. As long as she kept her power suppressed, no one would notice she was their. She un buttoned the bottom half pulling it tight to fit her frame, then tied it to keep it there. As for the shorts, she allowed one chain to seep out her skin wrapping around her waist in order to keep the pants from falling off. The fact that it was hot outside in a beach town made her barefoot walking look normal. A descent disguise at least. _No one should notice me as odd. Now to...._

"Aren't you just the oddest little thing?"

She turned sharply at the quaint young.....massive power! He was one of the ones she had sensed earlier. It was unmistakable. She took a step back looking into his cold blue eyes. He rose an eyebrow.

"Hey relax, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying you have a different look than most of the girls in this city..."

"Most girls?"

"Yeah...you've got like this natural beauty thing going on. It's almost refreshing."

"Well thank you; _I guess._"

"Don't mention it...."

18 hit her brother on the arm as she turned from the register.

"Come on you dweeb. Let's go..."

She paused looking at Alexial who strangely observed the two of them. Alexial was taken aback by her rotten luck. The two people she was trying to avoid and she happened to run smack dab into them...even being hit on by one. But not playing along could be dangerous for her...and at least he was cute unlike the guys from before. So she did. 18 spoke first.

"Interesting belt..."

Alexial shrugged looking back at 17 as he spoke.

"So hey uh..."

He motioned his hand wondering her name. She quickly tossed out a false name...the one that came to mind quickest.

"Amber."

"Amber...okay. Wanna go out sometime?"

She place a frail hand across her chest in a style fitting of Miss Scarlet.

"My you work rather fast."

"In some places darlin'."

He winked as 18 rolled her eyes again. 17 laughed darkly as Alexial shot him a strange glare.

"Relax, Amber it was just a joke. Well hey I'll see you around. I'm 17...that's my sister 18."

"17 and 18?"

18 sighed as she gave Alexial the same excuse she gave anyone who ever questioned her name.

"Our father was rather dull. Let's go Romeo."

She brushed past her brother as he shot a cool wave to Alexial.

"Catch you around Amber."

She nodded giving a false wave as he turned to walk away. She sighed a sigh of relief and continued on her way.

******

"This is the spot right here Gohan! Let her rip!"

"You said that about the last 7 places Bulma."

"So my aim has been a bit off sue me! I haven't seen you coming up with any great ideas pal! So just turn Super Sayain and carve some rock!!"

Gohan turned on his Super Sayain power burning with golden energy. He yelled out as he powered up shaking the ground before jumping into the air. Bulma hastily took cover as Gohan floated aiming his gaze towards the planet.

"KA-MEA-HA-MEA-HA!!"

Gohan drilled the planets surface cutting a large hole into the ground. Gohan floated back down to the fresh puncture on the planet as the dust slowly settled. Bulma was already peering in. She smiled.

"Yep it's a cave alright. It appears to be only slightly damaged."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry I guess I used too much energy."

"Not you Gohan...Trunks said it would probably be caved in because of his fight."

"Oh...well lets go see if I can't clear some of this rubble out the way."

Gohan hopped down in the cave preparing to go to work once more.

******

Alexial collapsed on the thresh hold of her cave. She simply smiled.

"Yes...my shrine...at last."

END OF PART XI

Long probably boring chapter...but hey I needed a transitional one. More good stuff in the next chapter I promise! Please Review!

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku! You won't want to miss what happens next time as more secrets on Alexial will be revealed. She's one tough cookie as she unleashes her minions on the planet and its Android 17 to the defense...oh yeah and a special ally sent in from Yemma! Good Luck guys! 17 returns to action on the next Dragonball Z! 

Unlikely Coalition


	12. Unlikely Coalition

Trunks followed behind his father into the open field. The grass was high and green, glowing with the burn of the setting sun on a flawless day. Trunks looked around still in awe with the elegant beauty of the place. It was unblemished, but why had Vegeta brought him here? From the expression on his fathers face, it certainly wasn't to enjoy the scenery.

"So why'd we come all the way out here?"

Vegeta didn't respond as he continued on towards the lone tree on the hill in the distance. He motioned with his head for his son to go under the tree. Trunks shrugged and immediately did what was asked of him. Vegeta gazed at him hard with dark eyes. Trunks watched him strangely wondering what was on his fathers mind.

"Trunks.....you're nothing but a waste. How can you call yourself a true Sayain when you were beaten by a simple woman?"

"But..."

"There are no buts boy! You failed! You failed yourself! You failed your people and most of all...you failed me."

Vegeta gazed down hard at Trunks as his son backed slightly. He wanted to cry. Vegeta spat on the ground.

"Go ahead and cry like the child you are...it won't bring her back now will it!?"

"No..."

"Nothing will now you had your shot....and you blew it."

Trunks leaned against the tree sliding down, feeling the sharp stab of his fathers words. Vegeta's respect meant more to him than all the money in the world. To not feel pride from a person who's entire existence seemed to be based upon it, was worse than desertion. Trunks might as well not be born...and so he cried. Vegeta turned his back to him.

"Yes let it out...you're only a little boy after all..."

Vegeta walked away sternly. Trunks eyes opened wide as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His body felt far too heavy to drag off the ground. So he reached screaming for his father.

"Father! Don't go! I'm sorry!"

He continued to walk away slowly disappearing from sight, down the hill and towards the horizon. Trunks stood finally giving chase, but he seemed to move far to slowly. His eyes flowing with pain. He suffered as his heart had been ripped to shreds from two consecutive losses, both of a seeming love of a possible companion and one of his father. Amber was gone and Vegeta was slowly slipping away. He fell falling into the grass hard. He pushed himself up slightly, still closing his eyes tight trying to fight the tears, but as he turned his head up opening his eyes with an out stretched hand, they fell into the grass just as the sun disappeared with his fathers image. Trunks was alone, left to die, abandoned and in agony he made one last desperate cry.

"FATHER!?!"

____________________

"Trunks, open your eyes."

Vegeta shook Trunks from his bed. Trunks was tossing and turning, still writhing in pain from his deep wounds. He was crying out for Vegeta, crying out for his father, and so there he was. Vegeta shook Trunks even harder with a grimace across his face trying to awaken him.

"BOY! WAKE UP!"

Trunks finally opened his eyes looking into his fathers. Vegeta looked at him with both hands on his shoulders. They were both bandaged and weathered, both seemingly haunted by images and thoughts of times past. Trunks quickly snatched himself into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta didn't respond to Trunks affection at first. He didn't move and he didn't return the gesture. He just allowed his son to alleviate his issues and frustrations into his broad chest. He finally wrapped an arm around his son's back. Trunks opened his eyes wide. He had a remembrance of that time...just before his father died.

____________

"Trunks...you are my only son and I haven't held you once since you were a baby have I?"

____________

Trunks looked up at his father. Vegeta's eyes were closed tight. His brows arching down at a point. And Trunks pulled away. Vegeta opened his eyes looking at his son. Trunks looked back up at him.

"Dad...I'm sorry I let you down. I tried to be strong like you, but I didn't have what it takes to be a warrior."

Vegeta looked at him as Trunks shut his eyes again in shame.

"Trunks, dry your tears. You should have no indignities, you fought with the pride and heart of a true Sayain. You made me proud my son."

Trunks smiled at his fathers stern look. To a normal person Vegeta's gaze may seem like a look of evil and hatred. But to those that knew him, it was a majestic stare of a noble warrior prince. Trunks nodded leaning back into his bed to rest again. Vegeta stood looking at him before slowly walking out, closing the door behind him. Vegeta stopped in the hall, peering into his hands again.

"How can I blame your loss? You only follow by my examples...Trunks, I'm sorry I haven't provided you with more than just heart."

He turned walking away towards his reserved seat on the couch. 

******

Bulma stared into the hole as Gohan crushed rock after rock into rubble, slowly proceeding to clear the cave away. 

"Anything yet Gohan!?"

He fired another blast crushing more rubble. He gingerly wiped the sweat from his brow looking back up towards Bulma.

"Nothing I suppose...but you should probably look down here first."

Bulma nodded hopping down into the deep cave. Gohan caught her putting here down on what was a mound of dirt and crushed granite. Bulma looked around at the circumference of the cavern. It was almost a perfect circle. Bulma walked over to the walls putting her hands flat against the surface, feeling the uncanny smoothness of the area around her. She had a wide open look to her face.

"Wow...Gohan this is amazing. This is definitely where she came from."

Gohan looked up from his Indian style position on the ground. He blinked several times before pushing himself off dusting his pants.

"It is? How can you tell?"

"Well come here..."

Gohan walked over to her, stopping just next to Bulma. She grabbed his hand pressing it against the wall.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah...I've never seen marble in a natural cave before. Guess it has to come from somewhere."

"No that isn't marble Gohan, that's granite."

"Granite!?!"

Gohan looked hard at the wall, it was indeed the most common of stones in it's natural form.

"Granite isn't that smooth!"

"My point exactly Gohan. This was made by someone, check out the cave, it's almost a perfect circle. No chisel could have done this...and it sure isn't natural."

Bulma looked down towards the rocks. She leaned in closer, peering deep at the base. She smiled falling to her knees. Gohan looked at her in question.

"Bulma...?"

"Wait, I see something just....give...me...a...second." Bulma stated digging with a nearby rock. Gohan watched as she leaned back wiping the sweat away.

"Look."

Gohan gazed down himself at the walls base where Bulma had been digging. A flare of red paint was climbing at an angle as if it were drawn there. 

"I saw the tip and had to see if there was more to it...obviously..."

"...there is. Alright Bulma. I'd better get back to digging I'll take you back up top where it's safe."

Bulma hopped in his arms as he glided back out of the cave.

******

Alexial stumbled hard into the deep confines of her dark realm toward the entry gate. She effortlessly broke the seal that had been set there long ago with a mere flick of her hand. 

"Damn priest. Rotten mages...no matter. I have returned now."

She proceeded beyond the gates, down the long stairway and corridor into the main area of her confines. There was a long walk way surrounded by a searing river of fire. Ungodly murals of dark visions were painted on the walls, perhaps images of what was to come...Alexial's chains unraveled from her body, tearing her earth clothing to shreds. She proceeded to the end of this area, her shrine rested at the very end, entwined with the wall, allowing only a small portion of the front to set through. And so she entered, breaking yet another talisman with a perturbed flick of the wrist. Inside she went; finally passing through the long hall into her main Shrine area. It was gorgeous and spacious. One could compare it to the throne room of the great palaces of ancient Rome. Pillars that spanned to a seemingly endless top, unexplained flames still scorching around the center of them acting as torch light. 

And around her were 3 seats. One was to her left. The seat was rough and ragged, something not fit for a normal human to sit within, Inside sat a large man. Sharp horns appeared to stick from out his back and arms. Other than that fact one could mistake him as a human. He was shirtless, only a strap ran across his chiseled torso. His pants were baggy with belts going all across them and he sported a pair of boots. And to her right was one of complete elegance, pearl and gold trimming with a velvet seat cushion. It was long, and in it laid a beautiful woman, stretched across it in the most delicate of fashions. Her hair long and free covering the back portion of the floor easily. The length had to be twice the woman's size. She was dressed in a leather sleeved vest that sat long in the back like a cape. Her sleeves blossomed open giving an graceful look. Her pants were that of a gypsy, and she was barefoot. Alexial smiled at the one directly in front of her. She knew it too well. The pit of boiling lava sitting like a pool. The hot fall behind it's elegant marble setting supplying an endless mean to the hot depths. She walked in slowly, allowing it to burn at her flesh. She closed her eyes turning within the magma. 

Her eyes shot open glowing the deepest shade of green. Shooting her chains into the walls. The lava rose around her covering her existence into a shooting pillar. She crossed her arms over her chest, crossing her legs as a new armor was burned onto her flesh, taking form from the molten rock. The lava quickly spiraled around her into a high rising chair that fit her form with pure precision. Every curve and perfection in her body was given an estranged support. The lava began to flow through the floor again into a set of cracks carved into the grounds. It rushed the statues shooting up engulfing them in it's flames. Alexial smiled as she could feel her power returning slowly. And within a blink of an eye, the statues were beginning to animate as the lava slowly seeped off. The man stood first cracking his neck. His power twice as strong as Alexial's as he set foot into the light. The red slits in his eyes radiating with energy. Across from him, the slim beauty slipped out from the shadows, long hair dragging against the floor, her eyes of the palest purple matching her hair, her power slightly greater than the man's. The man spoke first in a deep gruff voice.

"Shibi...you're up?"

She nodded.

"As are you Gannon."

"Then our mistress..."

They turned to see Alexial perched on the throne. She nodded to them as they both bowed to a knee. Gazing upon her with loyal determined glares.

"My dear children...I have a task for you."

Gannon hopped to his feet first.

"Allow me master..."

Alexial smiled nodding in approval.

******

"It's like I had always feared...she's alive again."

Old Kai looked up at Yemma in the company of a change Dabura. Dabura's soul was kind yes, but inside lurked the same fearsome warrior as always. Yemma stroked his beard.

"Are you certain Elder Kai? Does he really have what it takes?"

"Of course he does...after all I gave him my special training."

Dabura smiled.

"Yes."

"Alright...Dabura go and get him."

Dabura smiled.

"Shall I accompany him?"

"That won't be necessary. Those Sayains are still on earth..."

Dabura bowed walking out the room. Babba sighed again floating on her magic ball. Yemma gazed across at her.

"What now?"

"It's just that Alexial is still in search of the fate stones, they aren't as concealed as they use to be you know."

Old Kai nodded.

"Yes I understand your concern, but do they have what it takes?"

Old Kai looked off in the distance. _I certainly hope so...._

******

17 sat on his balcony gazing into the ocean waters without words in a bath robe. He sipped a glass of brandy, thinking of times past. He found himself doing this often, it was in these times he thought about trivial seemingly human things, friends and family, sometimes even 16. His good friend that fought so hard to save him, but 17 didn't listen, he did what he wanted too. And that almost cost them the universe. He would have never know what happened between Cell and the others had his sister not told him the day she found him...the day she told him she was engaged, that she was one of them...maybe he should do the same? He looked over at the beautiful woman wrapped up in the covers sleeping. Sure, he had allot of fun as a bachelor. Met and slept with allot of women, partied all the time, had a bunch of girl friends over the years...was never really alone physically. But in his heart he was lonely. Whenever he saw the others they all seemed so fulfilled. Nothing bothered them, and they had each other. Even Vegeta when he last met with him seemed not as cold and stern. He didn't seem like the arrogant warrior his sister beat on, but like a normal person. Train and date...that's all 17 did. And he yearned for something more.

"Why do I feel like this now?"

His questions weren't answered but a strange image seemed to cross his path, flying with a crushing speed and massive power. 17 smiled running back inside throwing on a pair of sweatpants and taking to the air off the balcony.

******

"This is where the mistress told me to start..."

Gannon floated above the city. In anger he screamed out rocking the city with a righteous energy beam. The buildings crumbled in the night air, forcing up heavy clouds of smoke and radical winds. He smiled with excitement watching the civilian populous scatter. He swooped down into the city streets lifting a car over his hulking frame, crushing it in his hands, throwing the flaming wreckage into the buildings. He stalked screaming out again.

"Give me the fate stones!"

The police stopped setting up a blockade. Hopping to contain the large man.

"Freeze right there!"

Gannon turned to them smiling.

"You there, do you know where they are?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer..."

He promptly lifted another vehicle in rage preparing to toss it through the police squad.

"Whoa slow down there big fella..."

In the midst of the chaos, 17 landed behind Gannon. Arms folded across his bare chest. He held a smirk that seemed to come natural to people like him, you know 18, Vegeta. He tossed his hair back with a smile. Gannon turned to look at 17. He grunted in a beastly manner. 

"You...boy! Where are the stones?"

"Stones...? Boy? What the hell are you talking about?"

Gannon tossed the car at 17 in fury, he simply leapt into the air over it landing just as the car exploded. Gannon smiled.

"You must be one of the ones my mistress spoke of. You aura is not like the others in this city."

"Maybe...I've had allot of mistresses in my time."

Gannon clutched his fist.

"Are you referring to my master as a common whore?"

17 stretched.

"Take it how you want to pal...but I happen to like this city. Your stones aren't here. Now leave before I make you."

Gannon smiled beneath his scowl.

"You think you can take the mighty Sonajow, Gannon down?"

"Sonajow?"

******

"Sonajow?"

Gohan looked around at the shrine type room he had cleared out, gazing into the wall markings dug into it's surface. Bulma scanned the room with one of her numerous devices.

"Yes, that's what it says."

"What exactly is a Sonajow Bulma?"

"Well according to the context a Sonajow is like an Ultimate Wizard."

"Like Babadi?"

"No they're more deadly."

******

"We have the more power than a silly wizard. Our Goddess Alexial grants us strength in the ways of magic and ki. We were an invincible legion in conquest of the 5 stones of fate."

17 uncrossed his arms starring hard at Gannon.

"Fate stones huh? Sounds important."

"Indeed they are boy... they posses the power to unlock Mistress Alexial's darkest abilities. She will then control all time in itself."

"Time? So why are you guys so intent on getting these stupid things...immortality?"

17 scoffed again. "You might as well go find the Dragonballs it's much faster."

"Your missing the point...these stones are the fate of mankind."

******

"There are two sides to every coin Gohan. Light and Dark. According to this Alexial is a twin. They are known as the Gemini Sonajow."

"Gemini?"

"Yeah like the Zodiac. Typical Gemini's are know for they're extreme moods. Either they'll be super nice or dark and callus. The two variations are so extreme that you'd almost swear that there is a completely different person trapped inside."

"So what does this have to do with the stones?"

Bulma scanned farther.

"Ah! Gohan this isn't fully a shrine of entrapment...."

******

"It was a tomb of prophecy?"

Gannon nodded. 

"Yes deep within the earth, the white mages sealed my mistress within to keep her from fulfilling the prophecy of the final Apocalypse...the compression of time. We Sonajow are the only ones capable of surviving in such an existence, and people like you will be trapped in an existence of damnable petrifaction."

******

"How do we stop this?"

"I'm not sure Gohan but perhaps we should put an effort to find the better half. Soon as I finish scanning the walls I can take it back to the lab for observation, there's something more to this story, I just know it."

Gohan nodded waiting for Bulma to finish.

*******

"That's stupid...why do such a thing?"

"Enough talk!"

Gannon wound up preparing for an assault. 17 did the same buckling down as Gannon took to the air. He was almost instantly sent flying back from a powerful energy attack. 17 looked up at the caped warrior floating above him.

"Piccolo!?"

"There's that name again...I've heard it before. Believe it was Goku who said that."

Down beside 17 floated a tall lanky green warrior. His energy was superb as he began to strip out of his large hat and weighted robe. 17 smiled at him.

"I see you know Goku as well..."

17 looked at his head as the warrior looked back at him with a smirk of his own. 17 continued.

"Judging by your halo your must have met him in other world... so that makes you?"

"The names Pikkon."

"Pikkon huh well excuse me but I'd like first crack at this big brute."

Pikkon backed off with a understanding nod.

"Be my guest uh..."

"17."

"17?"

"My father was kinda dull."

Pikkon opened his mouth giving a silent nod, comprehending fully the want and need to end that portion of the conversation. Gannon stood up barely scathed as he grinned.

"Ah! A new warrior. Where are the stones?"

Pikkon shrugged as 17 took off out the blocks landing a massive kick to his head. Gannon went flying into the police blockade exploding the cars on impact. Gannon charged 17 in rage. Swinging hard at the lightening quick android. Pikkon smiled impressed with 17's speed as he quickly shot another boot to Gannon's chops. Gannon stumbled back as 17 took to the assault again pounding and crushing Gannon's frame, leveling blow after blow into his opponent. 17 then flipped over Gannon, grabbing the horns growing from his back, tossing him into another lone building. 17 then fired an energy wave crushing the creature under the construction upon which he previously made his painful stay. 17 then stood tall again awaiting the dust to settle. Gannon powered out, glowing with a dark red energy.

"She told me not to underestimate you people...so now it's time to get serious."

Gannon laughed wildly as 17 began to set back into his stance under Pikkon's ever watchful eye.

END OF PART XII

I like Pikkon don't you guys? Please review.

*Goku*

Hey guys this is Goku. On the next episode of Dragonball Z, my old buddy Pikkon and 17 have there hands full with the warrior mage Gannon from the past. He's no slouch but hey at least he can't control time like Alexial! Bulma divulges more info on Alexial and a new factor is added into the fray...her twin sister Alexia! I'm not going to give anything away but business is starting to pick up...and can anyone tear Vegeta away from the couch!?! We're gonna need you...especially if things get out of hand. So you won't want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

Light of the Gemini


	13. Light of the Gemini

Yeah! Kick his dirty ass Chibi Mirai Gogeta! And tell him to put on a clean shirt while he's at it! Oh...yeah, right…glad you're enjoying the fic! Here's my next chapter folks. Goat sorry you don't like Pikkon. I hope you like the chapter anyway! Here I go....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

17 stood starring hard at Gannon. He began to chuckle darkly at his opponent. The red light just gave a deeper glow as he extended his hand. 17 was on guard as he fired a blast, slapping it away into the distance. Gannon took off from his stance leaping into the air, falling back down with both heels extended towards the ground. 17 back flipped out of harms way barely avoiding the attack. Gannon bounded after him taking chase with the speed and reflex of a cat. 17 was astounded at the speed in which this creature could move. He was large like 16 but several times faster. He landed a grand blow to his cheek sending 17 skipping back across the concrete streets. 17 rebounded as the bull like warrior continued to charged him, head down and glowing red. 17 tossed his hands out in front of him catching Gannon in an attempt to halt his charge. 17 slid backwards digging, up the ground around him slowly stopping Gannon's attack. They both struggled, grunting while jocking for supremacy. 17 landed an agile kick to Gannon's face, shooting his jaw in a reverse manner. He followed by firing a ki blast into his chops sending the large brute skyward and onto his back. 17 flipped into the air, preparing to drop old glory (knee) into his stomach. He did so, flipping off towards Pikkon. As he landed he didn't have a chance to celebrate. Gannon was already back on his feet. He clasped his hands together extending his index fingers towards his forehead.

"Dark Flare!"

17 screamed out in pain as he was almost instantly engulfed in black flames. He flew black hitting the ground hard. Pikkon's eyes lit up.

"Dark Magic!"

Gannon smiled hopping into the air positioned over the two warriors as 17 pulled himself to his feet. Gannon laughed again as he place his hands over his head. He tossed them down towards the ground sending an estranged energy blast of crimson after them. They dove in two different directions as the wave ripped the streets that stood in between the two. Pikkon fired a shot after rebounding as did 17. Gannon again placed his hands in spell form, casting a protective barrier around himself. 17 gave chase to him hopping into the air engaging in rapid paced close quarter combat with the brute Gannon. They countered each other placing similar blows into each other. Pikkon waited for his chance in battle as 17 finally got the better of Gannon, kicking him hard in the head. Gannon responded grabbing 17 by the back of the neck driving his throat into his knee, following with an elbow that send him crashing into a building. Gannon flexed his muscles in celebration.

******

"Vegeta?"

Bulma turned the corner in her lab coat with the most compassionate of stares. He turned the 

TV on mute before slowly allowing his eyes to meet with those of his wife. Bulma's eyes...he loved Bulma's eyes, well when she wasn't fussing at him about something. They always seemed to calm him when he felt tense...he could be lost in those eyes. But lately they had lost their glamour. Everything had lost it's glamour. Beer pleased him that was about it. Different earth liquors too, but she would worry if he didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted was for someone to feel sorry for him. So he looked at her. Waiting for her to talk.

"I..."

She wanted to tell him she was worried about him. She wanted to say that he needed to stop being like this and go back to the cocky, pushy man she fell for so long ago. But she wouldn't say that. 

"I got a new simulation for you to try if you'd like...Goku did pretty well in it."

"Maybe later Bulma..."

Bulma looked back down at the floor momentarily. Two things that worried her, when Vegeta didn't try to out do Goku, and when he started calling her Bulma too much. He hardily ever called her by her given name unless he was incredibly serious or compassionate, and he wasn't exactly rushing to take her right then and there. She wished he would...at least she'd know that some bit of life still existed in her husband. She walked over to him sitting down next to him.

"Good game...?"

Vegeta leaned on the arm of the couch giving her a simple nod. Bulma looked at him before laying her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. He didn't say a word, and they just sat. His eyes shot open.

__

17....

******

"AH! That 17 is gettin' his butt whipped!"

Mr. Satan sat next his daughter in the thick grass. Sensing and using his ki was a new concept to him. He couldn't really make a ki blast...but he was almost as good as the others at sensing energy now. Videl nodded in concern.

"I know daddy...oh Gohan where are you when you're needed?"

******

17 continued to get smacked around inside the building. The workers scattered as Gannon gripped his head driving him through wall after wall inside the office. 17 placed a hand in his face firing a ki blast directly into his eye. Gannon released him holding his face in pain. 17 followed driving rapid kicks into his knee. Gannon fell to a knee as 17 drove an axe kick to the back of his head, knocking him through the floor.

"Suck on this big boy."

17 held both hands out shooting a blast down after him, exploding as it made contact. The building rocked back an fourth from the attack. 17 breathed heavy wiping the blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand. He knew Gannon wasn't dead yet...he was right as he came storming back through the ground crushing a grand punch to his under jaw, sending him back up and out the building. He floated weakly in the air as Gannon appeared above him. He swung with a double axe handle...missing completely. 17 had rolled out the way flipping upwards planting a back kick of his own to Gannon's skull. He screeched towards the planet, falling through several buildings before coming to rest in a freshly made creator. 17 landed next to Pikkon, his body scarred and bloody. He looked over at Pikkon.

"Think he's dead?"

Gannon yelled out in rage as he stood up, boiling with red energy. Pikkon smiled at 17.

"I uh....don't think so?"

17 gave a weak smile.

"Great..."

He set back into his battle stance await Gannon to emerge again.

******

Shibi stood in front of Alexial watching the battle unfold just beyond their reach. She turned looking back at her mistress.

"I could have finished this by now mistress. Would you like me to go battle for Gannon?"

Alexial shook her head.

"Be patient Shibi. The humans are much stronger than they look...not to mention those Sayains. Gannon is just a bit rusty. Allow him to fight."

Shibi turned looking back into the crystal popping her knuckles awaiting her time to fight. 

******

"Whoa...17 is in deep."

Goku, Krillin, Marion and 18 stood at Roshi's island preparing to head to Capsule Corp. But the trip was postponed at the observation of Gannon's power...and 18's twin doing battle. 18 looked at Goku hard.

"We've got to go help him!"

Goku shook his head.

"Bulma called for us to be at Capsule Corp besides, one of the strongest guys I know s there with him..."

__

Pikkon, good to see you again my friend. Don't worry I'll be there when I can.

******

Gannon smashed 17 through another building. Slower and slower, 17 was pulling himself up from barrages and attacks. Pikkon watch anxious, he didn't know if to stand aside or help him. Pikkon flinched as 17 was thrown into the air. Gannon stood and watched before jumping backwards after him. 17's eyes went white as he was impaled through the right shoulder. Pikkon's eyes shot wide open.

****** 

18 clutched her fist tight, she felt the dramatic change in 17's energy. It was rapidly declining now. She looked over at Goku. He gave her a flat look. She angrily turned her head to the side as they finally teleported for Capsule Corp.

******

"17 is dying..."

Bulma lifted her head from Vegeta shoulder. His expression hadn't changed from when she walked in the room. She looked at Vegeta hard.

"What?"

"HE'S DYING!?!"

Vegeta and Bulma looked over at the trio that had just appeared. 18 ran over to Vegeta, her eyes searched his visage for truth. He didn't flinch...she knew he was telling the truth. Marion pulled at Goku's pant leg, looking up with the most purest of eyes.

"Uncle Goku...who's dying?"

He smiled quickly placing a hand on the back of her head.

"Um nobody...go play with Bra okay?"

She looked over at 18 who turned nodding to her child. She ran off calling Bra's name, blazing past Gohan.

"Hi Gohan! Bye Gohan!"

He shook his head before hurrying into the living room.

"You guys felt that?"

"I've felt this for sometime now...his power was decreasing in too rapid of a fashion. If you hurry now Kakarot you can make a difference."

18 looked at Vegeta. She grabbed him by his shirt jacking him up slightly. Again Vegeta's expression did not change. 18 lashed at him with a slight shake.

"FOR SOMETIME!?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE TO HIS AID!?"

"Let him fight his own battles..."

"Vegeta! He's my brother and your friend! That should be reason enough..."

"Why should I care what happens to him? He has his own worth."

18 reared back swinging hard at him. Vegeta caught her fist still giving the same glare he always had. The others watched shocked. Krillin hopped behind Goku's leg expecting Vegeta to explode at her in fury. Instead he just released her grip. 18 shook her head at Vegeta, she was in shock at Vegeta's lack of drive for battle. She couldn't believe he was sitting there allowing this to happen. She released Vegeta. He looked at Bulma before busting in between Gohan and Goku heading into the back. Bulma naturally gave chase.

******

17 screamed out in agony as Gannon turned on his energy, causing 17 wound to rip farther in a slow manner. He laughed as he grabbed 17 by the throat pulling down hard, choking the mighty android. Pikkon turned on his power kicking Gannon in the chops.

"Enough Gannon.. your fight with 17 is over."

Gannon slowly brought his head back down facing Pikkon. Pikkon set into a fighting stance readying himself. Gannon smile as he turned on his power tossing 17 off his back, skipping him like a stone in water on the ground. 

"17 you okay!?"

Pikkon didn't take his eyes off of the obstacle in front of him. 17 just laid their limp, coughing being his only vital sign. Gannon smiled darkly chuckling.

"So you want to run with Gannon?"

Gannon fired a punch down towards Pikkon. Pikkon hoped over it scaling his arm only to drop a knee in his face. Pikkon wasted no time going into a mystic dance, shooting his power to unheard limits before slapping his fist against each other sideways.

"Thunder Flash...."

Gannon stood up looking at Pikkon. Pikkon's eyes held a gleam to them. He smiled before yelling out.

"ATTACK!"

The massive flame attack scorched out of his hands engulfing Gannon in hot hell, the blast sent him back due to it's magnitude...but the monster was not bruised. Pikkon rose a curious brow (or at least the act of doing so....Pikkon has no eyebrows!) as the beast dusted himself off. Gannon crossed his finger tips muttering something under his breathe. A blue light took shape around him. Pikkon took no chances charging after 17 and taking to the air. Soon after the blue light shot out like a shock wave, consuming everything within a 5 mile radius in ice! Pikkon landed staring at the city. It was frozen thick...even the flaming wreckage (including the flames) were captivated in endless frost. Pikkon set 17 down again setting back up in a fighting stance. Gannon chuckled.

"What's wrong...to cold? That attack of yours made things a little warm, so I turned on my AC."

Pikkon didn't say a word, but yet a small hint of concern was creeping into his mind. His strongest attack was useless against the magic wielding brute. And physically he seemed inferior. Pikkon shook the thoughts out of his head, charging in with attack stamped across his mind. The two engaged sprawling into a blinding barrage of kicks and punches. The occasional counter echoed through out the mountains near by, rocking the ocean waters. Pikkon stared hard with determination written across his face, Gannon however. He was smirking. He found Pikkon to be amusing. How dare he challenge a servant of Alexial? Gannon landed a hard punch to Pikkon's jaw. Pikkon rebounded only to be countered again and soon another blow to Pikkon's jaw. Pikkon was hanging in the best he could...but he knew what was coming soon.

******

"Okay...I'm gonna go and get them!"

Goku put his finger tips on his forehead nodding to the others before teleporting away.

******

Goku appeared behind Gannon as Pikkon was getting pummeled. Goku changed into Super Sayain 3, powering up high cracking the ice around him. Gannon stopped turning to face the trumped up Sayain only to catch an energy blast to the face. Gannon spiraled back towards the ground, smashing into the ice hard. Pikkon opened a swollen eye to see a smiling Goku. He laughed as he held his ribs.

"Goku! I...knew you'd be around soon enough!"

He nodded looking to Pikkon.

"Good to see you too Pikkon. But we need to get out of here go grab 17 and get behind me."

Pikkon did what was asked of him as Gannon charged back up. 

"SAYAIN!!!"

Goku smiled taunting him to come on. Gannon leapt into the air after him, Goku spun kicking him square in the mouth, he then slapped Gannon twice following with a hard kick into the ground. Pikkon floated back behind Goku astonished. Perhaps Goku could defeat Gannon...but naturally, Goku wasn't one to take selfish unnecessary risk. Pikkon placed a hand on the Sayains shoulder and the three teleported to safety before Gannon could catch sight of them. Gannon looked around peeved...he didn't know what had happened to them. 

"Mistress will not be pleased by this. However I was sent to retrieve the stones, so find them I shall..."

Gannon hopped into the sky on alert flying into the distance.

******

"Mistress, Gannon will fail...please allow me to find the stones."

Alexial looked at Shibi with a smirk.

"No I have something better for you right now...my sister...."

Shibi bowed going back to her seat to focus her thoughts. Alexial nodded to her as she closed her eyes encasing herself in molten rock, allowing her energy to grow slowly...

******

Goku arrived back at Capsule Corp with a pair of damage warriors. 18 ran to Pikkon taking her brother from his shoulder. She nodded at Goku as if to say thank you, before heading into the back to give him to Bulma. Gohan and Krillin walked up to Pikkon, Gohan starring with the oddest of stares. 

"So uh dad...who's the green guy?"

"Oh sorry son! This is Pikkon! Pikkon that's my son Gohan!"

Gohan bowed in the politest of manners as Pikkon acknowledged them both. Krillin scratched his head smiling. 

"Hey Pikkon! Remember me!?"

Pikkon smiled placing a hand on his hip.

"How could I? How's Yamcha?"

Krillin shrugged.

"Same old, same old I guess."

Gohan looked at them raising a finger.

"Oh dad...Bulma had me running an analysis on that writing, she wanted us to take a look."

"Let's go and check it out then."

And so they did heading towards the back, still talking of times of old...they were stopped in there tracks just short of Bulma's lab by 18, she placed a finger to her lips motioning for them to come listen. They peered around the corner as Vegeta leaned against the sink and Bulma still badgering him for answers.

"Vegeta you know damn well you could have helped them! Why didn't you!?"

He didn't say a word.

"Vegeta! This isn't like you..."

He turned grabbing her arms, gripping them tight pulling her into him. He stared at her nose to nose, eyes twitching. Bulma's expression went white as he responded.

"Stop it! Stop saying I could have done something! No more you hear me!?"

She responded softly.

"But I believe you could have..."

"Well it's time you stopped. I can't help 17! I'm not good enough anymore! DO you know how hard it is to look at myself in the mirror and come to the grips with the reality of it all!? It tears me to shreds that I'm not strong enough! Stop inserting me in the role of a savior, I'm not Kakarot!....and I never will be..."

He let Bulma go looking at her. A tear seemed to appear in his eye. He jammed his forearm across his eyes rubbing with a grunt.

"The hair of your fathers stupid cat is in my eyes, now I have to go wash it out."

He took his leave in the opposite direction. Bulma looked at him shaking her head. The excuse was poor, for they both knew too well he was right by a sink...she didn't bother to say anything or follow him. He needed his space, even Vegeta needed to shed a tear from time to time. Unfortunately he'd rather do it off in seclusion where he could deny it, instead of relieving himself around his loved ones. But regardless she looked up to see the gang standing in the opposite door way, with saddened eyes. Bulma quickly narrowed her eyes.

"Problem!?"

They shook their heads filing in the lab. 18 slung her brother on to the table. Bulma rushed over to him.

"Wow he took it kind of bad. Come on we'll put him in a rejuvenation chamber."

Goku looked at Bulma blinking rapidly.

"Shouldn't Trunks be in there? I know Vegeta like to heal naturally cause it makes him twice as strong than it would with aid once he recovers. But Trunks..."

"Wants to be like his daddy. So I'll let him…"

Bulma turned her nose up as she continued to check the injured droid.

"He just better not come crying to me when he's throbbing in pain!!"

Bulma looked over at the lanky green warrior with a halo. She smiled at him.

"Well hey there Pikkon."

Pikkon bowed his head smiling back at her.

"Hello Bulma...you've been good I hope."

"You know me Bud! How's Dabura?"

"Much better. Since he regained his fighting spirit he's been much easier to deal with now that he doesn't talk about peace and love every 5 minutes."

Gohan felt left out. Everyone knew Pikkon but him...he was the only one who wasn't dead long enough to meet him during the struggles with Buu. But regardless, he want Bulma to get on with the analysis.

"Say Bulma...why don't you tell them about the writing."

"Oh right. Well the writing pretty much tells you everything there is to know about Alexial, nothing special really. But the most interesting comment was the last part. It states, 'Seek the Gemini's light, the maiden most pure amongst the artic clouds of mans dark hand.' pretty good sleuthing huh?"

"Where the hell is man's dark hand?"

"Well I figured since it said artic cloud it had to be a mountain somewhere. If Alexial was kept in an underground cave...why wouldn't her counter part be in a mountain top? You know? Heaven...Hell."

18 blinked before reiterating her self.

"Where the hell is man's dark hand?"

Bulma slapped a hand on her hip sighing.

"Jeez some people have no appreciation for good explanations. Anyway I'm not sure...I think we should start from the highest mountain top."

"Alexia is found in a cave on Mount Komu."

They all looked at Pikkon. Krillin blinked.

"How in the world do you know that Pikkon?"

"It's why I was sent down here in the first place. To tell you where to find the keys of victory."

Goku clutched his fist with excitement.

"Alright we leave tomorrow!"

They all yelped in celebration. Things were looking up after all.

"Yeah and with Goku and Pikkon on our side, we're invincible!"

Krillin danced in a circle with Bulma, liking the chances of survival...unaware of Vegeta's presence. He leaned out of sight on the wall next to the door way. His eyes sat in depression.

"Yes....who needs Vegeta?"

END OF PART XIII

Damn....that sucks doesn't it? Well please review people! Keep reading!

*Goku*

Hey it's Goku! Well we've final found a key to victory and it's in the snowy mountain tops of Komu! Apparently Alexial has a twin...

*Gohan* Hey that means she'll probably be real pretty right dad!?

*Goku* If it runs in the genes it will!

*Gohan* Sweet...

*Videl* Not like it should matter to you right GOHAN?

*Mr. Satan* Damn tootin' boy! You better not do my little sugar beat wrong or I'll...

*Gohan* Hey I'm sorry!

*Mr. Satan, Videl and Gohan begin to argue*

*Vegeta* I thought this was my fic? Why don't I get to do the previews?

*Bulma* Because you never do them in the real show!!

*Vegeta* Oh hush woman!

*Goten* Yeah and how come I haven't been written in since chapter 9!?!

*Launch* You? What happen to me? I didn't even make the roster for Dragonball Z!

*Goten* Yeah but people like Goten! Unromanticpoetess has a fic where I'm messin' around with Vegeta's sister! How's that huh!? Huh!?

*Vegeta* What! You and Jita!?! That's an out rage! I'll blow your head off you little imp!

*Vegeta and Goten start to fight calling each other names blending in with seemingly every other character from Dragonball/Z/GT*

*Goku* Well looks like everybody wants to get in on the act. Just don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

Maiden of the Polar Caps


	14. Maiden of the Polar Caps

I knew you'd enjoy that last part Poetess! I wrote that in especially for you my friend. As for the comments...thanks a ton! Mirriorwind I do make typo's allot of times because I write so quickly, I try to keep new stories out so I won't loose the few reviewers I do have! But I'll fix that right away, Good eye! And DarrenK, thanks allot my friend, I do make the story up as I go but I have a set of objectives I make for myself and standards I try to reach so I don't end up just having a chapter for the sake of having one....wait that's what you said isn't it....? -_-; But I'm flatter you like it, tell your friends about me okay!? Now on to today's exciting episode...of Dragonball Z.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma sat gazing into the blue gem Pikkon handed her as he strapped on his snow suit inside the lab. She tapped the gem against the counter before picking it back up.

"So how exactly does it work?"

Pikkon shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I only brought it here. The Elder Kai said I'd know how to use it when the time came."

Goku pulled his gloves tight before looking back up at them with a grin.

"Maybe it works like the dragonballs? You know a spell or something?"

"You'll put it in the shrine, the stone will revitalize her..."

Trunks sat on the counter still wounded looking down at his sling. The memories of Alexial's revival played in his mind over and over again. His ascension...at the cost of Ambers soul. Goku and the others gave him a solemn look. 18 placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up kid. You didn't know."

"Yeah and I'm sure Goku can help get your girlfriends soul back." Krillin added.

Vegeta winced slightly at the comment looking into the recuperation chamber 17 sat in. He looked back as Trunks blushed wildly.

"S...she wasn't my girlfriend!"

Vegeta turned with a smirk.

"Trunks, why didn't you inform me she was your mate?"

"SHE ISN'T!"

"Right...and I never had a tail."

Goku leaned across Trunks shoulder hard with a grin

"Hey Trunks...it's okay! Gohan was the same way about Videl and now look at them."

"They probably mate like rabbits..."

Gohan looked at Vegeta red in the face now as well. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other with smirks.

"Would you all knock it off? I thought we had business to take care of?"

Piccolo paced in with Goten and Videl lagging close behind. Goku smiled with a wave at the threesome. 

"Hey guys! Oh Piccolo have you met my friend Pikkon?"

Piccolo turned looking at Pikkon with a nod.

"So you're Pikkon, I've heard stories about you."

"As have I."

They extended hands with a stern shake and a smile. His gaze then switched back to Bulma.

"So when do we leave?"

"First we'll decide on a party. I think the best way to go is Goku, Pikkon, You myself and Vegeta."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

They all turned looking at Vegeta. He was standing at full attention now with his arms folded. Bulma blinked still smiling.

"Because you and Goku are the strongest and incase you need to fu...."

"Fuse? With Kakarot? Why would I waist time with that?"

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Alexial is really strong Vegeta! Who knows where she and her servant will pop up?"

"I'm sure it won't be anything you can't handle, you've done a bang up job thus far…"

The truthful sarcasm was oozing from Vegeta as he burned a whole through Goku.

"I would feel better if..."

"What's the matter? Is the almighty Kakarot getting cold feet? After all the lot of you gravel at his feet like he's a god of some kind. I don't see anyone kissing my feet when the games on the line."

They looked at each other again...this sounded like it was about to get violent in a hurry.

"Ah come on Vegeta..."

"NO! What part of that phrase did you peons not comprehend? Why don't you take Gohan instead..."

Vegeta turned towards the open doorway stopping with a simple glare back.

"After all...a spawn of yours Kakarot can out do the Sayain prince any day...right? Hmp."

Vegeta continued to walk out, disappearing into the dark shadows. Trunks quickly hopped down grunting in pain. He gave chase after his father like a puppy following it's owner. Goten shrugged following his best friend, and like just like that. The Sayain population in the room was cut from five to a measly duo. Gohan smiled at Bulma.

"I guess it won't hurt to miss class today Bulma. I'll go with you."

"Me too!"

"No Gohan...you and Videl go to class. Pikkon, Goku, Krillin, and myself will accompany Bulma."

"Sorry Piccolo, I gotta go to work today! In fact...I'M LATE!"

Krillin ran over to 18 kissing her on the cheek before bolting past Gohan and Videl. Gohan shrugged waving good-bye as he and Videl departed. Bulma looked at 18 and sighed.

"I was hopping to ask you to stay here and keep an eye on things...but I think we need all the help we can get. What do you say girl, you commin' along?"

18 shrugged picking up a snow suit from the closet heading into the bathroom to change clothes.

******

A massive explosion erupted, leveling the city to ash. It was his 4th flattened living establishment in half as many days. Gannon clutched his fist impatiently. He closed his eyes crossing his fingers. As his eyes opened they were completely white, and he was in contact with his master.

"Mistress...these places hold nothing. Perhaps you have sensed the wrong things in your vision to me?"

__

Patients is the key my child. You are close to the red stone...I feel it in my soul.

"Then for you, Milady I shall continue."

__

That's exactly what I wanted to hear...by the way. Shibi wants to go find Alexia, and I felt you were more than up for the task, but you mission is much more important. Do not interfere when her time comes.

"Of course."

Gannon closed his eyes again, as they reopened their normal color had returned. Gannon grunted as he took to the air, on in search of the next location.

******

"He destroyed another one! Dammit!"

Piccolo slammed his fist against the counter. They couldn't stand sitting by when they could be fighting. But at the moment no one was a match for them. Only Goku could stand tall, but with his Super Sayain 3 being too radical to control for long periods, fighting in that form was only a dead last resort. Though he had been training vigorously, trying to find a way to control it, he hadn't full figured out how yet. So their best hope now was to find Alexial's lighter half, and pray she had an answer. 18 stepped out of the bathroom ready. They walked over to Goku, placing hands on his available appendages waiting to go. Goku stood their with his finger tips on his forehead. His gaze was serious along with the rest of them. A simple trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. He looked back at the others with a sheepish grin.

"Now where were we going again?"

The all fell over in classic anime form before shouting Mount Komu. He nodded still smiling.

"Right, right!"

They teleported without a trace from Capsule Corp.

******

They appeared somewhere in the middle of the mountain. They looked around as the wind blew heavily across the snowy crag. It was almost like a maze in some instances as the paths seemed to branch, separating, ranging across into the distance. Bulma smacked Goku across the back of the head with the blue stone. He bawled over in pain holding the back of his head as the stone fell into the snow with a crisp crunch. Goku looked back at Bulma with a tear in his eye.

"The hell was that for!?!"

"Goku you idiot! This looks like the base of the mountain! You were suppose to take us to the cave!"

"But I can't take you where I can't sense ki Bulma!"

She slapped a hand on her waist looking around.

"I don't exactly see anything with a grand power level around here! So how did we make it to this place huh!?"

Goku pointed at the mountain yeti digging in the snow for food in the distance. Bulma quickly shot off her most innocent of smiles.

"Oh...!"

"Well then how do we get to the cave?"

Piccolo walked past 18 picking up the blue gem from the snow. It began to glow as if beckoning them to follow it's light. Piccolo looked back at 18 with a nod.

"I say we follow this thing and see where it takes us."

They agreed following Piccolo towards the winding paths of Komu, and into the desperate search for hope. 

******

Trunks leaned into the cold capsule, gazing at it's enticing blue light. Inside laid his heart, dormant and lifeless. It was hard for him to see her like that, a constant reminder of his failure to protect her, a broken promise. Goten was with him this time around. Looking down into the pod. Amber's parents knew what had happened, Goten told them. Upon talking to Bulma and young Trunks soon after, they didn't mind letting her stay there. They didn't come by to observe her like Trunks would, it was far to painful...and Goten could see it tearing Trunks' heart out. The machine whizzed it's noise, letting Trunks know she was still alive in there. Goten shook his head placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Trunks...let it go man, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Goten. I pressured her to do it. If we would have just left, none of this would be happening."

"But Alexial would have gotten loose eventually don't you think?"

Trunks didn't say anything. He just continued to look down at her. Goten quickly shook Trunks shoulder.

"Oh, oh, hey Trunks come and teach me the Super Sayain 2 technique man! That way when we fuse into Gotenks, we'll be twice as strong!"

"Sorry but ...."

"Hm...Super Sayain 2 you say? Perhaps it would be beneficial for you to join the in crowd boy."

Trunks and Goten snapped back around to see Vegeta slowly pacing down the steps. Goten's eyes lit up. 

"Does this mean…you're gonna train me Vegeta!?!"

Vegeta looked at Goten's excited pose. He observed him from head to toe several times looking for an answer. He didn't really feel like training. He was just going to order Trunks to do it despite his injuries but...

"No."

Goten gave him a look of disappointment. He wanted to train under Vegeta...he had heard stories from Trunks on how intense Vegeta can be. He couldn't be that much worse than Piccolo and his mother could he? He threw himself at Vegeta's feet, locking onto his leg gazing up at his best friends father.

"OH please your majesty!? It's for the good of our Sayain race!"

"What!?!"

"You're a prince and I'm justa normal Sayain. That makes me your subject!"

"Where in Kami's name did you get such a ridiculous ideal in your head!?"

"Well I figured it out for myself...but we must rise up as a people to defeat our oppressors!"

Vegeta shook his legs but Goten gripped firmly. He placed a hand on Goten's face shoving him back the best he could. Trunks watched with a huge sweat drop leaning from the back of his head.

"Oppressors!? Boy you are in no way, shape, or form oppressed nor have you ever been! Now release my leg!"

"Come on! Please Vegeta!?!"

Vegeta shook his leg again. Goten's lock was solid like the jaws of a pitbull and with a simple sigh...

"Oh alright; I'll train you...brat."

Goten let go of his leg taking his book bag off, slinging it onto the floor. He opened the flap pulling out his fighting ghee. He then proceeded to strip in front of Vegeta and Trunks in excitement. Tossing his shirt and pants onto the floor. He danced around in an effort to slide his leg into the holes of his orange jumpsuit. Vegeta and Trunks eyes followed him around the room in his dance before he finally fell over with a loud thud. Vegeta looked at his son.

"I guess we should see how you've been coming long while we're at it. Go get dressed."

"I don't feel like it."

"That wasn't a request."

Trunks turned around cocking his head up towards him slightly. Trunks stood about shoulder high to his father, so he had to lean on his toes a bit to reach his face. Noticing the glare on his face...Trunks knew better than to challenge Vegeta.

"Tch. Fine."

Trunks walked off towards his room as Vegeta looked over towards Goten whom was at it again, this time with his shoes.

"I'm ready Veg...."

Vegeta shook his head as Goten again fell flat on his face.

******

They trudged through the mountain peaks with Piccolo in the lead...holding the stone like a compass. Already they had avoided an avalanche and a pack of snow Yeti's stampeding along the mountains. There salvation had come from a Kameahameaha and some good fighting from the foursome. The top had to be near as the air felt thinner and thinner and the path smaller and shorter. Piccolo stopped as the gem began to glow wildly just by a high ledge. He looked up along with the others as they curiously looked into the thick blizzard.

"I think it's a straight shot to the top from here."

They nodded as Piccolo took to the air carefully followed by the others. Goku picked up Bulma following much in the same fashion. They flew what seemed to be miles finally coming to a cave at the pinnacle. Destiny was right in front of them, and courage was all they need to grasp it. And so Piccolo led hopping ledges, and finally stepping into the cave. It was dark. That much they all agreed on, only the simply rapid gleams from the jewel gave them light. 

"Hey Goku, you take point from here on out."

"Sure Piccolo."

He turned tossing Goku the stone. Goku stepped forward changing into a Super Sayain. He looked around as the cave was short. It was only about 20 feet deep.

"Hey I don't see anything guys."

"Down there."

Pikkon walked up next to Goku pointing down at the ground. it was a chute with strange ancient writing in front of it. Bulma nodded, clutching her fist in excitement as she ran up to it running her hand across the lettering.

"This is the same type of writing I saw in Alexial's prison."

Bulma pulled out her scanner running it across the letters. She smiled looking back at them.

"For research!"

And with that said, Bulma was the first to slide down the chute screaming out with a thrill as she slid down, her voice ultimately fading. The other shrugged doing the same, following down into the depths of the cave. As they slid it became increasingly brighter, glowing a clear glassy blue as they entered a large wide open space. This cave was beautiful. It held a mysterious blue glow to it. Icy crystal grew from each and every inch around the sacred writings. The slide spiraled around the room ultimately reaching a large platform suspended in mid air. They looked around in awe as four waterfalls poured from the wall to underneath them. Holy choiring reverberated from within the walls, coming from seemingly nowhere. Goku powered down as the gorgeous blue light was more than enough for them to see. 

"Wow...Chi-Chi would have loved this place!"

Bulma took the stone from Goku, waving it around, pointing it from wall to wall looking for a reaction. As she pointed it towards the south end of the room, the stone gave a wild glow firing a blast of blue energy onto the tip of the platform. A small waste high column shot up. The waterfalls quickly typhoon causing the cave to fill faster than a blink of an eye. They swam in the water, nowhere to go...but it drained quickly bringing them back down to the platform...dry? They exhaled gasping for air looking at their bodies in shock that their snow suits were still dry as a bone...and Piccolo's cape ensemble wasn't soggy. 

"What was that!?" Pikkon gasped leaning forward.

"Hey check that out."

They all looked ahead in wonderment. A block of ice floated, suspended in mid air just behind the short column. Entrapped with in the ice was a woman. She was naked crossing her hands across her chest . Her legs were crossed as well, her figure nothing short of perfection as was her milky skin. Her face was just like Alexial's, her eyes were closed and her mane seemed to loft, spread across like air was gently pushing it up. It was a gorgeous light brown that radiated in the soft blue light of her prison. The column radiated glowing the same color as the stone in Bulma's grasp. 

She looked back at the others who nodded for her to continue, shooing their hands in encouragement. Bulma took a deep breathe walking towards the hollow. She place the stone upon the column, backing off quickly while looking up at the incased woman. The stone shot a soft spreading light towards the ice thawing it away. The light began to take form. Long white gloves that proceed to her triceps on both arms, finger holes removed. The light twisted around her legs forming a pair of angelic sandals that coiled to her calf A long skirt formed at her waist, it cut low showing off her hips. A golden laced belt held them up. Long slits crept up the side of her legs, allowing them to be exposed on all sides, while the rest of the skirt tastefully sat in between. 

A halter top of pure white crossed her chest, and a golden head band spanned her forehead. The blue jewel flew to her, engraving itself into her chest much like her sisters. White ribbon lofted from her emulating Alexial's chains. She gracefully landed in front of them opening her eyes, revealing them to be the palest of blues. She extended her arms allowing the ribbon to tastefully set around her. They were stupefied by her beauty and power as the emblem in ancient writing appeared in the jewel on her chest disappearing almost a sudden as it appeared. In a soft beautiful voice she spoke.

"I am Alexia. You have summoned me have you not?"

They were speechless. They didn't know what to say as she gave them a simple look 

"What is thy desire?"

END OF PART XIV

Alexia has emerged!! I love good plot development! What do you guys think? Please review!

*Goku*

Hey guys it's Goku! Next time on Dragonball Z, we've awoken Alexia, Alexial's twin, from the depths of entombment. As we search for answers to the enigma that lie in front of us. Another one of Alexial's cronies appears! Mean while my son is being trained by Vegeta! Show em what a Sayain is made of Goten...speaking of which I hope Alexia is as strong as we all hope she is. Watch a clash of ancient fighters and magic on the next nail biting episode of Dragonball Z!

Shibi vs. Alexia


	15. Shibi vs Alexia

The chamber slowly increased to 250g's as the sounds of battle filled the air. Goten swung at Trunks rapidly. Trunks countered, sweat rolling down the side of his face as his injures still hampered his movements. Vegeta watched from below gazing up at the two Sayains with his arms crossed. His eyes twitched as he watched his son labor against Goten. Vegeta's thoughts were with his son on the inside, swelling with pride at the will power of his child, but of course on the outside...

"Trunks pick up the slack! Do not allow your injuries to have injunction over your abilities!"

Trunks nodded catching Goten's fist, drawing him in, and landing a hard shot to his face. He followed up with several grand blows. Goten caught Trunks' final attempt at a kick, running a fist into the back of Trunks' legs. Goten regained an advantage on Trunks, beating him mercilessly across the top of the chamber. Goten transformed, knocking him down into the ground. The floor cracked as Trunks bounced sliding in next to his father. Vegeta looked down at him.

"Perhaps you need to rest?"

"NO!"

He looked up at Goten, turning Super Sayain as well as he slowly pulled to his feet. Vegeta smirked as Trunks took to the air. The two Sayains fought with increased skill and intensity, batting away each others fist. Blocking the others kicks, landing simultaneous blows. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

__

Yes boys...just like that. You will be great warriors someday.

******

Alexia watched with captivating blue eyes, looking amongst the group that stood in front of her. The blue gem grafted to her chest shimmered in response to their power. She smiled at them.

"Please speak...you have no reason to fear me."

Bulma stepped up looking at her amazed.

"I just want some information Alexia. For starters what is the whole story with you and that Alexial?"

"Alexial is my sister..."

"And she is lord of the universe..."

They all looked up as a long hair woman floated above them. She smiled floating down behind the others. Goku promptly turned into a Super Sayain, setting into a defensive stance. Both Alexia and Shibi looked hard at Goku, both speaking at once. 

"You're a Sayain?"

"You are the Sayain my mistress warned me of."

Shibi grinned licking her lips in anticipation.

"She wants you disposed of Sayain."

Goku twitched as the others set into attacking stance. Bulma backed away slightly bumping into Alexia. She placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"Do not concern yourself with her. I shall take care of it."

Bulma nodded as Alexia's tall frame brushed by, walking up to front of the group. They all eased up as she passed by. Her spirit seemed soothing strangely enough as she set in place at the head of the pack. Shibi smiled wiping her eyebrows flat.

"My master wishes for an audience with you...come a long now."

"Tell Alexial I am not in the mood to speak with her...now leave here Shibi."

"I'm not leaving without you..."

"Then you'll just have to be disappointed child."

Alexia shot her hand out firing a potent blast at Shibi. She leapt high into the air smiling at Alexia. Alexia gracefully whipped her arm around her head stopping her hand sideways. She slowly pulled it to her face. A blue light appeared as she swung her arm out.

"Tundra!"

Shibi was knocked to the wall pinned by a strong entombment of ice. Shibi squirmed and grunted trying to free herself. Alexia turned to Goku.

"Sayain, go ta...."

Shibi broke free swooping down towards Alexia holding her hands out, unleashing ki blasts. Alexia tossed her hands up forming a simple barrier; deflecting the energy waves from the group. Shibi smiled easily breaking through, drilling Alexia in the jaw. Goku intervened, catching her on the fly while spinning into a kick. Shibi was knocked backwards slightly while Goku hoped back down to the ground clutching his fist. Alexia smiled at him as he placed her down on the ground.

"Thank you. Your heart is pure indeed. Now take your allies and escape from here. This area is too dangerous for combat with the 5 of you as my concern."

"Okay...but I'll be back for you Alexia."

Alexia floated into the air, facing Shibi as she regained her composure. Shibi laughed looking at Alexia.

"What's the matter, can you not fight your own battles wench?"

Alexia disappeared locking grips with Shibi. The two pushed each other back and forth in the air. Grunting and screaming out as they slammed each other into the confines of the cave. Goku motioned to the others, they nodded running to him, disappearing with Instant Transmission.

*******

Goten and Trunks continued to spar, crushing each other with a grand intensity. Vegeta could see it in Goten, he could see the fighting spirit of a true Sayain. He wanted to ascend so badly he could taste it...it reminded him of himself. It was a hint of bitter irony that Vegeta has spent his life chasing Goku on terms of power. And here he was, teaching the child of his rival to catch his own flesh and blood whom had surpassed the boy, making him to be his equal or better.

"God this is taking far too long. I'll do it myself!"

Vegeta smiled as he clutched his fist. Goten and Trunks looked down at Vegeta as his power level rose, quickly Vegeta entered the fray on Goten, pounding the living day lights out of the young Super Sayain. Vegeta's expression was stern and cold as he assault him. Punches to the chops caused Goten to bleed. Goten was left in shock...when was this part of the training? Goten turned on his energy catching Vegeta's wrist, holding the Sayain prince's fist inches from his face. Goten screamed out, struggling with Vegeta whom was still in his normal state. Vegeta struggled as well, looking hard into Goten's eyes. 

"Come on boy...where's your pride!?!"

"What!?!"

"You aren't going to let me beat you like this are you! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

Goten screamed out in rage as he slowly began to over power Vegeta. He pushed as hard as he could, but Goten was becoming far too powerful to fight in his current stage. So Vegeta transformed into a Super Sayain leveling the playing field. Trunks watched shocked. He could feel Goten pushing hard. Vegeta turned into a Super Sayain 2.

"You'll never get anywhere like this Goten...how do you expect to be strong enough to get along without Kakarot holding your hand!?"

Goten's eyes opened in surprise. He looked at Vegeta stern...Vegeta had read his deepest darkest feeling. He never told anyone about that lingering resentment towards his father, towards Vegeta for what he did to Trunks. Vegeta over powered him, driving him back into a wall, choking him with his forearm.

"You hate me don't you!? You think I'm a cowardly deserter just like your father. On the outside you show respect for us, you bleed with us, and shed tears for us! But inside you despise my very existence. You thought I was going to leave Trunks for dead, just like your father did for planet earth...for Chi-Chi...everybody! You hate the means by which I live, but what are you going to do about it!? You don't have the power to stand and fight so who are you to criticize!?"

Vegeta eased up, winding for a finishing blow to Goten. He squirmed loose placing a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta looked at him, he could feel Goten's anger swelling inside him. He was just like Gohan, expose his weakness and he drives on it. Vegeta spat at him firing an energy blast in Goten's direction. Goten dodged, instantly driving after Vegeta. He evaded every attack, still smiling darkly. Goten clutched his fist harder with every attack. Vegeta blocked his roundhouse, holding him in that position. Goten spoke through his teeth.

"I'm not like you or my father! I _can_ fight on my own!"

"Is that so? If you wanted to save Trunks why didn't you just go through me? It's because you're too pathetic."

"I am NOT PATHETIC!"

"Come on half breed. Be honest with yourself..."

"I am being honest!"

Goten pulled out his attack, assaulting Vegeta again. Vegeta dodged this time some what less easily. Vegeta smiled at him still mocking.

"Wow...you've got some power kid. But do you have the pride?"

"YES!"

"The prove it to me. Prove it to your prince. Prove it to Kakarot and all non-believers...what are you?"

"I AM A SAYAIN! AND I CAN STAND ON MY OWN!!"

He leveled Vegeta with a hard blow. Vegeta flew into the wall grunting as he slid down wiping the blood from his mouth. He smiled as he looked at Goten. Trunks landed next to his father as the electricity flowed from Goten's pores, his main slightly longer and pointy, and his glare twice as determined. Trunks looked at his father.

"Dad you pissed him off on purpose?"

Vegeta only smirked as Goten looked back down at Vegeta finally realizing he had ascended. Goten did so rather easily, it was much like Gohan when he was a boy except Goten was the last to do it and Gohan, the first. Goten landed in front of the two Sayains. Vegeta turned his energy off looking at Trunks.

"Both of you...continue now. But as Ascended Sayains. I'll join you both shortly."

They hopped into the air fighting at a rapid pace. Goten had a smile plastered across his face, he couldn't wait for his next chance at a battle.

******

Goku and the others appeared at the bottom of the ledge leading to Alexia's cave. He looked at them quickly placing his finger tips back on his head in preparation to depart back to the battle. Piccolo grabbed his arm causing him to stop.

"Hold on Goku, you aren't going back up there are you?"

"She might need my help Piccolo..."

The ground under them rumbled hard from the attacks going on inside the cavern. The 5 stumbled about slightly as Alexia came flying through the walls into the blizzard filled sky, she was chased out by a flaming wave, melting the snow around it as it followed the Maiden of the Mountain. Alexia regained her composure holding her hands out.

"COUNTER!"

A yellow shield appeared at her hands absorbing the blast. It quickly glowed firing the blast back towards her aggressor. Shibi yelled out as it hit her, crushing the mountain top. The hoary mountain peak crumbled, forcing an avalanche of rocks, snow and ice. Bulma screamed out as Goku scooped her up, taking to the air as did the others in just the nick of time. Alexia waved her hand over her head again, folding her hands together into a prayer type pose. Her hair flew up as her ki energy rose. Shibi whipped her hands across her chest, one above the other as if she was holding a ball between them. Her ki raised rapidly as well. Alexia's eyes opened as she screamed out her next move.

"HOLY...."

A white light floated around her body circling like electrons about a nucleus. 

"LIGHT!"

The light energy flowed rapidly towards Shibi. In the same motion Shibi unleashed her attack.

"SHADOW FLARE!!"

The black energy rose into the sky spinning rapidly before streaking towards Alexia. Goku and the others quickly got as far away as they could bracing for the impact. Oddly enough both attacks fizzled out as they collided. They looked at the point of contact disappointed. They're power levels and the cool effects the attacks had didn't quite go over as they hoped.

"What the hell kind of attack was that?"

18 looked around in curiosity at the others. Piccolo looked back at her.

"I'm not sure....maybe since it was magic it canceled out."

Bulma looked at Alexia then at Shibi. They both were still set in a defensive brace, Bulma wisely did the same. Soon after a massive shock wave ensued; firing electrical rips through the atmosphere, crushing several surrounding mountains with a grand boom.

******

"Now the chemical based form reacts when...."

Gohan looked out the window of the auditorium style classroom. He watched the bright flashes of lightening rip in the horizon. He clutched his fist as he could sense the battle going down in the distance. He wished he was with them instead of just watching from the sideline. Videl pulled on his sleeve whispering to him softly.

"...Gohan I feel it too, and I'm just as worried as you are. However try and focus on the task at hand, like our presentation!..."

Gohan looked back at his class mates. They looked at him shocked as the test-tube was crushed in Gohan's hand from earlier, dripping it's contents onto the counter. His professor ran over to him in concern. She was a young attractive woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair. Se grabbed his hand looking at the minor cuts Gohan had sustained. Videl twitched with jealousy, she always felt like their bio-chemistry professor, Dr. Janet Brown, flirted with Gohan far too much. Of course it was nothing too serious...but you know Videl, it doesn't take much to get her going. 

"Gohan hun, you need to watch yourself okay, here let me fix that up."

Gohan blushed a little with a humble smile.

"Uh..th...thank you."

Videl closed her eyes tight looking away. _See when the next time he gets any...loser._

******

Vegeta pulled back, dropping his guard uncharacteristically during training to look into the distance. Goten and Trunks did the same following his gaze. 

"What's going on dad?"

"Feels like fight...do not worry yourself with it. Continue training."

Trunks and Goten nodded as they went back to battling. Vegeta twitched at the power levels.

__

I don't know those powers....hn.

******

The shockwave ended soon after leaving the terrain with loud crackling noises. Alexia said nothing chasing back into an attack with Shibi. They locked up, fighting with advanced skill and speed blocking and countering each other. Alexia wrapped her cloth around Shibi's arms and legs pulling her into a stretch. Shibi grunted as Alexia went to work on her mid section and face. Her speed was spectacular. They all watched. They were shocked at Alexia's viscous nature. She's so calm in her speech, so graceful in her movements...one wouldn't guess she was such a magnificent fighter. Alexia released Shibi pounding a foot across her jaw, shooting her through several more mountains. Alexia held her had out shooting a kai blast after her, leveling more of the area. The beautiful mountain range was being turned to a rock pile by a pair of ancient warriors. Alexia stood there, holding her pose, waiting for the next move. 

"Look at her! She's spectacular!"

Pikkon clutched his fist still in shock at her power and ability. Shibi floated up scarred and bloody. She was embarrassed quite frankly. She expected Alexia to be in a weakened condition like her master. But here Alexia seemed as if she hadn't lost a step in four millenniums of entrapment. Shibi looked around for an option...she needed more strength for this battle or else she was done. _Dammit...I didn't concentrate my energy well enough for this battle_, _I must escape by to my quarters._

"You haven't beaten me....."

Shibi tossed a hand out firing a crushing energy wave, leveling everything around them. Alexia and the others took to the air as fast as they could. Shibi hastily escaped just as fast as she came; leaving the opposition in the dust. Alexia gazed at her as she vanished from location to location.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

She looked back at 18 and the others shaking her head before collapsing in the air. Piccolo swooped down catching her returning to the others position as she responded.

"I am...still rather weak from awakening from my slumber. I need the fate stones to increase my power and ability."

"Yeah keep hearing about those things, what's the full story behind them?"

"Okay Piccolo we all want to hear, but I say we get out of here and back to Capsule Corp. I want to make sure Ve...my son is okay. Alexia you're coming right?"

Alexia nodded still in Piccolo's grasp.

"I value you all as allies. I can sense your power is great, and your motives pure. I am honored to be in your presence." 

Goku nodded looking down at Bulma.

"Right lets go!"

They all touched Goku vanishing from the leveled mountains.

******

"How pathetic Shibi...you were beaten by Alexia!"

Gannon laughed tossing the red jewel up and down in his large powerful hands. Shibi sneered at him bowing in front of Alexia's flaming throne. Alexial remained calm as she stood , her royal chair melting back into the lava from wince it came. Alexial floated down in front of them both. She looked down at the humbled Shibi, running her fingers delicately under her chin. She lifted Shibi's face, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Shibi...I warned you to increase yourself to full potential. Now Alexia is still free."

"I'm sorry milady, I underestimated her strength. I thought surely she could not be stronger than you." 

Alexial nodded compassionately before wrapping a slick chain around Shibi's throat, choking her.

"I gave you a warning Shibi...it is in your best interest to take heed in my admonitions."

Shibi pulled at the chains desperately trying to break free. Alexial dropped her hard with a thud as her chains slowly snaked from around her neck back to it's master's flawless frame. Shibi rubbed her neck coughing slightly. Alexial walked over to Gannon running a hand across his exposed chest.

"What have you brought me slave?"

Gannon bowed in front of her holding the gem with both hands.

"Mistress, I have bought you the Fate Stone of Power."

Alexial smiled as she tossed her hands to the side and her head back; floating into the air with locked legs. Her chains wrapped around the stone pulling it to the green gem in her possession already. It flowed into her skin through it's green counter part. A red light swarmed around her as Alexial's armor grew slightly darker, several short spike formed on the tips of her gauntlets and shoulder guards. Her chains thickening and her muscles slightly more defined. The stone then appeared on the back of her right hand on her gauntlet. The symbol of power flashed within disappearing as fast as it came.

******

"Now that we've rested, I'm sure you'll want to hear my tale."

Alexia sat in the lab as they all looked at her in curiosity.

"Yeah it would be kind of nice to know what the hell is going on."

"Well I'm sure everyone does...I'll call and give them the good news. They can come by and hear all about it eh!?"

Bulma slapped 17 on the back as she headed off for the kitchen. He grunted still a little groggy from his dip in the chamber. He had been informed of her name...and that's about it. He looked at Alexia some what captivated. Alexia looked back at 17 with a smile.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I can't help but think I've seen you someplace before."

18 rolled her eyes looking at her brother.

"Oh spare me 17. You're going to need new pick up lines cause that was incredibly sad."

17 shot 18 a dark glare with a slight shake of his head.

"No I'm serious...she looks very familiar."

18 looked back at Alexia hard. She was beginning to notice it too.

"Hey you're right...she does look pretty familiar."

"Yeah she has this natural beau....."

It hit 17 hard right then and there as he looked at Alexia's mannerisms.

__________________

"Aren't you just the oddest little thing?"

She turned sharply. She took a step back looking into his cold blue eyes. He rose an eyebrow.

"Hey relax, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying you have a different look than most of the girls in this city..."

"Most girls?"

"Yeah...you've got like this natural beauty thing going on. It's almost refreshing."

"Well thank you _I guess._"

"Don't mention it...."

___________________

"She looks like Amber!"

"Amber....no 17, Alexial is her sisters name...she took Amber's soul."

Trunks looked as not to be infuriated any more so.

"You mean I hit on the bad guy?"

Alexia looked at 17 then back at Trunks. She walked over to him cupping his hands in hers. He looked at her sternly as her eyes turned compassionate.

"I'm sorry young Trunks..."

Trunks didn't say anything as Alexia just looked at him, and it was there they would sit, until it was time for her tale to be told.

END OF PART XV

I'm going to try and put out one more chapter before I go home on Thanksgiving break. I got till Wednesday so wish me luck! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review.

*announcer guy* 

Next time on Dragonball Z! As Alexia gives the low down on her origins, Gannon and Shibi are on the loose! Trunks starving for vengeance and filled with hatred for their new foe. takes off to the battle grounds location, Goten follows in an effort to get the next stone and put the ball back in their court! Can the teen Super Sayain 2's handle it on their own!? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!

Warriors of The Next Generation 


	16. Warriors of the Next Generation

They had all come over...they all wanted to hear the tale of Alexia. Goku stood in the back next to Dr. Briefs. The white haired man flicked his lighter, while constantly cursing the thing for not working. Goku gave him a simple grin, shooting his ki to light the cigarette he so often kept in his mouth. He nodded taking a deep puff and replying with a simple. "Thanks Goku." Roshi stood in front of them with a serious look upon his face, his shades seemed to flash in the light to match his unnerved wisdom. To Goku's right leaned the one and only 17. He sat in the doorway still captivated by Alexia's righteous beauty and grace. Across the way, Piccolo stood next to Gohan and a somewhat distant Videl. Gohan looked over at her with a smile, she simply tossed her head in the opposite direction, still jealous of their teacher's "aid". Pikkon wasn't far off from her location, towering over Krillin whom laid in the lap of 18. Mrs. Briefs was with Chi-Chi.

They booth stood looking with smiles next to an inquisitive Dende, who just blinked waiting to hear the story so he could tell Popo about it later. Bulma had her arms wrapped around her son, placing her head on top of his. Trunks sighed much to Goten's amusement. It was embarrassing for his mother to show such affection in front of the others, even though he really didn't mind when his mother did things like this. Tien and Yamcha just leaned back in the grass waiting and looking. Bra and Marion were in the grass Indian style just in front of Alexia, and doing much of the same was Mr. Satan. He gazed at her just like one of the children boiling with anticipation. Alexia crossed her legs gracefully falling into a sitting position in the grass on a knoll in Dr. Briefs indoor forest. Lastly, watching was Vegeta. He leaned against a tree, staring at her as she sat looking like a grandfather about to pass a legend down to his grandchildren. Alexia looked up at them, beginning her chronicle.

________________

_Long ago, this planet was known as the Realm of Dio Choa, or Land of The Gods. These gods held different strengths and abilities far greater than that of what you have seen. These gods made off springs, slave servants which were the great ancestors of the human race today. The humans as well held abilities much like those of the gods accept they could only control their energy and fly across the air like birds. Even though the humans were slaves, they lived well among the gods, they did not labor much. One could say they were more like pets than slaves. One day, a man appeared, a Sayain, he was their ruler and prophet who traveled from his home to tell the gods of the danger that he had envisioned ahead. _

"Know ye this my lordships and ladies. A great threat shall be posed to your supremacy of the universe. The ones known as Mages shall infiltrate you in the silhouette of your beloved off spring. One by one you will fall to their magic."

__

They laughed at the Sayain profit. For they were gods, so what mere human could match wits with them? Even those of the human race laughed. The leader of the gods, Shani, stood first boasting with his chest out.

"Sayain...your concerns will be considered but I see not the danger of which you speak. The humans are our beloved subordinates, and we cannot be fooled by impostures. The ones that do oppose us will be destroyed. You see your majesty...you should not be concerned."

__

The Sayain king pointed his finger to Lord Shani. His expression wasn't kind as he scolded the mighty king of gods. The Sayain spoke.

"You Lord Shani...I have seen a darker image for you. Your fate will be the true undoing of everything!"

__

Shani laughed sending the Sayain monarch away, and so he left. Time passed, until one day, Shani and his people were raided by these dark Mages, falling and dropping one by one, either imprisoned or killed. The humans were forced into servitude and slowly the empire fell. While Shani was incarcerated in his own dungeon, he met a beautiful Mage woman. She would heal him when he was sick and bring him extra food to eat. They fell in love and one night she allowed him to take her. It continued for sometime until she became ripe with child. The woman went to a birth doctor to find out the child's sex. Shani was to have a daughter. She went down into the dungeons to give him the news of their off spring, and so he named her...named me. I am their child.

_______________

"Wait a blasted second...then who did we fight in the park! Your shadow?!"

She shook her head looking back at Vegeta.

"Please highness have patients...."

Vegeta scoffed leaning back on the tree looking off into nowhere. Alexia nodded to the others continuing her story.

______________

_It wasn't long before they discovered my mother and fathers affair, and if my mother had not been pregnant so with me...they would have executed her then and there. My father however was not a case of similar circumstance. My mother would not allow them to do harm to him, so she freed my father from his shackles beckoning him to run. But with a kiss of passion he declined, freeing what was left of his people and waging a final assault on the mages. The battle was bloody and long, but the Mages numbers and magic was far too great for the god's of Dio Choa. As Shani's final act before dying in battle, he used the last of his strength, turning the greatest assets of this ancient race to grand stones, only able to be utilized by those of god's blood, and scattered them. With his final breath, he placed a dark proclamation upon all._

"My child shall be the end of you all! If my people and civilization cannot be remember than neither shall the generations of past, present, and future!"

__

His beloved was then posses with a burning flame, coaxing and consuming the impregnated child with his vengeance and hate. My mother feared the worse, and in her efforts released a holy spell hoping to counteract the hatred. Instead of purifying me, I split in my mothers womb...and Alexial was created. Upon birth, my mother took us and fled, raising us to the best of her ability, but despite our love for our mother...Alexial was filled with hatred towards the humans and Mages. Myself...I held no hatred for them. And so I was a seemingly peaceful incarnate of my father. Within time when my mother was aging, and her magic weaker, the Mages finally hunted her down and killed my mother for treason. And it was then that my sister could stand no more. So she set out to kill them all. Within her arsenal she found that strangely enough she could manipulate the flow of time, compressing the planes between dimensions to halt time completely...despite this dark and fearful technique, she wasn't strong enough by herself. She turned to me, begging for me to assist her in destroying them, and taking back the planet. However...I could not hate those I did not know. And so she cursed me and sought out for the stones. Alexial could feel something deep with in her...she knew she had the to find those stones. One night she had a vision, it was my father. He told her finding them would amplify her already great abilities, and his wish...to ultimately stop time and all of it's flow...then we could be happy again as this great Universe's rulers. As she learned and developed her skills, the people began to call her a time demon. A Sonajow in their language. She waged war for many years, I too trained, but it was not for the same purposes. I felt an urge to protect life, and all that was good about it...I knew one day I would have to fight her. Fortunately, several elder mages sealed her up in the eternal flames with one of my fathers own stone. Entombing her deep within a cave, protected by talisman. I too was enshrined, but only as a counter measure. If my sister was every released some one would need to be able to combat her. The Supreme Kai's of the other world gave their word to release me upon her awakening...so here I am. 

_________________

"I do not blame her for her wants, she is a spawn of hatred from my fathers burning soul. She never had the chance to be anything but what she is. She please don't think to badly of my dear sister."

Alexia bowed her head humbly as if to apologize for all of her sisters wrong doings. They all looked at her as if they understood and accepted her apology, all except.....

"So you want me to except that woman's actions as nature? Psh, you have some nerve..."

She stood turning to face Vegeta. He spat onto the plush green ground stepping forward towards Alexia. Alexia nodded her head.

"I beg of you sir, do not hold a grudge with her."

"Don't hold a grudge!? Do you not know what she did to me...what she did to my son!?! How dare you ask of such a thing!?"

Vegeta ripped open his shirt, the wounds were slowly healing, still damaged and scarred into his body. Alexia returned her gaze back to Vegeta's face. His nose wrinkled with hatred as his eyes twitched, his teeth clutching in rage.

"Do you not know the humiliation she put me through...having to watch my own son get whipped like a dog, and then being beaten as if I was nothing!"

"I apologize for her, your maj..."

"Shut up! There's no point in you apologizing for her!"

Goku stepped up raising a hand towards Vegeta.

"Hey come on Vegeta...she didn't do anything. How about we just accept what Alexial is and..."

"There will be no forgiveness Kakarot!"

Vegeta transformed into a Super Sayain 2, his energy blowing rapid winds, forcing them all to cover their eyes. 

"She will forever feel my hatred! No one makes a fool out of me! Be it a god or human...I demand respect! Those who do not give it, parish!"

Vegeta floated into the air before storming away deep into the forest leaving them all there, only looking into the distance with sympathetic eyes. The last standing bit of Vegeta's pride was shinning through. But his speech was off. It seemed so false, so empty. While it sounded like him, the feeling they all got from it was one of a front instead of his true feeling. Alexia turned looking at them.

"Please allow me to have an audience with him alone."

Alexia floated into the air giving chase to the Sayain prince.

******

Shibi flew along side Gannon, carving the landscape heading towards the plush scenery of a large jungle. Shibi crossed her arms looking over towards her counter part.

"Gannon?"

He turned his head looking over at her hard. 

"What?"

"Mistress Alexial...do you think she is upset at me for failure?"

"No. Disappoint more likely...do not worry Shibi. You'll get another chance. Some one is sure to show up at our next location."

Shibi nodded.

"Yes...they can sense us."

******

"I wonder what she's talking to Vegeta about?"

"I wish I knew Bulma...I hope she gets the old Vegeta back. We sure could use him."

Yamcha laid back in the grass looking up into the sky, as the adults all gathered looking towards the location the two left. Trunks looked over at Goten. He motioned his head towards the door. Goten nodded following him out the room. With everyone paying the opposite direction so much attention it was relatively easy for them to slip out unnoticed. Goten followed Trunks all the way up to his room. 

"Close the door would ya?"

Trunks walked towards the closet tossing the shirt from off his back onto the bed. He shuffled through his clothes as Goten turned back towards him closing the door.

"What's up Trunks...got a date?"

Trunks looked at him slightly angered at the comment. Goten should have known by now where his heart laid...which was partly why he had Goten up there with him. Trunks tossed a black silk tank top onto the bed, along with a gray pair of combat pants. Goten looked up at Trunks.

"Look, I sensed it too. And I know we're allot stronger than what we use to be...maybe we should tell our dad's about this one and let them handle instead?"

Trunks looked back at Goten pulling his barely shoulder length hair into a pony tail.

"No...I have to do this Goten. I have to correct my mistakes."

"You didn't make a mistake Trunks...it just happened..."

Trunks dropped the pants he had on sliding into the gray combat pants he had laid out. He pulled the tank top on, silver chain still around his neck, flexing his chest muscles to show Goten he meant business. Goten shook his head looking at Trunks as he crossed back to his closet pulling out his yellow boots, belt, and matching weight gloves.

"Come on Trunks...don't do it. Be reasonable for a change....did I just say that?"

Trunks wasn't amused as he tucked the shirt into his pants, clipping on his belt. He sat on the bed sliding his boots on, and finished by strapping up his gloves. Trunks stared at his hands, flexing them open and closed, before finally clutching them tight looking back at his best friend.

"You in or out...?"

"Trunks..."

Trunks pulled the black fighting ghee out the closet, tossing an orange shirt, belt, matching wristbands and boots. Goten gazed at them, he knew the style all to well. It was just like his fathers, they made it to suit his taste...black to match his hidden emotions. Goten looked back up at his best friend. Trunks nodded to him, extending his hand in an upward position as if they were to arm wrestle, to his partner.

"You in or out...?"

Goten nodded grabbing his hand. They squeezed tight smirking at each other with fiery eyes.

"I'm in!"

Goten quickly got dressed, and soon they both hopped out the window to follow the grand power signals in the great vastness of the planet.

******

"Please wait your majesty....."

Vegeta slowed himself turning to look at his pursuer. She stopped just in front of him. He looked at her coldly before speaking.

"Well?"

"You seem troubled sire, and it doesn't seem like my sister is the cause of your plight."

"I've had allot on my mind..."

"You can tell me Milord."

Vegeta looked at her. Her eyes were soothing almost. They held a mystical presence that ultimately put the Sayain prince at ease. And so he floated down into the woodland area, sitting on a downed log. Alexia followed him, standing just in front of, watching him with a feel of compassion.

******

"This is the place she described."

Shibi gracefully floated down towards the simply village. Her arms extended outward. Gannon fell towards the ground hard, landing, rattling the ground. The villagers rushed from out there huts and surrounds, stopping their everyday activity to look upon the two strangers. Shibi smiled as the children watched in awe at the two. She motioned with her finger for the child to come to her.

"Oh aren't you precious...come to Aunty Shibi."

The child nodded with a smile. She stepped slowly towards the demon before being quickly snatched up by the tribe leader. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want!?"

"My aren't you uncouth? Gannon and I are guest here, I think you should treat us with respect."

The strapping young chief looked hard at them.

"I've been sensing your power for quiet sometime now...and your objectives are clear to me."

"Now, now my good man. I assure you you've got it all wrong. My servant Gannon my look like a ruffian but he is really quiet the gentle giant."

She chuckled looking up at Gannon. He smirked devilishly, crossing his arms. Shibi looked back at the villagers.

"I only came to collect my dear masters precious family relic that was lost so long ago. Tell me do you have the purple gem?"

"The magic stone is not available to you! Now leave us be!"

Shibi placed a stray hand to her hip narrowing her glance. The villagers backed slightly as Shibi grinned evilly.

"Now me...I personally don't blame you for wanting the stone. After all you did find it....but I don't think you want to take this course of action, you might upset my dear friend Gannon...."

Gannon's smirk disappeared as he growled in his deep gruff voice as Shibi continued.

"...and I don't think you'll want to see him upset."

Shibi held out her palm to the chief, motioning with her fingers for the gem.

"Now if you don't mind, my mistress's stone?"

The tribe leader put the child down. He stood tall looking hard at them.

"I will not give it to you. Now please leave."

Gannon rushed the man promptly swing at him. The chief leapt into the air firing an energy wave down at Gannon. It exploded on impact, clouding the vicinity with dust. Shibi looked ahead shocked at what just happened. The chief packed quiet a wallop. He floated high above ,firing more energy waves down on Gannon. He exhaled heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"That...should do some damage."

The chief turned to Shibi pointing to her in rage.

"You! You're next if you don't leave!"

Shibi shook her head motioning for him to turn around. He did so only to be grabbed by Gannon. He held the man high choking the life out of him, narrowing his gaze. He clutched his teeth hard as the man bled from the neck slightly. The villagers screamed in terror as Gannon dug his claw like nails into the flesh surrounding their leaders neck. The blood began to stream, dripping down his body, rolling from his foot to a puddle far below. Gannon laughed as the chiefs eyes began to roll into the back of his head while he gagged.

"You were courageous my friend. Incredibly brave, but you know what a brave man is in the end..."

Gannon took his thumb, flipping the long nail horizontally to the chiefs throat. He pressed it slowly into the skin, barely breaking it.

"...it's nothing but an extreme fool."

In a swift move, Gannon ran his claw across the chiefs throat, slashing it, and killing the brave fighter. Gannon tossed the corpse, blood now gushing into a pool around him on the ground for all to see. The villagers screamed in agony as their leader had been slain, calling to him, hoping for him to awaken. Gannon landed next to Shibi. He looked at her.

"The bastard got blood all on my fingers."

"Poor baby."

Shibi grabbed Gannon's hand, suckling the blood off. They both chuckled as the gazed at the villagers backing away. Shibi held her hand out to the villagers. A yellow wave began to form around her hand, until her whole palm illuminated with power. 

"Now won't one of you be a dear and bring me the stone...?"

A woman emerged from the back of the group. She was dressed in elegance for their people. The stone of magic around her neck shimmering with power. The villagers pleaded with her. "No your ladyship...not you too!"

"I do not want anymore of my people harmed..."

Shibi smiled laughing.

"No worries Milady...just give us what we want, and no one else dies."

She took the stone off clutching it in her hands. A lone villager ran up to her.

"Don't do it!"

"Silence! My husband just gave his life trying to defend this thing! I will not see anymore death over this!"

She tossed the stone to Shibi. Her eyes lit up as the stone wafted towards her...and disappeared?!

"What the...?"

A cloud of dust shot up in the opposite direction as the young man in a black ghee and orange accessories stood with his back to them materialized. He turned ever so slowly, tossing the stone up and down in his hand. He smiled.

"Lookie at what I got?"

Shibi and Gannon gave deranged stares at the young warrior. He smiled again.

"I'm guessing you'll want this back?"

"YES! WE WANT IT!"

"You can have it!"

The two turned at the other voice only to catch a solid foot to each jaw, shooting them both flying into the distance. The villagers watched impressed as Goten handed the stone back to the queen. 

"Hang onto this!"

"How do you plan to fight such beast!?"

Goten smirked as Trunks hair began to rise slowly, wind currents building up. He was already beginning to allow rage to set in. Electricity ripped from him as he transformed. His power level sky rocketed as he turned SSJ2. The rocks rose around him, and as he saw his father do 5 years ago against Buu he turned the terrain into a weapon. Using his ki to toss the sharp rocks after the two demons. Trunks then took off giving chase. His anger flowing through him as the memories of Amber filled him to the brim. 

"IF I CAN'T HAVE ALEXIAL YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO DO INSTEAD!!!!"

Gannon looked up only to fall under a barrage of rocks. After bursting loose Trunks was on him, beating him to a bloody pulp across the wooded area. Landing hard punch after kick in his face. Gannon grunted trying to defend, but Trunks had quickly gained an advantage through his sneak attack. Shibi was under a similar situation as the young Goten was assisting his best friend right beside him doing much of the same. The two grunted as the electricity ran through their Sayain blood. Goten quickly switched with Trunks, not loosing a beat, driving the enemy back, they switched again this time crossing blows, Trunks hitting Goten's counterpart, and vice versa. Gannon and Shibi flew back as the two Sayain's fired a blast into them. The forest was cleared out in a rocking explosion. Goten and Trunks floated next to each other, both piercing the dusty remains, waiting for them to move. Trunks popped his knuckles as Goten did his neck. They then looked at each other as Shibi and Gannon both arose from the ground tattered and damaged. They were enraged as they emerged back to their eye level. The wind blew as the two young Sayains emitted the one thing that unnerved the two dark tyrants that no other opponent had showed in their years of life. Confidence.

END OF PART XVI

Sorry I couldn't get this off before I went back home for Thanksgiving break...but thems the breaks. I'm entering my last two weeks of the semester and you know what that means, study time and finals! But Some of my classes are pretty easy so I should be able to get in another chapter or two depending on how things work out. I was just letting you all know just incase my updates slow down. I hoped yawl liked the chapter! Please review.

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku! Trunks and Goten continue to battle Alexial's goon squad by their lonesome, but when the battle drags on, The Sayain Duo is forced into a rock and a hard place! Mean while Vegeta has a chat with Alexia....oh man but I'm really concerned about Trunks and Goten, and that stone! Somebody has to do something ...and you won't believe who! On the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!!

No Hurt Friends!!


	17. No Hurt Friends!

"I wish I knew what they were doing back there..."

Videl stood at the very tip of the woods, standing on her toes, looking over the bush with wide eyes. She turned back around walking back towards the others with her hands on her hips.

"It's best not to pay it any attention."

Gohan played his next card as he Krillin, 18, and Roshi went at it. Videl looked back over her shoulder again.

"Yeah I know but still..."

******

"Did you ever feel useless? Like all of your abilities were nothing?"

Vegeta looked up at her from the log as she sat in Indian style again looking down into her hands, creating a simple image of the land she once knew.

"No, I knew that there would be a day when I was needed, no matter how strong the adversary, the slightest bit of power could always be the difference..."

She removed her gaze upon the sphere, looking up at Vegeta.

"A warrior of your stature and battle experience should know that liege." 

Vegeta shook his head slightly.

"Guess you're just the wrong person to ask."

"I understand fully Milord."

"Do you really? How many times in your life have you encountered an equal? Things have changed, the warriors come much stronger now than that of what they did in your time."

"Have they so highness...may I remind you that my sister is one of those warriors...."

"Stop..."

Alexia looked at him with a questionable look.

"May I ask why si..."

"Stop THAT! Stop calling me by my heritage...I'm not a prince anymore..."

"Why would you say such a foolish thing?"

He stood up looking at Alexia in frustration. Speaking in a solemn tone.

"Because I have no people to rule...and the few that are here have no memory or experience of our home planet. All they know were from the stories I have told them about and nothing more."

Vegeta gazed up into the glass ceiling looking into the setting twilight, the orange blaze of the sun slowly fading away. He licked his dry lips with a sigh as he looked over at Alexia.

"I don't even remember where my home planet was...all I know is I was taken from there when I was still just a child, forced into the life a ruthless warrior..."

Vegeta punched his fist to the ground, leaving a slight indent of the grassy surface.

"...I never had a chance to be anything else. I blame my father...I...I hate my father. It's his fault I'm this way! He placed the pride of my people, he placed the weight of the universe on my shoulders, filling my head with tales of Super Sayains and power! How I had to be a warrior so I would be strong enough for us to conquer this pathetic universe...."

Alexia stood now as Vegeta fought the slow tears back into his eyes, she walked towards him as he was hunched over.

"...instead I was a planet broker, a slave to my weakness, all the while I fought praying I would be strong enough to avenge my people, my father! And I hate them all! I hate myself....I hate what I've become..."

"Highness I..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. He tossed his arm back knocking her hand away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want your sympathy....just go fight your battles and leave me be...."

Alexia bowed slightly before turning to face him once more.

"Sire, I am still a princess of the People of Dio Choa. My father was their king....but know this. I will always be what I am. My blood line is still intact from the day I was born, and that never leaves me sire."

She floated into the air still talking.

"And I will continue to call you the names fitting of the royal blood line of a proud warrior race. Cause even if you don't....I still respect you, Prince Vegeta..."

She flew off leaving Vegeta in a state he knew all too well, loneliness.

******

The wind blew strongly as the four sat on their respective sides. Goten and Trunks looked at each other smiling before looking back at their opposition. Shibi screamed out in anger whipping her neck around in a circle, extending her already long tresses at the Sayain duo. They both evaded firing energy blast in the tyrants general direction. Gannon rushed the two warriors in an attempt to crush them both in a single bound, swinging with hard punch after punch. Goten and Trunks both countered at the same time, running simultaneous knees to his abdomen. Gannon rebounded still fighting at a magnificent pace, his punches caused a righteous wind to run over the landscape. Shooting the trees back, holding to the ground by their roots. Trunks flipped on top of his fist kicking him in the back of his neck, Gannon stumbled forward into a stern right from Goten. Gannon hit the ground sliding across the dirt. He pushed himself up, his annoyance with the two young fighters was growing. Why he couldn't land a solid blow was baffling him, they weren't that much stronger than the others he had fought. Shibi walked over to him helping him off the ground. Gannon clutched his fist as both he and Shibi rose slowly picking up speed towards the two warriors. Goten was the first to begin to power up, Trunks soon there after; rattling the land as they awaited for the two dark forces to approach. Goten lashed out first defending Shibi's assault, batting away punch after punch before grabbing her by the hair. She screamed out somewhat surprise as Goten pulled her face to his knee. He repeated the process several times with lightening speed. Gannon quickly dropped his focus from Trunks to help Shibi. He turned charging towards Goten....what a mistake. Trunk grabbed him by his head, driving him down towards the planet. Goten finally kicked Shibi towards the ground, she sped past Trunks and Gannon landing, crushing the ground. Gannon followed her soon there after causing the planet to fall on top of them. Trunks slowly floated back up next to Goten. They charged up again holding their hands out towards the planet. A blue light forming in each of their hands, and soon after a stream line of energy on top of their two foes. 

******

"Who told them to run off like that!?!"

Goku was upset as he opened his eyes sensing his son and Trunks in the distance fighting the good fight. Krillin shook his head.

"You know them Goku, they're no different from when you were their age."

"Yeah but I didn't have options! They don't have to fight! Darn it they need to let us handle it."

"You mean you Goku."

Goku looked over at 17. He stretched before jamming his hands in his pocket walking over to the Sayain.

"Pikkon and I weren't much of a challenge. The only guy I've seen damage that large body freak is you."

"But Goku's intentions are proper. If you wish to stop my sister and the others we must work as a team."

Alexia landed behind them as they turned looking at her as if Vegeta was sure to follow. Vegeta however would not. She flowed gracefully to Goku looking at the others.

"His majesty needs some time to his self. I would be much obliged if you could grant it to him."

"But what about Trunks and Goten!?"

"We will go there soon enough...they have the stone so the cause of concern at the moment is low. Right now I need you to help me triangulate the other two stones."

__

You mean last stone my dear!

They all looked around as the voice cut in. Alexia blinked.

"I must be going into madness. I heard a voice!"

"King Kai!?"

__

Yes Goku it's me how's it going?

"As well as can be expected. But what are you doing here?"

__

Well I was really just trying to give you information. It appears Alexial has gotten the red stone already.

Alexia cringed as well as the others. Alexia could feel it now. Her sisters power had increased slowly, but sharply. She looked to the sky.

"Sir if I may ask do you know where the last stone is!?"

__

Hmmm. That's a toughie...let's see....

They all sat quietly as he mumbled locations to himself. 

__

Uhh....you guys care to hear a joke!?

The sweat drops became apparent in all their heads.

"Idiot they didn't ask for a joke! Find the stone!"

They turned to the woods once again to see Vegeta landing just behind them. He seemed normal enough...but Alexia knew else wise.

__

Vegeta you're such a party pooper! I'll have to get back to you guys on that, I don't exactly know where to find their energy signal. But I'm on it...mean while you guys intercept that stone Goten and Trunks are fighting for!

"Well Kakarot, you'd better get going so you can play hero."

Vegeta's tone was bitter as he stared at his long time rival hard, it was obvious Vegeta was still not Vegeta.

******

Goten and Trunks were easily in control of the battle. Their hit and run tactics were different than the toe-to-toe warrior style they usually adapted from their fathers. But there was no time to play games. Gannon swung hard missing, crushing another rock as the two Sayains hopped into the air, landing surrounding Shibi and her brutish counter part. They clutched their fist in anger as Shibi blasted at them both, leveling the surrounding terrain. Goten and Trunks again landed on opposite sides with narrow gazes and barely damaged attire. Shibi and Gannon had been reeling the whole time, they hadn't been able to land a clean shot on them once. 

"Come here kids! Stop running around like little punks and fight like a man!"

Gannon stomped his foot cracking the ground around him. Goten looked at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks you hear that? He wants us to fight like _A_ man?"

"I don't think he really wants that Goten."

Gannon and Shibi were boiling inside. Two of the most elite warriors ever, cut from the mold of the gods themselves, and here they were being toyed with by a pair of Super Sayain teenagers. Gannon clutched up in anger.

"YOU HEARD ME BRATS! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Trunks shrugged looking at Goten.

"Well...he asked for it."

"I'll handle them Shibi...you just watch."

Shibi nodded stepping out of Gannon's way as Trunks and Goten landed just beside each other about 5 feet away from Gannon. Gannon huffed as he began to build up his energy, crossing his fingers to his nose, muttering a spell. A dark glow came over him as Trunks and Goten could feel his energy rising. They smirked, extending their arms in opposite directions. Both Gannon and Shibi gave a confused look as the two Sayains started out. 

"FU-"

Shibi cocked her head looking at Gannon. He looked back at her with a shrug continuing to mutter his spell. The two Sayains gave a smile as they flowed through the motions. Gannon chuckled.

"What do you think you're going to do with that boys? This is a battle not a ball!"

"-SHION....HA!"

A bright light came over the boys as the integrated into one body. Gannon's eyes shot open wide. Never before had he seen such a thing. The glow was intense flowing with golden rays as the two became one. Gotenks had come again. He stood their in Super Sayain 3 form with a mocking laugh of Goten and Trunks.

"Ah, feels good to be back. Ready to go for it ugly?"

"What the...what happened to you two?"

Gotenks gave him a hard stare slapping his forehead.

"Would you make up your Goddamned mind!? First you want me to fight like a man, and now you want me to separate! You'll never get anywhere with such indecisiveness."

Gannon dropped his spell swinging in rage nailing Gotenks in the jaw. His head only went back slightly from the blow. He slowly brought it back with a smile, wiping the blood from his lip. Gannon was shocked. He looked back towards Shibi whom felt much of the same. Gotenks hastily followed up with a blow of his own to Gannon's chops. The titan crumpled over holding his face. Shibi wisely began to start a spell that looked allot like the one Gannon was trying to perform as Gotenks fired another punch into Gannon's throat. The punches seemed to echo through the atmosphere. Gotenks wasted no time jumping into assault mode drilling the large soldier with everything he had. The punches were precise driving indents into Gannon's face as they rose off the ground slowly while forming a dust cloud just underneath. Gannon caught his hand trying another punch, grunting with fury as he ultimately hit nothing, Gotenks had ducked underneath the attack driving a kick to Gannon's knee. He followed with several more finally getting him to release his hand, he floated down to the ground at a sluggish pace as Gannon clutched his knee, cursing under his breath. 

"Gannon move!"

Gannon looked down as Shibi had completed the spell. A glowing black flowed from her skin like the energy of a Super Sayain, she took to the attack on Gotenks allowing Gannon time to recover. Gotenks still evaded well, darting around her slashing quick attacks, an arrogant smirk plaster across his face.

"That all you guys got? How disappointing."

Shibi gave a large punch which Gotenks simply sidestepped kicking her in the ribs, shooting the stellar goddess skyward. Gotenks crossed his arms looking out into no where, popping his neck. He looked down at Gannon who was trying to do the same spell he had done before. He looked forward again with a yawn before shooting an nonchalant energy ray up at Shibi. Shibi rebounded turning up her magic, batting the blast away. Her eyes where filled with hatred as Gotenks just looked up at her clapping.

"Hey that was pretty neat! Vegas could use an act like you...slip on a bathing suit and peacock feathers and you got it sweetheart."

"Sweetheart!?"

"Hey can you make that big guy disappear too?"

Gannon was looking up as well, twitching in anger as he became engulfed in a similar style as Shibi. He floated up in the air behind Gotenks, Shibi coming down in front of him. The arrogant fighter shrugged again as he turned to the side so neither enemy was in front nor in the back of him.

"So I gotta whoop up on both of you guys then huh?"

******

"You'd better get a move on Kakarot...they don't know what they're getting into."

"I understand that Vegeta but it feels like they're doing fine now...maybe I was over reacting earlier."

"Yeah cause they fused into to Gotenks right!? That's Gotenks energy I feel....or is it?"

Videl patted her father on the back with an approving nod.

"Yes daddy they did fuse. You're coming along well."

Mr. Satan threw up his notorious V for victory...the others nodded happy to see that he was finally getting the hang of using ki, and who knows perhaps he could even be a Z soldier someday. Vegeta cut the celebrations short.

"Gotenks doesn't posses near as much power as Alexial's lackeys. He's had an advantage so far because they haven't adjusted to his style and speed. He slowed his pace and allowed them to use their magic...he's done."

Alexia closed her eyes tight confirming it. Gotenks had dug his own grave.

******

"Woo..."

He lifted his head gazing out the circular window of the large white clay house, rubbing his large gloved hand across his lips to wipe away the sauce from his giant sized plate of spaghetti. He cocked his head to the side as a large dog scampered down the hall barking with a deep pitch.

"You sense trouble too B?"

B barked wagging his tail before finally growling. Again he looked into the distance pulling at his puffy white pants with a child like grin. 

"Feel like friend...me go! Me go!"

He looked down at B again, still smiling.

"You guard house!"

He took to the window flying off towards the melee in process.

******

Gotenks ducked under Shibi and Gannon's initial attack, darting out from underneath firing an energy blast towards his aggressors. Shibi and Gannon split direction firing rapid energy waves toward Gotenks again. He battered them away before charging Gannon with a rapid attack, landing several blows to his face. Gannon batted his entire attack away with a swift flick of his arm knocking the Sayain in the opposite direction, and before he could rebound Gannon had begun an attack of his own to the abdomen of Gotenks slashing his claws into his chest.

"Gravity!"

Gotenks opened his eyes as a black ball appeared around him sucking him down to the planet with extreme velocity. Gotenks barreled through the planet with a loud yell, reemerging with pain, touching his bloody chest.

"Ow...asshole! You're dead!"

Gotenks turned on his energy taking to the air...and quickly being intercepted by Shibi. She wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing the life out of him while Gannon prepared another attack. Gotenks looked at her with lost eyes as he tried to fight his way out.

"What is with you evil demon chicks and having people trapped between your legs!?"

Her hair snaked around his throat choking him before slinging him on the ground. She flipped out the way as Gannon ripped an energy blast at Gotenks. 

"Whoa! TIME OUT!"

The blast made contact exploding as Gannon and Shibi turned on their power, waiting for him to get up. Gotenks got up scratched and tattered. He looked up as Shibi and Gannon both gave smiled. 

"So that how you guys want to play huh!?"

Gotenks crossed his forearms just in front of his face.

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"

His cheeks puffed up as he spat 8 mini-Gotenks like ghost. Shibi and Gannon looked at each other with a smile. 

"Attack!"

Gotenks pointed forward as the ghost took off with their high pitched laughing and shrieks. Gannon smiled.

"Ghost don't scare me kid..."

Gannon crossed his arms as they closed in on him. Shibi stood her ground as well slapping a hand on her waist as they finally made contact and with a glow they exploded with a high pitched grunt from both targets and dark smoke clouds loamed in the air.

"Suck on that losers!"

"That was an interesting attack..."

Gotenks turned around to see Shibi and Gannon floating there, their dark energy still wafting from their bodies like fire. Gotenks cursed himself setting back into his attack stance. Shibi looked at Gannon. 

"Gannon, be a dear and take care of him so we can get the stone for mistress Alexial."

Gannon nodded popping his knuckles. Gotenks turned on his energy as Gannon attacked, Gannon had Gotenks on his heels landing blows, knocking Gotenks back. Gannon appeared behind him stopping Gotenks backwards momentum with his back. Gotenks stood their wide eyed as Gannon could have impaled him with the two long sword like spikes on his back .

"You were dead then boy...but I don't think you learned your lesson yet."

Gotenks narrowed his eyes as he turned to swing at Gannon. His attack was blocked, and again the action stood in a pose like halt. Gannon laughed at him again. Gotenks twitched with antagonism. No one played him for a fool. He fired another punch at Gannon, screaming out with determination as every blow was being countered shot for shot. Gannon final grew tired ramming a knee into Gotenks stomach. He followed up with a lightening quick barrage finishing with a wind spell that shot Gotenks uncontrollably into the air. Gannon chased him finally catching up by locking him into a bear hug. Gotenks screamed out as he struggled, each movement becoming less and less.

"I thought you were going to give me a whopping?"

Gotenks yelled out in agony again as Gannon dug his razor sharp nails into his back. The blood seeped out his flesh through his black vest onto Gannon's hands, ultimately dripping blood from them. Shibi smiled turning to go back towards the village to find the stone. It was a victory well earned and one less pest to deal with, so it always seems...

"You hurting friend!?"

Gannon was quickly shadowed as he squeezed Gotenks. He turned around slowly only to catch a massive punch to the face. He was sent back only by the words "Pow Pow Pow!". There, dancing in celebration was the one time foe turned Z soldier, Fat Buu. His pudgy pink body floated in mid air grabbing Gotenks before he could fall and hit the ground. Shibi's eyes twitched as she turned to see what the disturbance was. She didn't believe what she was looking at...let alone know WHAT the hell she was looking at.

"Hey fat boy! Stop interfering!"

Buu looked around holding Gotenks by his belt.

"Who fat?"

"You!"

"Buu not fat! Just big boned!"

"Die lard butt!"

Shibi fired a blast putting a whole through Buu's stomach. She laughed in victory, holding her hands out to shoot another blast. Her laughter however stopped when Buu healed himself up. 

"What the...?"

"Buu no like you! Buu smash ugly woman!"

"Ugly?"

Buu fired his arm from long distance, drilling her in the face. She stumbled back as Buu's arm recoiled. She and Gannon had no idea what they were up against, because this was easily the most peculiar creature they had ever seen, and by far one of the strongest.

END OF PART XVII

Go Buu! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had been sneaking in paragraphs and things all week in between studying. I'll try to put up one more chapter before the break but I may not have time. I need to study in between final exams so I can stay up on my classes. Plus I'm going to DC for a week after the semester ends so it may be 2 weeks before I can put up another...so I'll try really hard to get one up before I go to D.C. just letting you guys know, but please review!

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z, Alexia gives Vegeta a token, hoping to return the Sayain to his old ways! Mean while Gannon and Shibi prepare to battle the mighty Majin Buu! The unorthodox warrior is hopping mad and ready for action! Can Buu hold off Gannon and Shibi long enough for Gotenks to escape with the fate stone of knowledge!?! Give em some of that old Majin Magic Buu! On the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!!

Gloves, Stones, and Majin Buu...A Winning Combo?


	18. Gloves, Stones, and Majin Buu, a Winning...

Well here is my next chapter folks! Hopes ye likes it. DarrenK, thanks for the info...I didn't know that. I'll take that into consideration from now on. Don't worry about Alexia being one of those mystic Sage type people, she isn't. Mainly cause I don't really like those guys too! She's just , much more respectful and worldly than her sister. Keep reading I promise good things my friend! Congrads to Poetess too for acing that final! I hope I can pull a repeat of that performance myself. Everyone check out her fics too, they're pretty gosh darn good if I says so myself by golly! Anyways let's get on with it shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is up with that thing!"

Shibi's hand smoked from her previous attack as Buu gazed down upon her with that demonically innocent smile spread across his face. He danced humming to himself as Shibi slowly brought her hand back down to her side. Gannon landed next to her equally surprised as she as Buu settled on the ground in front of them. He placed Gotenks on the soil, smacking him gingerly in an attempt to awaken him.

"Hey, hey! You open eyes now."

Gotenks twitched a little before opening his eyes, slowly allowing them to focus on Buu. He coughed sitting up next to Buu. Buu smiled.

"You okay?"

"Y...yeah. Thanks Buu."

"Hmhn! Buu fight bad people for Gotenks now yes?"

Gotenks rubbed the back of his head, as he feebly pulled to his feet.

"Sure go for it."

Buu laughed in excitement turning to his opponents pumping his fist from side to side.

"Buu smash! Buu smash!!"

Gotenks nodded touching the wounds on his back, he looked over at Buu.

"Hey Buu do me a favor? Crush that ugly golem looking guy first. I owe him one."

Gannon set into a fighting stance looking hard at Gotenks.

"What makes you think I can't do the same to your tubby friend over there I did to you?"

"You must not know very much. Buu is damn near indestructible. If you can kill Buu, you deserve to have the stone."

Buu slapped his hands on his waist with an arrogant grin and laugh as Gotenks pointed a thumb over to him.

"Go ahead and try him big boy."

Buu tossed his hands up hunching over into his fighting stance. Gannon took to the initiative swinging at Buu. Buu dodged to the sides from Gannon's barrage of punches and kicks, slimming his rubber like body up and down, side to side. Sweat began to form on Gannon's face. How do you damage something that can shift his shape? Buu stopped planting a head-but to Gannon's eye. He stumbled back slightly as Buu extended his foot to Gannon's jaw, flushing him backwards. Gotenks laughed with a smirk as Buu floated forward drugging kick after kick to Gannon before extending his arm to grip his throat. Shibi clinched her teeth firing one more blast at Buu, putting yet another hole in his body. Buu stooped his attack still clutching Gannon by his throat. Buu looked downward at Shibi as she tossed her hands up turning on her power. 

"Stop making Buu doughnut!"

Buu took his free hand pulling a piece of his anatomy off. Shibi watched him wide eyed as he slung the pink putty around in a circle stretching it to the length of his choosing. 

"BUU!"

He fired a grand purple blast of energy from his mouth at Shibi. She jumped into the air as Buu smiled. He slung the worm at her. It wrapped around her body causing her to fall the ground incapacitated as if she were a 50 pound dumbbell off a 2 story building. She looked up at him as he laughed deeply turning back to Gannon.

"Buu make you both go bye-bye! Bye bye!"

Gannon weaseled free from Buu's grip firing an energy blast. Buu caught the blast, throwing it back at Gannon.

"You want play catch!? You catch now!"

Gannon barely evaded the return as Buu fired his arm at him again. Gannon was shocked as the arm caught him in the jaw causing him to float in the air at a backward momentum. Buu then took his fist smashing Gannon back down to the planet. He landed on Shibi, both crying out in the same amount of pain. Buu puffed up his cheeks, filling them with air. He held it for a few moments before spitting the gusty breathe from his mouth causing a huge explosion on the planet below. 

"Wowhoo! Wowowow! Buu make boom!!"

******

They all watched with a twitch. Buu had come back with vengeance and Mr. Satan couldn't be happier. He jumped up as he sensed Buu's every movement.

"Alright give 'em hell Buu!"

"Looks like Buu has got everything under control right dad."

Goku looked over at Gohan whom was clutching his fist along with the others in celebration. Goku quickly shifted his stare back to Vegeta. Another dark look had fallen upon his face. It was if he forgot about Buu. Vegeta didn't see Buu fight much. Buu's visits wee usually to see Bulma, well her cooking at least, and to play with Bra. As Vegeta felt every blow Buu laid to the opposition....the reminded of his power was like a shot to his chest. Yet another person to play catch up with. Vegeta's motivation to fight seemed to stir within him. He didn't like this feeling of sitting and watching. He was a Sayain dammit, and battle was second nature to him. But as always those lingering doubts in his mind, the memory of the prompt beating he took at the hands of Alexial pushed his adrenaline down, and Alexia sensed it all. Her hopes seemed almost dashed when Vegeta's clutched fist went limp, and fell back to his side. She shook her head disappointed. 

******

Gotenks sat on the planet applauding Buu's efforts as he danced in victory.

"Hey good job Buu keep it up!"

Buu looked down at Gotenks curling his arms as if he was flexing his muscles.

"Okay okay!"

Gotenks nodded before thinking to himself. _The gem! Now would be a good time to go get it and take it back to Alexia while Buu had things under wraps_. He floated up next to Buu tapping on his shoulder. Buu turned looking at Gotenks with a childish smile.

"Alrighty Buu! You're doing a bang up job. Do you think you can hold them off for a little bit?"

Buu looked at Gotenks with a frown.

"You no stay and play?"

"I'll be back Buu I promise. I need to take care of something besides..."

They both looked down as Gannon pulled at the pink roll wrapped around Shibi, freeing her from imprisonment. 

"...looks like you've got plenty of playmates for now Buu."

He scratched his rubbery pink head.

"Okay. But you miss big funny funs!"

"Don't worry big guy I'll be back."

Buu kicked his legs and arms rapidly in excitement as he looked back down at his "playmates". Gotenks nodded taking off in the opposite direction. Buu flipped down to the ground causing the area to rock as he hit the ground. Shibi and Gannon strolled out of the creator with surprised eyes as Buu hoped around in a circle like the Lord of the Dance, humming his theme with a large smile. Buu stopped his dance abruptly, throwing his fist at Gannon landing a direct blow to his face. He grabbed Gannon by the top of his head pulling the tyrant back into him whipping him across the face by extending his head tentacle. Buu laughed at him. Pointing in Gannon's general direction with a hand across his jolly gut as he gripped his eye in pain.

"You get hurt!!"

Shibi attacked him quickly blindsiding the pink warrior. Buu screamed out in pain as he flew back into the distance. The powerful Shibi gave off her black glow as she went on the attack landing shot after shot to Buu.

"I will not be laughed at!"

Her purple eyes laced with vengeance. She reached out gripping his chubby face. 

"Petrify!"

Buu 's eyes went into shock as he was promptly turned to stone!

******

"Thank you ma'am we need this for a good cause."

The queen bowed placing the purple stone in his hand. Gotenks smiled clutching the jewel in his hands. Gotenks eyes twitched the darkest of blacks as he turned to the distance. Buu's energy signal had disappeared! It just vanished...no cause or reasoning behind it. Shibi and Gannon's signals were still there. Something had to have happened.

"BUU!?!"

He promptly turned back into a Super Sayain, taking off for the field of battle.

******

"Damn, Buu!"

Dabura gazed hard at Yemma's large screen. The Kai's all shuttered in the same fashion as Shibi tossed the stone Buu to the ground dusting her hands off. That was not a good sign at all. Bobba placed her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes as tight as humanly possible.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..."

Kabito Kai looked at her before falling back down to his knees.

"It is happening..."

Old Kai nodded looking up at Buu's frozen in shock expression.

"They're out matched by these two. Much like Alexial, as long as they can use magic their only equal is Alexia. They can increase ability with a simple spell. If you add that to their already extraordinary fighting power, their power has knows no limits."

The room stopped looking hard at the Old Kai. He was right, brute strength didn't seem to matter much in this battle, and that was all the Z fighters knew.

******

"BUUUUUUUU!!"

Mr. Satan fell to his knees. He clutched his eyes closed trying to sense Buu's energy, but he couldn't. Buu appeared to be gone. Alexia shook her head again looking at Goku.

"That battle is lost, we must find the final stone of fate before Alexial."

"We can't just leave Buu and Gotenks in a situation like that!"

Alexia brushed away several loose stands of hair from her eyes before looking at Tien again.

"I understand they are your friends..."

"Lady Alexia I beg of you...please help Majin Buu."

Hercule was on his knees, driving his forehead to the ground as far as humanly possible. She looked down at him with sympathetic eyes as he pleaded his case.

"H..he's my best friend. He's apart of my family ma'am."

Bulma put a hand on his shoulder nodding to Alexia.

"Our family..."

He looked back up at her and nodded again as they refocused on Alexia. They all looked to her in agreement. She glanced back over at Vegeta. His expression was still stern and lost. She turned back to the others closing her eyes.

"Very well...I shall give them aid...under one condition."

She turned fully to look at Vegeta.

"If Prince Vegeta joins me."

Vegeta opened his eyes raising his head to her. Hercule nodded in an attempt to encourage the Sayain to do it. Vegeta stepped forward looking at Alexia. She smiled at him. Vegeta still didn't not respond.

"Alright I'll give you these as a consolation."

She slowly rolled the long gloves off her arms. She held them in her hands looking down at them before holding them out to Vegeta.

"Take them..."

Vegeta scoffed crossing his arms.

"What do they do huh? Increase my power or something? Sorry. I mean no disrespect, but I decline. I don't want your charity."

Alexia shook her head.

"Prince Vegeta I would never impose such a thing on someone like yourself. I understand how much strength means to the royal blood line, and aiding that increase should be considered dishonorable amongst the monarchy of your people."

Vegeta looked back at her again.

"Then why are you giving them to me?"

"These were the only gloves my mother ever gave me. She made them, to protect against my sisters time magic ability. I no longer need them Lord Vegeta for I have gained that strength all on my own."

"So why not give them to Kakarot, or Gohan? Someone who would be worth using them on..."

She grabbed Vegeta's hand placing them in his palm closing his hand with her own. She looked into his eyes deeply before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"....Because...you are in the greatest need of hope. Your heart is in a deep state of despair now, you are lost in a sea of emotions, hatred and self-pity are your lullabies as you sleep. I understand what it's like to be haunted by the ghost of yesterday. So I gave them to you..."

"...Kakarot is..."

"...Highness, you are the last of pure royal blood. I'd want nothing more than to fight along side the descendent of the man who predicted this moment. A proud Sayain sovereign..."

Vegeta took them, walking off in the opposite direction as they all watched him. 

"I'll take that into consideration Alexia. But I make no promises. Let us go."

She bowed humbly as they all watched in complete shock. What did she say to him so that made Vegeta respond like that? Either way, they were glad to see him head towards his armor.

******

Shibi smiled as she smoothed her eyebrows out.

"Gannon! Come and get this new statue for our mistress!"

Gannon smirked popping his neck walking over to Shibi. He snaked an arm around her waist as he smiled.

"Yes, milady will take great pleasure with her new trophy."

"But Gannon, we don't have the stone of wisdom. She will be upset."

"Indeed. However her last upgrade gave her the kinetic sense to find the next stone in line. Even if Alexia gets the wisdom stone, it will automatically direct her to the final gem."

Shibi smirked.

"No doubt Alexia will do the same."

"Yes...but Alexial can handle her."

"And I'll handle you two for what you did to Buu!"

They turned to see Gotenks popping with fury. His anger slowly and steadily rising with ripping winds. Shibi and Gannon gave a smirk as the light of Gotenks flashed.

"What are you smiling at!?!"

Gannon pointed in one direction slowly offsetting Gotenks, and Shibi did the same in the opposite way. He had become they at yet another inopportune time. Trunks looked over at Goten.

"Shit..."

******

Vegeta stood next to Goku in his maroon spandex with arms folded. Alexia looked at him.

"You don't want the gloves highness?"

"Mine are fine."

Alexia gave a slight bow before looking over at Goku.

"Take us there when you are ready Goku."

"Okay just grab on."

Chi-chi stepped up quickly.

"Be careful you guys!"

Goku and Alexia nodded to her as Pikkon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Vegeta just slapped his hand on Goku shoulder as hard as he could.

"Ah! That hurt Vegeta..."

"Quit your whining Kakarot and lets go..."

Goku placed his finger tips to his forehead. The trio departed with a fading flash of their image. Krillin blinked scratching his head.

"You know, no matter how many times I see it done, it still amazes me."

He shrugged as they all went into the main build. There was no reason to stay out there any longer.

******

"What now Trunks? There's no way we can damage them when they have their magic boosting their energy like that."

Trunks set into a defensive stance along with Goten looking back over at his buddy talking through his teeth.

"You don't think I know that!? This is bad..."

Shibi and Gannon closed in slowly to their destination of Trunks and Goten.

"That's quite enough from the both of you."

Shibi and Gannon stopped turning around. There stood Goku and Vegeta, both stood tall like a true Sayain should. Trunks and Goten popped up. With excitement.

"Father!?!"

"Yes Trunks I am here. Now get over here boys."

Goten and Trunks hustled away towards Alexia. Standing tall next to her. Vegeta stepped up.

"Which one of you turned Buu to a statue?"

Shibi nonchalantly raised her hand with a smile.

"Simply lovely wouldn't yo..."

"Quiet!"

Shibi clutched her fist in anger as Vegeta dug his feet in the ground.

"I want to fight you!"

Shibi looked surprised as Vegeta clutched his fist tightly screaming out in rage as his Super Sayain 2 energy rose rapidly. The planet shook as Vegeta hoped out of the blocks preparing to assume what his son started.

END OF PART XVIII

Vegeta's back in action! I underestimated how well this chapter just rolled out of me! So there's a possibility of one more chapter before I have to take absence. Please review okay!?

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku! It seems somebody has lit a fire under Vegeta as he goes into a seemingly hopeless situation against the treacherous Shibi and Gannon. I hope Vegeta has what it takes to end all this so we can go for the final stone! Watch Vegeta's fist assault in many moons next time on Dragonball Z!!!

RUN!!!


	19. RUN!

I'm back from D.C. yawl, it was fun seeing my family again, but I'm back home in the ATL and I'm ready to continue with my story, hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I had so much Christmas shopping to do and friends to see that I hadn't had much time to write my story. Sorry for the delay. And to the people who wrote me asking when I was going to continue writing on my GW fic. Don't worry an update is coming soon, I haven't given up on it. Enjoy this chapter and as you read here's a little question for everyone, if Dabura french kissed a woman, would she turn to stone? Hmmm….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta screamed out with burning resolve as he cut through the air cocking his fist back ready to attack. Shibi smirked stepping up into a defensive stance while Vegeta bulldogged towards her. Trunks treaded up screaming to him.

"Wait! Father!"

Alexia placed a hand on the young Trunks' chest, halting him shaking her head in his general vicinity. Trunks looked forward as Vegeta was nearing the point of assault.

"Come on!"

Shibi taunted Vegeta while he was in flight Vegeta halted his attack suddenly, extending his finger tips to his face, shutting his eyes tight.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Shibi and Gannon fasten their eyes tight from the blinding flash. Vegeta promptly kicked Shibi in the face shooting her across the terrain, soon followed by her burley counter part. Goku was shocked, so he did pay attention to others tactics in sparring secessions. Vegeta wasted no time dealing with the objective at hand, firing a ludicrous amount of energy in the opposite direction. He could hear them scream out in pain as his blasts made impact. Vegeta hit the ground quickly scooping the Buu statue by its head tentacle bolting towards the others. They looked at Vegeta as he jetted past them. 

"KAKAROT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?! GET THE BRATS AND RUN!"

******

"That coward! Why doesn't he stand and fight!?"

Dabura slammed his fist down on the ground as they all looked up at Yema's big screen. Old Kai shook his head.

"Actually, that's the smartest single move any of them have made all day."

Kabito Kai looked at him strange.

"I don't understand what you mean sir?"

"It's obvious nobody there is strong enough to contend with those two except Alexia. Vegeta has been the only one to realize exactly what they are up against."

"But why doesn't he at least try?"

"Open your eyes young Kai. Why waste time shooting handgun bullets at a tank when you can use them to snipe it's driver? Strategy is of the essence in a battle like this, and as far as tactics are concerned, there is none better than Vegeta."

******

They followed behind Vegeta finally stopping after gaining a good amount of distance. Vegeta tossed Goku Buu's large statue body before he looked around at them.

"Kakarot will take you all back."

They shot up as the wind kicked Vegeta's hair to the side, it sounded as if he intended to shoulder the load of battle all on his own.

"I cannot condone your actions highness, I will stay."

They turned quickly as a loud explosion crushed through the atmosphere. Vegeta twisted back looking hard at her.

"You are the last chance we have, sensing their power levels you are no match for them as you are."

"Dammit if only they didn't amp up their strength with all that magic!"

Trunks slammed his fist into his palm gripping his teeth, knowing his father was more than willing to make the noble sacrifice. Goku transformed into his level 3 status preparing to do battle.

"No I'll stay, I'm strong enough..."

"Idiot then who will take the others back!?"

Goku cringed with realization. It's always the little details isn't it? 

"Highness I too have the ability to amplify my power with magic however, my magic is set forth more on a defensive level while the black magic of my sister is purely offensive but...I would stand a better chance than you I'm afraid."

Vegeta could feel their energy in the far distance closing in slowly. 

"Wait!"

They all looked at Goten as he glanced around with a serious expression.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the stone me and Trunks worked our butts off to get?"

Trunks' eyes shot open as he pulled the stone out of his pants pocket. It reacted to Alexia's presence, glowing brightly in the increasingly dark sky.

"Is this one of the stones you have been searching for?"

"Yes, it will increase my abilities." She nodded. 

Alright then, you all will go back. Then give Alexia that stone. Kakarot you will bring her back so she may battle these cretins."

"What about you Vegeta?"

"I'll play hide and seek for now..."

"But dad...!?"

"Be quiet Trunks! Do as I say!"

Trunks gave his father a pale look. He didn't like the chances of the Sayain Prince at all. Vegeta was about to throw himself to the wolves again, but what could Trunks do? He was after all stronger than him as well as his father. So Trunks simply placed a hand to Goku, and like that Vegeta was alone. He turned on his energy as Gannon and Shibi were in eye sight. 

"Bring it you medieval freaks!! AHHHHHHH!!!"

Vegeta held out his hands again preparing to launch an attack. The planet shook along with his rage as he unloaded multiple blast in their general direction. Shibi and Gannon dodged without breaking stride. Vegeta reached back grabbing his wrist causing a large ball of energy appeared in his hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

He quickly flung it forward. Shibi and Gannon stopped, for the ball of energy was far to huge to just avoid this time. Holding out their hands, they made an attempt to bring the attack to a screeching halt. The ball hit driving the two titans backwards as Vegeta winced with gripped teeth in an attempt to hold his slight advantage. The two warriors dug deep into the earths crust causing a creator to slowly crumble in place beneath their feet.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST DIE ALREADY!!?""

Vegeta pushed even harder trying to drive them into the turf. Gannon smiled as Shibi muttered a spell under her breath. Vegeta's eyes got wide as the red light around Gannon began to blaze brightly, puffing up his size. Vegeta could feel the tides shifting as Gannon became the soul contestant to Vegeta's blast, and little by little, started to win. Vegeta tossed a grand blast into the his ball of energy exploding it. The impact blew Vegeta backwards with high winds. 

"Damn....did I get them?"

Vegeta took no chances flying off in the other direction to take cover from a now even stronger Gannon.

He landed, hiding amongst the jungle trees as Gannon and Shibi floated over top. He lowered his power to a minimum so not to be sensed as they searched frantically for the Sayain. _Hell of a position to be in Vegeta...how can I attack them when their power level has no limits? If only I was stronger, if only I was...Kakarot. NO! I will not allow my self to become another reliance on Kakarot. I'll figure something out._

******

Yamcha flipped the channels on the large television rapidly. He was annoyed at the developments of the past few days. Vegeta's obvious depression took a toll on Bulma, and even though he was out on the battle field, Vegeta still wasn't....Vegeta. He had always had a presence when he was around, and Bulma could easily find security in it. But as of late, it was gone. It wasn't there. And as her best friend, Yamcha felt her grief too. It was strange, they all seemed to know it was there, but everyone handled it in their own way. Yamcha could feel the internal stress and strain building on his body as Bulma wearily tightened the small time compression device with her daughter sitting down next to her. Bra took the wrench from her mother and quickly tightened it with two quick Sayain powered flicks of her delicate wrist. Bulma smiled before wiping the sweat off her brow in the midst of the crowded complex.

"Thank you honey."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Daddy's in trouble again isn't he?"

The room seemed to stop with Bra's wise suggestion. It lingered in all of their minds, but out of a room full of adults, it took an innocent child to point out the obvious. Bulma's expression was weak with worry. She knew her husbands odds...

"Honey, Daddy..."

"...will be fine if we hurry."

Alexia gracefully walked forward from the woodland area of the lab followed by Goku and the others. Mr. Satan's jaw dropped as Goku set Buu down. Turned to stone. 

"BUU!?! Who did this to ya buddy!?!"

"Shibi. I can change this to normal however."

Alexia held out her hand to Trunks, beckoning for him to give her the stone. He placed it in her hands before backing away slightly. She closed her eyes as a bright white flash took over the room. They all covered their eyes awaiting the flash to die down, and when it did...Alexia had changed. The coiling leather straps of her sandals crept from her cafe to her thighs. Her long white ribbons no longer bonded to her but wafted in the air as if a gentle air current pushed then up ward. Her head bands seemed to become even more exquisite as well as the belt across her waist line. Her abs and muscles more toned and her wisdom and energy increased by great numbers. Alexia exhaled turning towards Buu. She placed a hand to his forehead, softly muttering a spell.

"Where this? What happen to bad people that hit friend?"

They all sat up with excitement as Buu looked around still puzzled to be in the midst of the ones he called friends and family. Mr. Satan hugged him sobbing out the words "Buu you're alive!"

"Of course Buu live...why think other?"

Alexia turned to Goku with a nod.

"Perhaps we should go and help Vegeta now that my power has increased?"

******

Gannon held Vegeta by the throat. Vegeta clutched to Gannon's wrist tightly trying to free himself again. Gannon successfully caught Vegeta's hiding place, flushing massive blast at him, forcing him to retreat Of course that left him in the clamping hands of Gannon. Vegeta gagged before winding up, throwing a kick into Gannon's chest. He only smiled at the Sayain prince.

"You'll...pay...for this!"

Gannon smiled at Vegeta's empty threat tossing him to the side, sending him through several idle trees before screeching to a halt in the dirt. He sat up as Gannon floated to the ground, stalking toward him. Vegeta wiped the blood from his lips before weakly coming to his feet.

"Galic Gun fire!!!!!!"

The blast surprised Gannon, knocking him back and on his back. Vegeta cocked his hands back once more. The purple energy gathering in his hands. He turned his energy back on, trembling with rage as Gannon sat back up again. Vegeta fired the blast once more, however Gannon caught this one tossing it off into space.

"Come now Sayain, I think you should take this a bit more seriously."

"You dare mock me you steroid freak!?"

"If you take it as a mock. I merely suggested you start fighting better or you'll be dead in 5 minutes..."

Vegeta sat back into his battle stance. Gannon chuckled as Shibi landed directly behind Vegeta. His eyes wondered back and forth as she spoke.

"Everyone has to die someday Sayain, don't feel bad."

__

Today will not be his time we have more important matters.

Shibi and Gannon looked into the sky distracted. Vegeta took advantage turning kicking Shibi in the throat. He grabbed Shibi by her long hair slinging her into Gannon before taking off to hide again. Gannon stood in a rage preparing to give chase.

__

GANNON! DO NOT FOLLOW THE SAYAIN!

"I apologize mistress."

__

concern yourself not my child.

Shibi looked up into the sky from her kneeling position next to Gannon.

"My queen, why did you order us to stop? We could have found the stone for you."

__

No my sister has the stone now there's no need to give chase to Vegeta. However I can feel the location of the Eternal Stone. It is time we retrieved it.

"Shall we get it for you?"

__

No, I will accompany you both this time Gannon. I feel Alexia will do the same for those humans she is with. Return now so we may prepare to depart.

Gannon and Shibi gave a humble bow before disappearing from the maimed jungle.

******

"They've given up!?"

Vegeta turned, slowing down from his escape before looking around. He could no longer sense their energy. Vegeta gave a wide gaze, burning with curiosity on why they gave up.

"Tell me Alexia where have they gone?"

Alexia was surprised that Vegeta had noted her presence before she had the chance to speak. 

"It appears that the Eternal stone has finally begun to beckon us. It begins to call to us as soon as the four stones are absorbed. The final battle is approaching."

Vegeta looked into the distance and slowly self-doubt was creeping into the back of his mind. Vegeta suddenly needed a drink and the safety of his couch.

END OF PART XIX

*Goku*

Hey everyone it's me Goku! Well everything looks as if it will be coming to a head soon as we prepare to head to the ancient temple of Dio Choa! It seems as if the most powerful stone of them all has been there all along. The gang heads in at full strength...minus Vegeta. Poor Veg has taken to the bottle once more! Snap out of it Vegeta, looks like we're going to need you! It's a race to the final gem next time on Dragonball Z!

Early Minutes of the Darkest Hour


	20. Early Minutes of the Darkest Hour

Sorry this took so long to put out but I was doing some work on my GW fic and I was real busy over the holiday catching up with people. But since I'm back at school now, and I don't have classes on Mondays Wednesday, or Friday thanks to my masterful scheduling, I should be able to put out more of both these fics so enjoy and sorry I kept you waiting. Oh and a welcome back to my good friend Poetess and Angry_Vegeta gets much love for the complement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial hovered in the sky with a grim expression written on her face. Her head was bowed with eyes closed shut tight as her chains waved slightly in the cool breeze from the oceans air stream. Her hair flowed as she fluctuated her hands just in front of her, unveiling her claw like nails each time they opened. She looked down at her hand as it bled. It seems she accidentally had cut herself. Alexial licked the blood from her hand. She smiled.

"I AM sweet..."

She chuckled to herself as Shibi and Gannon slowly flowed in behind her. They quickly fell to the ground in a bow. Alexial floated down to the ground suspended just above them. 

"Come now formalities are not needed."

She stood in front of them placing a gentle hand under each of their chins lifting their faces to hers. Gannon and Shibi's expressions did not change at all as Alexial gave a smile of seductive beauty. 

"We understand Mistress...*gag*"

Before Gannon could finish his statement, Alexial had extended her nails to his throat as well as Shibi's. The sweat began to accumulate on their foreheads as Alexial pressed more and more pressure to their very life line. Their cheeks began to bleed from the mere pressure she was placing with her thumb. Alexial smiled still as it pooled across her hands.

"However the two of you are rather disappointing...you continue to fail me, and I cannot except that..."

Alexial was getting a sick pleasure from watching them grovel and bleed at her very feet. She gave a feminine purr as she withdrew her claws from them. The two warriors trembled in fear as Alexial turned her back to them. They weren't sure what she was going to do. The chains extending from her flesh made them even more uneasy as the whipped back and forth gracefully like the tail of an agitated tiger preparing to strike.

"But since I'd much rather retrieve the final stone...and those Sayains are quite the hand full....."

Her chain wrapped around her body, again disappearing into her flesh as she turned, smearing the blood of two subordinates across her cheek, like a native with war paint.

"...I'm going to allow you the pleasure to continue the fight."

"You're too kind Milady..."

Shibi bowed even farther before rising with Gannon looking into the distance.

"It's back to Dio Choa again. Come we hurry along before my sister departs."

They took to the sky heading for the ancient grounds of Alexial's heritage.

******

"When are we heading out?"

Bulma began the capsulation of several inventions she deemed useful looking over at a calm Piccolo. She didn't know how he could relax in a situation like this. He looked up at Bulma.

"When Goku gets back with some Sinzu beans from Koren."

"I wish he'd hurry."

"Be patient Bulma...Kakarot is ALWAYS here in the nick of time."

The sarcasm was booming from Vegeta's voice as he flicked the channels on the large TV in the den leaning on the armrest with a familiar brown glass bottle in the other. She walked over to him tilting his head back to meet her face.

"I don't need you to be a smart ass Vegeta, however don't you think it's time you go change into something more appropriate?"

"I thought that was your line. 'Why don't I go slip into something more appropriate Veggie'."

Bulma blushed slapping a hand over his mouth.

"If you don't watch it bud you won't be seeing anything...'inappropriate' for a while!!"

"I think I can go a good bit longer without it than you can..."

"OH YOU'RE HOPELESS VEGETA!"

Vegeta smiled as he could see his wife's apparent frustrations with his last response. He was right after all, but as a feeling of guilt and compassion came over him he crossed his arms in anger again. He was turning soft, and he knew it...

"Dad you're back!"

Gohan rushed over to his father as he tossed Gohan the bag of beans.

"Yeah son and now it's time we go forward from here."

"Yeah I'm ready to go!"

"Sorry Videl, but some of you guys will have to go wait with Chi-Chi. You just aren't strong enough to contend with them."

Goku put a hand on her disappointed shoulder with a carefree smile.

"Besides I'm going to need some really strong Back ups just incase we fail okay?"

She gave a determined nod. As he looked around at the room filled with familiar faces.

"Buu, Gohan, and Alexia are my allies."

"What about us! Trunks and I can fuse to help."

"Thanks for the offer son but I want you to look after mom on this one."

Goten gave Goku a hard glare before leaning back on the wall next to Trunks. Goku stepped forward with excitement in his voice.

"Vegeta, me and you should fuse into Gogeta off the rip, that way we'll have plenty of pop in our bat..."

Vegeta didn't move. The back of his spiky hair peaked up over the leather couch. Goku blinked again shooting a gaze at him.

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarot, we've gone over this before...must I reiterate? NO! I AM NOT FIGHTING IN THIS BATTLE!"

Goku ran over to Vegeta as he nonchalantly sucked on his bottle of beer.

"Vegeta don't start this, I need your help can't you see that?"

"You're so self righteous....you can do it alone."

"Vegeta we don't have time to argue about this! We have to go and put an end to all of this now! The best way is for us to work together and you know it! So come on."

Vegeta swigged his bottle again shooting a sharp glance at Goku. The whole group watched from a far as Vegeta only scoffed returning his gaze back to the TV.

"I don't get you Vegeta...you said so yourself that you felt I was better than you when we fought Buu all those years ago. I thought this whole thing was over between us, but it appears that you have just as much resentment towards me than ever, it isn't worth...."

Vegeta socked Goku then and there to the floor. Goku looked up as Vegeta stood over him gripping his teeth tight.

"You don't get me huh! Obviously none of you do! I could careless about being better than you! YOU ARE NOT MY PROBLEM! The arrogance of that statement, Kakarot! Psh I'm done weeping over...not beating you."

Vegeta looked to the side choking those last few words out of him. He looked hard at the shocked group of fighters.

"All of you are no better than Kakarot. Expecting me to just hop up and join just because I'm a Sayain. Because I was willing to blow my self into a cold oblivion once, I'd do it again! Life has no meaning to battle hungry Vegeta!"

"You did go boom to beat Buu....hurt big. Go boom on mean lady make her hurt big too!!"

"Oh shut up Buu! I am not a hand grenade, I'm a man!"

Bulma knew it all of a sudden. It hit her with the last three words of that statement...all this time they thought that he still hated Goku, but he didn't...he hated himself. The outburst of frustration, the lack of training, running from his opponents and mostly of all, his sons near demise and his own defeat. It all pointed back to him. He was acting emotional. Acting like...a human. Like any normal person would when asked to sacrifice his life for others. And Vegeta hated himself for it.

"Goku leave him be..."

They all looked back at Bulma shocked, they don't remember the last time Bulma backed off like this. Strangely enough they complied. Time was of the essence and they didn't need Vegeta when he was simply...like this. 18 placed a hand on her shoulder as they all headed for the door.

"I know, I noticed it a long time ago. He'll come around."

She nodded as they left. Vegeta plopped back down on the couch turning off the TV. He whispered to himself.

"I'm just a man......"

******

Alexial smiled as her party rushed through the atmosphere deeper into the desolate areas. The clouds seemed to part as she flowed with grace through the air. In the distance she could see it. The magnificent structure she remembered from so long ago...her fathers strong hold and home. The kingdom of the gods, from which she was spawned was there in the distance. Towering over the lush plant life. Alexial turned on the jets speeding towards it, cutting through the air. Gannon and Shibi followed the best they could.

******

"Take care you all! And be careful."

Buu tilted another bowl of rice downing it in his mouth whole with a smile. Buu scooped up Chi-Chi as she waved to them giving her a huge hug. 

"Thank you Chi-Chi for nummy nummys! Buu give smooch!"

Buu's lips extended kissing her on a laughing cheek. Buu's antics were amusing once you got use to them.

"You're welcome Buu, just watch over my boys."

"Okay! Pow pow powowowow!"

Goku nodded as Gohan came out of the house pulling tight on his red belt. The blue fighting ghee he trained Goten in suited his individuality well. He kissed Videl good-bye before walking to his father and waving to everyone.

"Hey Gohan, you better come back or it's gonna be some trouble here me boy!?!"

He smiled with a simple wave.

"No prob Mr. S!"

"Buu watch Gohan, make promise to Chi-Chi and friend Hercule!"

Gohan nodded as they all touched Goku. He looked back at Alexia. She closed her eyes touching Goku.

"May the gods protect us."

******

Alexial landed on the ground in front of the grand shrine looking up the diamond trimmed gold steps. Golden pillars appeared to reach to the sky holding the structure up. Diamonds and jewels were encrusted through out the roman style building. Statues of the gods themselves played in the surrounding gardens. Alexial smiled gazing into the green barrier. Her fate stone glowed it's green and red glare blowing the talisman spell surrounding the shrine away. She smooth some lose hair back behind her ear. Strutting forward she set foot on the magnificent steps, clacking her heals with a simple movement. The weather grew increasingly worse, the twin of darkness had returned to her throne.

END OF PART XX

Another one of those transitional chapters. Better and more stuff to come!

*Announcer guy*

It's the moment you all have been wating for! The prelude to the final battle has taken place as Alexial and Alexia meet for the first time since they were separated from their sibling spat! And believe me there is no reconciliation in sight! The eternal Stone is the last piece to mankind's demise or salvation! There's no diplomatic solution in sight, which is why you won't want to miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z!! 

Family Feud 


	21. Family Fued

Hope everybody has been getting a kick out of this fic so far. Tiffany my friend keep reading to find out if Vegeta ever does okay!? And make sure you review! I love reviews! Poetess as always my dear you get a complement just for your loyalty. Everybody check out UnromanticPoetess's work! She's a good one. And if you love Gundam Wing, chapter 21 of Broken Wings... is up. My GW fics are hurting for reviews. I think I submitted them to quickly so no one really got a chance to see it. So I'll probably pull them and repost in hopes for some love. However I want to thank everyone for reading this fic. I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the show! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial began to proceed up the long steps, devious smile in hand with each clacking heel on the golden stare case. Shibi and Gannon followed looking around at the great structure. It was almost intimidating to say the least...however he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as Goku and his party appeared in front of them. Alexial smiled as she saw Goku, the one that killed her shadow, the ultimate Super Sayain in the flesh.

"The one they call Kakarot...."

"Alexial..."

They stood a mere five steps apart as the radical storm began to inch closer. She chuckled slightly slapping a hand on her curvy waist. She smiled at him before rubbing her earlobe in the arrogant fashion they had grown accustom to seeing.

"Tell me Kakarot...do I interest you that much?"

"You know that is not why we have come here..."

Alexia had cut in front of Goku with an angered glare on her face. Alexial's carefree expression did not express the seriousness of the situation. Alexia's light brown hair flushed back in the wind, and her sisters chestnut mane forward. They stood their together, the extremes of each side flourishing a mere few feet apart. Alexial, her seductive manners and dark motivation . Alexia, her purity and kind heartedness along with a celestial beauty and feel. It was odd watching them, two sides of the same coin. Alexial smiled again.

"My dear sister, have you come to give me the other two stones?"

"No I've come to ask you to stop this. The destruction of mankind is not a necessity to your livelihood Alexial."

"What makes you think that? They are the descendents of those whom destroyed our father...you yearn for revenge too. Deep inside you want to see them all eliminated just as I do!"

Alexia looked down before forming a triangle with her hands.

"I hold no enmity to those forced to do evil, but if you still wish to continue on your path of toying with the souls of man and the heart of existence than I shall destroy you."

"Brave words little woman...how dare you insist on protecting the likes of vermin?"

"Forget you not Alexial, our mother was one of those vermin."

"SILENCE!!!!"

Alexial turned on her dark energy. Goku clutched his fist preparing an attack as he and Gohan transformed into Super Sayain 2's. Buu tossed his hands up setting into his fighting stance as well. They all halted with an extended hand from Alexia. She shook her head as Alexial began again.

"I do not acknowledge my mother was a mage! I am a proud goddess! Master of all! Even you shall crumble and fall at my feet just as the universe did at those of the great lords of Dio Choa!!"

"I didn't come to fight you Alexial. But it seems unavoidable...."

Goku and the others backed off as Alexia swirled her hands gracefully into an angelic fighting stance. Her energy quickly turned on, it was massive, blowing the spectators back slightly.

******

Vegeta felt the storm brewing in the distance as the sky seemed to grow fittingly dark. His nonchalant gaze at the radical lightening showed that it didn't seem to phase him at all. It was no worse than summoning the great dragon after all. The darkness began to set in as he wrestled with his thoughts. Vegeta stood up walking into the basement with a bleak expression on his face. There laid his sons mate. She was dormant at the hands of Alexial, just a child. She was only a child. Vegeta grabbed his head with a grunt. He fell to his knees shaking in his hands.

"What are these thoughts!?! Get out of my head!! I just want to be left alone!!"

But compassion continued to attack him, sympathy for his sons loss was eating away at him, his normality...this mediocre life was slowly taking it's toll on the proud Sayain prince. 

"Why...why am I turning this way, what good am I if I have these...these foolish emotions inside!?"

******

"Wow what awesome power!"

Popo looked down off the look out next to Dende and Koren. They all could sense the fight coming on as Yajerobi stroked his beard.

"Yes very dangerous."

"Oh stop trying to act wise. The only reason you're up here is because it's the greatest distance from the fight."

Yajerobi hopped back at Koren's statement.

"That's not true! I just wanted to be up here cause...cause I like it!!"

The trio looked at 'Robi with large sweat drops.

****** 

"Hey Goten, somethin' big is about to happen."

Goten walked up next to Trunks, gazing out the window as the sky fill with unnatural storm clouds.

"You're right, lets say we take a look shall we?"

Baba floated in to the gang that sat perched in Chi-Chi's living room along with Roshi. 

"Come on sis get this thing crackin'! There's a fight goin' on!"

Roshi waved his staff in excitement as the bout was inching closer.

******

"If you wish to die on the steps of our fathers grand palace then so be it!!!"

Alexial extended a quick chain to her sisters throat driving her back towards the palace. Alexia returned the favor firing her ribbon to Alexial's. They floated in the air, strangling each other before releasing the grips from around one another's esophagus. They gazed at each other for a moment before charging again. They fired a unique barrage of punches and kicks. Neither one landing a blow to the other, each fist was met by their counterparts. Each foot met by the oppositions sole. Alexial became frustrated launching her chains at her sister once more. Alexia smiled snatching them just inches in front of her. Alexial struggled pulling her chains ever which way she could thing to shake her sister.

"You...rotten....slut......release me!!!"

Alexia pulled Alexial to her, head butting her in the forehead. She screamed out before flying backwards in pain. Alexia shot her ribbon around, Alexial's neck pulling her back once more. Alexia quickly turned her sister into a tetherball, smacking her hard after each rebound. 

******

Buu looked at Goku and frowned, he remember that same type technique used on him, he then smiled once more. It just hit Buu that that fight was the most fun he had hand in many millenniums. 

"Pow! Pow! Pow!!!"

Goku and Gohan cheered as well, pumping their fist with each blow landed on Alexial. Gannon and Shibi however didn't find this amusing. Their faces were plastered with concern for their master.

"No Mistress!"

******

Alexia finally released Alexial, grabbing her chains once more. She slowly began to spin her sister causing a tremendous cyclone effect, slinging her down into the garden's fountain. Alexial fell deep into the humongous pool. She hid underwater momentarily holding her hands up towards her sister. She smiled as she reopened her void of time, calling once more on Trunks' Galic Gun. The blast shot out of the water at a rapid speed cutting through the atmosphere like a hot knife on butter. Alexia dodged, barely avoiding the massive ray of energy. Alexial followed, getting the better of her sister with blow after blow. One thing was certain Alexial was a better martial artist than her sister. She avoided several retaliations from Alexia, side stepping and laying a boot to her stomach. She flipped up gracefully, kicking her back down with an over the top heel. Alexia shot into fountain as well, skipping through to the more shallow end. She laid flat in the knee high water setting up momentarily. Alexial screeched in connecting with a boot to her jaw as she glided past. Alexial rebounded turning to attack again. Her eyes lit up as Alexia side stepped, placing an axe kick in between her shoulder blades smashing he face first into the shallow water. Alexial reached out, hooking her sisters leg knocking her into the water. She then straddled her, going to work on her face. Alexia countered, flipping her sister over and doing much of the same. They both hopped to their feet, landing blow after blow to each other in lightening speed and skill, before Alexial tackled her sister into the water once again.

******

"Wow amazing..."

Hercule stared into the crystal ball along with the others. Mr. Satan was astonished by the level of skill these two were fighting with.

"This is the best fight I've seen."

"Well it is for the fate of mankind you know?" Bulma stated with a nod.

"Fate of mankind huh? That's scary!"

"Yet strangely arousing!!!!!"

Roshi cackled as he watch the two beauties wrestle in the water while the gang fell over in classic anime form.

******

Alexia held her sister by the wrist pushing from the position on her back. Alexial had extended her claws and they had plans to meet with Alexia's throat. The both grunted straining as much as possible.

"Be...a...good girl and...DIE!!"

"Ahh...no!!!"

Alexia flipped Alexial off of her. Alexial was a bit surprise as she flew through the air, she hadn't thought her sister would muster up the strength to toss her off. Alexia wasted no time, firing an energy blast at her sister from her knees in the water. Alexial screamed as the shot made contact. Alexia huffed, holding her hand out as Alexial slowly pulled herself to her feet. She smiled chuckling at the noble Alexia.

"The stone of wisdom serves you well. Normally you waste too much time conjuring magic with strong opponents..."

"The stone of power has increased your strength to rival mine as well. I'm normally able to break out of such a press easily..."

"So it's agreed that each of us is surprised somewhat by the other?"

"I suppose."

Alexia tossed her wet hair over her should simultaneous to her sister. Quickly they held out a hand to the other, using a wind spell on one another drying the other off.

"There."

Alexial rubbed her ear lobe between her fingers. She seemed to purr with pleasure raising seductive eyes to her sibling. Alexia didn't smile as she stood by idle watching her sister play her little mind game. Alexia knew that Alexial took pleasure in fighting battles, and no matter what she always pause to display that gratification, by toying or gesturing sexually with her opponent. A normal person would just think she was some sick freak who got off on pain, but the reality of it all was she was strategically sound. By displaying a relaxed attitude, it often frustrates or causes the opponent to relax as well, while she is really doing things at full strength. It was mind boggling how well her sister did this tactic. However Alexia was merely an intimidating figure. Any God fearing man would refuse a fight with her simply on the basis that she looked like an angel of some kind. But the other knew the other one far to well to take this stand off as anything more than show.

"You bore me Alexia really. What do you see in these people that makes them worth protecting?"

"Everyone deserves the right to live regardless of stature. A simple merchants life is just as valuables as that of a king."

"Alexia please, I'm only carrying out fathers will."

"Father died angry and distressed. A delusion from our defeat, and bitter because of it. Do not follow down his path dear sister."

Alexial stopped rubbing her ear lobe pulling her hands to her side slowly.

"That's too bad Alexia...father will punish you when you meet on the other side."

Alexia set back down into a combat ready stance. The clouds stirred and swirled. The wind kicked up once more, violent with the taste of battle.

******

"...and that was the end of that robbery. Now lets go to Ken Ichido for the weather."

"Thanks Tom, it seems if we have the most peculiar weather ever! The entire world is on storm watch..."

"The entire planet?"

"That's right Amy. Temperatures have dropped or risen to 35 degrees depending on where you live. Not to mention radical winds and lightening!"

"Sounds bad Ken."

"It is Tom...and it's also divining me nuts! How the hell is it possible for the entire planet to go under storm watch!!!? It don't make sense I tells ya!!"

"Settle down there Ken. Everybody makes mistakes. Maybe it's just beyond your training..."

"F***bleep* **you Amy! I've been a meteorologist for 20 years and never has this happened! It's f***bleep***in'impossible!"

"Hey you little prick! What did you just say to me!?"

"I said f***bleep* **you! Need me to spell it out fer ya!?"

"That's it s***bleep* **face! You die now you little ***bleep bleep bleep bleep* **rotten ***bleep bleep bleep* **!!!"

"Amy please this is national television! Now sit back in your desk and behave like a lady."

"Eat my p***bleep* **you d***bleep***less ***bleep bleep bleep***! I am this goddamned show you hear me f***bleep* **boy!? Only reason you got this job cause you're f***bleep***in' the f***bleep***in' producer!...."

"Hey I thought I was the only man in Miss Vanity's life!?!"

"Obviously not Ken...you clueless ***bleep***hole!" 

"F***bleep* **off anchor boy!!" ***Rapid bleeping from all three anchors at once cussing at each other.***

Vegeta clicked off the TV once more shaking his head. Unnerved so easily these human were. However he was slowly becoming one himself... He had previously downed three more beers in an attempt to kill the voices in his head, those humanly feelings of his. The only problem was that it wasn't working. Vegeta placed the half empty beer bottle on the coffee table and leaned back again. He closed his eyes doing the only thing left he could, sensing the battle in the distance.

*******

Alexial and Alexia stood solid starring at one another, not moving a muscle. They waited for the other to make their move. As lightening ripped through the sky once more the two charged each other, continuing the battle.

END OF PART XXI

Had to toss some humor in their along the way! It wouldn't be DBZ with out perverted jokes and mindless cursing on national TV now would it? Please Review!

*Goku*

Hey this is Goku! You'll want to join us next time as the sibling rivalry continues! Alexial and Alexia are equally matched and they need one last deciding factor...the Eternal stone!!! Shibi and Gannon are gonna try to get their crummy mitts on it, but Gohan, Buu, and I will make sure that it doesn't happen....we hope! There's only one way to find out, and that's to catch the next exciting episode of Dragon-fuckin'-ball Z!!!

Chi-Chi: Goku! 

Goku: Opps! Guess TV _is _bad for you! 

Vegeta: Kakarot you baka, if you tell them that, then no one will watch the show!

Goku:.............

Vegeta: Just catch the next episode I'm sure you won't regret it.

Race for Eternity 


	22. Race for Eternity

Yo DarrenK sorry for the delays in my fic man, but as you can see ,the Wolf is back and writing with updates. That is true as well, Vegeta did save the day against the early Androids, but technically it was Trunks whom saved everyone. Have you ever seen the movie the History of Trunks? Goku dies, and Gero activates the Androids anyway. Then they kill everyone except Trunks and Bulma. Plus Vegeta never would have been strong enough to kill 19 anyway. I hear ya on the whole lack of Vegeta recognition thing, but the reason I never really acknowledge that as a lack of respect issue because it was mostly an insignificant point. Good eye though, allot of people don't seem to remember that fact either. I'm glad to see someone out there with as much love for the Sayain Prince as I have. (he's the main reason I started watching DBZ after all!) SO enjoy the story boss! Glad to hear you are still keeping an eye on it. Always giving me useful info too...hey perhaps you're my Guru or some ish eh? Anyway on with the show!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial charged her sister at the sound of rippling lightening through the heavy sky, pounding her fist into her counterpart's. They unleashed several hellacious shots to the other, sending heavy waves of energy rumbling across the sanctuary grounds, crushing the surrounding terrain. Anger was splashed across their picturesque faces as the goddesses tangoed for all they were worth. Gohan gave a wide gaze surprised at the method of madness being displayed by the two warriors that slowly floated in the air in the midst of lightening fast combinations. His father however didn't seem disturbed at all. From battling in the other world to Kid Buu, battles had no level of extreme to the combat hardened Super Sayain 3. Once Gohan thought about it, Super Sayain 3 was equal or beyond the level Alexial and Alexia grappled at. The power was intense, the only problem was that it burned up too much energy making it almost useless except in the case for quick attacks or defense. Gohan could see his fathers eyes slowly beginning to twitch with each blow the two warriors landed to each other. 

"Dad, are you worried?"

Goku looked over at his son. He gave such a serious glance that Piccolo would be put to shame. 

"Gohan..."

Gohan's gaze matched his fathers now as they both stopped to watch Alexia swiftly nail her sister in the jaw with a spinning kick before following with an elbow to her abdomen, causing Alexial to brood in pain. Her agony was soon shared as she slashed Alexia's chest causing blood to splash her jewel. They both floated back, clutching the damaged areas of their bodies, hatred taking over ever single part of their existence. They huffed heavily, it seemed as if they had been fighting forever. Neither one appeared to be holding back an ounce of sentiment as they charged one another once more landing mirroring blows. Alexial slowly began to gain an advantage as Alexia's abrasion slowly seeped of her bodily fluid, staining her celestial top. Alexial's eyes lit up as she landed another hard blow to the wound, causing Alexia to topple back a bit more than normal. She followed with another, and another, until she gained complete control of the battle, gouging into the gash. Alexia screamed out in pain pushing her sister away to the best of her abilities. Alexia held her hand over the injury, cringing slightly as she slowly drifted away from her sister.

"Restor..."

Alexial cut her off landing a boot to her chops. Alexia soared back uncontrollably, landing hard, cracking the gold encrusted temple of the gods. She slid down feebly landing on the ground with her head hanging. Alexial floated down in front of her rubbing her earlobe.

"You didn't think I was going to allow you the time to cast a healing spell now did you?"

Alexia only lifted her head in a weak fashion, boiling with anger. She drug herself to her feet. Standing with a stumble. Alexial laughed setting back into her fighting stance.

"What's the matter sister...don't tell me that little gash has sapped all of your strength?"

Alexia charged only to meet a right hand to her gut. She coughed up more blood leaning on her sisters fist in pain. Alexial smiled.

"Guess it does huh...?"

"Y...y..."

"Yes?"

"Y...ou underestimate ME!"

Alexia fired a massive ki blast to the side of her sisters head shooting her back across the garden. Alexia wasted no time holding her hands out. White energy surrounded her body causing her to radiated blinding white light like the power waves of a Super Sayain. With a cry she fired a shot into the sky, causing the clouds to part and close again as Alexial skipped across the garden finally coming to a halt. She looked up infuriated with her sisters steel resolve. She covered her eyes as the glow from Alexia became a heavy sight to bare along with the powerful winds that surrounded her. Even Goku and Gohan had to transform just to hold ground along with Shibi and Gannon, whom cast spells just to keep them put. Buu on the other hand looked around as if it was just another day in the park. His mass knew no limits.

******

Vegeta's eyes shot open as he looked into the distance, the blinding white light began to take over the sky once again. He twitched slightly.

"Such a power...."

******

"That's not good...."

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped hard onto the plush rug on the living room floor as Baba's crystal ball began to shake glowing with the blinding light. They all covered their eyes waiting with anticipation.

******

The bright beam screeched past the look out like a jet buzzing the command tower. The spectators gazed as it headed all the way into space.

******

Alexia laughed to herself at her sisters utter arrogance to not even through up a shield. Alexia's blood dripped to the grass beneath her as she slowly brought her hands to a cross in front of her face. Alexial looked at her patiently awaiting the move.

"CELESTIAL CRY!!!!"

Alexia's eyes turned white as she called forth the attack.

******

The blast shot back down grazing the look out, splitting into thousands of small beams heading back towards earth seemingly twice as strong as the previous big one. Yajerobi took cover diving behind Koren and Dende.

"Some warrior...."

******

Alexial's eyes lit up as the blasts cut through the black clouds radiating ten times as bright as before. Alexial quickly hopped back trying to apply evasive maneuvers. Alexia followed her sister with a hard glare, tears streaming from her face as her white eyes directed the attack. Alexial's moves became more and more restricted as more of them came. Alexial, phased hoping to find refuge from the blast. Her eyes widened seeing the blast break through the planes of time! Alexial had no choice using the few precious seconds earned from the phase to appear behind Alexia reopening the void using Trunks Galic Gun as a weapon. Alexia was crushed from behind as Alexial was penetrated by the awesome attack. Both blast exploded with extreme magnitude causing the planet to shake violently, and leaving the two fighters partially laid out in destructions wake. 

"ALEXIA!!!!!"

Gohan was the first to scream out to her stepping forward. She slowly stirred as her halter top had a slight tear down the middle. The skirt she wore was almost completely decimated stopping now just below the crotch as she bled from numerous cuts across her body. Not to mention the cape she wore was no more. Her ribbons would be gone by now as well if they weren't an extension of her soul. Her sister was in no better shape. The sharp horns of her armor were completely gone on one side. Her left thigh high boot had been turned to one of the ankle variety. She bled profusely as well as they turned to face each other weakly again, ribbons and chains whipping about from their bodies.

"No good..."

"...bitch."

They both set into a pair of fighting stances charging again fighting somewhat defused, both nailing the other as hard as they could, far to weak to defend from the others attack. Slapping with their souls extension, hard rib shots and everything imaginable.

"Dad what are we waiting on?"

Goku and Buu both looked over at Gohan as he shot a slight glance over at Shibi and Gannon. The two watched the match closely observing the battle.

"You want we attack?"

"No Buu, I mean why are we sitting here watching this when what Alexia needs is the stone from inside the temple? There are more of us than them so why not take advantage of that fact?"

Goku nodded at Gohan then looked back at Buu.

"Alright, Gohan I want you to get the stone...me and Buu will handle them."

Gohan gave a nod breaking up the steps of the temple. Shibi and Gannon turned only to see The duo of a determined Goku and a dancing Buu.

"Buu have big fun now!!! Buu gonna make dead!"

Shibi smiled.

"That a promise?"

Goku turned on his energy to Super Sayain 2.

"No...it's a fact."

Gannon stepped up with a determined grunt popping his knuckles.

"Come then..."

******

Gohan made a B line up the huge sanctuary as he felt his fathers power level shoot through the roof, his scream echoing off the walls as he glanced back. The shiny sanctuary steps appeared to glow from the light of his Super Sayain 2 form. Gohan gave a determined glare as he continued to shoot a look off to his left. He could see the two goddess at an equal eye level now in the distance. The young Sayain quickly shook it off, continuing his mission.

******

"GO GOHAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Videl hopped up pumping her fist as she watched her boyfriend rush up the steps. Goten did much of the same as they all looked on hard as if they were watching a running back sprint for the end zone. The anticipation rose slowly.

******

"Good Gohan, just like that..."

Vegeta crossed his arms nestling his head into his chest with hard shut eyes. He could feel it all, he knew everything was coming to a decisive head. There wasn't a second to loose.

******

Alexia landed a head but to her sister following with a back elbow, shooting her farther back. She shot a glance to Gohan as he slowly rose to her level and beyond on the great steps.

"GOHAN! BE CAREFUL OF...."

Alexial shot a chain around her sisters mouth drawing her in from behind, before slapping her in a choke hold.

"If the boy wants to get the stone then let him...go for it!"

Alexial chuckled to herself watching him scamper higher and higher. Alexia landed an elbow clean to her stomach following with a hard right to the jaw. Blood was expelled from Alexial's mouth as she rebounded drilling her sister in the nose. They grunted some more as they duked it out just slightly above...

******

"BUU!!"

The purple blast screeched across the lawn just in front of the garden as Shibi hopped into the air clearing the assault. She flew in quickly landing a hard shot to Buu's pudgy pink face, hammering hand after hand, foot after foot, knocking the titanic Buu backwards. Buu extended his right arm followed by his left. Shibi dodged them both as Buu spun launching his leg left leg then right. He did this several times as Shibi inched closer. Buu smiled as his gut flew out landing a solid blow to her face. He then grabbed her shoulders by with his arms, drawing her in for a big head but. She fell backwards toward the planet as Buu flew down bouncing her with his gut, sending her even faster into the planet. He fired a rapid energy blast at Shibi causing the ground to rattle and shake as she evaded again. Buu blew steam in frustration at the evasive woman. He took after her locking horns once again in battle. Shibi got the better of Buu shooting him towards the steps screeching past the other match up, tailing Buu as he wailed.

"WHOOOOooooo......"

******

".....oooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

Goku locked grips with Gannon, both struggling for supremacy while jocking for position. Gannon gained the upper hand quickly on the mighty Goku, using his leverage and mass advantage to drive the Super Sayain down. Goku grunted as his energy radiated crushing the walkway just in front of the golden steps. His eyes of emerald, glowing in icy fashion as he screamed summoning more energy for his needs. Slowly he began to flip the tables as he transformed into level 2 pulling Gannon's arms down with his until they were positioned forehead-to-forehead. Goku wound up head butting Gannon hard. Gannon cringed as Goku planted another one, and another one. Gannon released his grip from Goku's right hand as he stumbled back slightly, Goku cocked back, hitting the exact same spot with a staggering right hand, pressing him back. Then in an elaborate move (keep in mind Goku never let go of Gannon and that this is one fluent fast paced motion.) gave Gannon a double Jump kick to the chest, quickly using him as a spring board in the same motion flowed with one leg, instantly followed by the other in a double flip kick. Before Goku could land fully Gannon had left his feet, being catapulted over the Sayains head, into the unforgiving ground. Goku then drove both his feet to the back of his head rapidly as he released his left arm, kicking with a pedaling motion, stomping him deeper in the crust. Goku smiled as he reared back.

"Kameahameaha!!!"

Gannon screamed in agony as the blue light filled the hole and exploded leaving a smoking creator while Goku floated back to normal ground on his feet. Gannon obviously wasn't pleased, as his hand came ripping from the ground underneath grabbing Goku by the leg and instantly drug him under like a demon drawing a soul to hell. Gannon slammed Goku from wall to wall before tossing him up into the sky. The large warrior gave chase, and the two engaged instantly. The immense power in the area did nothing but rattle the terrain more. Goku's eyes filled with the pleasure of battle as he took another blow across the jaw, what more could a Sayain ask for...

******

"Couldn't they tone it down a bit!"

Gohan stumble to a knee at the grand battles that took place all around him. He transformed into a Super Sayain looking high up to the massive structure, he was almost to the top, destiny awaited him there...

END OF PART XXII

It's hot in heavy peeps! Please Read and Review!

*announcer guy*

Next time on Dragonball Z! Gohan is heading deep into the ancient grounds of Dio Choa in hopes to catch the final stone! Else where the battles on the outside continue! With power levels growing thin and patients being tested, Gohan holds the fate of the Universe once more! But is getting the stone as simple as it looks!? There's only one way to find out and that's by catching the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!!!

Emerge Zyphon!?!


	23. Emerge Zyphon!

My sentiments exactly Poetess. It's scary how you tend to think like me at times! I wrote this chapter before I read your review, but just because you said it before I posted it, you get the credit! But in all honesty everybody was weak in the Buu saga except for Goku, Majin Vegeta, and Vegitto.-(Yeah I've seen all of it now! You were right Vegeta does engineer the whole friggin' thing!)-Even Fat Buu got his clock cleaned on multiple occasions by both Evil and Kid Buu. So I won't necessarily hold the thing valid. However I was planning on making Gohan shaky cause after all he's mainly focused on school. But you can't rule out his immense power! Gohan at 75% is allot better than most of the Z soldiers at their maximum! Good eye for character development though! And sorry about the last chapter, I wrote that in like 30 minutes, the battle flowed out of me ya know. I do that from time to time with big battle sequences. So Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gohan felt his heart pounding as he reached the top of the massive shrine. He stumble again at the mighty rocking of the structure as he watched Buu smack Shibi onto the steps. Gohan nodded with a narrowing gaze entering the building. The battle rumbled and echoed from the outside in unison with the rumbling thunder from the distance. Gohan looked around almost stupefied by it's tremendous beauty. Eternal flame lit the entire vicinity as he paced every so slowly. This was the type of thing he'd only read about in textbooks. The ancient civilizations of Rome and Greece, with their grand structures that symbolized that of the gods. Except this _was_ the place of ancient gods, and they were around long before Alexander. He looked down at the thick floor gazing through to the level underneath. He was surprised at the thick crystal grounds upon which he walked. The level underneath seemed like a hot spring of sorts where the gods may have bathed and held recreation. Upon his stare he found a flashing light. His intuition told him this was what he was searching for and without a second thought he looked for a way down in the gorgeous temple.

******

Alexia back tracked fending off punch after punch from the viscous rival across from her. They both locked up again, delivering blow after blow to the stomach with a hard knee or heel, blood oozing from their mouths with each shot, before delivering another head but. Alexial followed through with a forearm across the face, knocking her sister back, flipping and then ultimately catching herself upside down in mid air. Alexia turned herself right side up slowly exhaling with exhaustion. Her sister did much of the same spitting blood from her mouth after every few breaths. The sky blasted lightening again, symbolizing the seeming dangers ahead. 

"Aren't you growing tired of this little game yet Alexia?"

Her breaths became shorter and more rapid before coming to a halt. She screamed out turning back on her power causing her mane to flap wildly in the wind. Alexial's gaze hardened even farther as she turned on her deep energy with in. 

"So be it Alexia, you die on this day..."

******

Buu laughed ecstatically as he caught Shibi's punch gripping her fist tightly.

"No, No, NO! You no smash Buu face no more!"

She flung her other fist in frustration causing Buu to retract his head into his body. He then took his loose hand grabbing his tentacle pulling his head out with a laugh. Shibi was again shocked. She still had no idea what the hell was up with this pudgy pink wad of goo. Buu was seemingly invincible as her one hit kill moves did nothing but piss him off. Yes, his power was decreasing, but she didn't think there was a way to kill him. Buu unleashed a nasty string of punches knocking her from side to side loosely in the air.

"Buu make you chocolate!!!!"

His head tentacle whipped around coming to a point on the top of his head as he gave a devious laugh. Shibi's eyes lit up as a purple light surrounded the fat tip on his extension. The purple blast slowly flowed toward her. She dodged at the last minute causing the ray to his a statue. Shibi turned around wide eyed realizing the massive golden structure had been turned to a chocolaty vision of its former self. Buu extended his arm picking the chocolate up. He looked at it before looking over at Shibi.

"Why you move? No want be chocolate?"

"Of course not!!"

"You sure? You much nicer as chocolate!"

Buu flipped the statue into air gobbling it up. He burped as he began to beat on his chest.

"Buu! Buu! Buu!"

Shibi set into her stance again preparing for the monsters next move.

******

Goku came flying back out of the distance with a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. Gannon was hot on his tail again, cocking back with a dark grin. He swung at Goku only to meet his fist. Goku quickly grabbed one of Gannon's many straps. The Sayain smiled as he transformed into a Super Sayain 3, Goku began to scream out as he slung Gannon around in an overzealous circle, causing extreme wind. Gannon yelled out as Goku released him flying towards Shibi. Gannon collided with Shibi as Goku screamed out again.

"BUU MOVE! AHHHHHHHH!"

Goku's energy was massive, so massive it caused the twins to halt in dead heat of battle to look over at Goku.

******

"What! Kakarot...what the hell....are you doing!!!!!?"

Vegeta rocked back and forth as the planet felt his fury.

******

"Goku stop that! I warned you about the level! Darn kids never listen to anybody!!"

King Kai stumbled about along with the entire office of Yema. His building split slightly as his energy continued to grow.

******

"Whoa...Goku's going for the gusto!"

17 gripped the back of the couch hard as they all looked on trying to maintain balance.

******

The blinding blast flew from Goku's hands scorching towards his foes. Shibi grabbed Gannon by the back of his pants disappearing at the last possible instant. Goku's eyes lit up in shock at the evasion of the two warriors. Goku slapped two fingers to his forehead using instant transmission to appear below his blast just in time to bat it off into space. As it launched into the sky it detonated causing the universe to tremble again. Goku could only expel a sigh of relief as that blast had more than enough energy to destroy the planet and everything on it. He turned back into a Super Sayain 2 looking up at Shibi whom smiled, holding up a now recovered Gannon.

"Sayain! You've got quite allot of strength at your disposal."

He growled as they both lofted in the air. Buu landed next to Goku looking hard.

"They make Buu angry. Buu want smash now!"

"No they're completely on guard now, that was our best chance Majin Buu. Besides I need a minute to catch my breath, that blast and deflection took allot out of me."

"You eat magic bean! Make you strong again!"

Goku looked over at Buu. He was right, he did go get some Sinzu Beans from Koren before. He reached down to feel for the sack however...

******

Gohan fell to the ground from the massive rumbling of what felt like his father. Gohan stood back up on the stairs dusting himself off.

"Dad hang on, I'm close I feel it."

He picked back up the sack of beans that fell from his belt, tying them tight again before continuing down the steps. His gaze was focused, much like when he fought Cell as the first Super Sayain 2 in the pack. He knew the importance of him getting that stone for Alexia, so that she could defeat the menace Alexial once and for all. Gohan knew that Alexial's power was great, even though his father was probably a good match for her...hell he could probably win, but something told Gohan there was more to Alexial than she displayed. Getting the last stone to Alexia was his only objective. And so there he stood in front of the boiling hot springs. Wild life all around as it was like an underground oasis. Gohan paced forward. The final stone gleamed with power as the building rumbled once more, the battles had commenced. He gave a hard look into the elaborate stool holding it. He slowly sloshed through the water just short of the jewel, reaching his hands for the stone. 

"Sayain...?"

Gohan turned sharply to see a woman slowly pacing out of the woodland area. Her shoulder length hair was wild to an extent, yet strangely neat, as if it were intentionally done that way. Her skin was darkly tanned complementing her orange hair. Her eyes blazed the brightest of ambers as she blinked somewhat puzzled by his appearance. She wore a loin cloth halter top and skirt, complete with leg warmers as well as a similar choker and sleeves that extended all the way across her forearms. As she approached Gohan was shocked to see a pair of cat ears perked at attention on her head as a swishing tail behind her as she walked into the water toward him. Besides that she seemed normal enough.

"How did you know I was a Sayain?"

She tapped her nose while continuing her advance. Gohan blinked puzzled as he lifted his arm, sniffing himself. 

"I don't smell anything. I'm sorry if I offended you."

She chuckled stopping just in front of him in the water of the island upon which he stood.

"Sayain's have a similar scent, it's not that you smell bad."

"Oh, where did you come from?"

"My name is Terra, I am guardian of this shrine and long time servant of the gods of Dio Choa..."

"Hi, I'm Gohan. Since your guardian of this place you'll understand me needing to barrow his?"

Gohan turned grasping the stone, but before he could move it from it's resting place. Terra was on him from behind holding the hand that was gripping the stone.

"That stone shall not be removed by anyone but Dio Chao royal blood..."

"Yeah well you're royal blood is in need of it so I must take the stone with me."

"No, I will not permit that."

Gohan looked at her unchanging eyes. The compound rumbled again at the power of the war that waged on outside.

"Can't you feel them outside fighting!?!"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you understand I need to get this stone to Alexia!?!"

"Because I am protector of this ground, and I stand by the rules set."

"Looks like you plan on making this difficult..."

Gohan looked into Terra's eyes. She returned the same glare. They both could feel the others resolve churning inside. He closed his eyes as if to say "forgive me". Gohan planted a stern elbow to her chops spinning into a kick that sent her across the spring. She slammed into a tree hard as Gohan picked up the stone turning around fully. He charged into a Super Sayain, golden energy flowing around him as she pulled herself to her feet. She ripped the loin cloth from her wrist and legs gazing hard at Gohan. She the proceeded to rip her skirt and halter top off. She stood in front of Gohan with her shapely body exposed, glaring with determination.

******

"You hussy! Trying to seduce my Gohan are you!?!"

Videl shook the crystal ball in rage. She'd give anything to be there to due battle. Roshi's nosebleed suggested he'd give anything to be there...but doing battle probably wasn't on his mind.

******

"Emerge Zyphon!!"

Gohan perked up mildly as the water was parted with a grand battle axe. It's tip was made completely of diamond. It's elaborate beauty gleamed as it flowed into Terra's hand engulfing her body with light. An estranged battle outfit appeared on her as the light settle. I seemed to wrap around her body. Her entire right arm was with this blue latex material that flowed down across her breast line much like Alexia's top. It then flowed down her right side leaving her stomach area completely exposed, covering her crotch and low cut on her hip area, then all the way down her left leg like a pair of one legged pants forming a layer over her foot like a shoe. On the right leg that similar material formed a similar shoe that only went calf high. A strap formed around her thigh. The same could be said for Terra's left arm, a band wrapped around her muscle and a forearm high glove. Her neck still retained the same choker she had on earlier. She wrapped her tail around her waist spinning Zyphon with ease setting into an attacking stance. Gohan dug into his fighting stance awaiting her first move. The two stared hard at each other. _Alright Gohan, you can do this..._Gohan took a deep breathe before leaping out of the blocks with a determined scream.

END OF PART XXIII

Wow...got that one out pretty fast eh? Please read and review!

*Goku*

Hey it's me Goku! We sure do have our hands full right now, as Buu, Alexia, and myself are engaged in battle! Gohan locks horns with the cat like guardian, and she's more than worthy for the job! As the duel in the most decisive battle to date wages on, Alexial continues to struggle for power! So much so that she's willing to take unbridled moves! The stone is coming to the surface and it looks like a toss up for power. It's all going to come down to who's willing to make the most sacrifices.....I'm not giving anything away but you definitely won't want to miss the next action packed episode, of Dragonball Z!!

Betrayal 


	24. Betrayal

Gohan took in a deep breathe as he looked across at his female counter part. Gohan hopped out of his blocks charging Terra. She narrowed her icy gaze leaping into the air over Gohan as his fist hit the ground crushing where she once stood. She pulled Zyphon back swinging down with a mighty slash causing energy to fly from her weapon's blade. 

"WHOA!!"

Gohan's eyes lit up as he dove out the way rolling across the water. Still aloft in the air she swung again shooting yet another ground crushing blast at him. Gohan back flipped landing awkwardly before regaining his balance.

"You could really hurt someone with that thing." 

Terra only smirked at Gohan's playful comment as he set back into his battle stance. She floated back down to the ground leaping towards him again screaming out as she cocked her weapon back.

"Here we go!"

Gohan changed into a Super Sayain 2, catching the handle of her weapon as she drove it down at him. They both clutched their teeth tight as Gohan turned on his power even more in an attempt to drive her back.

"Yo...you're strong Sayain!!"

Gohan slowly began to sink farther back into the ground. He fired a kick into her stomach, breaking her concentration. He began to spin her by the axe around in a circle. She was caught off guard as he let her go sending her into the woodland area. She crushed several trees and large rocks before coming to a halt. Gohan began to breathe heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow waiting for her to rebound.

"Man, she's tough!"

Terra slowly paced out of the woodland area strapping Zyphon to her back once more. She sneered at him setting into a fighting stance. Gohan smirked looking over at her.

"You sure you want to fight me like that? You said so yourself...I'm pretty strong."

"So sure of yourself Sayain?"

He set into his fighting stance narrowing his eyes to her.

"Yes, my father always told me to fight with my feelings. My feelings are telling me to get the stone to Alexia, so that's what I'm going to do, like it or not."

She gave a growl leaping from her stance towards Gohan, swinging with grand power, forcing him to side step her aggressive movement, she swung again over the top forcing him to duck under her attack. Gohan tried his hand at an attack, tossing an uppercut in her direction. She showed off her graceful agility, arcing her back to avoid Gohan's blow. She placed her hands flat against the ground, flowing her feet into his jaw as she finished her flip. Gohan fell back onto the ground as she reset in her fighting stance waiting for him to get back up. Gohan pulled himself up rubbing his jaw as she went on the attack, he awkwardly evaded the rapid blows. His wide eyes did not match her determined glance as he caught her fist pushing her back, she turned sweeping Gohan to the ground, causing him to fall back. He caught him self rolling over into an energy wave. His eyes grew wide as she caught it slamming it back in his general direction. He barely got away as he floated just above the smoking hole. She smirked as Gohan exhaled in relief.

"Gosh, you've got a mean streak don't you?"

Gohan floated back to the ground again as she pulsed her hands, waiting for his next move. They both exploded going into a dance of war. 

******

Gannon slid back across the lawn on his back again. Goku fired another round of energy blast in his direction, charging up his energy with an angered yell. The grounds rocked with every blow laid to Gannon. Slowly the large brute was loosing his power to the stamina of the Sayain. Goku had gotten his fighting down to a science, shifting between Super Sayain levels to conserve strength. Gannon was in no means a match for the Super Sayain 3 technique without his magic. And Goku wasn't about to allow him the time to use it. Gannon leapt into the air barely pulling away from the attack. He soared through the sky, looking down at the creator. He growled deeply to himself as he looked down. His eyes grew stunned as Goku had once again gotten behind him in Super Sayain 3 form. Goku began to lay waste to him, pounding away with stern blow after stern blow. The blood flew from Gannon as Goku grunted with each massive blow he laid to his enemy's face. The planet rocked as the shots became harder and faster, Goku finished spinning into a round house kick that shot Gannon across to the garden. He crushed a set of statues laying motionless as Goku floated above him. He looked up with fear painting his eyes. Goku's gaze was hard and intimidating.

"N...no! I cannot be beaten by a SAYAIN!!!!"

Gannon took off out the blocks flying at Goku with a hard punch. Goku caught his fist. Gannon shuttered with rage and embarrassment.

"Damn...stupid...SAYAIN!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Goku shook his head as Gannon tried to free himself from the grip Goku had laid on him.

"I don't understand why you have to be this way. Give up now, and leave here. No harm will come to you..."

"Yeah right, you want me to submit to you!?"

"That's right..."

"Never! I will die fighting for my mistress!!"

Goku wound up back smacking him to Alexial's feet. She clutched her fist as she too was loosing her hold versus Alexia. Alexia stood there with rage in her eyes as Gannon attempted to pull himself up. Alexial had suddenly found herself surrounded as Buu tossed Shibi at her feet as well.

"Milady..."

Shibi pulled herself up in front of Alexial. She gazed compassionately at her leader.

"We must retreat from here...we are beaten..."

"What!?"

"She is right Mistress..."

Gannon stood in front of her sensing the futility of the fight.

"...Perhaps we should stand back to strategize."

Alexial closed her eyes tight before pulling Gannon into her.

"My dear Gannon, I was always fond of you. I love you so much..."

Gannon's eyes widened in shock as she kissed his chest seductively, looking up at him before nestling her head into his muscular frame. He then found himself gagging from her powerful chain as she held him high. Shibi looked between them shocked.

"Milady!?! What has...*gag*"

Shibi too found herself elevated off the ground kicking and screaming for air. Alexia and the others looked on shocked. Alexial's eyes had turned from compassionate to cold as her two subordinates fought for their lively hood in her grip.

"But how quickly I get over it is astonishing."

She began to radiate a green energy around her as she placed her hands to their chests

******

"No...she wouldn't!?!"

They all looked on, gazing hard into Yema's television as Shibi and Gannon struggled for their lives.

******

The winds blew hard as Alexia looked on with Goku and Buu. Their eyes were filled with disbelief as the green energy consumed Gannon and Shibi. 

"You're going to a better place now, as a part of the lord of all eternity.."

She pulled her hands back as their souls fled from their chest to her hands. The jewel on her chest turned green as they were sucked in leaving the bodies in her chains lifeless. Alexial could feel the increase in her power as she allowed the bodies to fall to the ground in front of her. She destroyed their corpses with a stern energy blast leaving nothing but a smoking creator in their wake. Goku boiled with anger. Despite them being his enemy he hated senseless killing. Alexial's power had grown, she could feel Gannon and Shibi coursing through her as she looked around at those who opposed her.

"Aww you all look so sad..."

"Alexial...that was completely unnecessary!!"

She looked at her sister with an arrogant smile. She began to rub her earlobe chuckling seductively. Alexia narrowed her gaze upon her sister once more as her twin spoke to her.

"Now you didn't expect me to just leave a pair of corpses laying around our peoples land now did you?"

"You know that's not what I meant..."

"Oh come now, they were your enemies, why worry about their short-comings?"

"It doesn't mater who they were, death in such a manner did not suit them..."

Alexial laughed hard at her sister before wiping it away as quickly as it came.

"How amusing, you are as big of a sentimental sap as the day we went our separate ways."

The sky ripped lightening again as they all stood there, staring each other down.

******

Vegeta's eyes narrowed he felt the increase in Alexial's power. He clinched his teeth tight, before turning towards the gravity room. He turned hard stopping himself dead in his tracks. He couldn't move, he knew he needed to strap on his armor and go help them, but something continued to hold him in his shadow's wake.

"Dammit! Snap out of it Vegeta!!"

******

Gohan's head flew back as Terra began to rock him with hard right hands across the large chambers. Gohan would eventually block one or two but still seemed to lack the ability and confidence to take control of the battle. Gohan swung missing badly as she lifted a foot to Gohan's stomach, shooting him through the thick crystal ceiling to the main chamber of the palace. Gohan caught himself pulling and crossing his hands over his head.

"Masanko.....ha!!!"

Gohan fired the yellow beam at his aggressor, clutching his teeth as his blast cut the air. Terra pulled Zyphon again, the grand axe appeared to absorb the blast. She cocked back swinging her blade causing Gohan's blast to fly back at him in a wiping slash motion. Gohan avoided the blast barely as he spun out of the way. Terra was on him again taking to the attack with another slice, Gohan blocked the attack only to go flying through the front of the temple, crushing the pillars as he bounced down the stairs. Gohan rebounded in time to meet her with a new energy wave, this time he connected sending her back through the palace. Gohan turn on his energy the best he could causing the planet to shutter violently.

"Alright let's see you catch this one!!"

Gohan hoped into the air pulling his hands back as the blue light formed in his palms.

"KA..."

******

Alexia turned sharply along with the others as they felt Gohan turn his energy on. Goku was the first to cry out to his son.

"GOHAN!?!"

*******

"I want off!!"

Bulma fell to her knees as the planet shook once more from Gohan's energy. They all watched with a hard glance at the young half-breed as they waited to see if Gohan would once more wear the shroud of a hero.

******

"..MEA...HA..."

Terra stirred slowly pulling herself to her feet before spinning Zyphon in her hands again. She came set as Gohan's power increased.

"MEA..."

Terra's eyes popped open as she finally realized the magnitude he was putting into the blast. Gohan's scowl deepened as he threw his hands forward. Goku watched on tossing his hands up.

"Gohan no!!!"

"HAAAAA!!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the blue light scorched from his hands making contact with her instantly. She never had a chance to avoid it as she screamed out in terror with the beams explosion. The entire area went up in light, causing the terrain to become decimated once more. The winds from the attack blew hard across the planet, while it rumbled causing chaos everywhere. Gohan floated high above exhaling deeply as the dust began to settle. He transformed back to normal as Goku appeared in the air behind him with Alexia tucked in one arm and Buu dangling from his tentacle. Alexial appeared just in the distance as well, starring hard into the destruction Gohan caused. She looked over at him as he floated weakly in front of his allies. 

"I'm sorry it came to that Terra..."

Gohan bowed his head in the memory of the valiant guardian as he pulled out a Sinzu bean, recharging himself. He turned giving the bag to his father who followed his sons lead. Alexial inched her way nearer still gazing down at the hole in the ground Gohan made. Perhaps she might need to withdraw and strategize. Gohan pulled the stone out of his pocket holding it out towards Alexia.

"Here you go, now you can use it to finish off Alexial for good."

Alexia smiled as Goku and Buu did a victory dance. Alexial watched with anger in her eyes, _That twerp!!_

******

"Well done Gohan!"

Piccolo clutched his fist tight as the Son household exploded with cheers and high fives. Krillin grabbed 18 planting a big one on her, laughing in celebration. She blushed as she pushed him away playfully.

******

"Alright Gohan!"

Dende did a little jig in a circle holding Popo's and Yajerobi's hands. Koren rubbed his whiskers giving a nod of approval.

******

"That's right! Don't forget who taught the boy mind you!!" 

Old Kai pointed to himself as the heavens gave a huge sigh of relief.

******

"Damn Monkeys..."

Frieza smashed his hand on a rock with a deep scowl on his face. He knew the danger of the situation. Even his life...well afterlife was at stake, but despite being grateful he hated the fact it was a Sayain. It was like Kid Buu all over again, yet another Sayain to save the day. Cell stood with Cold and the Ginyu Force only shaking their heads in disgust.

******

Vegeta took in a deep breathe replacing himself on the couch. 

******

"Well it's time to finish this Alexia."

Gohan continued to hold the gem out to her as she slowly inched her way forwards, still slightly hurt from the battle. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here eat one of these it'll make you stronger."

She shook her head.

"There is no need. Once I absorb the stone I will be healed as well as having an increase of power. I want to thank you Goku for your help."

Goku chuckled heartily rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't mention it!!"

She then looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry Lord Vegeta that you could not have been here for this day..."

"I'M SORRY YOU GAVE UP ON ME!!"

Gohan's eyes shot open as Terra appeared behind him strangling him with the hilt of her axe, dragging the warrior back to the planet. How she was still alive shocked them all, even Alexial had not seen the lightening quick movement of the guardian. The stone fell from Gohan's hands as he was lifted higher in the air. His allies eyes opened wide as the stone bounced across the ground. Alexial's eyes grew large as well shooting a look back at her sister. Alexia took off toward the planet as did Alexial. Gohan turned on his energy in an attempt to get free, it wasn't working as Terra increased the hold on him. Buu took off as well giving chase for the stone. Goku gripped his teeth as he placed two fingers to his forehead disappearing with instant transmission. Goku was the first to arrive, he picked up the stone gazing towards Alexia. Goku transformed into a Super Sayain, firing the stone to her before turning to deck Terra. She flew back as Gohan sat on his knees coughing while rubbing his throat. Alexia extended her hand again as the stone spiraled towards her. Victory was only a foot away...and there it would stay as Alexial intercepted the stone with her chain drawing it into her body. There faces dropped as Alexial began to laugh as the light from the eternal stone began to take over her body. Alexia landed next to Goku with terror written across her face.

"No..."

Alexial could feel the metamorphosis taking place as her wounds slowly healed up and her armor repaired. The design became more sleek as her shoulder guards shrunk to several piercing points. It turned from burgundy to red as a long sharp spike grew from the gauntlets like a sword as the stone set into her chest blazing with it clear sparkle. Alexial chuckled.

"Too bad...looks like I've got possession of the ball now..."

She laughed again as Alexia's eyes fluctuated in fear. What now?

END OF PART XXIV

Uh oh...so close. Keep reading people more good stuff to come!!

*announcer guy*

On the next Episode of Dragonball Z! Alexia goes back into battle against Alexial's new form. Does she have the strength to put an end to her twin for good?! Find out on the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z!!!

Adieu


	25. Adieu

Oh wow, thanks for reading everyone. I didn't think I'd get so many over the course of my writings. But anyway *puts the shocks to Daniel of Lorien* Yo hang in there, I don't need anyone croaking when there's still more good fic left!! Thanks for reading. And to the magnificent Poetess, sorry bout the mix up my dear, I did allot of switching between the twins and crossed them on accident at the very end! I fixed it, so sorry for the confusion. You had the correct assumption the first time. Now the chapter was called betrayal because Alexial kills Gannon and Shibi simply because she needs the power, for her to have "loved" Gannon so and cared for Shibi wouldn't you call that betrayal? That and there was more too it but I shifted it for this chapter! So just read and see if you spot it! Angst is floating around in here somewhere but you gotta admit, The Son males and Buu really aren't the depressing types are they? Oh and Terra isn't naked...she's just half dressed -_-; Any how on with the show!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial opened her hands beckoning Alexia to battle. The sky ripped another bolt of lightening as the eternal stone gave a deep glow in her chest. Goku clutched his fist tight shuttering at their foe's new found power. He looked over at Gohan hard as he slowly regained his composure. Alexial laughed harder as her power turned on once more, pressing demandingly into the confines of the area, causing tornados of dust and rock to swirl in the area. Her energy abruptly stopped as she floated back down to the ground. 

"Well now dear sister...shall we commence?"

Alexia's eyes narrowed. She turned to Goku with command in her voice as she held out her palm.

"The bean, give it to me!!!"

Goku nodded taking the last one out the sack tossing it across to her. She popped it in her mouth, swallowing hard before turning her stupendous power back on. The wind kicked heavily pushing the warriors back as she leapt to the attack. The trio watched with covered eyes, the blinding speed of the assault was unbelievable. The two grunted with every shot laid to the opposition. The twins flipped away from each other shooting their respective soul extensions at the other, locking them tight doing the same with their own hands. The two looked hard at each other tugging back and forth at one another. They both formed energy waves in their hands pressing them against the one another, the energy and power they gave off far exceeded expectation. Even they were caught by surprise as the only things keeping them stable were the fact they were bound to one another by their soul extensions, gripping tight and straining for all they were worth. Alexia felt it deep inside, she had to fight for all she was worth, for all the universe was worth, for all times worth. History's existence rested on her shoulders as her sister slowly began to win the battle. Alexia closed her eyes tight as her body began to glow a bright flashing color. She screamed out summoning every bit of her strength crushing Alexial's beam and her chains, causing Alexial to shoot back to the planet. Alexia was on top of her again quickly smashing blow after blow to her sister. Alexial was stunned as she swung, missing badly only to catch a knee to the abdomen. Alexia held nothing back as she began to glow brighter before slapping her sister the planet.

"FLARE!"

Alexia swirled her hands holding them to her sister casting a spell of fiery magic that engulfed Alexial's body completely. Alexial screamed out as she collapsed to her knees smoldering in black heat. Alexia wasted no time unleashing a massive display of fire power, drilling Alexial with ki blast after ki blast. Each one was a prelude to a more horrific scream of pain and heavier grunts of rage from Alexia. 

"CELESTIAL CRY!!"

Goku and the others scattered while Alexia fired her blast again, once more as the beams pierced the sky they gave a heavy impact, leaving the area smoking from her awesome assault. Even Terra couldn't help but to watch from the distance as the sky opened up with rain. Alexia panted in exhaustion holding her hands towards the ground, the first sign of movement she saw she was going to continue the attack. Alexial's energy signal seemed to all but have disappeared. It faintly flickered in the deep crevasse of her sisters beating. Terra slowly made her way forward gazing at her one time master. 

"Mistress Alexia!?"

Terra rushed towards her past the others. Her face was filled with concern as she peered from the ground back to her face. She didn't care about the destruction, but she hated to see Alexia and Alexial fight. It use to hurt her to see them battle when she would visit her them and their mother, still brimming with the pride of the Dio Choa militia. She knew that their father had told her in a vision to protect that stone with her life, she swore it was so Alexia and Alexial could have it some day, but kill each other over it?! Terra shook her head as she soared into the hole. Her skin almost seemed to go white as she found Alexial lying beaten to a bloody pulp under the cloud.

"Milady!? Milady are you still alive!?!"

Alexial faintly opened her eyes catching a glimpse of Terra. She was just short of tears as Alexial pulled herself up slowly.

"T...Terra?"

"Yes ma'am. Here I stand!"

"Terra my... run from here...Alexia has absolutely...lost her mind...she's trying to kill me..."

"What!? Why?"

Alexial coughed up blood as she and Terra stood. Alexial shifted her weight to Terra's strong able shoulders. She looked over at the woman next to her. Her cat ears were perked up to the fullest in order to absorb all details.

"She...and those Sayains...want the stone for their own selfish greed, instead of reviving the empire like father would have wanted...Terra...you must bring Alexia to her senses..."

Alexial toppled over again as Terra set her on the ground. She nodded determined preparing Zyphon.

"Yes Milady, I'll go and bring her to. And I'll kill the Sayains if need be..."

Terra leapt into the air as Alexial laid still, she chuckled slowly as her wounds disappeared seemingly instantly. Her smile spread across her face.

"Foolish kitty..."

******

Gohan stood at full strength in front of Alexia. With Goku rushing off in an attempt to gain another desperate bean from Koren for Alexia, he would have to. Buu was there too of course. Gohan guessed it was the reason Goku didn't mind leaving for a couple of minutes. Alexia needed a Sinzu bean bad, she didn't have the strength to cast a sufficient healing spell on her self, there was no other way. Buu kicked his feet rapidly as well as his arms as he hummed his theme.

"Buu want fight! Buu want fight! Pow wowowow!"

"Hey calm down Buu, we only need to stand guard till my dad gets back. Then Alexia can finish her and we can go home."

Buu looked over at Gohan with a frown plastered across his pudgy pink face.

"Then Buu no get fight! Buu want have funny funs!"

"I'll fight you then how about that Buu?"

Buu smiled as he wound up socking Gohan right in the chops with an extended arm. Gohan held his nose shooting a sharp gaze over at Buu.

"What did ya do that for!?!"

"You said you fight Buu! Buu fight!"

"Not now Buu! I meant later as in after we're done here!"

Buu scratched his head looking back down at the hole in the ground.

"Okay. But Buu no see why we no fight now!"

Alexia only watched them as she panted weakly. Gohan turned to her with a shrugg.

"That's Buu for you he's so..."

"NO! STOP CORRUPTING HER LADYSHIP!!!"

Gohan wasn't able to turn in time only to catch a hard gash across the back with her blade. The blood flew from Gohan's back as he reached out weakly before falling to the planet. Buu caught him placing him onto the ground with tears in his eyes. Buu pushed at him.

"No! You get up now! Gohan!!?"

Buu stood up, he puffed up, pushing smoke from his pores as he took after Terra. She wasn't amused as she swung her axe again. The power rushed from it's blade, decimating Buu into millions of pieces. She turned back around grabbing Alexia by the arm.

"Come now Milady, we have to purify you!"

"You have to what!? Unhand me Terra there's nothing wrong with me!"

"No Mistress, Alexial said you had lost your way, we will purify you so we can rebuild Dio Choa! There is no reason for world conquest!"

She wound up slapping Terra, her eyes were filled with pain.

"TERRA! WAKE UP ALEXIAL IS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO DESTROY US ALL! HOW DARE YOU THINK BADLY OF ME!!"

Terra held her face shocked. Alexia calmed down before restarting.

"Gohan and the others were helping me! Now you may have killed them needlessly!"

Terra looked down at Gohan, he very weakly tried to pull himself up. She peered over to Buu, she was shocked to see he was forming a big ball of putty in an effort to reshape himself. She looked back at Alexia.

"But Alexial said..."

"I tell people allot of things my dear, if you listen, well that's another story..."

Alexial stood behind the two in full form. She smiled at Terra, cocking her head slightly.

"You really believed that Alexia was even capable of thinking such a thing? Really father must have kept you around for something pretty to look at. I'm sure he was fond of that little loin cloth ensemble you wear..."

Terra lowered her eyes in shame gripping Zyphon tight. Alexial continued.

"However you allowed me the little time I needed to allow the eternal stones restorative properties to kick in, as well as got rid of a pair of powerful do-gooders."

Alexial brushed the hair from Terra's eyes as she smiled. Goku reappeared just behind Alexial in the distance, he surveyed the damage clutching 2 Sinzu beans.

"What the...!?"

He felt Alexial's power level jump as she spoke once more.

"Terra...you did well child."

Alexial, with a solid thrust of her hand, ripped through the chest of the long time servant of the gods. Alexia's heart dropped as Alexial slowly pulled her hand out of the gaping hole in her chest. Terra fell towards a knee bleeding looking over to Alexia.

"Mistress...Alexia...I failed to see Alexial's greed...and...dark intentions. I'm sorry...my reward is the eternal fire of hell."

"Do not say that my friend..."

"I...I...can...m..ake things right."

Terra rose up slinging Zyphon at Alexial's head. She held out her hand stopping the she-line's motion. Alexial cocked her head as she fired a final blow to Terra sending her shooting across the sky. Goku cut her off, catching her. She coughed looking into Goku's eyes.

"Sa...yain...protec..t...Alexia...now................."

"Hey hang in there Terra..."

"......"

"Terra!!?"

Goku looked over at Alexial with passion in his eyes.

"First Shibi and Gannon! Now Terra! What kind of monster kills their allies!?!"

"Pathetic Sayain, do you not know they meant nothing to me? They were tools to be use that is all."

Alexia began to tear cocking back swinging hard.

"Monster!!"

Alexial fought hard swinging in a blind rage driving her sister back towards the planet. They landed just next to Gohan as Alexial placed a barrier around them. Goku and Buu fought hard trying to get in. Gohan looked up feebly inside the sphere as Alexial snatched her sister by the neck landing several sharp blows to her stomach. She coiled a loose chain around her neck choking her until she laid limp in Alexial's hands. 

"Adieu..."

Alexia's eyes went large as Alexial jammed her hand into her chest. Alexia screamed out in pain fighting her sibling. Gohan stirred slightly in an attempt to pull himself up. Alexia continued to fight but slowly faded away to her sisters new found power. Her grip fell as Alexial's eyes lit up, a bright light enshrouded them both as Gohan weakly brought himself to his feet. The energy he began to sense was cold and dark, it exploded to a high rate pressing them back with high gusting winds. 

"She...she's transforming!!"

They were becoming she! Alexia's body slowly bonded with Alexial's. Her armor shattered off of her, causing the pieces to float around her naked body. Her muscles tones to the maximum while still holding it's feminine attractive shape. She crossed her arms over her chest as the pieces swirled around her in a blazing light. The light wrapped around her thighs and all the way up her arms flashing as she extended her arms and legs out fully. The wrapping light stopped at her forearms as it soon became a steady flow going all the way down to her hands, leaving her fingers exposed. A similar process happened at her knees, as it flowed covering her feet. The light continued wrapping around her arms then shoulders before flowing across her breast in a thick stream before breaking into a spiral again, crisscrossing across her tight abdomen and flowing thick across the crotch. The wind picked up blowing Gohan over to Goku as the barrier shattered from her force. They watched shocked as the smoke cleared and the light died, Alexial floated back down to the ground as the flowing light shattered to a dark gray pair of boots. The strapping light shattered all over showing off her new clothing. The spiraling light was simply straps and her gauntlets still held the same sharp point from her last form. Now she had on a skirt similar to her sisters that covered the front and the back of her, but not her legs as well as the halter top. A choker formed around her neck as her long hair wafted in the wind, it's chestnut color was now streaked with the gorgeous light brown of Alexia. Alexial opened her eyes, the pupil had turned into the emerald color she once had, and now her actual eyes was the powder blue of her sister. They sat stunned at the immense energy that she gave off as Alexial chuckled seductively rubbing her ear lobe. The chuckle slowly turned to a full fledged maniacal laugh as Gohan, Buu, and Goku backed off. Passion burned in Alexial's eyes as she looked hard at her enemies. She rubbed her neck moaning out slightly as her chains extended from her flesh now glowing white.

"That feels...so good..."

She ran her hands across her body slowly before pulling them back into a fighting stance, turning up her already grand power. She set back into a casual stance slapping one hand on her hip. Goku turned on his energy to Super Sayain 3 looking back at his fallen son. Again Goku was tossed into the mix of battle as Alexial's ultimate form floated in front of them.

"Buu, get Gohan and Terra...I'll take you from here. I'll finish this battle."

"You no want Buu help?"

"It's more important that you get Gohan and Terra back to the others. Then call to Dende to heal them. They're alive; barely..."

Goku looked back to Alexial whom slapped a stray hand to her hip laughing it up while rubbing her ear lobe. Buu looked down at Terra and Gohan. They both laid there beaten as small chunks of ground seemed to rise around Goku, exploding as it rose, into grains of sand. Buu shook his head crouching over in an attacking stance.

"No! No! No! Buu want help! Buu fight evil lady with friend!!"

Goku turned to him shooting a dark glare as he yelled.

"NO! YOU WANT TO HELP MAJIN BUU!?! THAN DO AS I SAY AND GET THEM AWAY FROM HERE!!"

Buu was taken aback slightly as Goku turned back around facing Alexial. Goku never raised his voice to Buu, ever. Buu may not have been the smartest creature ever to roam the planet, but he knew when the Sayain meant business. The gleam in Goku's eye was dark. It was a symbol of frustration. Almost like a male lion glaring at his cubs for playing with his tail too much. Perhaps Alexial's fate would be ill as Goku's energy began to boil again, rising ever so slowly inside of him. Buu nodded scooping up Gohan and Terra. Goku turned to Buu with a smile, he paced over to him placing a hand on the monsters shoulder. And with that they disappeared.

******

Goku appeared behind them all inside his home appearing and departing as soon as he came. The room had hardily caught a glimpse of the Sayain warrior, but they knew he was always a sight for sore eyes.

******

"Kakarot...so you've chosen to fight once more...you never cease to amaze me." Vegeta cracked open his bottle leaning against the fridge with pain still coursing through his mind.

*******

Goku reappeared setting into his fighting stance. Alexial smiled once more as her chains whipped back and forth in the air.

"I thought you we're running away..."

"No...I only needed to help those your greed and anger hurt..."

"Even Terra? What ever for..."

"She was manipulated into this, she doesn't deserve death for your deceit."

"Oh that's so cute, the Sayain has morals. Brains however..."

Goku smiled as his heart began to beat like the thundering rain on his shoulders. His Sayain heritage boiled with the passion of battle. The stage was set once more, the battle for existence's fate, was a single aggressive move from beginning....

END OF PART XXV

IT FINALLY BEGINS, MY GRAND SCHEME FOR THE GREATEST BATTLE IN FAN FICTION HISTORY WILL NOW COMMENCE!.........next chapter pah! Keep reading my friends!

*Bulma*

Goku always finds himself face to face with the greatest of challenges, and one by one our champ makes them fall! I'm sure Goku will give that hussy exactly what she has coming to her!! Whoa! What are they doing back here! Well I better hide, but you need to catch the next episode of Dragonball Z!!

Goku's Quest of Salvation


	26. Goku’s Quest of Salvation

Wow sorry this has taken me so long to put out but I've been busy as of late so I finally got it done! But I still may be a bit slow in my updates for just a little bit because I'm trying to get some work for school straight...god college sucks. Anyhow just hang in there people more good ish to come. And thanks for all the great reviews!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They gazed at each other in anticipation. The rain fell hard onto the ruined sanctuary of the planets ancient masters. This burial ground of the god's as well as their birth place. So much blood had fallen upon these grounds that the soil practically felt rich with it. Alexial pulsed her hands still purring with the taste of battle. Her energy's perfection seemed to flow through her every pore. She smiled at Goku narrowing her eyes. She admired his golden glow, the long flowing hair that seemed fitting for a hero from a story book. Her final challenge, her pure form's true test stood there.

"Kakarot...?"

Goku dug into a fighting stance waiting for her opening move. She spoke once more.

"Why do you challenge me...do you feel that form of yours will be enough?"

"It's more than enough to take down someone like yourself Alexial..."

"Is that a FACT!?"

Alexial disappeared appearing in front of him with an angry swing. Her attack was deflected by her opponent. She spun into a kick which met the same fate as her last attack. She was shocked upon Goku's opening punch, it landed square in her abdomen causing her to expel saliva from her mouth as he followed with an uppercut knocking the tyrannical queen from her stance. Goku took to the attack landing firm shot after firm shot to her in rapid succession. Goku singed with the anger he felt. The pain from his implausible reaction to his own death so long ago. They all suffered for him, and now once more here he was, fighting the odds that seem to always end up dubbed impossible, underlined and in bold mind you, making them seem like reality. Making them appear as mere obstacles instead of a sick twist of fate....and he battle through them. The universe's greatest champion versus the universe's grandest threat. Goku turned on his energy as far as he could, continuing to pound out his opponent. Alexial had been caught off guard by the true strength of this level of Super Sayain as Goku grabbed her by the hair pounding into her face unrelenting. She finally caught his fist struggling with him for all her worth as thunder ripped the sky once more.

******

"Hang on Gohan!!"

Dende landed on the plush green ground hurrying over to his good friend of many years. Gohan's eyes twitched as Videl stroked his black hair with a simple tear in her eye. They all had gathered around almost ignoring every blast and rumble in the far distance as Goku fought in the most valiant of manners.

"You fix! You Fix!"

Buu landed slightly behind the short green Namakean. They all congested the area as he held out his hands, glowing with the familiar golden light that had been a true aid in victory so many times before. And like always it's shinny glow consumed the fallen Sayain's, body ultimately repairing his wounds as Gohan began to stir in Videl's caring touch. They all smiled as he opened his eyes, blinking in the traditional unbelieving demeanor before rolling over on his back to meet everyone's excited stares.

"Hey you okay kid...?"

Gohan grinned at Piccolo before sitting up fully now. He looked over to Dende with a smile.

"Thank You Dende...I'd be a goner without you."

Dende smirked humbly before holding his hands out nonchalantly.

"Don't mention it Gohan. Considering all the times you've helped save this planet it's the very least I could do. Besides you should be thanking Buu, he's the one that came and told me about what happened."

Gohan nodded looking over at Buu.

"Thanks big guy, I owe you."

"You promise Buu fight! We have big funs later!!"

Gohan smiled with a nod before shooting a sharp glare into the distance. He could feel the battle waging on in the distance. His father was alone out there, battling a god. He finally rose to his feet as the planet shook once more with energy. 

"I see..."

"Yo Gohan!?"

Gohan turned to face his younger brother whom stood over top of the fallen Terra. Goten held his hand out as if he waited for the word to blast her into oblivion. Gohan shook his head at him.

"No way sport! Dende is gonna heal her...it's what dad would want!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because she's no different from some of our loved ones! She was only doing what she knew..."

Goten shot a hard stare at Bulma as he could see the pain in her eyes, the mere thought of how Vegeta was seemed to bother her. After all she harbored most of his pains during his transition from enemy to ally. Pushy, spoiled, and stubborn as she was…she'd slip into states of selflessness for that man. But perhaps it was something deeper. A fear of Vegeta possibly turning back was more there than ever with his recent mood swings and feelings. So he backed off mainly out of respect for her wishes instead of his own blood's. His queen so to speak. Goten nodded to Dende as if to call him to do his thing. Moments later Terra sprung up searching her chest for the hole in which she thought was her demise. She looked into the sky as the rain drops stung her flesh before looking back at her hands, moving them as if to make sure she was truly there.

"Is this...am I in hell?"

"No ma'am, the earth is just at an incredible imbalance from the magnitude of the battles."

She looked down at Dende before gazing back at the flashing lights in the land far off.

******

Alexial gave off angry grunts as she proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Goku, knocking him around in front of her with a barrage of kicks and punches topped off by slashing chain movements. Goku would deflect several before taking several more. It was a bad trend he didn't want to see continued, especially since he was on the substandard side of the attack. He took a meaningful swing at her once more, flaring up in frustration as she ducked out of his way. Goku finally landed a clean counter to the side of her head, causing a loud rumble to ripple through the sky. Alexial did much of the same, turning a fist into his gut. The two seemed evenly matched enough. Either way the magnitude of the battle was extraordinary. The campaigns speed slowly increased with each corresponding shot laid to the opposition, with every clot of blood expelled from the others body, every inch of pain planted upon them. And in the midst of this, he smiled...Goku was grinning as he hit the ground back flipping away, just avoiding a piercing chain, crushing the former piece of land in which his presence grazed.

"KAMEAHAMEAHA!!"

Goku fired his signature blast from an upside down position, his long golden hair touching the land as the blue ray cut into a screaming Alexial. He charged her head butting her stomach, causing more blood to come from her mouth before they yet again fell into a dance of war. Goku fought her upside down fending off her punches before sneaking a boot to the back of her head. As she fell her chains flew backwards wrapping around the Sayain, dragging them both into the ground. The planet shook upon impact causing more earth to collapse on top of them. The reverberating continued as the sounds of fighting could be heard deep within the earth's core, with one rumble after the next, before Goku came flying out limp. He rebounded in time to block her ensuing attack as the terrain rose around them. They both struggled into the assault, leaning hard into the others move in an attempt to over power their aggressor. Alexial smiled teleporting behind him into a solid attack, bouncing him across the earth. She smiled tauntingly at Goku, while he sat up rubbing the blood from his lips.

"Dammit...such a dirty trick."

"No different from your instant transmissions Sayain."

Goku stood up turning back on his energy waiting for Alexial to attack once again. 

"Touché. I guess you have a point on that one Alexial. However..."

Goku decided to wait around no more drilling her in the jaw with a grand hammer blow, they engaged slowly ascending into the air from the battle as the water droplets flew off their bodies. Goku grunted out grabbing her wrist tightly drawing in a head but.

"…I don't use my powers for anything less than the prosperity of humanity!"

Alexial placed a pair of hard heels to her opponents gut, causing him to release his hold from around her joint. She continued her motion by grabbing Goku by his head with her legs. Wrapping her powerfully sleek thighs around his neck, strangling him in a hold.

"So because I use my ability for a different reason it's dirty? You're reasoning is flawed Sayain."

"...True enough...wrong is wrong..."

Goku took is free hands jamming them into the hips of Alexial, driving hard to return the favor of pain to his adversary, causing her to writhe out in pain as the pair increased the pressure of their respective attacks. Goku turned on his energy again trying his damnedest to get loose. 

"You're dead Sayain!!"

She pulled her self up slowly twitching in pain, as she sat up in a full sit up position holding her hands out to his head. Goku's eyes got large as she once more began to open her dimension holding the stolen energy of Trunks. She began to laugh as the glowing yellow light gradually appeared at the rips leisurely appearance. Goku screamed out driving her towards the crushed planet. His speed was blinding as he slammed her to the turf causing it to shoot up with destruction. Alexial grunted out in pain slightly shaken as Goku dug in the ground lifting her again and once more driving her through the planet Alexial finally was forced to let go, loosing the concentration of the void and energy as Goku grabber her by the foot slinging her around in circles above his head before releasing her into the distance. Slapping two fingers to his forehead he took after her spinning at her direction upon appearance only to ram a stern boot to her jaw. Her progress was halted right then and there. She fell slowly with her head tilted back. Bit by bit she brought herself back into a respectable position. Her eyes clouded with hatred and embarrassment. Her ultimate form was being met by this half wit Sayain. A blonde freak with no eyebrows. She couldn't believe the power these Sayain's held, every single one she has battle has brought her into a compromising position at least once. All pushing the envelope, testing her limits. Goku stood damaged but unnerved, as the blood of his cuts washed away gradually with every drop of rain. Half of his shirt was gone allowing his muscular chest to be exposed, he flexed them hard turning his power back on. It was a frightening power, it was almost as deep and dark as hers, and for that reason her eyes flashed with a slight amount of concern. She gave her most confident smile possible before speaking.

"You fight well warrior. Be proud that you've lasted so long with a goddess."

"I'll give you credit as well Alexial. You too are one of the strongest that I've ever fought. But in all honesty I knew what I was up against from the start. I've fought creatures and beings from nameless galaxies and solar systems beyond human comprehension. Each one with abilities and skills that even the most wisest of kai's fail to see them possible. And so I expected nothing less from a goddess."

"So is that a complement?"

"You take it how you wish. But the look you just had in your eyes was one of fear Alexial. You've never faced anything like me. I've caught you off guard and you don't know how to handle it. If this continues you'll be dead in an hour."

"WHAT!?! You arrogant whelp! How dare you think you can defeat me!?"

Goku's demeanor remained unchanged as her energy flowed from her in rage. He continued.

"You can still give up Alexial. It isn't too late for you to end this now, and leave here."

"Psh...yeah right."

"Suit yourself, I gave you a chance. You'll just have to die as punishment for your actions on this planet."

He set into a battle stance while she continued to fume in rage from him. In a since he was right. There was no way to stop him focused like that, these Sayain's tend to have strange energy burst when fighting with a purpose. Why after all he was fighting to protect his family and....Alexial's gaze turned dark. A devious epiphany struck her causing the stone of wisdom to glow it's color of dominance in her proud chest. She lowered her hands.

"But you know what Kakarot? I'm sure there's a way to compromise."

With that she disappeared from the battle grounds. Goku searched around rapidly for his opponent. Her energy could not be found in the area.

"Darn! Where is...she....CHI-CHI!?!"

Goku slapped a pair of fingers to his head as her comments stunk in, disappearing with the most urgent of gazes.

******

"I can't believe how foolish I was..."

Terra sat away from the others with her knees to her chest. She looked into the cloudy sky as the others sat sensing the battle in the vastness far off. Videl's thorough verbal thrashing didn't help her mood any either, how was she to know there was truth in Gohan's words? The simple kindness of the people made her feel for Alexia. She cost her her life with the poor actions she made.

"Hey don't let it get to you, it's a trend to go from evil to good in this clan."

She looked back with a dark stare as 17 plopped down on the grass next to her. She turned her head away as 17 shrugged laying back in the grass.

"I was like you once. But when Goku fought Buu so long ago I came to. Even if I was simply putting my hands in the air...and forcing a few hunters to do so at gun point, it was still a redeeming act of pureness."

She looked over at 17. She could hear the expression of genuineness in his monotone voice as he sat back up. He looked over at her with that simple smirk of his before standing back up.

"Just keep in mind that it's never too late to make up for past mistakes."

"I guess I could vouch for that. I should have killed you all when I had the chance."

17 and Terra's eyes turned distraught as Alexial hovered above them. Her face was filled with hatred as her chains whipped in the air around her body. Piccolo and the others hurried over, there eyes filled with terror as Alexial slowly began to laugh....

*announcer*

In the most critical point in history, the battle once more takes a turn for the worse! Alexial has arrived and it doesn't look like she has come simply to pay her respects. With Goku in hot pursuit, Alexial's precious time is ticking away. But are seconds all she needs to finish the job or does she have something else in mind!? Hurry up Goku, these dark planes need your light! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode....of Dragonball Z.....

END OF PART XXVI

What's gonna happen!? Only I know MWHAHAHA...*cough*....*hack*....ha....h.....just keep reading.

Desperation Cry of 18


	27. Desperation Cry of 18

"I guess I could vouch for that. I should have killed you all when I had the chance."

17 and Terra's eyes turned distraught as Alexial hovered above them. Her face was filled with hatred as her chains whipped in the air around her body. Piccolo and the others hurried over, there eyes filled with terror as Alexial slowly began to laugh. It became increasingly menacing, the drawing of a sense of fear into her oppositions heart. Bra looked up at the 10 year old child of Krillin and 18, she began clutching tight to Bra's hand. Marion didn't hesitate to run behind her mothers leg holding the 5 year old to the best of her abilities. Bra squirmed loose displaying the awesome stubbornness of her genetic code, hurrying to her mother. Which wasn't too far behind 18 any how. Bulma was no fool. 18 was one of the stronger fighters out there, and Buu and the others were too close to the front line to hide behind regardless. Terra sneered hard at her former master, tail wavering in the wind. She could feel her energy rising slowly with each passing moment, the anger she felt, the pain of Alexia, all swimming inside her. Terra held her hand out clutching it tightly.

"COME FORTH ZYPHON!!!"

The mythical blade brandished in golden light before taking shape in her hands. Terra wasted not one second leaping into the air to avenger her fallen leader with several harsh, wild swipes at Alexial. She ducked and dodged as the atmosphere seemed to sing with each lash. Alexial tossed her hand out muttering a slight barrier spell, halting Terra's attack. Electricity seemed to pop and fizzle at the point of impact as Terra pressed harder.

"Really now..."

Alexial smashed her across the face brutally knocking her back towards the others. She laughed as 17 hopped into the air catching her.

"Get down kitty cat!"

Buu took to the attack almost instantly charging with a barrage of wild punches of his own.

"Buu...make...dead!!!"

Buu smacked both his hands together only to hit nothing. He turned receiving a boot to the jaw sending him flying into the ground as well. 

"No!"

Goku appeared behind Alexial scooping her up into a full nelson. Alexial squirmed struggling to get loose from the Sayain's heavy grip. Alexial gave a smile firing several powerful blast from her hands down towards the more helpless members of this Alliance. Goku released his grip disappearing and then reappearing before his wife and Bulma, batting the blasts away in rapid succession, before returning one of his own. Goku fell to a knee exhaling deeply reverting back to his Super Sayain form. Chi-Chi and Bulma quickly rushed to him as he took in deep breathes hoping his blast would connect. He would be disappointed for she disappeared, avoiding the blast before landing in front of Krillin. Krillin backed up slightly as she glared down at him hard. His eyes narrowed shortly after taking to the attack swinging and missing badly. 18's eyes lit up in despair along with the others as she snaked a chain around his neck immobilizing him. 

"KRILLIN!?!"

He pulled hard in an attempt to escape, his attempts were extremely futile. So much so that Yamcha and Tein soon jumped in but felt the similar effects. All three hanging high off the ground from the dark mistress's chains. She laughed in a taunting fashion, waving for 18 to attack her. She took to the assault, landing one clean shot to the demon's jaw driving her backwards before she too was placed under a hellacious shot, cracking her through the planet. She stood up and wisely held her ground along with everyone else. She had more than a fair share of chains she could produce and none of them truly had the power to rival hers. Terra jumped in quickly once more, throwing shot after shot at Alexial.

"YOU DIE WITCH!!!"

Terra cocked back with Zyphon bringing it forward in an attempt at a deathblow. She halted inches away from Krillin's forehead. Alexial laughed again at her entourage of human shields. With every swing at a different angle, a different Z soldier was there, and with that a boot to the chops shot her back slightly. Goku pounded his fist to the ground hard.

"I saw this coming!"

"The stone of wisdom diagnosed you for me Sayain! You wouldn't dare do anything to harm your family and friends now would you!?"

Goku's grimace burned into him deeper with every shiver of his soul. The others knew this was getting bad.

"It's all right though..."

She dropped the three warriors from her grips causing them to crash into the soft river banked grass in the limpest of fashions. 

"I'll fight like this if it's too hard..."

How quickly the tables had turned. No one there was truly a match for her except Goku, and only in Super Sayain 3 form could he say that he was good enough. _No! My energy....I need more power! I stayed in Super Sayain 3 too long in the last fight and now my power is sapped. I need time to recover, Not to mention that I hope somebody notices my condition._ Alexial smirked motioning for the warriors to battle her. 

"Come on!"

Piccolo clutched his fist screaming out taking to the attack first. She countered every blow he tossed at her even as the burning blue light of his Super Namek technique began to kick in. She flung a chain at him narrowly missing, while he darted an energy blast to her face sending her back slightly. The group was impressed with the Namek's assail. Every one except a certain halo sporting warrior. Pikkon picked up on the unusual amount of energy he was burning off in his attack. He cupped his hands to his mouth screaming to him.

"Piccolo you can't keep fighting like that you'll burn out your power!!"

Piccolo's gaze was focused hard on Alexial as he continued to battle with all he was worth. Valiantly putting up a tremendous effort...Goku's eyes twitched as he continued to breathe heavy.

"No Piccolo what are you doing!?!"

Alexial gained the upper hand grabbing his fist drawing a knee into Piccolo's stomach. She held him in that position looking over at him.

"...How noble of you Namek. But I don't think your friends have realized the essence of your suicidal plan..."

Piccolo could only chuckle as he knew she keyed into his plan before the others did.

"O..oh...well...can you...blame me for trying?"

"...Not really, you are smarter than the others, it's a shame that you have to die..."

"..s..so...be IT!"

With a hard and gallant jab he nailed her, only to receive a counter to his chest. The blast ripped through him causing him to fall to the planet hard with bounce. Gohan made it to him first fuming with anger at his former mentor. 

"Now why did you do a dumb thing like that Piccolo...?!"

"G...Gohan...I implore you....protect Goku with everything you....got..."

"Protect Dad...?"

"Don't you see...he's the last hope we have...keep the fight going kid."

"But Piccolo?"

"GOHAN DO IT! ALL OF YOU HAVE TO PROTECT HIM UNTIL HE'S BETTER...."

Piccolo winced in pain as Gohan gave a nod.

"Right!"

Gohan took off himself changing into a Super Sayain level 2 in the process. Staging an all out assault on Alexial. She deflected blow after blow easily before defending an attack on all sides as Goten and Trunks joined in in a similar status. Alexial grunted as the battle grew heavier and heavier. _Dammit! I should have used a stronger blast, now I don't have time to grab one of the weaker warriors as a shield, then again!_ She drilled Trunks in the gut grabbing him by the throat with a lose chain while still maintaining the fight. Periodically she would hold him in front of Gohan or Goten, halting the assault. It was during this time that Gohan got smacked hard to the planet just short of 18. She looked up as her brother and Pikkon hopped back into the mix. She looked over at her husband whom was slowly setting back up from Dende's healing methods. 

"Dende stop healing him and help Goku!!"

"I tried but Goku told me to help them first. It's like he's waiting for something!!"

18 looked over at Goku. His breathes were deeper and heavier, it was almost as if he wanted to be in this state. _What the hell is he waiting on!! How does he expect to get more power if...more power! That's it! _18 knelt down in front of her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Sweetie you stay far away from that lady, mommy will be right back..."

"No don't leave me mom!!"

"It'll be okay...now you wait here."

18 hastily took to the air with blinding speed pressing hard she didn't have any time to waste.

******

Trunks fell hard to the turf skidding across the lot next to Master Roshi whom also feebly tried his hard at an attack. Everyone was fighting but Goku this time, and everyone was failing. Despite Dende revitalizing Piccolo and the others, Alexial had more than enough time to use her magic, and that more than evened the odds. 17 and Goten seemed to be in the best shape. Gohan had been burned out protecting Videl. In the end that was a futile cause, she too pushed up off the ground weakly spitting blood from her mouth. Goten's black ghee had been stained with blood, as he went on the attack again, hoping to free Trunks from her grip. He took one big swing missing before catching a solid back hand, sending him to a screeching arrest in front of his father. He weakly opened his eyes, adjusting them to Goku's image. The thundering sounds of battle erupted again as 17 engaged once more with Alexial along side Terra. Goku shuttered at the image of his son broken and battered. He hated to see the pain. 

"Dad...?"

"Goten...."

"W...why are you letting this happen again?"

"Goten my hands are tied son..."

"No they aren't! Yo...you're deserting us like you did so long ago!"

"Goten this isn't the..."

Goten grabbed his fathers pant leg etching a dark look on his face.

"No...no! You won't run from me this time...we're fighting for you! I was fighting for you!"

Goku's expression softened as his son's face began to sour. His tears washing away the blood on his face as his hair finally reverted back to normal as he continued.

"I was always fighting for you, how come you can't return the favor...?"

The words pierced Goku hard. They didn't seem like much to a normal person, but to Goku, it was Goten's way of expressing a deep hatred inside. He was right. Goten, was always fighting for him, he never had a chance to fight for himself, he didn't know how. He never wanted anything but his father to teach him and guide him through life, instead he fought so he could see things through his fathers eyes. Walk in his shoes, see what he saw. But all the young Sayain saw was hatred, and Goku for the first time really saw the resentment in his eyes. Chi-Chi simply brought her son up in the most polite of manners...and for once Goku was happy for that. He didn't want to hear what Goten really felt. So he nodded to his son as he shut his eyes passing out cold. Goku couldn't wait any more, he had to put it on the line once more for Goten's sake.

******

The city streets were jammed up with people trying to run for their lives. Why they were running boggled 18, there was no where to hide in the midst of all the rumbling and destruction. She flew over head cutting through the dark clouds as the planet seemed to shake again from one more attack, her feet touched down on the plush green lawn charging inside stopping in the door way, cut off from a voice.

"You ran..."

His eyes wandered over to her as he took another swig of brew, slapping the bottle on the table.

"I didn't run..."

"You're here aren't you...?"

"Yes that's because..."

She gave herself a hard nod before rushing over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Get up Vegeta! You're the only one left who can beat her now..."

He looked at the scarred 18, her out fit mangled from the long hard fight with Alexial's apocalyptic form. Vegeta simply looked at her. She sighed again.

"Goku has failed! Gohan failed! If you don't do something were all finished!"

"How can I succeed where Kakarot and Gohan have fallen?"

18 looked around. His logic was dead on. It didn't seem like there was a chance, however... 

"But you have to try!"

"I don't have to do anything but die...and if my end is near than so be it. It was nice knowing you."

18 wound up slapping Vegeta hard releasing his loose hand. He turned his face back to meet hers.

"You know I can't believe this is what you've become! Out of everyone, I use to respect you the most...because you were always true to yourself. You had more confidence then the entire group combined...and your will was unrelenting! Even if Goku was a Super Sayain...thousand!, you believed you were the strongest fighter in the Universe. And when I looked in your eyes...I could believe it. We all could believe it Vegeta! Because you did...now look at you, you're pathetic...I'm not going to waste my time anymore. Cause if I'm going to die...I'm going to die with those I care about and believe in."

She turned preparing to walk out. Vegeta stood causing her to pause, sensing his movement.

"I'm only a man 18...what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from Vegeta the man. I want help from Vegeta...the Prince of Sayains."

She turned leaving out the front door taking to the dark skies. Vegeta sat back down on the couch gazing into his bottle of beer. He swung in fury knocking it over, before leaning back fully on the couch placing his hands on his face.

"Vegeta...Prince of Sayains...."

******

Goku turned on his power once more as Dende stayed back with the humans. He went into full assault in an attempt to finish what he started countering blow after blow, with a grand punch to the jaw, he jarred Trunks loose from her hold as he continued to attack with all he had. The fight was furious, shot after shot being landed to the best of his abilities. He was the last man truly standing.

*******

Vegeta pulled the spandex shirt over his head. He chose the color Bulma like best, the navy. It's color shimmered in the light as he flexed his arm muscles. He looked down at the armor. His companion for so many battles. The thin shoulder straps had been broken so many times. Vegeta looked hard at the breastplate before tossing it back on the rack. Vegeta pulled at the neck area. He remembered when Bra called it a turtle neck. "It's not a turtle neck child. It's only extended." Bulma told their daughter. Vegeta released his finger from within placing his hands on the seam between the shoulder and arm, ripping the sleeves clean off. He picked up the gloves of Alexia pulling them on. His triceps up to his shoulders exposed on bother arms. He flexed his hands as he turned from inside his armor holds, out the door and too the air. Every so slowly picking up speed heading towards the dark point in the horizon with determination written on his face....

*announcer *

Alright! Vegeta looks like he's pumped up and ready for combat! But as the Sayain Prince emerges to battle the others are holding on by a thread! Can Vegeta get there in time to shut down Alexial's assault? Hang on Goku help is on the way!! Next time...on Dragonball Z...

END OF PART XXVII

As if you can't tell I'm not giving any more previews for the rest of the fic! Why? Because I am evil and I want you all to sweat till the next chapter comes out! BWAHAHA! Anyway I'm being silly, Keep reading peoples!!

Into the Distance Against Time


	28. Into the Distance Against Time

Wow...way to review Debido! I'm glad you like the fic my friend, I certainly am enjoying writing it. Sorry if the battles seem repetitive but It's hard to write a solid length chapter filled with action that's always new. So I do the best I can. I'll read back over the story and see what I've done and try to think up some new battle schemes to keep ya entertained! How's that for dedication to my loyal and avid readers!?! And Poetess you lazy bum! Bout time you got off yer arse and wrote more! Had a brotha nervous over here like I wasn't going to see any updates anytime soon! Great to have you back my dear. She's good, everybody read her stuff! And sorry if it took to long for Vegeta to get back in there, but I believe in strong story line and plot value, so he had to mope about for a while. Oh yeah and Poetess you didn't get those fleas from me my dear...must be some other wolf...*looks around suspiciously* Any how, back to the show!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta cut through the air with focused eyes. They were unchanging as he felt the battles in the distance, set solid despite the churning inside his stomach. Anticipation seeped from his every pore, his every fiber of his existence like the rain rolling off his tan colored flesh. His knuckles were white inside the long gloves of Alexia, his grip tensioning. And with that he smiled, the bells of hell ringing out thirsting for the Sayain prince's return, thirsting for his vengeance. Waiting for him to once again arrive into battle. But not as the pathetic whelp he once was. No, he was proud again, his perfect flying posture imposing with every ripple of muscle through his fighting ghee. Through every shimmering flash of the long white silky gloves he wore, and every movement of his brown mane in the sky's gusts. He could only smile to himself as the heavens seemed to grow darker the closer he came to his destination. His fate, it was there waiting for him, and Vegeta was never one to disappoint. He pushed harder screeching into the distance.

******

Goku fell harshly into the planet once again, pushing up ever so slightly, as Terra leapt over his shoulder again in an angry assault of punches in her general direction, following with a spinning kick towards her former master, Alexial ducked one after the other before catching her foot laughing, Terra flipped out of it blasting several ki blast as she spun, one per revolution. All of them were batted away rather effortlessly. 

"God this is getting boring..."

17 made it interesting with a sneak shot to her spine. How she ignored the rowdy android was beyond her, one would guess in her ultimate status she had gotten cocky. It mattered not as she slowed her self down as she approached the grounds of battle, swinging her feet underneath her setting down gently onto the grass. She smiled as the warriors all began to pull themselves up...the ones that could anyhow. The line was thin. Yamcha and Tein had been out for the count, and Goten didn't look to be in fighting shape either. He laid there in his mothers caring lap with a string of blood dried from his lip, black ghee shredded and blood covered. Trunks wasn't that much better off. His tank top was gone completely and the use of his left leg was a no go. He could barely hold his level 2 energy as the electricity gave a weak flicker. Pikkon wasn't that bad off, just several deep cuts and bruises. Such was that of the android and the cat lady. Piccolo and Krillin were on last legs, much like Gohan and Videl. Roshi tried his best to battle when he could, but wasn't very effective. Behind his leg sat Mr. Satan, he was remarkably unscathed during the whole ordeal, bumbling around the battle as usual, catching the save from a beat up Buu, or other Z soldier at certain points. The eye of the storm was none other than Goku. He stood there bloody yet hardly damaged glaring hard into the face of the woman. Clutching his fist tight screaming out in reprisal, before continuing his attack again on the demon in the middle of the bull ring. 

******

"Kakarot...keep everyone up till I get there!!"

He pressed again, going as fast as he could without burning off too much energy

******

Goku planted a raging back hand to her jaw, continuing his motion with a solid left, staggering her slightly before locking into battle with her again, ringing off with blazing attack after attack. She gained an instant advantage grabbing him by the throat, choking the life out of him. Goku grabbed her wrist turning on his energy pulling her hands away struggling with all his worth, finally breaking away planting a forearm to the side of her head. They locked into combat again. Goku fighting with a solid sense of renewed purpose, over whelming her again. kicking her hard in the hip, before rolling into an opposite shot to her rib cage. She singed in pain as he pounded rapid energy blast after energy blast into her frame, causing her ascension to the planet ever so slowly. He continued in an unrelenting will until she sat flat footed on the planet in a full defensive mode. Goku took off again, draining a blow into her gut, toppling her over in pain. She countered in kind blasting a upper cut to his chin followed by a set of solid jabs, before they locked up in a game of who can hit the hardest. Each on landing mirroring blows to the other, grunting with agony as they went through every exchange. Goku soon got the better of her dropping under her punch distributing a stern kick to her lower abdomen. He rose slightly above her, drilling another kick to her causing her to scud in reverse on her back, resting finally in a mound of rubble. Goku only landed on his feet. He watched her as she stood in frustration. How was he able to get in so many good shots when the others could not? 

"Can't beat 'em...compress 'em!!"

She held her hands out in front of her summoning a dark fuchsia of energy. Goku looked at it in curiosity as she unleashed the blast at him. The speed of the blast was crazy, he had time for one thing.

"Kameahameaha!!!"

He shot the blast in an attempt to deflect the attack, but only to no avail as her ray turned a pale gray consuming Goku with a blinding flash, and just like that the Sayain was gone. 

******

Vegeta halted abruptly. He gave off a gaze of shock.

"Kakarot...where did you go!?! Dammit all!!"

He continued there twice as fast as before.

******

"DAD!?!?"

"Lost in time child..."

Gohan looked hard at the spot where Goku once stood. They all did, taken aback by how quickly Alexial flipped the script. Alexial began to laugh slowly as Gohan turned his power back on. Gohan screamed in battling hard, followed by Videl.

"No get back Videl!"

"This concerns...me...too...Gohan!!"

She fought wildly causing Gohan to back off as Alexial dodged everything the spunky warrior tossed at her. Videl fell into a sweep causing Alexial to hop back. It was then Videl forced a deep kick at her head landing it cleanly.

"Got her!!"

Mr. Satan pumped his fist cheering for his daughter. He was so proud of how strong she had grown, and that she was at least somewhere in the same ball park as the rest of the warriors that stood around him. Videl on the other hand had a look of panic stricken across her visage. Her eyes lost their sparkle as Alexial held her head cocked in the position upon which she put it. A dark smile crept in as Videl floated back still shocked. Alexial was safe and sound, un-phased by the mach kick to her temple. Gohan raged in on an attempt to protect Videl, jabbing at Alexial rapidly. No contact was made. Alexial continued to laugh under her breathe as Trunks and Piccolo hopped after her next, both of them weakened. Both giving there all, both left in the same shocked predicament. For Piccolo it was a bad flash back. It was fighting Frieza all over again. Swinging and missing horribly at a superior fighter. Slowly it was becoming obvious. The battle was lost. Goku seemed to be the only one that could plant a clean blow to this monster, what could they do? She gave a daunting jab to Piccolo's gut, smashing him hard to the planet. Trunks continued to fight faintly, missing badly. She toyed with him, catching a fist then releasing him, giving a chance at another attempt to shut her down. She finally grabbed his wrist dangling him as he sat in a weakened state. 

"Ah well, time to start with the slaughter."

She cocked a hand back preparing to run him through, only to catch a pair of stones to the back of the head. She shot a glance over to the attacks source. _Children?_

"You leave my brother alone!!"

Bra picked up another rock chucking it at Alexial's head. The older Marion stood behind her doing much the same. Alexial's eyes narrowed as each stone bounced off her. She tossed Trunks down onto the ground, giving the tiny subjugators her undivided attention. She expeditiously created another fuchsia energy wave. The two children turned to run causing them to fall down in terror.

"NO!!"

Krillin tossed himself on top of the two children preparing to take the full dosage of her attack. He turned back only to see Bulma standing in front of him with her arms spread, chest stuck out. 

"Bulma..."

"I won't let you go out like that Krillin..."

The blast was unleashed at a blinding speed over taking their bodies, they too were gone. Alexial laughed turning back to the remaining warriors. 17 attacked again along with Terra and Buu. Alexial screamed out with rage batting them all away.

"You'll pay for that!" 

Alexial looked up as 18 delivered a grand attack to her face, fighting with tears flowing from her eyes. Her brother down and hurt. She swatted a massive blow to the goddess knocking her away in the distance before flying down to her brother. 

"Alright where's my mop!"

Chi-Chi ran inside as Goten slowly pushed himself back up. Before everyone could regroup Alexial was back floating in the air with a searing fuchsia light around her. 

"TIME....it ends here..."

She began to laugh as every one prepared for a final attack. Alexial tossed her hands and left out screaming in rage as the fuchsia exploded from her body engulfing everything.

******

"The hell!?!"

Vegeta's gloves began to glow a shimmering white as he tossed them up before being covered in staggering energy.

******

"Hey what's that?"

The people gazed out their windows at the towering light in the distance. They weren't sure if they should be frightened or just amazed. The didn't get the chance as the blazing colored light took over there very existence.

******

"Wha...Koren what's that!?"

"Our end..."

Koren looked over at Popo and Yajerobi not resisting as they to were over come.

****** 

"Elder! There's a light coming from Earth!!"

The people of new Nameak shuttered in fear as it neared closer to them. And just like everything else... 

******

"Oh sure they can beat us but they lose to a simple woman!"

Cell dropped down to the floor Indian style taking a deep breathe before hell was over run with fuchsia.

******

"What now..."

Yema grabbed tight onto his beard looking over at Old Kai and the others. Their expressions grim as they await the inevitable. They too became succumbed in light.

******

Vegeta opened his eyes looking around at where he was. The sky no longer held the vivid color of which the pervious blast had. It had over come everything, leaving it still and frozen. He looked at his hands, Alexial's gloves still emitted it's holy glow before finally disappearing. They protected him from the energy wave that came from the distance, protected him from loosing hisself in the flow of time. Vegeta landed in the realm of stillness. Pacing through its motionless colors of stale blues and gray. He could see his breathe in the air as he neared closer to Alexial, pacing slowly with a determined glare. She floated in an unfamiliar form looking into the sky, radiating with the pulsing fuchsia light that entrapped them all in the seemingly endless prison of time. He stopped on the battle ground. His eyes widened with surprise. They all fought valiantly. Goku frozen in posses of combat, across from that stood Gohan, Videl, and Buu. 18 kept true to her word...unfortunately she was entrapped upon aiding her brother up off the ground. There they were, all of them, Goten firing a desperate energy ray, even Mr. Satan was set in an attack stance next to Chi-Chi, whom held her mop preparing for battle. They were all there, Tien, Yamcha, down and out. And...Pikkon. Vegeta turned, his eyes turning white as he saw Bulma, she was covering Krillin, whom in turn must have been trying to save Bra and Marion, he was holding them both. And his son, on a fallen knee next to a KO'd Piccolo. The cat woman he had sensed from the distance laid there flat as well. They all fought so hard. Even Roshi looked set to fire a Kameahameaha wave. Now Vegeta was left standing. He walked over to Bra, placing a hand to his daughters head. He looked up, moving over to Bulma kneeling in front of her. Vegeta ran his exposed finger tips across her face. Her skin still as smooth as he remembered, her eyes burring with resolve. Vegeta placed a saddened forehead to hers.

"Bulma I'm sorry I wasn't the ma...Sayain you once knew, but I'm here now. I won't fail you."

He kissed her soft pale lips pulling back to his feet. His gaze returning from compassionate to determined as he felt Alexial's grand energy emerge behind him..

"Vegeta...how are you still standing free?"

She looked at the long white, spandex gloves extending to the top of his triceps, finger holes removed. Alexial smiled.

"Alexia must of had some kind of faith in you...she sacrificed her protection for your sake."

Vegeta didn't look at her.

"She gave them as a gift...a gift of condolence for my people."

"Well I guess it's for the better...It was kind of sad that Goku and the others were a disappointment. How will you fare your majesty?"

"I'm not Kakarot..." 

"Right...you don't have his power do you?" 

He turned to her slowly, she was taken aback slightly at his reaction. His glare cold and dark. She twitched, the stone of wisdom was reading him...he was suppose to be haunted by not comparing with Goku, this was suppose to unnerve him. But his ki remained unchanged. 

"I said you are not nearly strong enough to defeat me! How could you when Goku could not!?"

Vegeta turned on his massive energy. It radiated strong blowing Alexial back slightly. He gazed at her.

"I am Vegeta...Prince of all Sayains...."

His voice growing more and more confident as his energy grew.

"I AM THE LAST OF THE MIGHTIEST PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM OF ROYAL BLOOD!"

Alexial looked at him as his dark grin returned.

"And by that blood, in this life or the next... I'm going to kill you..."

Alexial gritted her teeth in anger. How dare he even think he could hold a candle to her? Vegeta sat in complete attention, on guard and ready for war. It was time for Vegeta to prove his worth....

*Announcer Guy*

Time has finally been compressed and Vegeta is the last man standing!! Mankind...no history's final hope lies on the sturdy shoulders of a proud Sayain prince. But can Vegeta succeed where a Super Sayain 3 Goku could not!? Stay tuned, for more Dragonball Z!!!

END OF PART XXVIII

Whew...stayed up late writing this one. So forgive the errors if ya see's some. Don't forget to Review!

In The End...there is Vegeta


	29. In The End, there is Vegeta

Hey Chibi! I'm glad to see you're still reading the fic! Glad you're pleased with Vegeta's reappearance and all! Also good to hear from DarenK glad to see you're still reading as well. Another good analysis too, what are you a psychology major or something? *Bows to the applause from Debido and Poetess* Glad you like how it turned out! I did the best I could to come up with new stuff and all. Keep up the reading everyone! More good ish to come so keep an eye out okay!? And in case you didn't catch the title...get a Linkin Park CD ready eh?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta's energy lit the pale colored realm flowing as he exhaled long and hard breathes, fogging before disappearing into the atmosphere. The pale blue grass beneath his feet didn't waft and wave at his power like it normally did when he displayed his strength. It just parted slightly setting in a stiff position, crackling vaguely under each ripping revolution of energy. He could feel the crispness of the air enter his lungs as he exhaled again. It was cold in this place, damn cold. Even in his numerous trips into death he hadn't felt a cold like this. It wasn't a freezing cold, but a deadening one. Flat and unruly in it's demeanor that you weren't cold but deep inside you couldn't resist shaking from it. Peculiar indeed, but Vegeta didn't care. He only cared about letting lose his aggressions and frustration.

"Since I can't trap you, I guess you have to die..." 

Vegeta's nose wrinkled up at her cocky pose, spreading his feet apart ever so gingerly before bending at the knees. His hands slowly pulled up to his side as she continued.

"..but then again death has never bothered you has it Vegeta? Always dying...a martyr I believe you called yourself..."

He smiled before chuckling. She looked over him amazed as his arrogant chuckles turned to wild laughter echoing through out the realm with booming resonance. He turned his head to the side looking a hole through her.

"That was the old Vegeta..."

"Old Vegeta? You look no different to me..."

"If I were you I wouldn't talk about looks. It's obvious you haven't glance in a mirror in quite some time..."

"What!?"

"Neither had I...I hadn't looked at myself in so long due to all the shame I felt deep with in. I allowed the hierarchy of my race to consume me, turning my blood impure and corrupt. True, I was tired of being saved, I was tired of loosing, but I remembered something..."

His scowl deepened as he continued to talk, pride brimming from his very sense of self.

"...I remember who I was and where I came from. I remembered what I always told the others. I am the last of a mighty people, I am of royal blood..."

He screamed turning on his power.

"....and no matter what that can never be taken from me!!! I am a Sayain! Strong and true! Proud and valiant! I'm done sulking and bawling over nothing!!! AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO CRUSH YOU!!!"

Alexial set into her fighting stance with a grimace of her own. 

"You are the same Vegeta...and I guess I'll have to prove it once more by handing your ass to you on a silver platter. Just remember that you'll be letting them down again..."

Those words rung in his ears, causing him to pull out of his stance. 

(Beat starts)

Vegeta looked over at his family, peering into their cold frozen faces. His breathe floating in the sheer frozenness of the realm around him. Slowly his rage began to set it, eating away at his soul while the Sayain clutched his fist. The electricity popped around his hand as his ogle flashed it's deep emerald green. The more he looked at Bulma, the more he felt a mixed emotion. He wanted to die, he couldn't stand to see Bulma lifeless like that, her eyes the only window to the passion she still held deep inside. And part of him...part of him wanted to tear Alexial's arms off and beat her with them, how dare she take the only thing sacred to him? Vegeta asked questions no more as he took to the attack.

__

It starts with...

Vegeta swung nailing Alexial in the jaw, sending her back. With saliva sprawling from her mouth.

__

One thing I don't know why

And with that he started his assault; swinging with everything he had. Alexial rebounded soon flipping away from the charging warrior before launching her chains at him rapidly. Vegeta quickly took to the defense, flying in the opposite direction, just dodging to the best of his abilities. He quickly grew tired of her attack stepping on a loose chain, scaling it with lightening speed springing over her in a twisting flip, hitting the ground behind her charging into an attack, nailing an elbow into her back driving her across the air with anger in his eyes. He quickly grabbed her ankles as they approached a lone tree spinning her around, doing farther damage to her spine as she wrapped around the massive trunk. Alexial took no extra time flying after him engaging into a grand battle, slowly floating into the air. Vegeta ducked and dodged, dark glare equipped across his face with each counter he made.

__

It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

Alexial slowly began to drive harder and harder, overwhelming the Sayain prince with a blow to the gut. Vegeta sprawled in pain, and despite that pain he continued. He fought hard, raging with every shot he tossed in her direction. She batted him away again blasting several punches to his chops before planting a solid energy blast to his chest, knocking him through the glass of the Son clan, slashing Vegeta's very flesh. His blood fell slowly, floating through the air in synch with the glass. It turned pale blue before freezing in it's status absorbing in the realms frozen nature. Vegeta flung his arm forward pushing a wave through the wall as his breathe stilled around him. Alexial smiled absorbing the energy through her jewel. He took off after her yelling in rage again._  
_

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  


A pair of stern palm shots awaited his next attack, pushing him back with more pain. Vegeta rebounded quickly swiping a leg at his opponent drilling her ribs with heavy precision and power, as he wound up repeating the process

"NO!!"

Vegeta yelled out as he missed due to Alexial dropping quickly underneath him stopping just short of the ground blasting a set of chains at him, wrapping around his legs and arms. Squeezing him tight.

__

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go

She began to whip him around running him through the still trees and heavy ground. Vegeta only yelled out in pain as he pushed hard trying to escape.

__

  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried...it all fell apart  
What it meant to me 

will eventually 

be a memory 

of a time I tried so hard  


Vegeta yelled out as she released him into the ground pressing hard with two more chains penning him to the surface falling hard from the air placing two knees to his stomach. Vegeta coughed up blood, watching it freeze in time just in front of his face. It was an unnerving sight to see his blood floating in his very face like that. Almost enough to make him realize his mortality. It was tough, but so was Vegeta. It only drove him harder, pushed him on. His eyes widened as Alexial summoned Trunks' Galic Gun again from that unknown void she kept it stored in unloading it after the Sayain Prince.

__

I tried So hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

He rolled on the ground evading to his fullest capacity as the blast crushed into the ground causing the terrain to kick up high freezing in that same motion. Alexial took after him with an angered yell. She swung at him hard as he spun on his upper back placing his palms flat on the ground shooting a pair of ki blast into the ground propelling him up and over her head in the nick of time. As he flowed over top of her he followed through punting the goddess high above, slapping his hands together at the wrist forming a cup with both hands as his nose wrinkled.

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

His voiced echoed through the frozen realm as his beam gave chase to her scorching with boiling hot passion. Her eyes went white as it made contact leaving her in a cloud of dust. Vegeta covered his eyes as the wind gave a gust across the motionless universe. The light was intense slowly dying down. Alexial survived however chasing him down shooting a hard kick to his side sending him across the air into the distance. 

__

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  


Vegeta tossed a hand down to the turf stopping himself in a hand spring before setting into his battle stance. He began to breathe again as she gave hot pursuit, tossing a hard jab at his head causing the Sayain Prince to side step her as she blew past. She didn't miss on the second bypass, locking into battle with him once more. They fought at a high level offsetting the other with every shot. They're breathe intertwined, eyes filled with hatred Vegeta cuffed his hands in a double axe handle swing over the top at her.

__

One thing

I don't know why

Vegeta looked around as he saw nothing. He didn't see her disappear, nor would he catch her re appearance as she scooped him from behind in a bear hug. Vegeta yelled in agony pushing at her arms with the shake of his head. She slowly placed her head to his back laughing at him giving a gentle kiss to his spine. Vegeta's eyes went white as the memory of Bulma's gentle embrace in the shower came back to him then. 

____________

Bulma continued to just stare with sympathetic eyes at him before finally wrapping her arms around him from behind, gently kissing his back with a stray tear.

"You aren't alone Vegeta..."

____________

He couldn't allow himself to loose, not here; not now. He couldn't let Bulma stay trapped like that forever and with that he placed his hands flat against her, pushing back with all his strength firing a blast to her face. She yelled as he spun around fully placing a round house to her dome, knocking her away. He shuttered flowing with anger and rage. 

__

It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

Alexial rebounded engaging with him in battle...and it was then they waltzed. His mind began to wander as he continued to loose a grip on the battle, absorbing every blow she planted to him. He began to hallucinate with the memories of the people below him. He remembered being saved by Goku, so many times, everybody coming to his aid. Especially when he didn't ask for the help. It was as if they didn't believe in him, as if they thought he couldn't do it. Allowing him to fight as simple pacification for his massive pride. 

__

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property

And Bulma, his dear Bulma. Always at his side despite everything. He took another stern jab blocking several more, distributing one of his own as he began to feel for her. She was always there despite his numerous attempts to turn her away, to keep himself away from feeling the warmth of the others. To keep him loving Bulma, but despite everything she was...they were always there with him.

__

  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far...

Vegeta took the full force of Alexial's chop to his neck causing him to fall down in pain, absorbing the pummeling she was dealing them. He could feel failure setting upon him once more, perhaps Alexial was right. Perhaps he couldn't be the way he was before. After all, he wasn't around to fight with them, and only now was he giving his all to fight for them and maybe this was his fate...

__

  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

Maybe it was his punishment for what he use to be before Goku, before Bulma. To have everything taken from him, and that was the self justification he had to keep to himself for so long. Bad things only come to those who align themselves with the Sayains. And despite trying to change, here he was...

__

  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me 

will eventually 

be a memory 

of a time when I tried so hard  


Vegeta yelled out in pain again as she set a blow to his lips with the flat end of her boot. He shook off the cobwebs taking after her again with everything he had. His eyes short of tearing up with his efforts. She began to taunt him, waiting till the last minute to move out the way or block.

__

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Vegeta drilled her hard in the gut turning on his energy landing the same blast repeatedly before she halted him with wrapping chains, sneering at him as she dropped a heel to his skull dropping him to the planet. 

  
_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The earth crumbled slowly from the grand impact. Vegeta slowly pushed himself up as he looked up at his wife. 

  
_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know...._

He stared into her face, shivering with pain and self doubt. A lone tear fell from his eye as he looked at how hard they fought. He knew it was only him, he was the last chance they had. He had to shoulder the load of the universe now, they had all their stock in him, and he wasn't about to loose here, not again, not ever. He stood shaking off the pain, glaring through his blood as Alexial floated down to the planet in front of him, gesturing with her hands for him to continue. He clutched his fist tight before screaming out.

  
_I've put my trust in you!!  
Pushed as far as I can go!!  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know--!!_

His Level 2 energy ripped through him with the rising cloud of yellow light, filled with emotion, filled with hatred and pain. Filled with love. Most of all filled with their hope and so he attacked.

  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

They engaged once more, a courageous fearless assault by an emotionally torn Prince. Screams of fury in every punch, every kick, every effort.

_  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

And he failed, she knocked him away once more sending him sliding across the ground on his back. He pushed his body up off the ground, quivering, breathing into the cold silence of the zone. She paced towards him with only simple chuckles....

(_Beat Ends_)

*announcer guy*

Vegeta's brave attempts have once again been foiled at the hands of the tremendous power of Alexial. As she moves in closer to Vegeta one can only ponder if she marches to the beat of the Sayain prince's doom! Does Vegeta have any reserves left to finish the fight or is it lights out for them all! Stay tuned for more Dragonball Z!!!

END OF PART XXIX

Another late night edition for you people. I hope it's satisfactory. Please review and tell me what ye thinks eh? Oh yeah...no chapter title for you! MWAHAHAHAH! Till next time! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!


	30. Limit Break!

There's a music video for that!?! I haven't seen it! I gotta get on Kazaa and see if I can find it! I just always thought that song matched his internal conflicts. It just sounded like something Vegeta could fight to. Thanks for the info Poetess, glad you like the way I'm dragging it out. Well here's the next edition, one of my best chapters yet in my opinion! Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial paced towards the Sayain prince mocking him as he sat up on his elbows in pain. His eyes became glazed over with rage.

"I WON'T BE DENIED!! NAHHH!!

Vegeta hoped out the blocks attacking once more into what seemed to be another feeble attempt, swinging and driving the fully defensive Alexial back. She shook her head as a simple swipe of her hand created a strong gusting wind that drove Vegeta across time once more. He flew around her shooting energy blast after energy blast, praying for one to find it's mark. His prayers would not be answered. He did receive however a solid punch to the throat toppling him over in pain as she grabbed him by the forehead. His eyes weakly reopened while she cocked her head to the side smiling. 

"Why do you insist on trying Vegeta? You've got nothing left to give..."

Vegeta began to glare evilly again at his opponent as she tightened her grip. She tightened her features, pulsing with anger.

"Remember when you did this to me!?! PAINFUL ISN'T IT!!?"

Vegeta grabbed her wrist as her claw like nails dug deep into his flesh, touching his skull, forcing the blood to strain down his face, dripping off his chin, freezing in time as it left his face. Vegeta refused to yell in pain, he refused to accept his defeat...not just yet. He fired a punch to her shoulder, causing her grip on his head to lighten slightly. He did it again, hoping for her release. 

"I WILL NEVER RELEASE YOU!!"

Vegeta laughed turning on his energy firing an energy blast to that same spot pushing it harder and harder, it finally overwhelmed her, pushing her back gradually, as she set into a full defensive stance. Vegeta smiled closing his hands causing the blast to detonate in front of her.

"Looks like never isn't a very long time for you goddess."

She took after him again, battling away with frustration in her eyes as he evaded her ensuing attacks. How easily Vegeta changed the momentum of the fight. He had a knack for things like this, he only had to keep his cool, which wasn't always the easiest of tasks for him. But he wasn't about to let a foolish thing like his own personal frustrations and irritation stop him from freeing them. He had to remain poised under pressure. _I must out think her, she's far to strong to pound half to death, so if I can cause her to loose focus I can chip away at her, then I've got it. _He ducked once more as Alexial's crescent kick missed wide. She stabbed several chains at him in misses as well, causing Vegeta to take off, running away the best he could. She soon caught up and engaged with him, landing every feasible shot she could to him. He cuffed his hands taking a double axe handle to her abdomen flowing behind her in a single motion. 

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

Alexial felt the full force of the energy ball that drove her into the planet before finally exploding. He exhaled heavily as the high winds kicked past him. The blood continued to drip from his forehead. He clutched his fist in determination when he viewed her still standing in the creator. She laughed at him and his attempts forcing Vegeta to turn on his energy again. _Wait no...calm down Vegeta...that's what she wants. I need to keep the ball in my court._ Alexial floated up in front of him rotating her head as if loosening up her muscles.

"There's quite a bit of pop in that little blast isn't there?"

"Hn..."

She shrugged rubbing her earlobe setting into her customary stance, purring in seduction, as she fixated those freakish green and blue eyes on him. 

"Let me say yet another Sayain has surprised me. Your survival skills are extraordinary, be proud Sayain..."

"Proud, of what....you giving me commendations? I should wipe that smile off your pretty little face. Really the nerve of you, thinking a Sayain couldn't compete. Pah! You make me sick..."

"Oh my, I guess you don't take complements well."

"Save them for someone who gives a damn Alexial."

Vegeta set back into his stance turning his power on again looking hard at her. She smiled standing up fully as if she was waiting for something. Vegeta glared hard at her. 

"What's the problem wench? You givin' up so soon?"

Alexial blinked hard crossing her arms.

"Is that all the power you have? The others always seemed to take themselves to the "next level" so to speak. It makes me curious to wonder why is that so, are you weaker than the others?"

"No..."

"Then show it to me Vegeta! Go beyond like every other Sayain I've encountered."

Vegeta soberly looked down at his feet. Alexial smiled as she found a ding in his mental armor. He was indeed plenty strong, stronger than all of them except for...he wouldn't bring himself to think like that.

"I won't allow you to trick me woman!!"

"Trick you? Vegeta you misconstrue my point. I'm bored with you...I want to know if you've got anything....better in the tank like everyone else did?"

And it was setting in. The futility of his attempts playing on his pride, breaking down his mental defense because...

"You can't can you?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU NEXT LEVEL!!"

Vegeta charged up attacking her with everything he had, Alexial just dodged him batting away his every attack and effort before she returned the favor, blows to the head and body forcing Vegeta to back away slowly holding his rib cage. She laughed as he again took to the assault, firing kick and punches...all missing wildly causing her to disappear behind him scooping him up into a full nelson. She laughed nibbling his ear, before kissing his neck.

"Poor Vegeta, where's that power huh?"

"Relinquish me, now!!"

Vegeta broke free turning with the strongest punch he could muster, his stomach was only met with her knee. She looked over at him with a smirk. Vegeta's eyes were blank with pain as he flinched. She followed through with a sharp back hand knocking him clean across the earth. Once more he found himself standing weakly. Vegeta again shouted out in rage, giving everything he could, and falling short. He hopped away from her, closing his eyes tight before reopening them.Vegeta could only stare at the monstrous Alexial, with his energy dwindling along with his morale, the Sayain prince seemed to have reached his limits. 

"It is over Vegeta, a valiant effort from a fallen Sayain."

"No, I can't loose. I'm a Sayain..."

Vegeta clutched his fist staring into the prison of time in which his family and friends had been entrapped. He couldn't take it beyond, he had nothing left to give. With that his recently re-stitched pride of being who he was once more returned to that state of worthlessness he had felt before. He looked over to the frozen form of Goku.

"Kakarot..."

_________

Another failed assault by Vegeta on Buu. It was infuriating...how could he not land a solid blow? If it weren't for Goku's saving grace, Vegeta might be finished now, but that little trivial detailed did not stop him from lashing out at Goku.

"Do not help me Kakarot! DO NOT HELP ME!"

Buu laughed with enjoyment at the pair. He found them to be amusing little play things upon which to test his seemingly limitless power.

"Mwhmm, well it would seem you two have some issues to work out."

Vegeta looked over at Super Buu with anger in his eyes rushing the pink fleshed combatant only to be countered yet again. Goku joined the frenzy only to feel his attacks batted away as well, and soon they both felt the stinging end of Buu's boot. They floated battered and bruised in the open. Rivals, battling inadvertently as one against the horrendously powerful Super Buu. Buu laughed mocking the pair once more, crossing his arms over the recently acquired form provided by the absorption of Gohan. Vegeta cringed with anger and frustration. He was giving his all and only falling short. Goku gazed across at Vegeta narrowing his eyes in dissatisfaction as well.

"Listen to me Vegeta, you see, you can't fight him on your own. There's only one thing left to do. I don't know why your so angry but time is running out. You have to let it go."

Goku extended the shinny yellow fusion earring of old kai to his Sayain counter part. He twitched in anticipation as the man directly across from him only convulsed with rage. Goku lashed out in annoyance.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta's eyes wondered to Goku again.

"Quiet!"

__________

Vegeta continued to stare down at the time prison upon which Goku was trapped. _I...I hated you! You haunted me, there was no way I wanted anything to do with you. My pride had been torn to shreds by the son of a low level soldier. I would have happily lost my body forever if it meant not having to deal with you! But Kakarot, you showed me the light didn't you...proving me wrong again._

___________

The two pushed the rubble off from themselves, falling to another Buu attack. Goku leaned forward, as they both gazed up at the viscous Majin Buu.

"Dammit, I told you this was impossible."

Vegeta watched as Buu gazed down upon them like a hawk spying two mice. Goku broke the silence again.

"Look if we don't do something soon we'll be history, along with this whole planet."

Vegeta clutched his fist as if to ready himself for Buu's next move. He gave off a careless smirk.

"Why should I care?"

Goku snapped back towards him, he had had enough.

"Wake up! Majin Buu has eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone...even Bulma."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. A stinging sensation had seeped in to his chest. It hurt more than any shot from Buu ever could. He bowed his head in a mixture of emotions gritting his teeth suppressing his vengeful tears as Goku continued.

"They've become a part of Buu....they can't even die! I just thought, the least we could do is put our old differences aside just this once and really work together. We owe that to our team mates, our families Vegeta...our friends. Look...you've always talked about our Sayain race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're too caught up in so much of our old...BIRTHRIGHTS to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta!"

Goku stood up facing the proud Sayain prince with determination and sincerity in his eyes.

"Let's not loose this one too..."

_______________

__

I fused with you that day Kakarot...we fought as one. Your flesh was of my flesh, your blood was of my blood, and our power extraordinary. I still despised you...but...I don't anymore. I do not have valid reasoning any longer. But I'm not strong enough....Alexial laughed at Vegeta again as she radiated with energy.

"Worthless Sayain, you can't win..."

Vegeta instantly felt a pull within him. His memories and feelings began to swirl. He could feel his energy building deep inside, his pride. His glorious pride, he could feel it boiling deep within. Goku's words in his last dramatic speech began to well up in him with his promise he made to himself earlier just before his fusion...and so many times silently in his mind to Bulma.

_______________

Vegeta powered up ready to attempt a head on attack on Buu. Goku quick shot a glance back at the powerful warrior behind him tossing up a lone hand.

"Cool it Vegeta! You've got to understand that Buu's powers have increased allot since you last fought. You can't win!"

***

"Well it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud!" 

***

__

Bulma....Trunks, Bra.

***-

Vegeta gazed at Goku narrowing his eyes in rage.

"You think he's the most powerful being in the universe, and maybe he is..."

***

"Let's not loose this one too..."

***

__

Gohan, Goten...Chi-Chi, Videl,

***

"...BUT JUST LIKE YOU HE DOES NOT HAVE TRUE PRIDE!!!"

Goku cringed at Vegeta's rage, sensing Vegeta's energy build.

"I don't expect you to understand...not you Kakarot! I sent myself to a cold oblivion and I did it on a lie!"

Goku flinched in shock at Vegeta's revelation.

***

"Let's not loose this one too..."

***

__

18, Krillin, Young Marion, Piccolo...

***

"Let's not loose this one too..."

***

__

Everyone...I remember now! I remember my promise. AND I'LL KEEP IT BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!

***

"THE SAYAIN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!!!!"

______________

"I MADE A PROMISE! YES, THE SAYAIN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN! AND SO HELP ME GOD IF I HAVE TO BLOW US BOTH TO KINGDOM COME...YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN, ANGUISH, AND ALL OF MY SORROW TO THE END OF ETERNITY AND BACK!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Alexial's eyes widened as Vegeta's energy suddenly began to increase, the frozen setting crumbled and cracked as he yelled in pure fury. Vegeta was finally breaking all his old barriers that held him back, he was a part of something good, he'd always had been. It wasn't until now that he truly wanted to protect it. Alexial watched with curiosity as his golden main began to slowly extend towards his legs. The winds and rays of energy began to become twice as radical as before. The electricity was wild ripping from his every fiber of existence. The Universe shook violently, all planets, all galaxies and solar systems. Planet Namek to the dark home planet of Yarkon. It filled with the purest of energy radiating from Vegeta's very core and existence. He screamed out again in pain as that signature brow replaced that of his previous one. This was it, Vegeta could feel the agony deep in the pit of his soul squeaking out into the freedom of the air in which he stood. A searing heat wave of energy that undesirably broke the planes of this time frozen world, crushing the terrain around them causing the mountains to fall and leaving the dust clouds paused in suspended state. Vegeta tossed his hands out to his side and in a blinding flash the mighty Sayain had transformed once more. He was a Super Sayain level 3. But this form was different. His hair longer than the other two Alexial had observed. The radiating electricity ripped with crimson, and a golden tail had grown, wrapping around his waist as his eye's slanted to the thinnest of points. 

"And you will pay for your transgressions, on my pride and honor...I swear it...."

*announcer guy*

Vegeta has finally done it!! The mighty Sayain has cast aside the heavy armor of self doubt and pitty, and stepped into the level beyond levels of a Super Sayain 3!! But is his new found strength enough to save the day!?!? There's only one way to find out and that's by staying tuned for the next breathe taking episode of Dragonball Z!!!

END OF PART XXX

How's that? You people know you love it! Please review!

Reclaim the Throne Prince Vegeta!! 


	31. Reclaim the Throne Prince Vegeta!

Hey I'm glad every body is enjoying the fic! Been a blast writing it so far. Sorry, but to anyone who's every been apart of the school of engineering at any university knows that with it comes a ton of work in a short period of time...even us CS majors whom are only back grounding in it instead of learning the stuff, are still working our asses off! Mix that in with my Japanese lessons and my continuous art practice, you can see why I've been busy...you all understand ne? And Poetess thanks for the link darlin' but I found it on Kazaa a day or so before you sent it ! It's tight, I like it! Good looking out my dear there's a special place in my heart for that one!! Now to all my other avid readers and grand writers! The saga continues!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta stood his ground firm under his roaring energy while his tail unraveled flowing back and forth along with his long hair. He ran his tongue up his teeth as if to pry a loose seed from between them. He continued to do this on different sides of his mouth. Alexial became slightly unnerved looking at the creature that stood in front of her. His power exquisite just like hers, again the suckling noise rang from Vegeta's chops, derailing Alexial's train of thought. She couldn't help but notice it, it was driving her mad, again he suckled. Her eyes seemed to shake along with the noise's wet resonance.

"Vegeta...?"

He suckled more, louder than the last still burning a hole through her with his wide round emerald eyes.

"Vegeta?"

Suckle.

"VEGETA! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!"

He finally smiled, speaking in a new deeper, more gruff voice than usual as he clutched his hands.

"Getting ready..."

"Huh?"

"Cause I'm going to eat you alive for what you've done...."

Alexial cringed up and with in a lightening instant she attacked. And in that same instant she was on her knees in front of him, holding her stomach watching her blood roll to the ground from her mouth and disappear with the border of time. She never saw him move, his speed was incredible. She leapt to her feet again swinging and missing as he ducked underneath, throwing his hands to the side blocking, and on occasions, firing a punch of his own only to receive a similar fate. Alexial screamed out shooting her chains at the Sayain Prince watching him avoid each and every one with utter ease. He was dodging so easily in fact he was making it a game, moving at the last second to a minimal dodge, allowing her attacks to graze a part of him feebly, as if to say close but no cigar. She blinked and within that instant his skull made contact with hers, opening a gash over Alexial's forehead as Vegeta drove his head into hers, pressing the tyrant back. She could only open her eyes to meet his, watching them taunt her, watching his smile. He kissed at her planting one on her lips pulling away with a laugh. His arms folded, his stance cocky...she hated him! He was even using her form of mental attack, playing with her mind the way she so often did. Vegeta only began to laugh as his long tail came up to his nose rubbing underneath it in the arrogant style of an overconfident warrior. 

"YOU'LL SUFFER VEGETA!!"

She took off crushing the ground beneath her. She breathed heavy, causing her breathe to mist around her like a raging bull as she came into combat with Vegeta again, pounding hard with everything she had only to have him dancing around her in defense and catching the occasional fist for show. Eventually however, she landed a blow square in his mouth, causing Vegeta to fall back somewhat. Alexial turned on her energy to a high level pressing with her power, pounding away at the off guard Vegeta. She laughed reaching around to grab his tail. She slung him around her head by it, laughing with every revolution before slamming him to the turf, she picked him up again slinging him around more before letting him go into several mountains in the distance. She turned on her energy again glowing white laughing heavily tossing her hands to the sky.

"CELESTIAL CRY!!"

The attack of Alexia shot from her body, making it's splits and soon reigned down on Vegeta, demolishing the setting around him and locking it in time. Alexial laughed chanting a small healing spell to regain her strength.

"By any means necessary huh?"

She turned quickly as a glowing yellow energy flattened the area around him as he came floating out with only a few minor scrapes. He disappeared reappearing in Alexial's vicinity. Her eyes fluctuated in disbelief at the minimal damage Vegeta sustained. He gave her a laugh dusting off his clothing.

"My that was some attack..."

She clutched her hand tight somewhat irritated as he continued.

"For a lady you sure do hit hard. I'll give you credit for that.....but you aren't very smart are you? Did you think a minimal attack like that WOULD KILL THE SAYAIN PRINCE!!!?"

She looked away to the side before shooting another chain loosely in the form of a sneak attack. He caught it watching it struggle in his hands to get free. Vegeta looked over at Alexial before yanking her to him, planting a boot right square between her eyes. She stumbled backwards as the blood from her previous laceration began to poor in a more steady manner. She came after him again, attacking with all she had before going back to the well, once more he seized it. He shook his head jumping over her back pulling the chain tight with his other hand before landing on the ground behind her. With one quick move he clutched the chain to her throat, strangling her.

"I guess it's true what they say, the pretty ones always lack brains!!"

She struggled pulling at her own device, gasping for air.

"Your chains are no longer useful in this battle...yet you insist on using them against me? What kind of chump do you take me for?"

"Ve...veg..."

"What was that?"

He smiled loosening the chains just a bit from around her esophagus, allowing her air.

"Vegeta...you'd...better release me!!..."

He pulled them tight again, yanking her off her feet as he leaned back into it farther.

"It's not fun is it? Having the living daylights choked out of you by a live Pittsburgh product!! I didn't see you release the grip when you were choking the life out my son! As far as I'm concerned this death is fitting for a merciless wench like you!!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Vegeta laugh heavily to himself increasing his leverage. 

"By all means...gambette onna...."

She clutched hard feeling her throat drying with pain as the Sayain continued to strangle her, moving the chains back and fourth against her neck, burning it deep into her delicate flesh. Her eyes twitched in rage turning on her immense power, breaking through her own extensions turning to swing a deadly punch at the Sayain Elite, missing badly as he quickly pulled back at the last second. Floating back as his long hair flowed in front of him. A smile crept up on his lips with every menacing swing she took at him. He extended his foot to her jaw as she gave chase, halting her very movement. He pulled back clutching into a battle stance. The crimson lightening rose from his body as he screamed out, rocking the universe once again. Alexial's eyes widened, the beast within Vegeta was awakened now, angry and thirsting for blood. He was tired of playing with her, and like that another stunning punch was connected to her rib cage. Slowly his punches became more rapid, more powerful, and soon she floated in the air getting the living hell beat out of her! She couldn't toss a single hand up in defense, only absorb the punishment and resentment Vegeta had inside. His shots rang out across the cold plains as deafening thuds. She managed to swing at him, causing Vegeta to dart past her placing a knee to her back, pulling her neck towards him driving his knee to the spine. She yelled out as he increased the pressure, chopping her in the throat for good measure. She convulsed in an awkward manner. His face darkened as she made yet another empty threat.

"Y...you wil...l pay...with...y....our life....."

"All you do is talk big... but do you know what I see Alexial, DO YOU!!?"

He slammed his fist on top of her jewel snatching her back down into the planet in a spiraling hurry. She plowed into the ground causing it to fly up and pause as she came to a painful stop. Her long nails dug into the dirt, slowly pushing up off the ground, turning with a bloody face as he landed, still roaring with golden energy and crimson waves of electricity. 

"What I see is an outclassed oni, searching for offense against a warrior with strength far greater than her own! You made a mistake toying with me...you should have finished the job when you had the chance...."

She screamed out in firing a fuchsia blast of energy only to watch Vegeta catch it.

"Silly girl...that won't work against me..."

He crushed the blast in his hands like Coola's restoration chip...as if it were nothing to him, giving another gaze filled with dark intentions as he continued to walk towards her.

"No trapping me in your void like you did Kakarot!"

She took off after him again, throwing every single punch she could think of as he evaded every blow.

"No trapping me like Gohan, Pikkon, Terra..."

Her punches became mere desperation cuts, as he batted them away and ducked beneath her energy waves and kicks. 

"18 and 17, Videl and the others..."

He finally caught her last punching, looking deep into her fear struck eyes as his own burned with fury. 

"...and no imprisoning me like you did BULMA!!!"

He drilled her in the jaw hard, forcing her to slide on her back for a short period. She pulled her torso off the ground halfheartedly, breathing heavily forming icy clouds around her. She could only watch Vegeta petrified as he continued his slow march. 

"You lost Alexial..."

She licked the blood from her lips with a mischievous grin.

"Good point Vegeta, however I have another option..."

She ran a loose hand up under one of her many chest straps before doing the same with the other. She pulled back with her arms causing the straps to stretch. Vegeta gave a curious smirk as they fell, loosening the entire flow of the upper part of her fighting attire.

"I don't take sex as a form of appeasement Alexial. Nothing personal, but I already have a mate. Not to mention I don't know where you've been."

She gave a dark grin in amusement.

"You men, always using the wrong head to think..."

"Oh please, you show up to a fight dressed like a West City hooker, what do you expect me to think?"

"Perhaps the ancient fighting ghee of the ultimate goddess is a bit much for mere mortal's eyes...but things aren't always what they seem....highness...."

Alexial's muscles tensioned as she toppled over in pain. Vegeta's eyes shifted as the now expanded straps coiled to the back of her, floating in no particular order in four different directions. A light formed in between them before turning black and vanishing into feathers of a raven. Alexial had sprouted 4 black wings before standing back up wirily, hovering just above the ground as she regained her composure in the most controlled ways. 

"Behold my true power Vegeta...your time has now run out."

He set into his stance once more as he felt Alexial's energy seemingly instantly recover. Perhaps there was more fight still left. Vegeta gave a low grunt as she laughed her laugh. Had she been toying with him the whole time? His eyes radiated concern as he looked up.

"Chikuso...."

*announcer guy*

Alexial has finally turned up the heat to full power! Pulling out all the stops and unleashing the final piece of her true form. Can Vegeta hold his ground and finish the job on his own, or will time cease with the Sayain Elite!? 

END OF PART XXXI

And the beat goes on...and on...and on...and on....

Ploy for Power 


	32. Ploy for Power

Wow....the work keeps on commin doesn't it! But I managed to get you guys another chapter anyway. I'm doing the best I can under the heavy barrage of tasks coming in to the kid. But I do what I can. In the mean time I suggest enjoying the works of other great fan-fiction authors out there such as Poetess *random fan in the crowd throws a beer bottle at Wolf* "Get on with it!!", *I manage to dodge*

WHOA! Hey now that was uncalled for! *Another bottle flys at me, a child yells this time, "Get off the Fuckin stage!" , crowd joins in, "Yeah we want the fic!!"* Alright! Here's my next chapter enjoy....

*crowd cheers with excitement as I exit* I tell ya no respect, no respect at all.....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta set back into his battle stance with anticipation, staring hard into the eyes of his aggressor as her wings flapped simultaneously, brushing the cold air towards Vegeta, forcing his eyes to narrow in defense. The depths of her power seemed so endless, it was Buu all over again. But of course...she was no Majin Buu. She was worse than Buu. Her unholy strength twice as powerful, twice as menacing. but that wasn't what had Vegeta rattled, it was the fact she had been toying with the Sayain Prince, waiting for the right opportunity to evolve into this...this fallen angel. She gave a deep satisfied chuckle before easing her self to the ground in front of Vegeta. Crushing the grass with a gentle thud, she crossed her legs in her habitual manner, rubbing her ear lobe. Her wings closed around her like a cloak, covering her exposed body from the harsh bitter climate of a realm stripped of times flow. Vegeta smiled as his energy rose to the sky around him.

"Perfect...more of you to beat on..."

Alexial grinned seductively at him, unfurling her wings once more brushing the static Vegeta in the opposite. He simply popped his knuckles in response.

"I hope this is your final form, I couldn't take another."

Alexial rotated her neck still peering into him.

"My power is inconceivable, never before have you seen the likes of evolution so grand..."

"Get over yourself!!"

She snarled at him forcing her to snap her neck back in his direction. He turned his back to her while crossing his arms.

"You're just like every other scoundrel to come to this planet or threaten my kind. Freiza, Cell, Buu. Your fruition does not astonish me!!"

"You Sayains were always too naive to realize greatness when it stood before you."

"All the great warriors I know are either frozen in time....or perished long since. I stand as the last of my kind, the last proud soldier of this universe and the next!"

Vegeta's energy turned on heavy in response to Alexial, lifting the very ground from beneath his feet as the passion passed from his chapped bloody lips to the drums deep within the bowls of her ear. His tail unraveled from around his waste, standing strong with in the maelstrom of his tortured soul. Strong within the outward manifestation of a rage long since yearning to escape. And she laughed...the same power she bowed to, shuttering in fear, quivering from his every blow was like a comedic expression to her. She placed a hand delicately across her chest as her solid abs tensioned and relaxed rapidly from her pleasure. Vegeta bit down against his cusps, grinding them in fury as she slowly halted her mirth. She licked a stray finger slowly rubbing it across her eyebrows, smoothing them to her liking.

"Sweet Prince. You have...quite the imagination. However, I have a soft spot for those who are gifted with the silver tongue. I'm going to give you one last chance to bow before me and become one of my many, many slaves."

"I am Prince Vegeta, born of royal blood and nobility. I BOW TO NO ONE!!"

"Fine...die."

A strong gust rose from beneath Alexial's feet as she took off, Vegeta's eyes were wide with surprise at her new speed. Vegeta barely managed to defend the sturdy punch that drove him back into the ground. And so the battle commenced, Vegeta with no offense, and Alexial heavily displaying a new power and strength. Drugging every blow she could into his muscular frame. Deep inside she felt the shock of his ability to defend her new form. The Super Sayain 3 technique was one to be reckoned with. She was waiting for him to burn out like Goku did in their battle, but Vegeta's Super Sayain 3 seemed different. Something was giving him the ability to sustain his strength at the high level for an extended period, she couldn't put her finger on it. However Vegeta did her one better, placing five across her face in a solid open hand slap forcing Alexial to flip backwards in defense, she nailed another one before taking to the air with a grand squall from her demonic wings. Vegeta gave chase, firing rapid energy blast after her as she screeched away like a fighter jet running from a anti-aircraft cannon. 

"GALLIC GUN FIRE! RAHHHH!!"

Vegeta sent his purple wave streaming after her, she stopped absorbing the blast, then returned it. Vegeta ducked out the way taking to the attack again, locking up with her in battle. There was no smiles during this exchange only a deep hatred stirring with in them both. They made contact heavily, locking hand and hand straining each other. Vegeta's muscles bulged , straining to control Alexial's radical strength. She smiled watching Vegeta fight with his all. Vegeta in an attempt to gain the upper hand, still locked in the game of mercy. Both of them screaming in pain before coming shoulder to shoulder. They both turned on their energy barreling into the ground. Vegeta's tail planted to the turf, giving him the support he was searching for as Alexial did the same with her chains. Vegeta wound up, driving his head into hers. They both sat there forehead to forehead, breathing the cold air of hatred and determination upon one another. It was then Vegeta went for a flip kick, it was perfectly executed, save face for the fact that Alexial had the same idea. The two broke into a rising climb as if running against the others sole before flipping off and charging with a pair of back elbows. They connected together, rumbling the planet, before tossing a palm shot at each other meeting a fate parallel to the last attack. Once more they broke into a rapid battle frenzy, tossing every plausible attack they could think of into the pot. The advantage switched more times than a tennis match, in a way it was like a tennis match. Volleying exchange after exchange, praying that the other wore out from exhaustion before you did. Vegeta was fueled with an uncanny need to save the others. Bulma mainly...he needed Bulma, he realized that now more than ever. She was always so good to him…despite her moodiness. She was his everything.

"BULMA!!!"

Alexial was caught off guard at Vegeta's response, drugging her in the jaw with a solid right. Before she could spit away the loose blood, the Sayain was on top of her. Delivering more hits that a VJ, pounding her with a lone tear escaping his optical, before tossing in a spinning round house. Alexial grunted catching the loose leg of the warrior that stood in front of her. He strained pushing to finish the attack as his leg got heavier in Alexial's clutch. They both cringed, bloody and tired. Alexial yelled out driving a punch to his ACL, causing his left leg to fall limp. Vegeta screamed in agony as Alexial regained control beating the holy hell out of the warrior Vegeta. Blood streaked the sky as it took from his and her body, freezing in times malevolence. She batted him down to the plant, watching him skip several times before resting on his belly. She beamed, licking her lips.

"Ferocious Winds!!!"

Alexial began to flap her wings while chanting a spell, rapidly forcing Vegeta up into a whirl wind. He spun limply in it's contents in a forced effort to gain control. She smiled as a random fire ball would drop into the wind, spinning round and round like the ball on a roulette wheel. And soon another would fall, and another. Vegeta knew her intent was to put him in a position where he couldn't defend himself against her magic, she was doing a damn good job. Fireball one exploded, engulfing Vegeta in the flames while he yelled out in frustration. Alexial fired a blast or two at him for fun, rocking him even more as yet another fireball over took him. He hated this feeling...not the pain. But the helplessness. Helplessness, of all the moments he had been caught in, that one time came to mind....

________

He hung by his ankles in a pair of red spandex pants with his hands dangling above his head...or was it under? Vegeta had no problems normally with 350 times earths gravity. Hell it was usually his light work out level. But now it had become difficult. He didn't understand it, but something was bothering him and 18's arrival wasn't helping him sort his thoughts. She crossed her arms looking up at him in a beige shirt and tight fitting blue jeans soothing a loose strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. Her eyes of bright blue cut into his eyes of black as the sweat rolled off the tip of his nose on to a growing pool at his feet...er head. The two just gazed at each other for a good 15 minutes. Vegeta's eyes wondered over to the gravity controller and back to 18. She gave a light smile. She understood perfectly. 

"I'M CUTTING YOUR TRAINING SHORT VEGETA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!"

18 shook her head for that one. She was yelling out for Vegeta's sake. He was stuck, and would probably die before he asked for help. And the fact that Goku was in the other room made it even more clear that he WOULD NOT be asking for any. So she would yell like a dumb ass just incase anyone was watching...just for him. She normally wouldn't say it, but she liked Vegeta. He was always himself out of everyone she knew and had grown to call family. They had a type of understanding. Strong and silent. Most of the time she couldn't find any quiet time, and she didn't really like to talk, with the exception of Krillin and on the occasion Chi-Chi and/or Bulma. But even they were too chatty, so she would go and hang out with Vegeta. They'd spar sometimes, the rest of the time, they'd sit and drink a beer or two and stare at nature, or a ball game of some kind. So she didn't mind savoring his pride. She cut the machine off forcing it's loud whirling to come to an abrupt stop. Vegeta looked at her with a quick and slight nod before pulling himself up, undoing the leg restraints. He flipped down to the ground pulling himself up before strutting over to the corner picking up a towel dabbing his face. 18 broke the ice.

"Good work out?"

"Hardly..."

They walked out into the main hall that curled around towards the den. She had her thumbs forced in her pockets, shooting the occasional glance over at him.

"Stress?"

"...."

An estranged look from Vegeta was as good as a yes...or a maybe. They varied from time to time.

Her interrogation continued.

"Bulma?"

He stopped. That was pay dirt. Bulma was on his mind, and she was causing him problems. He walked over to a single seated leather couch chair, plopping in it while slinging a stray leg over it's padded armrest. Goku looked over at him and smiled putting the remote down in his lap.

"What now Kakarot?"

"Wow, you're worried about Bulma? I'm surprised Vegeta! Really it's great to see you can be human after all."

A slight blush creped onto his cheeks from his flabbergasted gaze at his long time rival. He shook it off before it became obvious putting with a hard look in the other direction. Goku turned back to the TV shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth chomping down only a few times before swallowing. He took another hand full before turning over at Vegeta again.

"Zeriously...it vood yoo ar bout Bumma! specally ence sh ivng irt to or dogers. Vo ould b onerned!" 

18 and Vegeta looked at him as he continued to inhale more of Orville's greatest invention. 

"Mind saying that when you aren't making out with Mr. Redenbacher Kakarot!?"

"Oh...orry!"

He swallowed before leaning over to pick up his soda, chugging some down before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave out a loud quenched noise before continuing.

"I said you should be concerned about Bulma. She is giving birth to your daughter after all. I know I was nervous when Chi-chi gave birth to my sons!"

"You were dead when she gave birth to Goten Goku...."

Goku rubbed the back of his head looking over at 18 with a sheepish grin.

"Come to think of it I was wasn't I?"

He laughed heartily before watching Vegeta close his eyes in disappointment.

"I'm not nervous Kakarot...I'm not really concerned either...it's just that this is the one time I've wanted to help her, and I can't do anything."

Valid enough...he has become better, and wanting to return the favors Bulma did for her was only natural for a guy still trying to redeem himself from the sin in his life. But why did it bother him now....

__________

Why was it in his mind now? Why...because he needed to get Bulma free! Vegeta exploded with energy, busting through the whirling clouds. Alexial looked at him surprised as he fell to his knees damaged. The blood mixed with the sweat dripping to the ground from his shredded battle attire. It held numerous rips not to mention all of the cloth from the middle of his right thigh down was gone on that leg. Alexia's gloves surprisingly sustained very little damage. A bit soiled with blood and dirt, but not damaged. Vegeta stood limply, his left leg still severely damaged from before. A ripping agony within his soul. Something had to be done about Alexial now, he had lost more than a third of his strength in the tornado. He gazed upwards at her. _I need to put an end to this right now!! But I need more strength! I need more power._ His eyes widened as a thought hit him.

___________

Alexial's eyes widened as Vegeta's energy suddenly began to increase, the frozen setting crumbled and cracked as he yelled in pure fury. 

___________

Vegeta clutched his hands tight screaming out. His energy level rose radically causing the planes of time to shake once more. Alexial watched him curiously as he stood his ground. _What is that fool doing...? _She took after him drilling him in his jaw as he slid across the ground. Vegeta flipped to his feet, toppling ever so gingerly from his damaged leg before pulling himself to a stable posture, tilting more on his right leg to take the pressure off his left. Again he turned on his power, yelling at the top of his lungs causing the planes of time to rock violently. Alexial hopped on the Sayain Prince once more, landing a grand array of attacks to Vegeta, he fended away what he could, getting in a couple of shots all his own, before ultimately getting pummeled to the dirt. He stood once more, putting out all the energy he could. She recoiled in anger watching him put on an awesome display of fireworks forcing the plane to wield to his will. She quickly felt a slight in crease in a specific power level...and it wasn't Vegeta's! She shot a hard glance over to the pack of entrapped warriors. Cracks began to fall over the body of the one known as Kakarot and his friends. Vegeta was using the awesome power of Super Sayain 3 to call for assistance!! Vegeta could only chuckle as she took to the attack again. He dodged all he could, ducking and swaying every pressured attack. He was a cerebral assassin no doubt! His tactics were well thought out to be so spontaneous. Her new form, while not overwhelming was still too much for Vegeta to handle, with more power they could win!! It was almost a mirror scenario for Goku when she fought him, if only he had more power. She turned her energy on, drilling him in the stomach. He coughed up blood.

"You don't have enough power now to free them Sayain!!"

"Wh...o...said I wanted to free..._them_?"

She looked at him puzzled as he came across her head with a strong and stiff fore arm. She fell back dazed as Vegeta clasped his hands together.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!"

Her eyes went white as the beam carved through her stomach, he kicked her in the head forcing her down to the planet and with that Vegeta took off for the pack of warriors. He was breathing heavily, exhaustion was taking over his body as he shot to them as fast as he could...he then began to move back wards. Vegeta turned fully watching Alexial's chain grip his ankle as she sat at the far end of it, muttering a healing spell to repair the near fatal wound. Vegeta shot a ray of energy to his ankle, damaging his left leg farther...but at least he was free. He sped towards the others with Alexial in hot pursuit, flinging her chains wildly while shooting energy blast at him. The Sayain Prince was in full evasive maneuvers pressing hard as he neared that much closer to his goal. 

"NO!!!! VEGETA!!!!!!"

He pulled his left glove off his arm in the midst of a final dive...sliding the band off _his_ wrist and pulling the glove up his arm. Alexial stopped with a frustrated gleam as a blinding white light over shot them all. It's hum faded and with a heavy step, the navy blue boot kicked up a cold dust from underneath. His fist balled up in anger as he turned on his tremendous energy, the long golden mane touching his back, and a swollen brow. Vegeta looked over at him with a grin.

"Welcome back....Kakarot."

Goku turned on his energy to full blast forcing the universe to tremble as well. Alexial didn't like the development at all. Things didn't appear to be in her favor any more....

*announcer guy*

Holy mother of Kami!! In a cunning move by Vegeta, the mighty Goku has been awaken from his slumber! Does he and Vegeta have what it takes to put an end to Alexial once and for all!!? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z!!

END OF PART XXXII

Bet you didn't see that one commin' did ya Poetess!?! Anyway please review people!! As for me I'm now on my way back to the ATL to relax the weekend away!! No place like home!

Dance for Tomorrow!!!


	33. Dance for Tomorrow!

Poor Chibi! Get well soon okay! And my title isn't suppose to hide anything, if Goku was released and Vegeta was trying to get more power, I think most people would see Gogeta coming ne!? As far as the Oozaru is concerned.....just wait and find out okay? Great, and Poetess I am not smug...just a tiny bit cocky! Anyway enjoy everyone!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goku's eyes glared with a deep passion in the spur of the moments fury , his extraordinary strength exploded within him, surrounding his aura in the customary style know to those who achieved the legendary status of a Super Sayain. He looked down at his hands, patting his chest in disbelief. His senses went off almost instantly after that, forcing him to turn to the level 3...Vegeta? He couldn't believe what he beheld in front of him. He watched Vegeta balance himself offset from a damaged leg, whilst the crimson lightening slashed the air. He gave a surprised gasp as the golden tail snaked around the damaged knee acting as a glorified splint.

"Vegeta...you ascended! And your tail grew back!!"

Vegeta shot him a look, unmatched by Goku's child like wonder. The juvenile grin quickly disappeared as he gave a solid glance at the winged goddess just in the distance. Her power had gone far beyond what Goku expected...and Vegeta's wounds became no revelation for the mighty Sayain.

"She must've taken one heck of a power increase to put that type of damage to you Vegeta. Do you mind if I step in?"

"Sure, if you feel like having the living hell beat out of you!"

He rotated his arms, before popping his neck.

"Sounds promising....."

Both Vegeta and Goku smiled at one another. Vegeta knew that Goku was going to fight her regardless...but hell, Vegeta was at least thankful for the breather.

"Here I go! NYAH!!"

And with that loud grunt Goku was out of his stance and after Alexial. She smiled evading in a circle around Goku's half hearted effort. Throwing the simplest of jabs and spinning kicks. Alexial grabbed his mane sternly yanking him to her, running a knee to his back. Goku's eyes widened in sheer pain as he coughed up blood. She leaned over whispering into his ear.

"...I don't play games Sayain..."

She followed with a blow to his abdomen shooting him to the feet of Vegeta with a thunderous landing. Goku slowly blinked, as he sat up coughing again, writhing in pain. Yet he still managed to smile.

"Wow...no foolin..."

Vegeta limped over to his side standing proud as Goku leapt to his feet stumbling, still a bit wobbly. Vegeta caught him helping him to stand up right while they both looked into the atmosphere as she laughed.

"Come now Kakarot you have to do better than that!!"

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other once more. It was as if they didn't need words. Vegeta dropped to a knee in a resting fashion. Goku then nodded taking off to attack once more. Alexial smiled with delight as she barely got away from his every attack, meeting fist for fist with Goku.

"Now this is what I want!!!"

Goku met her forehead with a stern head but driving the temptress back hard. She halted her progress, attacking the magnificently strong Sayain warrior forcing him to back peddle ever so slightly. Goku looked at her strangely as the two stood there amongst the wind. Goku gave a low growl to himself before taking charge once more, his attacks still somewhat slow and stiff, as she hopped away before slapping him with an open palm. Her eyes twitched in an agitated manor as he brought his facade back to meet hers.

"You...you are not the same warrior I fought earlier! The one I fought had more resolve and fire to him...you are just a mere watered down version."

Goku said nothing as he brought his fist back up to a defensive position, as if waiting for her to show him how it was done.

"If that's how you wish to do things fine!! Suffer!!"

She attacked with grand speed, having each blow deflected. She could see his real power seeping through. It was massive much like Vegeta's, and the attacks she was using were not enough to do sufficient damage to a Super Sayain 3. Increasing her power ever so slightly she continued, hoping to figure him out, why was he taking these actions against her?! It wasn't clicking in her head, with each increase she used he matched it much the same, and sure enough a devious smirk slowly crept across his features. Okay, it was obvious he was either plotting or hiding something. But which it was she knew not. Alls she knew was that he was pissing her off with these antics. She was a legendary goddess and deserved more respect than the Sayain was offering, and so she choked him, Grabbing him by the throat, throttling Goku hard as she possibly could. An appeased expression became visible as she enjoying watching his life leak out. It was much more satisfying to kill with her own hands instead of her chains. Goku smiled again, planting a devastating boot to her stomach. He flipped back down to the ground landing beside the Sayain Prince. Her eyes bugged with fury watching Goku rub his neck simply doing away with her attack.

"Wow, who thought hands so soft could grip so hard...strange world huh?"

He looked back at Vegeta once more. A gold light ran from his hands to the wounded knee. He looked up at Goku motioning his head for him to attack once again. Goku nodded looking back up at his opponent.

"Alright here I go..."

Goku took to the air speeding up slowly as she set into a battle stance, Goku cocked back his right hand delivering a staggering haymaker to her crossed defensive arms, she coasted back as Goku became serious in a hurry, pounding crushing shot after crushing shot, giving the most gallant of efforts to break down her wall of defense.

******

Vegeta continued to focus his energy to his wound feeling the gusting breeze from the battle. He gave a simple glare, looking on with confident eyes. _Yes, keep her distracted just long enough for me to temporarily heal my wound...I'm counting on you Kakarot._

******

Goku ducked from another slashing barrage of Alexial, catching her ankle. He pushed her in a defenseless position, causing her to spin, only to get met in the chops by her demonic black wings, they knocked him back, and soon she was beating on his bones, pounding hard into him, no longer fighting for pleasure but to finish the job. Goku was tasting her real power off the cuff for the first time since his revival, smacking him around relentlessly as blood flew from his lower jaw into the air. She snatched him back into her knee by the extended golden bang from the top of his hair line gashing his eye before planting a double axe handle blow to his spine. He landed hard into the ground forcing more debris to fly into the air halting suddenly in times wake. Vegeta looked over at him hard, it was a flash back of fighting Kid Buu, except Goku was the dummy this time, and Vegeta was the one buying for a few extra moments of recuperation.

"Kakarot!! Get up!!"

Goku pulled himself in the state of 007's preference of a vodka martini, he was shaken...but not stirred. Goku huffed heavily turning his power on maximum as she gave an unyielding stampede to the creator where he stood. Goku jumped over her head first rush, placing a well timed knee to her grill, he then reach down, grabbing a hold of her straps slinging her up over his head and face first into the planet. He jumped away cocking his hands back, forming the blue ball of energy in his hands.

"Ka...mea...ha...mea...."

He was quickly silenced by a slicing chain, chopping him in the throat, shutting him up. The force from the metal extension was devastating. He floated in the air holding his throat gagging as if chocking on a kernel of popcorn. She appeared behind him in her customary stance with a back turned to his. Alexial smiled as a green light overtook her, dispelling all physical damage done to her. 

"Gotta love those ultimate forms, I guess I forgot mention my magic is twice as fast now....hmhmhm."

Vegeta and Goku both looked at her as if to say dammit all at once. She was a phenomenal creature, uncanny and unorthodox in everything she did. Alexial continued to rub her ear lobe waving a solo chain back and forth rapidly like a sick kitten of kinds before turning and smacking Goku back to his Prince's feet. Vegeta bit down hard as she floated to the ground slowly whipping her hands in a distinct pattern of movements before coming to a stop, holding two finger just below her nose.

"BURN!"

Whipping her hand lose as sweltering wave of fire flung from her mitt, forcing Goku and Vegeta's immediate retreat. Alexial disappeared emerging behind Goku. He bumped into her, turning with a stern swing and frustrated grunt, she ducked below him giving an intense flap of her wings. The wind pushed the Sayain away in a gusting tornado. Goku stopped himself looking over at Vegeta rigidly.

"Vegeta are you ready yet!?! I have the feeling she's tired of toying with us!!"

Vegeta slapped a hand back on his damaged knee, pushing his power to the wound once more.

"No not yet Kakarot!!"

Alexial took after the two, going after Vegeta first. The new double ascended Sayain dodged for dear life returning a solid blow to her mouth forcing her back, she instantly gave him the same deal 3 folds over, causing him to fly off against his will. She then took after a somewhat more nimble Goku, he felt the frustrations kicking in as he found himself becoming less and less evasive. 

"ENOUGH WENCH!!"

She stopped turning back to Vegeta, only to receive a heavy left from Goku. He then disappeared due to instant transmission to the side of his Sayain rival, breathing heavily. Alexial rubbed the blood from her lips as Vegeta clutched his left fist tight, grabbing his wrist with the opposite hand. He laughed wildly as his tail unfurled from around his led, to roaming freely about his body.

"If you won't give me the time I need to restore use of my leg then maybe I should just crush you instead!!"

Vegeta opened his fist forming a bright glowing ball of white light. It floated just in front of them, and it was much to Goku's delight. Vegeta was a Super Sayain 3 now, and the power of an Oozaru transformation would be more than enough to finish her off. Yet she laughed. The two Sayains gave her a surprised look while she slapped a loosed palm across her forehead in delight.

"What's funny!?"

She calmed herself, running her hands seductively across her body before outstretching them above her head. She moaned in relief before speaking.

"You are quite the simpleton...while I may have been unaware of the many levels of Super Sayain as well as your peoples uncanny ability to rebound in tough situations...I'm more than aware of the Sayain culture and the Oozaru technique. As a matter of fact Prince Vegeta, do you remember how the Super Sayain before your generation died?"

Vegeta scoffed narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do! His power was so immense that when he..."

Vegeta's eyes went white, as Alexial burst into hysterical laughter again. 

"Yes, upon his Oozaru transformation, he self destructed under the strain of his own power...and he was just an average Super Sayain. I know...I was there, remember I have been around for millenniums! And trust me Vegeta, you're way stronger than he was...think what will happen to you?" 

"Fine I'll power down and transform! Then you'll regret it woman!"

Goku slapped his hand on Vegeta's shoulder shaking his head.

"You'd be better off in the stage you are now...besides, your body hasn't fully adjusted to switching to level 3. Powering up again might kill you!"

Alexial laughed with a daunting repetition, showing no fear or worry about the 2 just in front of her, swaying Vegeta to close his eyes in defeat allowing the power of the energy ball to disappear back into his hands.

"Then what do we do now genius!?"

"Fusion of course."

"I can't strike the poses for fusion with this leg!! I can barely stand on it!"

"Hm..."

The two looked up at Alexial. She smiled at them before taking to the attack again.

"Scatter!!" Goku spouted leaping away in unison with the warrior that stood in front of him. The ground rocked and rumbled hard, flowing with destruction as it joined the rest of the crushed landscape frozen in time. The view of the numerous damaged places was indeed intimidating, giving a wasteland type appearance to the beautiful land they knew so well. Vegeta balled his fist tight, trying his damnedest to figure out how to buy enough time to restore his knee. And sending Goku to get the holy hell knocked out of him wasn't a good idea. After all, he need him to be up to a suitable level for a fusion. Goku reached into his shirt, pulling out a bean...a sinzu bean!!? Vegeta watched Goku roll the green fruit in his hand as if he was shaking a pair of dice. Goku turned to him with a sigh.

"Last one..."

"Why didn't you relinquish it earlier!?!"

"Sinzu beans only restore strength Vegeta...not heal injuries. I have more power than you right now Vegeta, so I go in and hold her off while you finish restoring your leg. Then I'll take the bean and we can fuse."

Scary how much they could think alike at times, even though Vegeta often couldn't stand the sight of him. Goku slowly turned back to him tossing Vegeta the bean.

"I'll break it in half...you may not be at full strength when you eat this, but at least we'll both be in a sufficient state. "

Goku nodded in agreement, Healing the wound would drain him for Vegeta wasn't a healer like Dende. He'd need a recharge, and without it being said Goku also knew he couldn't rush her and get his wig split. He'd need to be at about 30 to 40% when Vegeta was ready at least. That way when it was all said and done, they'd both be at about 75 to 80% in strength. Goku sat into a stance as Vegeta went back to work on his leg once more.

"Hey Alexial!?! It's me and you!!"

Her eyes rolled over to Goku before she turned on a dime to face him.

"Alright, have at you Sayain..."

She took after him instantly, Goku returned the favor darting past her, luring the warrior away from the wounded Vegeta. She caught up with lightening speed, cutting through the air with several glancing blows, just missing Goku's body. He fired a combo back at her, all shots missing. A crescent kick well aimed at Goku made contact, shooting him off balance. However he did have the piece of mind to catch the following jab. He pushed her away forcefully giving a sharp kick to Alexial's head. The shot was solid as he followed through with no hesitation, drilling several blows to her body. The two locked up again, dueling into a blinding fast battle. Stray energy waves flew off into the distance, exploding as the battle waged on, rocking the planet with heavy shock waves. A slight break in between as their bodies flew back in pain and a rapid depletion of Goku's energy signal caused Vegeta to fell a hint of urgency slink into his veins, forcing him to shiver violently...

"Hang on Kakarot!"

******

"WORM!!"

Goku skipped across the ground once more from another assault, struggling back to his feet only to engage once more into battle. He was hardly putting up a worthy fight any more as she landed behind him shooting him to his knees. 

"Good try...but not good enough..."

The delivery of an elbow to the rear side of his skull forced his pupils to thin to a dot. His eyes were wide and filled with turmoil. Goku was short of a loss. Surprisingly enough, the Sayain was still in level 3 mode. Perhaps the years had been kind to Goku, helping his body to fully withstand the strain of the immense power of that degree of Super Sayain. He pulled himself up, shivering to a knee. Alexial shot a dark glare over to Goku. Again he showed an amazing resolve. She pulled her eyes over to a front ward position. 

"Stubborn breed...why won't you just stay down?"

With a powerful flap from her wings, Goku was pinned to the ground once more as she thrusted into the air, stopping just above the ground turning to him. A red steam began to rise around her as she muttered something in a foreign tongue. 

"...Pain..."

Quickly Goku was snatched off the ground to here forefront, red lines began to form around his legs and arms. Neck and face. The lines deepened searing into his very flesh forcing him to cry out in agony. Alexial had no smiles this time, no wit or snide remark, only hatred gleamed from her optical as she closed her hand slowly with a snare upon her lip. Goku opened his eyes looking into her squarely while struggling against the spell. It was then Vegeta intervened, thrusting a heavy head but to her gut. He flipped to the ground, landing on his left leg first before bringing the other down. He exploded again charging a heavy blast in his hands planting it in his opponents face sending her away in the distance. Vegeta wasted no time tossing Goku half a bean and consuming the other. Goku grinned, Vegeta's leg would be alright...well for the time being. They leapt side by side, outstretching their hands in opposite directions.

"FU....!"

Alexial slowed herself looking back towards them feeling the slight change in atmosphere, wind increasing with there floating movement.

"....SION! HA!!"

And with that a glowing light over came them, radiating with the glory that was Gogeta, Spinning out striking an instant pose of power. He flexed his muscles turning to his opponent with a smile.

"Shall we commence?"

*announcer guy*

Alright! The ultimate warrior has finally made his appearance against the ultimate foe! But does even Gogeta have a fighting chance against the maleficent mage!? Find out next time...on Dragonball Z!!

END OF PART XXXIII

Sorry that took so long but it was hard to write, plus I was on spring break last week, so I had no way of writing it anyhow! I hope this chapter is good enough! Ja!

Still in the Woodwork


	34. Still in the Woodwork

First allow me to give my thanks to a set of new readers Kitanai Kodomo (sorry about the errors but my ideas flow so fast I type to match them! That and I put them out so quickly that I hardly ever proof read until way down the line! I'm glad you are enjoying it anyway!) and Xemindar (don't keel over before I finish, lots of good stuff to come!!)…welcome! I hope you read and review some more! And the infamous Poetess, who's works more than rival my own, I am actually aware of the restorative properties of the Sinzu bean, I remember both those occasions and a few others (like Videl for instance), but I thought it would make more interesting if it couldn't just heal Vegeta up. However I wasn't aware that they could keep you fed up to 10 days!! That is new information! I'll add it to my rolodex made out of Charmin (hey I'm in college, I can't afford a real one!) *begins scribbling down Poetess's information on tissue* There! Also I realize how off I am with a certain aspect that Bra and Pan are the same age (I have now seen every episode of DBZ) but in the pictures I've seen Bra always looks a bit older to me than Pan does...mayhaps it tis her garments? Just chuck that out the window loyal followers of DBZ when it comes to this fic -_-Also, it's good to see you at 100% Chibi, Anyhow on with the show!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial's eyes seemed to narrow to the thinnest of tips placing solid view to the fused soldier in front of her. The Universe's sole standing hope bellowing with golden energy. A single fat lock of hair rolled across his face with the wind. He wasn't quite as tall as Goku, but not as short as Vegeta, and definitely a combination of their bodies. She smiled at the exposed chest glowing from under the vest. 

"A fine specimen of man indeed..."

Her feet touched the ground as a smirk fit for Vegeta across crept the soldiers face, a chuckle came from behind the menacing smile combined of a pair of Sayains she had come to know over the short period since her resurrection. Gogeta opened it with a lightening shot to her nose. She fell to the ground shocked at the power and speed of this new fighter. Her eyes roamed back up to the man that stood in front of her. She was curious as to what the hell he was, and how he came to existence. Shibi and Gannon's memories eliminated any further pondering. She understood. 

"Just like those kids huh?"

"Hm, so you know our son Gotenks? Quite the warrior that boy."

Alexial rolled the blood from her nose in between her finger tips gazing hard at the new Sayain. 

"So what do you call yourself handsome...?"

Gogeta grinned.

"I detect a hint of bitterness in your voice, but I'd be sour too if I knew I was about to be killed..."

"You Sayains are an arrogant bunch, I've heard that threat from every last one of your kind and haven't seen the result yet."

"But I'm not normal...I'm the legendary Gogeta..."

"Gogeta eh?"

He nodded crossing his bulky arms to his chest. Spitting in the opposite direction. He rotated his neck setting down into an attack position.

"Now come...let's end this nonsense."

Alexial leapt at him drawing her claws, roaring like a deranged lion of types slashing with a rapid pace at the fused soldier, Gogeta moved away from every one, batting away her hands delivering a solid kick to the stomach. Alexial pulled away, slightly hunched over in pain, looking up into the pale emerald eyes of Gogeta. His expression was stern and serious, he had every intention to end this fight quickly. He was salvation in a physical form, daunting as he brought his hands back to his waist. He screamed out causing the grounds to shake as his power sky rocketed. The electricity intensifying as he leapt out his stance drugging a right hand to her cheeks and pouncing on her rapidly. Thunderous blows landing to her face and body, she flapped her wings pulling away as fast as she could, only to get hunted down by Gogeta. He fired a forearm to her ribs, grabbing a hold of her golden belt, pulling her stomach into a head but. The blood ran from her mouth as he pulled back extending a hand to her chest over top the stone. A blue light began to form in his hand, and before long a massive beam fled from his grips engulfing her whole body shooting her to the planet in a smoking heap. And so he landed, just in the distance. The electricity slowly and dramatically flowed through him. Gogeta let out a heavy sigh as she pulled herself back up still smoldering from the attack. The warrior set one arm back behind him challenging her with his right. Her anger grew apparent as she took off after him, still being the pugilist he was, Gogeta had no problem contending with every flustered jab, eventually catching her fist and drawing the devilish diva into his chin, thrusting it above her eye opening a wound. A shrilled scream only followed as she chased after him. Gogeta had no smile of satisfaction on his face during the entire assault, it was all business despite the obvious mockery he was doing. With a fly by punch Alexial missed again to a side stepping Gogeta , and then Donkey Konged to the planet with lightening resolve (a/n: fore those of you who don't know, to Donkey Kong someone is the take your fist and smash them over the head with the underside of your palm like a Gorilla would.). He removed the hand from behind his back cocking them to his side.

"Ka-mea-ha-mea-ha!!!"

Gogeta unleashed the blue light from his hands rumbling it on top of her body forcing her to yell out, pushing up off the planets soil gently again. Her eyes seemed to scream for bloody murder feeling the pressure of Gogeta bearing upon her. Again she was in a fatal position.

"This battle, it's pointless..."

She looked up at him watching him steam the heat of his passionate voice to the wilderness of the realm.

"This volleying back and forth, this power struggle, is this all to accomplish your own selfish desires?"

She returned her gaze back to the ground, as if ashamed of her loss. Her power did not rival his own, slowly it was becoming apparent. There were no more aces in the whole for Alexial, using the last of her strength she could power up to her limit, but she knew she hadn't seen all he could bare either. He was a supreme being, god worthy at the very least. And much like a god he stood before her as if to pass judgment upon her. Much like her father did so many times, just like the Mages did to her father, and just like she did to the entire universe. Now it was her turn, her time for judgment, the thought of truth came to her, all things must come to pass. Nothing is indefinite even in her world of compressed time, and there she sat, beaten, speaking in a broken voice.

"I...I just wanted to live..."

She shot him a dark gaze pulling to a knee still breathing heavily in his wake. 

"Alexial..."

"I...I wanted to be just like you all but I never had the chance. Is it my fault my father cursed my mothers womb with a fiery hate, making my blood boil strong with the twisted righteousness of sweet vengeance?"

She shut her eyes tight, allowing a stray tear to escape her eye, stinging her bloody, dirt riddled face. Gogeta held his hand up with his finger tips spread preparing to deal the final blow. She looked up at him again.

"Vegeta was it your fault that you killed and maimed for so long? No, just like me, we only know what we were taught..."

Gogeta shook his head.

"But I changed Alexial, you have to make the effort and have the desire for something better. You could have found a better life, and that you didn't, you have my sympathy. I only hope that one day you'll find happiness in another lifetime..."

Alexial's eyes narrowed to a point as a sharp chain thrusted towards Gogeta's stomach. The Sayain dodged as quickly as he could receiving a heavy blow to his ribs. His eyes went white as she stood turning to him. She wrapped both her hands around his throat chocking at him. Her tears were streaming in a show of mortality.

"I don't want your sympathy, I don't want your sympathy, I want you to die!! Die! Die! DIE!!!"

Alexial's power rose to it's maximum and though the wound to Gogeta's side was minimum, it evened the playing field for the here and now. Her nose curled up in revulsion of the Sayain...no at the Sayain race. It was them who started this whole mess, damning her father long ago which ultimately lead to the forced evil in her soul. Alexial had snapped, something inside her was breaking, she stopped caring about mere victory. She didn't care if the whole universe were to perish now, she just wanted everything to die. The fate stone gave a soft momentary glow, emitting to her detestation for life. Gogeta on the other hand had had an adequate amount of her whining, grabbing a hold of her wrist prying her lose. Her power was at maximum and his was at about a little more than half.. More than enough for her to get manhandled, a well placed head but control the situation. She hit the ground standing again, going to the attack swinging in blind rage to a cool and confident Gogeta, missing badly in every aspect. A stern right hook smashed her to the ground in a feeble position on her knees. She dabbed the blood from her lip looking up hard at him. 

"You're blinded by your rage, it isn't fair to fight you like this."

With that he lowered himself to level 2, standing before her popping with electricity. She stood attacking again, drugging him hard in the jaw. He slid back catching her next assault pulling her to him as if it were a lovers squabble looking into her eyes, stealing her pride away as he tossed her back to the ground. They engaged again this time in true combats for, countering blow after blow. The frustrated Alexial loosing more and more nerve by what would have been the tick of the clock had time not been stilled. A chop to the throat shut her down once more causing her to collapse rubbing her esophagus. She rolled towards him sweeping his legs in an attempt to bring him down. Gogeta caught himself kicking her in the face from a handstand into the distant mountains, watching them fall upon her. He held his hand out shooting a simple blast at her, causing it to detonate. The winds kicked back ferociously blowing his hair back. Gogeta gave a simple sigh dusting himself off as she reappeared over head, bruised body and ego, steaming with rage causing the stone to pulse again. Her wings were mangled and mussed, coinciding with her hair. His eyes only wanderer back to her shooting the same stern glance as always. She spoke in a broken voice.

"You...I'd give anything to kill you!!"

"Poor thing...."

He turned to her fully now flashing the arrogant smirk of Vegeta.

"...you're delusional. You can't win Alexial it's over."

"NO...!"

She charged him again battling all over the place only to find herself on the ground once more looking up at him. He dabbed the small bit of blood from his chops from her blow during the exchange. She was too unfocused to match strength with him even at his level 2 status. He had achieve total victory leaving her with not even a simple stitch of her pride intact.

"Stop putting it off Alexial, you've lost..."

Her madness set in deeper causing her to collapse inside and out, she shook uncontrollably. _I hate him! I hate him!! I hate him!!! I hate him!!!! I HATE HIM!!!!! I'd be the devil's whore before I accept defeat and lose to a Sayain...NO!!!!! URAHHHHHHHHHH! _The stone on her chest gave a dark flash exploding with power.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Gogeta's eyes lit up as a powerful gust shot him off in the opposite direction with ease. The valiant warrior stilled himself within the tempest as she pulsed with an angry green light. The stone on her chest shook, forcing veins to sprout up across her perfect frame. The beauty seemed to burn away with her anger. She bellowed the screeching of a frustrated soldier or even worse an upset woman. As they say, hell hath no fury...

"That can't be good..."

Gogeta continued to fight against the grain, as her legs grew stronger along with her arms, 2 more wings sprouted from her back leaving a total of four. But as quickly as they appeared they melted down, leaving just a bony shadow of what they once were. Her muscles did much the same fading back down to their perfect size but with a pale greenish tent. Her chains melted away unto her flesh leaving their mark burned onto her body. Gogeta's scowl was one of pure shock. She appeared to be transforming again, but this time it wasn't of her own power. It was of the stones will, forging with her need for strength granting her very wish. The burning green light filled the air surrounding her very fiber of existence.

"YOU WILL BE CRUSHED SAYAIN WITH THE POWER OF THE ONES YOU ARE TRYING TO PROTECT!!"

Energy levitated from Gohan and the others surrounding her existence. They poured in from all over the universe shooting around her like crazed fireflies. Each entering her body causing Alexial to pulse with every new entry. Her driving will was drawing from the emeralds flashing glimmer. Gogeta's shock was changing to fear. Her energy was growing far too strong. She didn't seem to have a limit drawing now from the power within, pushing it to the surface. Her shrills of demonic delight and insanity began to max so much that the stone cracked ever so slightly...Gogeta however noticed. His eyes became locked on the fate stone etched into her powerful body that steamed with the energy of every living thing trapped in her void. The eyes rolled into the back of her head whilst her nails extended and small spikes grew from her forearms, the stone cracked just a bit more. The Sayain's eyes narrowed, the quaking intensified to it's highest peek of violence, forcing an electric storm to brew in her dwellings. Her unholy being had reached a new plateau. A devastating energy that Gogeta might not be able match even when doing full power....all he could do is hold his ground and pray, as the stone crack slightly again. _The stone is breaking under the strain of her strength..._It quickly became obvious what her had to do. He had to destroy the stone. But now Alexial had summoned an ungodly power from deep within. She didn't seem herself anymore as the energy flowed from her pores, rising into the air like steam from a hot spring. Her eyes white, teeth like fangs. Her fair skin now held a putrid color, and the gorgeous hair just floated wildly. The once majestic wings of a raven were now bone like that of a fallen angel, Alexial just popped her knuckles laughing with that of a demon. She had fallen victim to her dark desires, and the evil of the stone. Trading her pride and beauty for ultimate strength. The side of Vegeta sympathized with her more. He knew how it was to wish for power to return at all and any cost. 

"Sayain...."

"You've given into the stone Alexial. I'm sorry, but now I guess I have no choice..."

Gogeta pulled his hands out to the side tightening them into a fist, quickly turning on his strength and yelling out. The golden light shot from him over taking the grounds on which they stood, shaking the very foundation as he transformed back into his level 3 form. He was going to his max reaching that level in which he craved as well. With his muscles bulked and skills at its sharpest, he prepared for the true final battle. 

*announcer guy*

Alexial has now been possessed by the darkness set by her father within the stones. Destruction her only motto and motives....only Gogeta stands in her way!! As the true final battle approaches the fused Sayain duo is true final hope!! Does Gogeta have the power to finish her off, does he even have the time left to do it!!? And if not, will Goku and Vegeta have the strength to do it on their own or at least hold on till the next fusion? Possibly these questions will be answer...on the next Dragonball Z!!!

END OF PART XXXIV

MWHAHA! Curveball ending there! How's this gonna end up!? You have to keep reading to find out. Also everyone should Read Poetess's defense essay on DBZ's "most important" character. It raises interesting points about the series as well as an aspect to be looked at for all anime and other forms of entertainment. 

Holes in Times Holds


	35. Holes in Times Holds

Hey there, and happy 100 to me! (Thanks for pointing that out Poetess I actually hadn't notice I reached that plateau and don't worry I don't think my fic will turn into anything like that! And you'll reach 100 soon darlin' I can feel it!) It's been a blast writing so far and I hope yawl have had just as much fun reading it! Who knows maybe one day yawl will be watching one of my anime's instead of reading my idea's. Thanks so much again you are all appreciated! Really! Well not to disappoint here's the next installment, enjoy it!!

__

"...For when both good and evil turn upon you....where do you go?" Father Carmichael from my original fic in the works Full Moon Light. Look for it no?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The power ran wildly from head to toe as Gogeta gave a glare down at this new hellish formation of Alexial, her shoulders bobbed uncontrollably with laughter while she slowly brought her head up to face the warrior in her presence. He gave a deep breath as she exploded from the spot she once stood, with that the fight began. Alexial was on Gogeta with ease driving him back into a purely defensive setting, pounding away with a blitzkrieg style forcing Gogeta to seek higher ground flowing past her into the air above. He unloaded energy rays from extended palms to the best of his abilities. They seemed to barely damage her she held her hands up to shield from the attack. A soft grunt came from the stallion of a warrior below the fused Sayain, as she perked her head up chuckling with that signature seductive laugh. Gogeta quickly decided to conserve energy stopping his attack and diving into her. He cocked his massive hands back landing a devastating right to the face shutting up the laughter. Gogeta continued to pound on her in an attempt to maim her beautiful face, bleached with that devilish tent, finally back handing her back to the ground. She bounced once before flipping to her feet gracefully looking up hard at him. She was shocked at how much strength Gogeta had in him. A true warrior, the best ever to stand of a non celestial race. It intrigued her to say the least, but as the memories of that harsh beating began over running her, a need to destroy his every fiber of existence began to fill Alexial's heart. Her power flared high, damaging the land beneath her feet as she jumped up to him planting the hardest of punches to his chin. Catching his foot immediately she pulled him into her pounding away with an unheard of speed and authority, tossing her forearm into his chest every now and then for the sake of raking his flesh with the thorny arm guard causing the blood to flow from his exposed chest. Alexial gripped the top of his skull, head butting him one time for good measure before streaking past him knocking her shin into his shoulder. Gogeta shot like a bullet to the planet, catching himself just before impact falling to a single knee in pain. He stood firing Alexial a dark menacing eye before turning fully to face her. She scoffed at him arrogantly, dropping to the ground like a brick, taking off as soon as she hit chopping him, across the chest repeatedly and quickly knocking him in each opposite directing with every opposing blow. Gogeta finally regained control wrapping a tight hand around her wrist, kneeing her in the stomach, flying away backwards while still facing her. She recovered giving chase, extending her nails, yelling out in furry. Gogeta stopped ducking instantly allowing her to shoot by over head.

"SUPER KAO KIN!!"

The red energy engulfed him as he slapped his wrist together.

"FINAL FLASH!!!"

The ground flew up in unison with the unleashing of the hellacious beam after her. Alexial yelled out in agony as the beam exploded. Gogeta watched hard as she leapt out of the smoke drilling a drop kick to his jaw, sending him threw the woodland area on his back. He laid there looking into the frozen sky at the clouds and motionless trees for a moment as if to contemplate his next move. He was vexed to his situation, worried almost, as to what to do next. Her recovery rate was much faster than it use to be. He didn't have a chance to think about much else as her hand came from under the ground, surprising him thoroughly, snatching the warrior through the soil to her location. Alexial laughed driving a heavy right to his stomach. 

"No need for chains..."

She smiled tapping the side of her head as a hand suddenly grabbed his wrists and ankles, stretching him as if he were on a torture table. She smiled while twinkling her hands rapidly, showing off the fact that they were from her mind and not her own. She walked to him running a solid hand across his abdomen before licking the blood from his chest, pounding a rough combination to his body. Gogeta toppled over in pain, hurting from her strength.

"No more toying with me _Gogeta_! No more trying to make me quit! I am supreme not you!!! Your fusion...it will end soon, 5 to 10 minutes I believe..."

He looked down at her hard, curious as to how she knew that tidbit of information. How did she know? How was she aware of the limits of the fusion technique? A memory of Gannon and Shibi's observation of Gotenks and his limitations, not to mention the stone of wisdom, probably gave her more scouting reports than ESPN. Gogeta suddenly smiled. 

"Time holds still in this place or have you forgotten...?"

She gave a high pitched laugh before climbing onto his suspended body wrapping a loose leg around his waist, going nose to nose with him.

"You don't understand anything do you? While time stands still for them, time for us continue to flow, unyielding and unchanging in it's cruel hands....where you stand, well float, is the hole in time. That rip that watches the world pass by in an instant. Universes can seem to be born in mere minutes here, and civilizations can even evolve in seconds. But this place has been flipped inside out thanks to my efforts..."

She grabbed the underside of his throat choking him. The Sayain strained his head back minimizing his movements to conserve breathe and strength. Gogeta's eyes quickly lit up as he turned on his energy high, knocking Alexial off of him, breaking her concentration as well. He fell to a knee rebounding in an instant taking after her, slamming a knee to her chest on top of the stone. He followed through in a spin kicking her to the side of the head, shooting her across the ground. He set in, turning up the heat of his power, and in the blink of an eye was at her again. Firing a rapid succession of punches and kicks to his foe, sneaking a shot or two into the jewel. Alexial grabbed him up off the ground by his arms in an act of pure strength, holding the taller Gogeta up like a plank of wood. Her eyes narrowed pounding psychic blow after blow to his body and face. Blood shot from him mouth and nose with every ensuing blow. She finally tossed him back onto the ground, amping her strength more, forcing the stone to crack again slightly. Gogeta pushed himself up slowly watching the burning flames of her soul flirt with the sky. She heaved in deep heavy breathes of frustration, he still could stand rather firmly against him and Alexial didn't like it. She leapt after him kicking the Sayain in his ribs forcing him to roll back across the plane, increasing her strength again...the stone cracked slowly for yet another time. Gogeta took off after her drilling rapid attacks upon her once more, forcing her back just a fraction or two. Alexial swung hard at the darting warrior who was now taking evasive measures, pulling away with a narrowed glance. Alexial began to yell with displeasure. Her power was so much greater than his own, but he was still finding a way to compete, he was still hanging on, he wouldn't give in. He had that familiar air to him...

____________________

"You'd stand against your own blood!!?"

Alexial watched Alexia comb her hair subtly in the mirror. Alexia looked back at her twin with her gorgeous blue eyes, sighing only to the smallest of degree's. 

"I'm not standing against you sister. I simply disagree with what you feel..."

"But they are responsible for fathers death, doesn't that make you thirst for their blood Alexia?"

Alexia shut her eyes tight before looking back up into the mirror at her sister whom sat on the edge of her bed. The boiling rage inside Alexial seemed to grow with their age. Even at a mere sixteen, here hatred was strong, not just a petty one like many teenagers get. She despised the mages with her entire soul. Hearing the stories there mother told them about how good a man father was upset her even more. It wasn't fair that he had to die for no apparent reason. And that's what angered her, that's what pushed her beyond the limits. Alexia reopened her eyes.

"Every day Alexial. Every day I wish I could have some kind of divine retribution against the ones who destroyed our dear father...but that would get us no where. Before long more Mages would come after us, then we too would die. There'd be none of us left to even attempt to bring back a proud glory that we once had as a people."

Alexial fell back on the bed fully looking at the ceiling. 

"You should close your legs when you sit, it's unladylike to do else wise."

Alexial shot back up pulling her skirt forward and shutting her legs together. Alexia gave a sisterly smile before continuing the brush out her full, shinny hair. Alexial hated when her sister got bossy, she didn't like to be bossed around. She also hated the way Alexia hardly ever agreed to anything she said. Her sister was always subjective to Alexial's points of battle hunger, and despite being the same age, and better trained in fighting, Alexia always got the better of her. She always felt as if she was in the goddess's shadow. The boys in the village over always seemed to like her better, and her magic was twice as potent as her own. Why was her sister better? She needed a reason. Perhaps it was the way she lived that made her so grand. Her grace and humble nature, perhaps that's what she lacked. And for the first time she tried to be more like her sister. So she let her hair out, and wore full kimono's instead of her sleeveless short one that she enjoyed so. And one day she sat by the creek sipping tea and reading instead of training and gulping water with her hands. She did this for days, didn't feel any stronger. The boys only laughed at her new found femininity. They teased her for trying to be like her sister, and possibly for the first time she felt humiliated and humbled. Alexia only smiled at her and told her that being herself was probably best.

"But no one likes or cares who I am..."

"Should that matter sister?"

"Yes!"

Alexial looked to the side as they paced through the orchid speaking softly.

"...now I remember why I hate human's so much..."

Alexia stopped looking over at her sister.

"You...you shouldn't concern yourself with them that much. They were only boys, they just tease because that's the way they are."

Alexia stood her ground again on yet another subject. She always held her ground, even when they fought that last time before sealing her up, she didn't bend or yield. Loosing not to her power, but her belief and will....

________________

"NEVER MORE!!"

Alexial finally caught Gogeta with a stern blast to the chops. She took over increasing her strength as she attacked. Parading every imaginable attack into him. Forcing Gogeta to back off and fall to a knee. Alexial cranked up her strength to an even higher level fracturing the stone farther. Speaking of splits...

"Dammit...Kakarot..."

Vegeta was gazing over at Goku who intern brought his face over to do the same.

"Chikuso...Vegeta..."

They wasted no time, both took to the attack on Alexial in level 3 formation. Alexial was dodging easily, circumventing away and under everything. The blows of the duo that did connect seemed to do little more than bounce off her. She faded back catching them both by the wrist tossing them over head in the opposite direction. She turned sharply blasting away with a set of waves that hammered the Sayain pair. Goku was the first to be picked on. She attacked heavily, sneering, as her grand power was overwhelming Goku.

"KAKAROT!"

Vegeta saved the day hammering a pair of feet to Alexial's skull. She rolled across the ground, swiftly standing back up. She then vanished appearing in front of Vegeta smashing a jab to his stomach, turning instantly to plant a kick to Goku's head. They flew off in opposite directions, halting themselves while taking aim at her.

"Galic Gun fire!!!"

"Kameahameaha!!"

The two beams blasted towards her as she stood in the middle with a smile. She wound up chopping both rays back at their owners. Vegeta and Goku leapt away in the nick of time, just evading the powerful blast. The two looked at each other with pale faces. How the hell were they to do this? They hadn't the slightest idea, and Alexial's constant powering up wasn't helping at all. The planet rocked again as she drove her power level up farther laughing wildly in the process. Her body steamed and smoke, she looked up hard at the two Sayain warriors just above her with her customary grin and laugh, rubbing her hand slowly across her neck.

"Nevermore..."

*announcer guy*

The situation is looking grim in one of the battles most pivotal moments! The ultimate Sayain soldier has failed and is now out of commission! With Alexial's powers constantly increasing, even the Super Sayain 3 technique has become obsolete! The end appears close at hand...and there seems to be no way to prevent it...Stay tuned for scene of the next episode...of Dragonball Z....

END OF PART XXXV

*Goku*

Shh! *whispering* Hey this is Goku...I know Wolf said not to give previews but I'm going behind the bosses back to give you an exclusive...me and Vegeta are in a world of trouble with Alexial's endless supply of strength! It looks bleak for us...but wait, Vegeta has an idea! He wants to....

Wolf: GOKU THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!

Goku: Err...um...I was just...BYE!! *Takes off running*

Wolf: Get back here you no good monkey!! *grabs 12 gauge from seemingly no where and cocks it before chasing after Goku*

Goku: *Comes back* Don'tmissthenextepisodeofDragonballZ!!! *Shotgun blast in back ground as Goku runs off again with Wolf in hot pursuit.*

Trapped in Times Unforgiving Swirl...


	36. Trapped in Times Unforgiving Swirl

Guess who's back....back again...Wolf is back...tell yer friends...Now that that is out my system it's time to get down to bidnez! Thanks to the usual suspects for their reviews, Chibi (The hell are you doin' in my closet? I didn't think you were that big a fan!! Oh and no worries I fixed his little red wagon! Thanks for lending a hand though!) and Poetess (glad to see you're working on the soul again. I'm ready for the next chapter my dear lady! Update soon!!). And welcome back to Xemindar (glad you like the fic buddy, but I am the master of cliffhangers and action sequence! I have to leave readers in suspense ne!) So with less yappin' from me, on with the show!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alexial's power continued to increase at a rapid uncanny rate, forcing all that surrounded her to burn away from her bitter, venomous fury. She packed a wallop for such a little lady, and her rage seemed to amplify the already obvious. She was unstoppable. Her armor had one small ding in it, but that weakness was unreachable. There was no way in hell she going to allow either one of them a foot within her vicinity. The wheels in Vegeta's head were turning with extraordinary speed, they needed a plan quick, and no where in this plan was the words fusion. They still had 45 minutes to go. At the rate Alexial's strength continued to grow, they didn't have 45 seconds left. Goku gave a meaningful look to his counter part, wandering a glance back down at Alexial.

"You got a plan Vegeta!?"

"Give me a second Kakarot!! I don't exactly see you sprouting ideas!"

Goku gave him a sheepish grin.

"But I thought you were suppose to be the brains of this operation!?"

"That doesn't mean you can't try and come up with anything!"

Goku crossed his arms entering thought with Vegeta. He spoke in a serious tone.

"Her stone has been cracking from the pressure. If we can find a way to break it she should loose all her soul energy."

"My thoughts exactly but how do we get to her..."

"Spirit Bomb?"

Vegeta looked over at him with a dark glare. Goku gave one of those it-couldn't-hurt-to-try shrugs. 

"Oh that's a great idea Kakarot...toss your hands up now and I'll go beg Alexial to lend us some power from all her stolen souls so we can KILL HER!!"

Goku froze as Vegeta bought his idea crashing back to reality hard. 

"Hey don't jump on me Vegeta, it was just a thought."

"Yes a stupid one!"

Alexial began to breath heavy, halting the charging process. She gave off a grin looking up at the two plotting/arguing Sayains. She jumped with a blinding speed after them. Goku's eyes popped open as she took after them. 

"Well if you got a better idea Vegeta let's hear it because here she comes now!!!"

They took off in opposite directions avoiding her every attack and move. Her body split in the blink of an eye into four, two per Sayain, attacking with an unyielding power, beating away at her opponents. They landed accurate blow after blow to them, toppling the Sayain pairing over in searing agony. Vegeta pulled back blasting rapid energy waves in their direction, missing badly as they dodged. Vegeta smiled pulling his arms together commanding the rays of energy to converge around the opposition. It exploded to no avail as they came humming out into the open, one landing an impressive right hand to his stomach while the other came from behind carving a heel to his neck. Vegeta folded over flipping into the ground broken, skipping loosely as his attackers followed in hot pursuit, grinning wildly as they moved in for the kill. Vegeta looked up to see Goku end up much like him. Goku pushed himself up first followed by Vegeta. They stood back to back breathing heavily.

"Bring it you freaks!! RAAHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta turned on his grand power followed by Goku. The two pressed their strength on, endless like times stretch. They had to turn the fight here and now, or all was lost. Goku and Vegeta, Vegeta and Goku, the last standing hope. So they took off, Goku planting a solid blow to Alexial's gut toppling one of them over in pain, grabbing his other foe by it's broken wings driving a knee to the stone. Vegeta was on point as well beating the hell out of both shadows with a surprising burst of power. Alexial was slowly gaining a respect for the two warriors. They didn't know what it meant to quit at all. But that's also what she hated about them. She hated the fact that they didn't roll over and die like other races, like other civilizations. Hell, Vegeta's ancestor had the nuts to walk in and condemn the lord of the universe for his actions , so why would he fear her? She put down the revolt, fusing the 2 back to one, smacking Vegeta aside with her massive power. Goku ended up much like him, pushing up weakly off the ground as she fused into one. She looked at them curiously.

"Why do you continue to fight under such bleak circumstance, nothing has changed since the day I first fought you...."

The Sayain Prince's eyes popped open in revelation. He slowly turned looking at the fully cracked stone. It wasn't much of a memory but he remembered that fight, it was coming to him...

______________

Vegeta flew at a blinding speed after Alexial. He squinted his eyes passing through cloud after cloud. _Wait till I get my hands on that no good..._

"What the!?!"

Vegeta was quickly hammered by two Alexial's. Vegeta caught himself as a third came down next to the first two. Vegeta gave a cocky smile.

"The multi-form technique huh? It bothers me in no way shape or form..."

He continued as a fourth one emerged.

"....and while there are more of you, you're also allot WEAKER!"

Vegeta flew up punching the first one square in the mouth. She flew back slightly in the same motion as her head. He smiled, but it was quickly wiped from his face when he realized the energy signal she was giving off. He looked around at the others, they too had similar signals. Vegeta looked around with a panicked expression.

"That's...that's impossible!"

They all powered up, raising their power levels. Vegeta was trapped. Their energy was enormous, and he had no way of telling which was the original.

__

NO...I will not go out like this! 

Vegeta turned on his energy as well, looking at his surrounding captures.

"I am a Sayain elite! Born of royal blood! I will not be defeated by some hell spawn reject!"

Vegeta fired a blast nailing two of them off the bat. The other two slapped him hard with their chains driving him towards the planet.

_______________

__

But I couldn't stay down could I? I had to press on for Trunks...to show my true strength...

_______________

Vegeta wasted no time being the first out the blocks to start his attack with nothing short of vengeance and worth as motivation. In a spiraling motion he nailed one of the clones hard, sending her bawled over clutching her face. He turned again instantly attacking another. The clone countered floating back away from Vegeta. He grunted out loud in determination and fury. His punches reigning out like explosions, Vegeta disappeared going behind his current nemesis. He fired hard with a knee that was again blocked. Alexial's image became impatient firing rapid punches of her own at the pumped up Sayain Prince. Vegeta returned the favor matching her every shot with a mirror attack. She soon whipped her chains at Vegeta in frustration, Vegeta dodged, laying a swift boot to the gut, He spun following up with a kick to the side of the head. She gasped out in pain with the final shot from Vegeta, a viscous back hand to the opposite side of the head. She went flying towards the planet. Vegeta turned his energy back on full power chasing again.

__

_______________

I was truly ceasing the day, destroying you, a legend....and carving my own at least so I thought...

______________

"STAND STILL SO I CAN FINISH YOU!!"

Vegeta swung hard, again missing ridiculously as Alexial's body seemingly appeared next to his fist on every punch. Vegeta had been crushing the clone until a few moments earlier. She gave him a simple smile, soon laughing with the statement "It's over...". Vegeta radiated in anger. He went into an outstanding attack firing punch after punch. Kick by damned kick, and the occasional ki blast to keep her on her toes. But the more he attacked the faster her movements became more illogical, appearing where she shouldn't have within the blink of an eye and derailing his attack with a weak kick or punch. She was toying with him, that much was slowly becoming obvious with the perturbed Sayain. Vegeta's fuel began to drop, his hope dwindling slowly, and his pride not in the shape it once was, leaving him scarred and bruised. Alexial's attacks becoming more and more intense slowly, the end of Vegeta's fight was creeping up on him.

_______________

__

You're tactics were foul yes...but as always I have a trump card....The Sayain stood dusting himself off. He looked at Goku.

"Kakarot...you have my faith to defend me again..."

Goku and Alexial both watched somewhat taken aback by his calm movements. His hair blew to the side with the wind. Goku nodded setting into an attack stance. Alexial promptly began to laugh as Goku stood fatigued and heavy with battle, gazing hard at their foe. 

"Come Kakarot, you don't think you can fight me alone do you?"

He grunted turning on his extraordinary strength allowing it to flow through his body. She scowled setting in. 

"Fine...you die first."

Goku yelled out attack, engaging in battle once more with all he had. He wasn't going to question Vegeta's plans or motives. He knew exactly what was coming as he fought hard. It was Vegeta's time, his shot, his chance at true redemption. His chance at being a savior, a chance to end his streak of losses and take one home as a good guy. An opportunity to put to rest the demon's of self doubt and loathing for good, because sometimes it just takes a simple win. Goku laughed to himself as Alexial batted away his attacks.

"It's not like Vegeta's plans don't work...he's one for one."

Goku continued to fight. He knew Alexial was toying with him, barely avoiding every attack and punch. Vegeta gave a nod watching his rival take a staggering right to the jaw.

"If I can't break the jewel with my hands..."

Vegeta sneered floating back in the air tossing his hands to the sky at 45 degree angles. He took in a deep breath turning on his energy. It pulsed around him, giving away strong winds of electricity, cutting into the ground as it popped. He gave out a heavy grunt.

"Let's end this!!"

He slapped his wrist together lining up the blast with his opponent.

******

Goku stood in against his enemy despite the heavy barrage of hands being laid to his frame. Flipping away in defensive mode. Blocking everything he could from her new more powerful assault style.

"Trying...to...buy him time again to recover!?!"

Goku side stepped her next attack, finally planting a hard foot to her back. She crushed the planet on impact. He cocked back to fire a barrage of energy waves, but wisely thought better of it. He was going to need every ounce of strength he had to win this one. He needed to stand tall for Vegeta. He was doing it for Vegeta...and everyone. Goku watched as she took off out the planets crust to attack him again. She pounded away at Goku slapping the taste out of his mouth from every feasible direction. The speed of the struggle was intense forcing mountains to fall from just the surrounding shockwaves of her punches. Goku could be heard screaming out in agony in the distance.

******

"I hear you Kakarot just hang on!!"

The golden orb in front of him shook with the pitch black back ground surrounding his presence in the void, he almost had enough strength to finish the job, he need just a bit more time....

******

Goku was struck to a knee on the ground forcing the earths terrain to kick up around the impact. Alexial began to laugh holding out a loose palm to Goku. His eyes lit up as a high magnitude blast ran towards him...breathing a sigh of relief as he barely escaped. Alexial smiled shooting another quick pair after him. Goku dodged every last one by the skin of his teeth. Praying none of them would hit Vegeta, in a way his prayers were answered...and then again, in the same instance, his fears were realized. Alexial shook with fury when she spotted Vegeta's glossy outline in the distance surrounded by the blackness of his own energy clouds. The memories of being torn to a shred by this attack was still fresh in her mind, and she'd be twice damned if she was going to let it happen again. So she took after him, flying hard to cut him down. Goku's eyes flashed open in pure desperation.

"VEGETA! FIRE IT NOW!!!"

  
******

Vegeta trembled in power and fear. He had the shot, but pulling the trigger with someone with as much power as hers ( not to mention increased speed) was no easy task. The ray had the juice to possibly finish her, but she could easily deflect it as well when her guard was up. Now she was at full attention to the attack. Alexial inched closer and closer to him as sweat trickled off his body. He needed sometime of distraction...

"KameahameaHAAAAAA!!!!!!"

A heavy blue wave nailed Alexial in the back forcing her flight pattern to stray slightly. Vegeta looked up as Goku gave a nod.

"That's pay back for helping Gohan beat Cell..."

Vegeta looked back wasting not another second locking in on her jewel. It's cracks as large as those of a canyon as the light from his body coursed to the ray.

"ULTRA FLASH!!! URAH!!!!!"

The heavy white beam kicked out of his body forcing him to fly back violently from it's recoil. Alexial's eyes went big and round as it flew into her. She tossed up her hands in defense, shattering her guards and arms, penetrating her every pore and fiber; soaking into her. He felt the strength and will as it drove her back into a loosely spread position, her hands and arms off to the side limp whist she yelled out to him

"N..no!!"

The planet began to rumble violently. Goku shielded his eyes for the moment peeping best he could beyond the glaring holy lights.

"Vegeta..."

The wrath of the beam was taking it's toll on Vegeta, forcing him to bleed slightly from his mouth and old wounds, he turned on his energy more putting all he had into the final finishing shot watching her shake her head in annoyance and irritation. She was trapped, there was no over coming this one and with that she spat at the Sayain monarch.

"Vegeta you fool!!!"

Vegeta held his beam, firing it through her body as she stood in the line of fire, drowning in a wave of white energy. Goku floated down slowly next to him watching stunned. She looked at them as her body began to crack like a doll made of porcelain. She twitched trying to regain control. She yelled out once more.

"VEGETA LISTEN TO ME...IF I DIE, YOU AND KAKAROT PARISH AS WELL!!!

Vegeta gave a weak grin, causing the blood to stream slightly heavier from his lips as they curved upward.

"Then so be it...at least we'll know that our efforts were not in VAIN!!!!" 

The grounds shook violently, cracking and crumbling with every fracture of Alexial's once perfect skin. Her eyes completely wide and white, as Vegeta's power peaked, overwhelming her in the final blast, crushing her very existence. The cracked stone on her chest burst into pieces, shooting the souls and energy of anyone she'd ever stolen from in her entire life time, filling the air like haunting ghost. She could only smile, laughing as the cracks finally engulfed her body.

"Foolish...s...sayains. With no o....ne to hold the realm together...all goes back to normal...."

Goku looked at Alexial as her feet slowly began to waste away, turning into dust in the light of the energy, blowing away with the winds gusty resolve.

"That's what we came to do isn't it?"

She laughed maniacally.

"Y...You're missing the point....my mother never intended on Alexia to exist in this world without me..."

Vegeta could only look up as more of their opponent faded away.

"What..."

"Those gloves, are resistant to times compression...however s...he wasn't about to allow my stronger sibling to have the ability...to reign on high..." 

She began to laugh heavily as her abdomen blew away into the winds. She continued.

"And now as I die, no one can hold the state of this realm together! You will both become swallowed in times heartless flow!"

Vegeta and Goku's eyes fluctuated in disbelief and fear as the last of her faded away like the grains of sand in an hour glass , the blast going with her. 

"Vegeta...does she mean that...?"

"No she must be bluffing Kakarot..."

The world was silent as the souls disappeared like the Dragonballs after a finished wish...Alexial's power was no more. The tyrant was dead now, and her world was still and motionless. The cold air was as stale as before. Nothing was changing.

"Kakarot?"

They looked at each other quietly as blinding light came from the world over shooting across the planet, providing a long over due surge of heat.

"What's going on!!?"

******

Bulma's body cracked along with the others slowly....shooting light from within. They slowly made their exits from times chilly grip, fading with the angelic light.

******

Kabito Kai gleamed along with the others, shooting a radiance from inside, causing a chain reaction within other world, the warmth took over spreading across the cloudy world and the great snake way.

******

Hell had never experienced something so heavenly. A pure gleam engulfed Bobidi and the others, pushing into the ground forcing the world around them to crumble.

******

The Elder of New Namek stood in his frozen stance. Surrounded by his people and soon they to were surrounded by the glow of victory....they faded away.

******

Every imaginable place in universes known and some not filled with light, blazing with something of God's grace before finally exploding.

******

Vegeta and Goku set into defensive stances as the light over took them, filling the entire Universe, purifying the worlds of Alexial's evil. The warm lights felt good against his tired frozen skin, nothing had felt warmer in his life besides Bulma's sweet embrace and with that the light faded and again; time was in a pale bluish stupor. As Vegeta and Goku opened their eyes, they quickly realized they were the only two inhabitance of the once filled grave yard of Alexial's defeat. The two Sayains looked around as the cold air returned, chilling them both once more.

"Vegeta...is it over?"

He looked around turning in an unbelieving stance before shooting a stare back at Goku.

"I...I think so Kakarot. But are we trapped here?"

They could hear the wind blowing heavily, feeling its bitter clinch. It was unsettling none the less, but what was more so was the sudden halt of it. Goku and Vegeta looked around for a moment.

"What now Vegeta...?"

"We figure out...."

Vegeta's response was cut short by a loud shattering sound. They both looked up to the sky with a startled expression. The sky was splitting, spreading with enormous cracks. The damage proliferated with intense speed to the horizon, returning only to a violent shutter of the grounds on which they stood, forcing the two to loose footing almost instantly.

"Whh...aat!?" Goku jumped into the air as the planetary structure rocked. Vegeta followed, positing his back to his Sayain counter part. The world was collapsing around them. The sky falling to the ground piece by piece, descending ruin revealing a hole of swirling colors, a deep captivating image of mystical luminosity. Vegeta turned on his energy.

"I won't let time beat me without a fight!"

Goku looked hard at Vegeta as he fired an energy wave into the crumbling grounds smashing it to oblivion. Goku could only look at him in surprise. Never before had he seen Vegeta like this, his determination to make it back to Bulma was intense, as he evaded one falling piece after another. The fight was one of seeming futility, for it wasn't a mere opponent they stood against, it was times reversal, a plane of existence collapsing under the final will of a defeated goddess. But he still fought, praying for something to happen, a rip in the void possibly? Something... anything!! A grand miracle equaling to Alexial's defeat mayhaps? Goku pushed Vegeta aside as more of the sky fell between them. He snapped out of it looking at Goku before pulling off into the distance with him, flying at a high speed away from the rapidly collapsing scenery. Vegeta turned firing a blast of energy slowing the times breaking up only slightly before watching the stream swallow it alive. His eyes narrowed to a point before following behind Goku again. The sweat was pouring off the two soldiers, tired from all their efforts, exhaustion and strain from the level 3 technique. Goku then changed back falling to the ground.

"Kakarot!?!"

Vegeta swooped down grabbing him by his belt, soaring strong. Goku picked his head up turning back on his power to level 1. He flew hard just behind him. Vegeta looked down at the mighty Sayain.

"Kakarot how could you run out of power at a time like this!?!"

He blinked looking ahead of them.

"I...had been fighting at that level for hours, the strain from all that energy wore me down Vegeta, not to mention defending your hide. But after that blast, it's amazing that you're still holding on..."

Vegeta ran a loose hand across his forehead while thinking 'now you know how it feels'.

"Save your praise Kakarot, I think it's because of the fact I haven't been fighting as long. Not to mention my tail grew back..."

Vegeta reverted to his lowest level lagging next to Goku. They looked at each other before both stopping at the view in front of them. Time began flowing heavy just ahead, forcing the two to fly off to the right only to be met by another wall. They looked hard at one another as all four corners closed in on them. They posted back to back turning on their energy.

"NYAHH!!"

"KAMEAHAMEAHA!!!"

Goku fire a Kameahameaha with each hand, and Vegeta had a strong blast of his own in a similar fashion, pressing the walls of destruction away. Vegeta fell to a knee first, breathing heavily under his body's strain. He could feel the veins bulging in his arms while his power dropped. He could feel Goku's breaking away slowly as the flushing stream of time became heavier and heavier. Vegeta turned his head back to his long time rival. Still slightly in awe at the fight he had. While Vegeta knew it was over, the strength of Goku's power fluctuate from fading to one of a grand display of heart...

"Kakarot...?"

Goku turned to him barely still holding on...

"Hang in there Vegeta!! We can beat this thing!!"

"No, listen..."

Goku stopped with his minor pep talk giving him a nod to continue.

"I...I know that I always put allot of strain on you with us being the last 2 Sayains alive. I felt it was your obligation to your people to be something...something that you couldn't possibly understand...I'm sorry Kakarot..."

Goku looked over at him with a shocked look now as Vegeta's beam continued to grow weaker.

"...I should have taught you instead of expecting you to know. I just always hoped you'd have that burning pride that I had, but no you were different. You followed your heart, and that has made you the mighty Sayain you are. I've been wanting to tell you something since we fought Buu almost 5 years ago, and if we should die I just wanted to let you know...you have my respect Kakarot..."

Goku's eyes closed. He had Vegeta's respect, he'd always had a feeling by some of his actions, but never had he heard him say it aloud, and that meant allot to him. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better subject highness."

The two shot heavy glances at each other as they reverted back to normal. They were out of power and the waves rose high falling upon them drowning away into and endless sea of dark color. The flowing time seemed to rise to endless highest enshrouding everything in black, containing the proud valiant soldiers within....

*announcer guy*

Time finally set it's deep casting shadow upon the universe's mightiest heroes, entombing them forever. Vegeta and Goku, proud Sayain Warriors....

END OF PART XXXVI

That was a doozie to write! Nice and long for you kiddies! Make sure you review!

Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Everyone....Good-bye...


	37. Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Everyone Goodbye

Again thanks to all those who are kind and gracious enough to review, Chibi (cool as a fan like always! Such spirited reviews!), Poetess (you started this barrage of reviews, you were my first reviewer, you've been loyal through the whole thing, and it wouldn't surprise me one bit if you were the last to review it! You're great darlin' really, not to mention I think Tonifranz gave you better grades than me...you desearve them though!!), Daniel of Lorien (I'm glad that inspired you, enjoy this chapter!), Xemindar(I like that part too! It goes down as one of my favorites, if you like emotion, grab a tissue for this one...) and more join the fray now with SSJ4 Super Vegeta( such moving comments, I'm flattered and don't deserve all that praise. I'm just a normal fan like you, but I'm glad you're pleased. It means I'm doing my job properly.) and last but not least Tonifranz (I always knew somebody was watching me, but I wasn't aware I was being graded. Happy to get good marks! I'm glad you like the plot, ask my good friend Poetess about that, I emphasize constantly about plot! Part of the plot is a good depiction of the characters...so the fact that you recognized that makes me happy as far as 18 and the others go. I'm sorry you don't like Mr. Satan, but I think he's been bashed enough. Besides he didn't want to take credit for beating Buu, he had to so the people would help. They wouldn't do it any other way! So give him a break eh!? I'm also glad you like Alexial and Alexia. I actually designed them after my personality -except I had to get creative and twist them up, along with making them feminine. I'm the essence of a Gemini-my zodiac- so I can be extremely nice, or extremely vengeful and dark, so I just tweaked it a bit, did a few character sketches -I am an artist!-and boom, there you have it! My spelling is just bad mainly because I don't really recheck my work till it's out, I'll probably look over the whole thing when it's done and update them fully corrected. You sound like my English teacher when it comes to grammar. I think and type so quick that I forget to separate them, and as a result it takes away from my story -and my papers, turning A's into B's....-_-;; But I am glad you are enjoying it though! Wish you'd review more often however. Now for your two big questions;

1.) Most writers try to depict them (Vegeta and 18) as enemies and with Vegeta holding a grudge for 18 because of his thrashing at the end of the Buu saga. Tell me, did Vegeta ever forgive 18 for that humiliation in your fic?  
Well in text no...but you can always assume that there was no malice towards them from the show, you never hear Vegeta once make a gripe about that loss. Instead if anything he should thank her, it was that loss that pushed him to become a stronger fighter when if he had won, Vegeta probably would have stopped there satisfied that he was the best. It's that thought that I used to show a solid respect between the two, and that's the basis of there relation ship! 

2.) Is it really 18's words which changes Vegeta's attitude to fight or is it the remembrance of his family. My guess is a combination of both...  
You are correct my friend! It's a complex effect that 18 triggers on Vegeta. It is the combination of her words and his remembrance. But the true rebirth of this fight is she awakens his pride. Vegeta spends most of the fic sulking about in his mortal ways. Drinking beer and watching TV, taking his wife out and eating dinner with his family. Not very Vegeta like...and when 18 tells him she wants help from Vegeta as the Sayain Prince, which is the proud ruthless warrior she had seen fight so many times, the Vegeta that kicked the hell out of Cell, went toe to toe with Goku on numerous occasions, and would kill himself before bowing to a greater power i.e. Buu, rather than the washed up shadow of fear and insecurity, Vegeta as a man, that he was then. It's there Vegeta truly sees the respect slipping away, and that is what he lives for. However his pride is no longer selfish like it was before, but a new type of pride similar to what Goku had, a pride in his family and friends and a desire to prove himself worthy to be among them, worthy to be a prince. So you were right, just left out that minor detail. Hope that's cleared up for ya!) Stay tuned because the finale nears with every word you read, so with that I say for the 4 millionth time....on with the show!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kakarot...?"

Goku turned to him barely still holding on...

"Hang in there Vegeta!! We can beat this thing!!"

"No, listen..."

Goku stopped with his minor pep talk giving him a nod to continue.

"I...I know that I always put allot of strain on you with us being the last 2 Sayains alive. I felt it was your obligation to your people to be something...something that you couldn't possibly understand...I'm sorry Kakarot..."

Goku looked over at him with a shocked look now as Vegeta's beam continued to grow weaker.

"...I should have taught you instead of expecting you to know. I just always hoped you'd have that burning pride that I had, but no, you were different. You followed your heart, and that has made you the mighty Sayain you are. I've been wanting to tell you something since we fought Buu almost 5 years ago, and if we should die I just wanted to let you know...you have my respect Kakarot..."

Goku's eyes closed. He had Vegeta's respect, he'd always had a feeling by some of his actions, but never had he heard him say it aloud, and that meant allot to him. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better subject highness."

The two shot heavy glances at each other as they reverted back to normal. They were out of power and the waves rose high falling upon them, drowning the Sayains away into and endless sea of dark color. The flowing time seemed to rise to endless heights, enshrouding everything in black, containing the proud valiant soldiers within....

******

She trembled slightly in anticipation, waiting for the impact to take place. Her hands were out stretched like the wings of a majestic eagle, bracing for the feel, bracing for the noble taste of salvation Vegeta and Goku had. She was giving her life for the sake of others. She realized then she too had changed. No longer the selfish woman she once was, all me and no you. She was in her own way transformed. She was a soldier now too, though not physically. She would join the ranks on this day, at this time...but the gentle breeze changed all of that. Her eyes focused on the clear blue sky that was lively and full of hope. She put her hands down turning to a hunched up Krillin, whom was covering their children. She looked at her hands curiously again before whipping fully back around.

"I thought I was...was about to die..."

Krillin opened his eyes as well standing up looking over at Bulma. For once she was caught at a loss for words, not sure what to make of the steaming blast that seemed to claim her lively hood. Bra ran over wrapping her arms around her mothers leg, looking around puzzled.

"Mommy where's the bad lady?!"

"I...wish I knew sweetie..."

Krillin stood next to her rubbing a hand across the back of Marion's head as well. She smiled running over to her own mother and beaten uncle whom was leaning on her with an arm draped over her shoulder as they emerged from the corner of the house, cool and calm as ever. Krillin could only smile as well looking into the eyes of his beautiful wife. She made it through another one, but the pleasantries needed to be saved. The need to know of their foe's fate was heavy. Gohan swiveled his head around, searching frantically for energy signals. Videl pulled in tight to Gohan doing much the same.

"Gohan...is it over?"

"Gosh Videl, I'm not sure..."

"Her energy signal...it has vanished..."

Terra paced over to them holding her wounded arm followed by Goten carrying Piccolo on his back. Pikkon turned, tending to the severely beaten Yamcha and Tein, standing his lanky frame at full attention now. 

"Does that mean Alexial is dead?"

She shook her head plopping down on the grass next to Chi-Chi, her mop, and Mr. Satan.

"It is a possibility..."

Instantly she felt the healing power flowing over her as Dende stood by once more with closed eyes, glowing with a healthy yellow. He smiled opening his eyes with a nod.

"There, good as new."

She still didn't know why everyone was being so kind to her, she should be declared as their mortal enemy. Yet here she stood among the pack; watching the sky like children pondering it's celestial wonders. _Is it...truly over? Is my mistress slain?_

******

The capsule beeped slowly within the walls of Capsule Corp. in the dark room. A loud buzz killed the silence as the pod slid open. She slowly sat up with a curious blink.

"Wha...where am I?"

******

The world over slowly awoke, looking around with lost looks. The universe began to glow again from it's darkest corners, and all it's inhabitants only could think of was one single thing to say.

"The hell was that?"

******

"That's an interesting development..."

Koren twisted his whiskers in two of his fingers grinning with the knowledge that they had escaped a bullet.

******

Yema looked down at his heavy gruff hands. So many judgments had been passed by those hands and he was sure he had faced his own on this day. But here he was flexing them in surprise.

"I...I swore that blast had vaporized me?"

"Didn't we all..."

Old Kai looked over at the huge TV in the corner of Yema's office mesmerized by it's snowy projection. Old Kai gave a nod looking back at everyone. Kabito Kai and Dabura still gave each other shocked stares, neither knowing what happened. 

"Venerable Elder...did someone defeat her?"

"There is no way to know young Kai, but it certainly seems that way...but at what cost?"

"Cost?"

He gave a solid nod to Dabura before looking into the distance. _Perhaps I'm the only one whose noticed a sever dip in the earth's energy signal...?_

******

"Look, I'm alive!!"

Recome stuck out his chest with pride gazing over at the trio next to him.

"Of course you are...you're a Ginyu mate!"

Jase smiled patting him on the back before staring back into the large crystal ball with an agreeing Godo and Burter. It too, gave a snowy resonance of the fight that once was.

"Hey what happened...some one fix that thing!"

King Cold promptly grabbed a stone chucking it at the glass. Frieza looked at his father shaking his head at his lack of patients. 

"Wait, wait...give it a minute! Perhaps something will turn up yes?"

Bobidi pulled himself on top tapping the glass. Cell was still sitting Indian style with an annoyed look. He didn't really care what happened to them as long as they died...

******

Roshi dusted off his pants along next to his sister. Neither of them knew the true reason or what happened. He looked over at Baba with a senile grin.

"Another 100 years eh sis?"

She nodded looking towards the topless Trunks. He too was standing after some healing aid from Buu. His eyes were focused into the distance searching. He could feel the planets life, he could feel the goodness and purity in it. They all could, it was by far the most peaceful feel they had sensed in a long time. Goten strolled up next to him smiling with a pleased grin.

"Hey..."

Trunks looked at him with a nod, but turned back quickly still searching. Goten blinked a couple of times curious as to why he was locked into such a serious expression. He should be relieved that victory was theirs yet his best friend still gave a battle hungry peer. Goten smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, his gentle nature propelling him to comfort Trunks insecurities.

"Trunks...I think she's gone..."

"No it's not that..."

Goten gave him a strange look as Trunks turned back to him

"Where's dad....? I can't feel him...?"

The subtle sighs of relief were replaced with a deadening silence to Trunks' revelation. No one could sense Goku nor Vegeta. Their signals seemed to have vanished from existence. And despite rays of victory, a black cloud still loomed.

******

He drifted in times dark pool, lofting slowly in the limpest of fashions. His eyes were shut tight, twitching slightly from the haunting memories of pain and suffering he felt. The pain and suffering that he deserved. He could hear the ungodly screams and tormented moans of times flow. It was a distorted feeling, one that would strike fear into any normal wretches soul...but Vegeta wasn't normal, Vegeta couldn't fear it. He couldn't fear what he couldn't fathom, why be afraid of things you have no knowledge of? He use to tell Bra that all the time when she would tremble from a heavy lightening bolt, or a scary movie. She didn't know that these things were dangerous for sure...so why fear them? His advice would always seem to comfort her and she'd run off to play. So he drifted, jumbled thoughts and all, drifting seemingly to no where, no place in particular...until he stopped. The gentle blow of a Caribbean-like breeze crept through the air, brushing against his exposed skin. He struggled to open his eyes at the sound of a child's laughter just in the distance as the warm sun played the drums with his back.

__

Can you hear them Vegeta...can you feel them...tender memories of time long since passed?

"T...that voice...?"

__

Memories kept pent with in the soul, Vegeta...

"I know that voice..."

__

Vegeta...wake up Vegeta...

His eyes slowly opened, adjusting ever so gingerly to the suns bright glow. He could see a child, a child playing in the water. He was kicking the waves as they came, giving out a loud scream of battle, then laughing as they receded back to the ocean from wince the came. On the beach stood two women. One was tall and proud, as she wore Sayain battle gear that draped only over one shoulder. Her silver mane flowed back in the whipping breeze, her stern expression all but familiar...Vegeta ground his finger nails into the sand pushing up slowly, glaring over as his eyes continued to adjust. He peered at the tall warrior with a curious halt of breathing.

"Impaliga...?"

The other woman knelt in the gorgeous white sands watching the child in her white sun dress as the waves gentle harmony gave perfection to the image. She brushed a loose strand of brown hair back behind her ears. She was smiling...

"M...mother?"

Vegeta sat up on his knees now, fully aware of the images in front of him. He looked over at the child as he blasted away another wave with a mild laugh.

"Super Sayain Vegeta!!!"

It was then a bigger wave engulfed the young Sayain Prince, knocking him back to the sandy beach. His mother smiled helping the stubborn Vegeta up who pushed away from her upon regaining his footing.

"I can get up just fine mother...I will be a Super Sayain someday!"

She could only nod to the boys determined glare. She wasn't mad at him for his proud ways. After all, his father had been raising him on the tale of a mighty Sayain warrior of ages ago, and how he would be the next to reach that plateau. The next to be a Super Sayain. So she sat and watched as he ran back out blasting another wave with his fist. Vegeta was standing now at full attention, looking hard over at his mother's proud glow. 

"I...I'll nearly die this day...a wave will carry me out...and Impaliga will save me. I think that's when it truly started. I vowed I wouldn't be taken for a fool ever again, never would I lose."

Vegeta looked off to the crystal seas of the beautiful beach. He knew where he was now, it was the royal grounds of Vegeta-Sai. His home. He was home. 

"What's so damn tender about this...? It's just a memory, a long forgotten promise..."

__

Why don't you dig deeper into it Vegeta...you're forgetting something.

He looked over again as the image had changed. Impaliga walked on shore soaking wet, carrying Vegeta's limp body. The small Vegeta squirmed, coughing up water as she handed him over to his mother. She dropped to her knee's cradling him as several guards and the King himself split the luscious jungle roughage shouting for Vegeta. His mother looked up with a smile.

"Vegeta...our son is fine..."

The King shut his eyes dropping to his knees in relief next to his wife grabbing Vegeta as well...holding him. Vegeta's eyes filled with a type of self pity, a self pity that had come to be more than an acquaintance over the years.

"That's the only time...father ever held me like that...

He was hit again with that haunting memory of Buu...

__________________

"Trunks...you are my only son and I haven't held you once since you were a baby have I?"

__________________

Vegeta shook it off, coming to as the sun was setting now on the beach while he looked around in a daze. He watched his father carry his lip body back into the tropical jungle followed by the others. His father was never one to show compassion. He would watch him train from time to time, build up his dreams of Super Sayain hood, smack him when Vegeta displeased him...and hardly anything more. Vegeta began to walk forward towards them...and soon he ran. He was sprinting heavily, breathing hard as he turned the corner. Vegeta watched as their silhouettes seemed to vanish up the steps towards the shrine of his fore fathers. Vegeta remembered these steps...pacing up them with Nappa and Raditz. The Sayain Prince and his lackeys. He could only smirk as he turned envisioning the trio headed by his 8 year old self, coming in from training on the beach. He stopped remembered again what he was to be doing...so he took off once more, climbing towards the orange blaze above. Climbing towards the shrine he knew, the shrine he remembered. The shrine in front of which he stood. The ancient Sayain inscriptions, the jewel incrusted griffin eyes along with the royal seal carved into the top of it's steps. All capped off with gorgeous pillars and a view of the entire capital city. The city...he looked over at it. The booming metropolis of warriors below. His people...his proud people. He cringed up again, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Why...why am I going through this sentimental relapse!?"

__

Do not worry about that right now Vegeta...just continue on...please...it's the only way...

"Only way for what!? I only want to go home!! Stop toying with me!"

Vegeta turned on his grand energy, radiating in the form of Super Sayain status.

__

You...you are home aren't you...?

Vegeta's eyes softened a bit looking back into the city, his city, his home. He only turned walking into the shrine looking for his mother. Looking for his father...looking for himself. He wanted to see more. Vegeta didn't know why he was here. He could only figure that finding that out would lead him home...or was he home? He grabbed his head in confusion. He didn't know what was going on. In extreme frustration he fell to his knees as the voices of the time stream took over again, the loud ominous screams of terror and hate. As if he was trapped in the pools of hell, baking with the eternally restless souls ensnared within. And with that, the madness began to kick heavily. Attacking his mind and everything in it, destroying all he knew...stopping with in an instant.

His eyes shot open, beholding the bedroom of his humble abode. He stood slowly shocked somewhat by the turn of events. He didn't know how but he was home! Sweet home...his dear Bulma. He turned sharply to the sounds of rustling covers, rocking just behind him, and a final rapid burst of passionate moans . Thunder boomed outside, lighting the presence of his wife...in bed with a man. He felt pain unheard of...how could she!? After he fought for her...he was however jumping to conclusions, quickly realizing the man she was laying against was himself. They both laid there. Vegeta's stare blank towards the ceiling for the moment.

"Bulma..."

She held herself up on his chest as he tilted his head ever slightly to her own. She waited for him to speak as he sat there looking into her eyes. 

"Why...."

She placed a finger tip to his lips silencing him.

"I need you more than you could ever know...there's so much I lack that you provide...shouldn't that be enough reason ?"

"I don't know..."

She dropped her head back on his chest "...I guess I just love you is all..."

Vegeta looked over at her before bring his arms back up around her. 

"...I love you too..."

Bulma looked back at him shocked as he shut his eyes preparing to sleep. He said it so softly she barely caught it, but...he said it. He said he loved her. 

"I...I think that's the only time...I can't remember another."

He picked his head back up to darkness, turning in all directions still confused as to what was going on. Why were these things were being shown to him? He began to heave in exasperation, hating the fact that he was in no control as to what was going on. He stood looking up again.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?!"

__

Is that home?

"What!?!"

__

Where's home...your memories...they want to know...where is home?

Capsule Corp...wasn't it? That was where he resided but was that home? What made it home? What made him think it was home...what made him worthy of a home? The more he thought, the deeper his vexation became. The more torment his soul suffered, the closer he felt to death. The more he was attacked by memories. The darkness gave way to the gravity room at Capsule Corp.

"If that's the way you want to play fine...let's make a deal. If you can land just one punch in my face I'll take you to the park for an hour?"

Trunks face lit up to his fathers declaration.

"You will!?! Okay!?!"

Trunks hopped back turning on his strength as a Super Sayain. Vegeta gave a smile setting in his stance.

"Now let's just see what you can do."

Trunks attacked with great tenacity, trying his damnedest to land a blow to his fathers face, he did, grazing his cheek slightly only to receive a hard jab to the face. Trunks sat up with tears threatening at his eyes, both Sayains shocked by Vegeta's reflex reaction.

"Hmhn...I didn't mean to hit the squirt. He surprised me, I didn't expect him to be so strong...I was proud of him."

__

So your memories are suggesting that this is home? Where they are...?"

"I...I'm a Sayain."

__

However....

The images began to swirl disappearing into a stream of colors. The images of his friends and family began to attack his mind. From 18 to Buu....they all flooded in. Different memories, different times...all consuming his mind. His eyes shot open to the burning grounds of the attack on Vegeta-Sai. The entire population fighting for the freedom of Prince Vegeta, for the freedom from Frieza's grip. Bardock was high in the air leading the charge.

"Freiza!! Get out here! Let's Finish this!"

Vegeta's people waited excitedly as Frieza floated up out the ship. His finger began to glow with destructive power as Vegeta watched.

"NO!!"

He transformed to his level 3 status bolting for the atmosphere, cocking back preparing to fire a blast.

__

So you will sacrifice it...?

Vegeta halted realizing finally that he wasn't merely seeing things, he truly was trapped in time. 

"If I stop this...what will become of everything?"

__

That's the question...where does your heart lie...what's worth more to you?

Vegeta closed his eyes again feeling the unforgiving swirl take over him again, pouring pestilence into him.

"I don't care anymore!!! I just want them...to be...okay..."

And it all went dark. He couldn't see anything except a mere flash of color every now and then. He knew he wasn't alone there...he could feel it. The voice, the owner of the voice was still in his midst. The clacking of heels perked up his senses, forcing him to search frantically for their source.

"Vegeta...you've...changed..."

He turned sharply in the time warp gazing with softened eyes at an estranged shadow outline he knew to well. The figure he'd touched so many times, the figure he'd made love too... the figure he'd held on so many occasion, the one that had been there through the pains and sorrows that life offered him...and the very one that forced him to melt the solid block of ice entombing his eternally damned heart and soul...

"You..."

He only stood idly, lifting his hand to touch the facial area of the pattern.

"Yes...you're different from the Vegeta I've known for so long, the Vegeta that I loved..."

The winds were heavy as the black void seemed to ring with the sobering silence of a public restroom. A simple drop of water every now and again, the sounds of a world on the outside barely loud enough to describe but he knew it was there. She leaned into his hand, brushing her cheek across its exposed and scratched surface. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were looking at him, burning into him with that...that passion, she spoke once more drawing herself into him.

"...You truly don't belong here, not anymore..."

"I...I'm lost..."

She chuckled to herself dropping her head into his chest.

"You finally admit that now? You're such a spas Vegeta..."

The playfulness peppered her voice, choking the tears in her throat. He could feel her cold breath on his exposed chest despite not being able to see it. He placed his chin to the top of her head, his gaze never loosing their stern glow.

"Doshite....?"

She didn't answer his question, she only burrowed her face deeper into his chest. The cold tears freezing his pectorals. She finally spoke extracting the snuffle of her eyes.

"...you don't belong here...with me..."

"Bul...."

She spoke quickly cutting him off, leaving him speechless.

"I'm a mere figure of times past that you once knew...I don't exist..."

"Shadows don't have emotions...you still weep..."

"Because...I..."

His expression remained unchanged.

"I...pity for you. You're no longer just a wondering soul...or trapped in the embers of what you once were. You have a soul now, a true worth and place in existence. A home...I want you to get home..."

Vegeta looked at her as the voices began to start their excessive chatter again, growing louder by each second.

"I don't know how..."

"You're going to allow Alexial to win? Allow time to win?" 

Vegeta looked down at her visage-less face.

"I..."

"You do...now go!"

She pushed him into the stream surprising the Sayain prince as he fell...falling deeper into the abyss. He hit the ground hard, straining to get up.

"I...don't know how...! I...I can't...I'm sorry..."

He felt peace coming over him slowly as his suffering lightened. 

"K...Kakarot, have you been haunted too? I only wish I could make it back to them...to see my spawn...to see Bulma one...las...t...time..."

He laid his head down with a gentle appearance across his face. He sighed out one last time falling limp... 

"Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Everyone....Good-bye..."

END????!

Uh...could be.


	38. And On That Day

Finally, the mighty Wolf has returned! I know it's been a long wait and I hope yawl didn't think it would end with no closure like that did you? Several of you wrote asking for me to update.....so here I am. Sorry it's taken so long to get around to but it's not easy to study for finals and write the next chapter! School comes first people. Then I had to deal with my extra rehab with my coaches to prepare for next season (I've had knee problems since I tore my ACL my junior year in high school, sadly I haven't been as good as I use to be; but I got heart and refuse to give up the game I love!) so count out another week and a half! But I'm back home in the ATL now, I feel good, and a brand spankin' new chapter for yawl to choke on!! So enjoy it...while it lasts....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I...I can't sense them?" 

Trunks looked around vividly for the warrior pair...more so his father's specific energy signal. His eyes were stern as he turned back to the others. They were all doing much the same, curious as to where the two Sayains had ended up. They all began to assume quickly as to what may have happened. They fought Alexial...and more than likely died trying. It was a common trend amongst the battles they fought. Never had they fought an opponent without a sacrifice of some kind to obtain victory. From the invasion of the Sayains to Frieza. Cell to Buu...someone always died somewhere in between these battles, be it noble sacrifice or unjust execution. Someone always died. Bulma stood behind her son as he rapidly searched for his father. Her eyes filled with that same immense concern for the Sayain prince.

"Have you..."

"Didn't I just say I haven't yet!?"

Bulma spun him around smacking him clean across his chops to everyone's dismay. Her eyes narrow in aggravation.

"Watch that tone with me young man, I'm just as frustrated as you are, do not test me right now!!"

Trunks looked at her rubbing his red cheek peppered from his mothers hands. Trunks knew she was right, he didn't mean to snap at her. After all the whole thing was probably 10 times worse for her than for himself. His mother couldn't sense ki, so all she could do is wait on a report. And Trunks knew from personal experience that patients wasn't a strong suit of his half bred blood. He looked down at the blades of grass beneath his feet, shuffling his yellow boots slightly to the side before digging down deep within himself to speak.

"I know, I'm sorry mom...it's just that..."

"Daddy's okay Trunks...I know he is!!"

Bra's eyes gleamed with childish innocence as she looked up at her big brother. She wasn't aware of the fatal consequences of battles like these. Bra always thought it was a game, whenever she trained with Vegeta it was always play like, and be it his daughter or a 4 millennium aged goddess, it was all play right? Krillin followed up behind Bra, forcing a haughty laugh to emerge from deep within his gut.

"Yeah, you bet kid!!"

The others expressed a similar obligatory exhilaration, nodding with heavy eyes and weak grins. Chi-Chi took in a deep breathe attempting to stabilize herself. She wasn't sure how to feel, the fact that his fate is uncertain was a new feeling for her as well. She went through fluent hand motions, moving her lips as if giving herself a pep talk before shooting a glance over to everyone else.

"Do you think they're masking their powers?"

Terra shook her head rubbing her arm calmly before speaking in her normal cool voice.

"That's unlikely, they have no reason to hide with Alexial's energy signal gone...they have probably perished..."

"Don't say that!"

Trunks lowered his head shutting his eyelids tight. He balled his hands into fist, stretching his arms at his side. Terra gazed at him in a lifeless fashion, licking her chapped lips as if poising herself to continue on.

"I'm sorry if it hurts you, but dealing with the truth is..."

"My father and I may not have always seen eye to eye..." Goten cut in, speaking gruffly as he paced in-between his best friend and Terra.

"...but it's one thing he did teach us, and that's to never loose faith. It seems ridiculous to you, but we've all seen remarkable things happen when we allowed ourselves to have faith."

They all gave a proud nod, knowing the truth that was in the young half Sayain's words. Faith had always been their main weapon against the impossible. The miraculous miracles they had witnessed over their lives, all products of faith. Faith there was a way, faith in their abilities....faith in him. Goku was always victorious when they believed, and when he was with Vegeta...there was no way they could loose. But the realization of their missing signals was more than enough to slap a heavy dose of reasonable doubt into them, instilling the idea's that this was it, there was no wish to bring them back this time. They were....in the 287 planes!? Pikkon perked up first shooting a hard gaze into the distance, the faint pulsing of their energy signals engulfing his senses along with the others. And without a second though Trunks lead the charge bolting into the distance to find the energy's source, to find the lacking powers that they had so desperately wanted to feel.

******

The familiar feel of warm sunlight beading off Vegeta's back was present as he laid there, not moving, not breathing...all was black to him despite resting in an open field 5 miles west of Satan City. The gentle wind forced the thick grass to roll ,reflecting a glorious glow, and there he laid. Just a corpse now...just a fallen warrior. And off to his right laid a similar warrior, beaten and bruised, pale and breathless. Their ears were death to the sizzling engines of the hover-plane coming to the location on which they lay, the trampling of grass from several soldiers upon which they knew and loved.. Motionless...breathless. Bulma could only leap from the passenger side and run to Vegeta falling by his head, cradling it's dead weight as tears kissed the Sayain's blanch face. She screamed shaking him, calling to him...but the words didn't reach, no sound seemed to reach. Trunks' booming voice, Bra's incisive screeching, Chi-Chi's grim moans, Goten's fought tears...all on death ears. Everyone's grief...not to be heard. It all was all on death ears as Bulma gave out a final vain cry to Vegeta, before looking down at him with a lightened expression, and tightly shut eyes......

******

__

It's been 12 years since the fall of Alexial...and I can only stare in this mirror combing my hair. So much took place then...on that day...and those events still weigh heavy on my mothers heart...I graduate from grad school in a month, all my hard work will be paid in full this time with a pair of fat degrees and a 4.0 GPA, but his grave is all that's there.

"Hey Trunks...mom is waiting ya know."

Bra paced in with a glowing gracefulness becoming of the youthful beauty she was, as her hair swept back underneath the large sun hat from the breeze in Trunks' window. Trunks flipped the gray tie through the noose before tightening it up all the way to his neck. Bra sat him down in the chair pulling his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail, snapping a black hair tie in back around the clumped lock at the base of his neck. The purple haired warrior frowned up slightly as he looked at himself. The gray suit and black dress shirt he didn't mind. But the pony tail made him look just short of a mobster, however his mother hated when his hair was out and about, and visiting his grave was one of those occasion where Bulma wanted everyone dressed well....or at least to her rendition of well. Trunks stood up with a sigh putting on his shades before heading towards the door.

"Alright kiddo...lets break."

Bra nodded standing up before smoothing her sundress to her figure several times in the mirror. She hurried out as her older brother closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall before Goten peered his head out of the bathroom, with his toothbrush still lodged in his mouth.

"So you guys are gone huh?"

Trunks held a finger up to Goten halting the conversation before turning to Bra. He handed her the keys tilting his shades slightly.

"Go wait for me in the car...got that. WAAIITT..."

She twirled the keys on her index finger, giving a sigh.

"What makes you think I want to drive your car anyway huh?"

Goten looked at her with a smile.

"Because it's one of those big hover SUV's that all the stars drive?"

Bra rolled her eyes before walking off with a mere scoff. Trunks looked back to his roommate. 

"16 year olds, were we like that Goten?" 

Goten shrugged before stepping back in the bathroom spitting in the sink.

"Probably...but hell that was close to 7 years ago..."

Trunks smiled before shaking the memories off. 

"Anyway what's up?"

"Huh...oh yeah, so you're going there today...to see him..."

Trunks looked around solemnly before returning the gaze back up to his roommate and best friend. The large penthouse apartment seemed to be quite. They both lost someone 11 years ago, and both remembered them well. Every happy and dark moment. 

"I miss him sometimes ya know Goten...it's not the same without him being around."

"Yeah I hear you...hey Amber called you. I think she wanted to make sure you didn't want her to come with you."

He smiled to himself. Out of all the girlfriends he'd had, she seemed to be the most caring. She was a different person after reviving from Alexial's defeat. She was more outgoing and less afraid of the dangers the world had to offer, and she loved Trunks dearly. Her savior...her everything. Maybe one day Trunks would tie himself down, possibly to her. But getting married and rushing into having a kid like Gohan and Videl wasn't his ideal of enjoying his twenty's. He was more like 17....except less whorish. None the less his mother would kill him if he were any later.

"I gotta run!"

"Yo Trunks!? Me and Marion are going to a movie later wanna go...?"

Trunks knew it was an offer to help pacify the pain that he might endeavor on this day, but Trunks had grown strong, and though he tended to be a tad bit more emotional at times, he knew he'd be fine on his own. With a proud smile he gave a quip remark.

"What is she your girl now!?"

"Spare Me Trunks..."

He turned to see Marion walking in the front door jarring her keys loose while juggling groceries. She walked over to the kitchen placing the items down flat on the counter with a smile. Marion didn't live there, but they gave her a key regardless. She was like their sister after all. All the kids in the "family" always stuck together with the exception of Gohan. He was married with an 12 year old daughter, had a job, and never was one to hangout too much anyway with Trunks and Goten when the pair reached teen status. He preferred being around Videl, Sharpner and Erasa. They didn't blame him, he was a good 10 years older than Trunks. But when put in those terms, Pan would hang when she could and Trunks was her senior by that same accord. But Pan had the mental maturity of a 17 year old so they would cut it down to a mere 6. Trunks tossed up the deuces walking out while slipping the shades back on his face. She yelled to him as he set foot out the door.

"DON'T ASK ME TO GET YOUR GROCERIES ANYMORE IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT TRUNKS!!!"

He ran back in kissing her on the cheek and then hustled back out. She smiled before unloading the stuff on the counter starting a conversation with Goten.

******

Trunks shifted down the steps of his building towards his vehicle just off set from the side walk. He tapped on the glass calling for his younger sister to open the door, she complied popping the automatic locks while shuffling through his CD's. He sat down adjusting his mirrors to suit his taste before strapping on his seat belt. 

"Trunks...do we have to go?"

She looked up at her big brother with heavy eyes.

"Yeah, mom needs us. Besides we owe it to him don't we...?"

She nodded with a sigh.

"Your CD's suck Trunks...."

He smiled at her before turning the ignition and backing out the parking space.

"I know Bra..."

******

Bulma looked down at the grave carrying a bouquet of roses. It had been 12 years, and she'd been here every year. Despite the time lapse, age had been kind to her. She didn't look that much older than she did then, and for that she was thankful. The last thing she wanted was to start looking old when she still felt she had plenty of life left in her...but speaking of plenty of life. So did he...he had allot of time left at least so everyone thought. His passing was just proof of the fact that death was blind. She forced a smile.

"You weren't suppose to die you know...you were suppose to live forever."

Bulma choked back a tear placing the flowers on top of the tomb.

"If only you could see Trunks and Bra...you'd be so proud..."

She shut her eyes tight backing away as the tears began to flow.

"It'll be alright, he has a place in the heavens...."

She smiled turning to him with a happy smile walking to her husbands side. Vegeta looked down at the grave wrapping an arm around Bulma's waste as Trunks and Bra stood there next to him. It was hard for Bulma, she missed her father dearly. He was always so care free like Goku, but the cigarettes finally caught up to him, and cancer cut him down quickly. Upon reviewing his will, he didn't want to be wished back. His life was long and happy, that's all he could ask for. Vegeta looked over at Bulma.

"Woman...we should leave now."

Bulma nodded biting her lip looking back up to Vegeta.0

"I don't think I could have taken loosing you both in the same year...I'm glad you made it back Vegeta."

"For once...so was I."

They all turned leaving Vegeta taking one last glimpse at the old man's grave. Vegeta was quite for a moment gazing hard.

"Old man, you had a spoiled shrew for a daughter...and I can't thank you enough for it..."

Vegeta gave a stern nod before bending down grabbing a rose from the bouquet placing it on the grave next to his.

"Rest in peace as well Ox King."

He turned with pure respect leaving the graves of the two men. Both dying one after another, ending long chapters in illustrious lives. 

******

The park was lively at the reunion once more, the heavy scent of cooking meat and charcoal was looming through the trees of the wished back West City park. Tradition alive and well within the good hearted warriors, some more than others....

"Vegeta!"

The proud Sayain prince looked down from the high branch at the half Sayain Gohan shaking his head and leaning to the side. Gohan adjust his black bifocals huffing out a big sigh as his father paced over to his side with the same carefree smile as always.

"Having trouble son?"

Gohan glanced over at his father with a familiar disappointed look. 

"Don't I always?"

"Just leave him be Gohan, he'll be down when he's ready alright?"

Gohan scratched the side of his head before rubbing his chin several times as if he were feeling for growing stubble. 

"Guess your right dad."

"Aren't I always?"

"No Kakarot you are not! What makes you think you know me like that huh?"

Vegeta hopped down out of the tree running a hand into the pockets of his khaki pants. His eyes narrowed to a razor sharp point before pacing over to the mighty Super Sayain pair, Goku backed slightly as Vegeta stood in his face with a heavy snare. Goku smirked darkly giving off a determined undaunted air to the Sayain Prince's brewing tirade. 

"Well we've been through allot you know...?"

"Oh is that why you think that huh? I ought to ground you into coffee beans!!"

Gohan felt the pressure mounting slightly. They were both level 3's now, and a battle like that would send the park into flaming remains again. And the last thing he wanted was for another incident to break out.

"Hey now t...this isn't really the time you know!"

His stammering stopped when the two gave off amused chuckles at Gohan's reaction to what he now realized to be playful jawing. They were simply being Goku and Vegeta...nothing more. Gohan gave a sigh of relief before Goku slapped him on the back with hearty laugh.

"You should relax a little Gohan!"

Vegeta simply scoffed striving back towards the picnic tables where the others awaited.

*****

"TAKE THAT BACK!!"

Bra clutched her fist leaning over at a smirking Goten. The others could hardly contain themselves at the sight of the blushing Sayain beauty. Goten always had a way of pulling her whole deck when ever everyone was around, bringing up a very awkward incident that involved her, Goten, a cucumber, a locked door, and a Dirt Devil. They all knew what happened was just an anomalous coincidence...but Goten could be quite the clown when he wanted. Giving way to his light hearted nature to embarrass the cunning Bra. Goten grinned at her again raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come now Bra, it's alright to admit you passion for me!"

"I do not have feelings for an idiot like you! Besides I doubt you can afford me!"

She crossed her arms pouting in a style she learned from her assertive mother as they all laughed.

"I think that would be really cute wouldn't it? You and Goten!"

Bra looked over at Pan with a deadly glare. Pan shrugged it off not concerned with her good friends hissy fit. Marion smiled at her long time friend guzzling her lemonade.

"Oh calm down Bra, you know they're playing with you."

"Some matters are not meant to be toyed with." Terra added sitting down quietly next to Bra on the other end of the bench. Terra had quickly become a regular with the gang, they didn't have much of a choice really since 17 had begun trying to court the cat like warrior, and lately his efforts seemed to have been paying off more and more. But once you get past the rough exterior and cold speech, she was a good person. Bra gave a heavy nod to Goten whom looked at Trunks and Amber with a grin.

"Told ya....she's got it bad!"

"You no good...wait till I tell Michelle!"

"Tell her...we're only friends anyhow!"

Bra blinked in the blankest of fashions before glancing back over to Pan who gave a mischievous smile.

"You said..."

"I said they _should_ be together, not are."

Bra sat down quietly as Goten gave a snipping V to his best friend's sister. Piccolo and the others could only give a slight laugh at the younger generation of fighters. The laughter was broken by the booming yell of Chi-Chi and Bulma by the grill.

"It's ready!"

They all got up snatching plates with a heavy hustle in their steps. They were not only hungry as hell, but trying to beat Buu to the meat. The pudgy pink monster was a pit more bottomless than any Sayain when it came to matters of food.

******

They all sat eating the bounty in front of them with kool-aid grins and laughter as memories of times past seemed to float around the table more so than ever. The most popular of which being what in the hell happened when Vegeta and Goku fought Alexial. The same story of the grand battles flowed from the two Sayains...well mainly Goku as they spoke of the grand melee in the voids of time. 

"The worse part was being trapped in time, it was a horrible experience..."

"Well why didn't you just take the gloves off?" Bra said coolly as she cut in.

They all looked at a teenage Bra who only blinked with the brightest of eyes and the strongest sass of any of the Briefs clan. Vegeta looked over at his daughter with an open jaw.

"What...?"

"Well daddy, if the gloves forced you to remain trapped in that realm, then why didn't you just take them off and toss them to the side?"

"Because we would have been absorbed by time..." Goku stated with the humblest of voices he could muster, still trying to see Bra's logic.

"But Uncle Kakarot you already beat her, and if time went back to normal, you'd have been frozen for all of five minutes. Then bam, you like totally would not have had to deal with any of that soul searching BS."

The child was right, that would have been the most sufficient solution, and nobody even thought to try until...well now. She just smiled pilling more rice in her bowl before grabbing her chopsticks with a giggle.

"But it's cool daddy, you guys are here now ne!?"

The two full blooded Sayains only looked at each other with twitching eyebrows and sweat drops. Bulma chuckled to her self chopping a piece of fried beef in her mouth with her eating utensil as if to say "that's my girl". Goku rubbed a hand across the back of his head, sheepishly grinning to the best of his abilities.

"Guess your right Bra."

Vegeta scoffed again looking to Goku as the conversations began to start again. Goku and Vegeta only looked at each other for a short period seeming to block out the loud commotion stated up by Mr. Satan's grand "fight" with Buu. They all booed at him as he pointed to the group of friends and family.

"Ah how the hell would you know you weren't there!!"

Vegeta motioned to Goku with his head before calmly standing from the bench and pacing off. Goku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, exiting in a similar fashion. The entire table had not noticed the missing pair that faded into obscurity due to the enjoyment of the conversation. 

"Well let's just ask Goku and Vegeta then shall we! Hey Go...ku?"

Tein's statement was cut short as they all looked around not sure of there whereabouts.

__

******

The wind blew slightly on the gorgeous mountain range as Goku stood looking into it's majestic beauty dressed in his custom orange fighting ghee. The dust kicked up wildly as the scene was set there once again.

"Do you remember this place Vegeta?"

Goku turned to him allowing his hair to blow off set to the left, rustling heavily in the gusty mountain winds. Goku's stance was wide as he clutched his fist to his side. His elbows were slightly bent as they extended just short of his upper thighs. And just above him on a different toadstool of rocks stood the Sayain Prince, dressed with Alexia's gloves and self altered uniform grinning arrogantly as he wrapped his tail around his waist. His arms were crossed with a wide vertical based stance as he chuckled deeply.

"How could I forget Kakarot...this is how it started."

They stood in the highlands of the grand battle almost 20 years ago. And it was on that day Vegeta would take his first defeat. On that day they would set off a chain of events that would eventually lead them here again. And both of them were thankful as they stood in the fighting stances of so long ago. Goku bowed to him as if asking for a dance.

"Shall we commence your Highness?"

Vegeta slightly nodded his head in a gesture fit for a king as they both turned Super Sayain instantly attacking each other fiercely with the widest of grins. They were the last two Sayains of pure blood fighting for sheer pleasure, fueled by memories. It was a sparring match of grand proportions but this time the scales were even. For on that day 12 years ago they became equals. No more Goku over Vegeta, and no more Vegeta over Goku. The demons of the past that haunted Vegeta for so long had vanished into the night air. His self loathing, his insecurities....they vanished on that day. And with Alexial's defeat he gained more than just a simple victory over his foe, but over himself. Vegeta found his true worth, and you know what, it felt pretty damn good as they changed into level 3 status batting away each others attacks sending Goku streaking towards the setting sun. Vegeta smiled following after with a grunt, disappearing towards the sun's magnificent blaze in the style of true Sayains, locked in battle.

DEEMED WORTHY

Well that's the end people! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well anyhow onto my special thanks! To UnromanticPoetess (My writing equal if not my superior! I can do nothing but thank you for your loyalty through out this entire fic! You were the first of many to review. and always tried to help me when you could! So thanks my dear you are grand! I can't wait to read what else you have planned), Debido( You took the time to review every single chapter, you too are one of the greats), Chibi Mirai Gogeta, (So much energy and enthusiasm in every review. I hope you like this chapter) DarenK(You gave me useful information early on and followed through till the end), Daniel of Lorien (you two have been loyal, and loyalty is a good quality!), Xemindar( you came on late but read avidly), Tonifran(you confirmed my suspicion that I thought was probably paranoia, I hope you liked the way it ended teach, I look forward to my final) ssj4 super vegeta(I'm glad you took on my fic to farther nourish you DBZ/GT craving.) Kitanai Kodomo( such a tight name! home you enjoyed it) John Perry( The end may have lacked the action you so enjoy but I hope you liked it anyway) Zv2mskl(I hope you got around to reading the rest of this! but thanks for reading.) Majin Darkfyre( I like too...hope you enhjoyed the end.) Tiffany(Vegeta got over it!! Thanks for reading) Goat, Angry_Vegeta, Mirrorwind, Angel of Death, Sj (all of you thank you very much!). So I think I got everyone, again thank you so much. To any new readers…I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review or write me with questions! I'm probably going to do a sequel but I'm not sure...tell me what you think. Also keep an eye out for my original fic Morning Rain. That's out now, so please support it. Thanks again, until next time...love, peace, and chicken grease!!! 


End file.
